The Great Adventures of 207
by Mind's Odyssey
Summary: (AU) Characters are in the real world. Guess what, the main characters are school detectives! With Nemix (OC), Zexion, Roxas, Axel, Demyx and Xion, they're going to solve mysteries and cases with adventures. Rated T for minor language, minor violence. May contain some social issues you would feel offended when discussed, some very mild suggestive themes. View full picture at dA!
1. Chapter 1: School Life

**A/N: OK, before the story, I would like to emphasize something. This story is COMPLETELY fictional. Nothing in this story (all chapters) should be carried out in the real world, as it may be a little violent and whatnot. Please be a wise reader and do not imitate the plot, especially the pranks. Thank you for your patience for reading this. Now, on with the story! ^_^**

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT A PART OF THE PLOT!

**Chapter 1 - SCHOOL LIFE**

The sun shone brightly, beneath the sunlight stood a high school nearly 100 years old, and a primary school, a private high school and a kindergarten at its side. It was the Kingdom Hearts Campus. That's right, that high school was none other than - Kingdom Hearts High School! (*horn blare* Tan-tara~ Yeah!)

There were a lot of teachers in this school, but even more students, achieving a shocking number of 2012 students. Also, these students could be categorized into myriads of groups, cliques, categories, whatever you call them. All in all, the prefect was the most admirable post in this school. With each year, the prefects were getting more aggressive, not physically, of course, but the way they maintained the discipline of this prestigious school. Demerits were like drinking a glass of water. Gulp, that's it, no big deal for them. So, the school's discipline was always ranked high in the country. (Of course our dear main characters are not that aggressive... OK?)

However, recently there was a storm roaming within. And mind you, it was not a thunderstorm, nor a sandstorm, not even a rainstorm, and we didn't even need brainstorm to think about it... This was a disciplinary problem... Nowadays, a few classes of students skipped schools on a regular basis, for weeks. This undeniably became a pain in the neck for the poor teachers and they thought of many ways to solve the problem, just to get on with work. (Being a teacher is OK in my opinion, but the aggravating part is a heck load of unending paperwork and more things to come. *nod nod*)

Therefore, a brilliant idea was formed (or so they think), that is, to pick a few students to counteract with these problems, placing these students in what they called "Counter Crime" Groups. Besides including 4 prefects in a group, they considered one ordinary student as one of the members. The condition was, they had to be in the top six classes in his or her grade, had not rebelled against the school rules and his or her attendance was well above average. This ordinary student would enter the group as a secret member, and he or she was to act as a "spy". Anything went astray, and the prefects would know, and actions could be taken.

And today, a crime was identified...

In the corridor, a student sped through the vacant corridor, like he's going to fly out of the Earth. Hot on his tail was a prefect...

"Hey! You! Stop right there!"

"Like hell, loser!"

"Ugh, that's it... Ienzo, target spotted by Lea, heading to A1! Over!"

OK... Guess who's on the line? 1, 2, 3! The answer is - Axel! (Saw that coming... Ha ha) I must say that whoever was being chased by him was definitely asking for his doomsday. He would be SSSOOO regret that he never wished to race against Axel, the fastest runner in Kingdom Hearts High School. What's going to happen next?

"Copy that, over." Now, I guess all of you should know who this "Ienzo" was. The one who reads too much, (I wonder what his brain is made of? Definitely not only neurons I guess) scores straight A's, having an IQ of 180 - Zexion, who we addressed as Professor Zexion! But now is not the time for amazement!

Meanwhile, the exhausted criminal (I rather type this word, it's short...) walked to the stairs, only to find out himself facing an infrared light. No longer, a bucket of water fell from the heavens and "BANG". It crashed on him. He panicked and stumble towards what he thought was the front, but he accidentally stepped on a layer of grease and voila, there he came crashing down the stairs! "Ha! Never thought of having today, eh?" A girl emerged from the shadows. That's me, Nemixiljix, Nemix (pronounced 'Ni-mix') for short. I talked through the walkie-talkie: "Yo! Ienzo! Ready for action!" "Got it."

Zexion waited until the criminal was not more than 2 meters away from him and he dodged, letting the practically rolling dude to crash into a plank, which acted as a lever and a bag of stones just landed on him.

Although he was screwed right now, he immediately grabbed a handful of stones and hurled them to Zexion, catching him off guard. Zexion dodged the stones, but the criminal escaped! Great... He sighed and spoke to himself: "Looks like it's your turn, Sora and Myde. Sora, target disappeared to unknown place. Over."

On the other side of the school, in the reading room (where no one would land a step on), there were two prefects in there. One was using a laptop while one was standing beside. "Got it. Over!" The one using laptop was Roxas, the other one was Demyx.

Demyx asked: "How is it?" After tapping a few keys, Roxas answered: "Coordinates '1514', but now it's at coordinates '5354'." "LOL, 5354, neither alive nor dead… (5354 is pronounced the same way as 'neither alive nor dead' in Cantonese)" "Demyx, quit joking. Your turn, now." Without looking away from the screen, Roxas merely flicked his wrist, meaning dismiss. "I know, I know… They sure picked a wrong guy for this one. Bye!"

"Ph… Phew! THAT was close! Thank god I outran that redhead… Hmm? Who's that?" The criminal was totally exhausted by now, having been through all those crap. He saw a figure standing in front of him, with his back against him. "Aha! It's our leader! Hey-!" He quickened his pace forward, saying: "I called all our buddies to hide in that damn hall. Just waiting for your command. Jeez, those prefects are sure as a hell of a trouble!"

Just then… "Oh, really?" The criminal tensed as realization hit him. "You… You're not our leader! Talk, who are you?!" Sigh, it's just that this so called "leader's" voice was not the same as the real leader, that's why he failed… "I'm… Demyx!" Demyx turned around, just as this dude turned to make a run for it. Just then, Axel tackled him down out of nowhere and tied him up.

Axel sneered: "How fast can you go now? Never race against me, got it memorized?" He squirmed and shouted: "Hey! You! The prefect! This is just low, you know?! Let me go, you idiot!" "'Ello! Sir! You're the pot that is calling the kettle black!" I couldn't resist anymore, so I came out and "shot" him.

Demyx said: "You heard what he said, right? Now go!" "Sure, oh, one more thing… … Never give out your true name to people, Dem," I said before hurrying off to the hall with Axel. We informed Zexion. Meanwhile…

In the hall, no one was here, but about 45 people were hiding in the PA System Control Room, which was kinda secluded from view if a person was not aware of it. A girl said: "It's been twenty minutes, yet we can't get an answer from John and the leader." "What were they up to?" When everyone else's head were still in the clouds, out came a voice. "Hey, guys, look what I got?" "It's the leader! Let's go…"

They all emerged from their hiding spot and - WHAT?! The leader, dragging an unconscious Axel and a squirming me?! All of them were thrilled to see their leader's achievement that they all came out to the middle of the hall. They all encircled the 3 people, suddenly the lights went out! The only sounds are: "PAK! BAM! SLAM! BONK! OUCH!" Then the lights came back, along with all the prefects. They were surrounded. "You all fell for the trap! Give up!" I said, holding down a criminal. They got nowhere to run. Surrender!

"Mission accomplished!" When we all returned to the headquarters, we high-fived each other and cheered. "Luckily Roxas used the laptop and disconnected the electric circuit of the hall and Zexy informed all the prefects, or else we're not gonna make it!" A very happy Demyx said, earning a glare from Zexion. "Do not call me that!" "Finally, free at last," I stretched and said. But Zexion said: "But, just now Mr. Saix (He's the Head of Discipline) informed me that all our class teachers dumped their 3-day homework to us, the deadline is today…" "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Except Zexion, all of us screamed. "*Oh my ears…* Because of this operation, we have delayed for three days straight in a row…" Zexion winced at the amplitude of our voice and said in a low tone, afraid to upset his poor eardrums. "Holy Bananas…" I mumbled.

For the next five hours, we all worked our asses off by forming a homework group. We were writing like insane to complete the 3-day homework! OMG! There's Math, Science, English, Chinese, Geography, History, a summary, two essays, Living Skills project and the worst Moral Education's Mother's Day Card! This was MADNESS! o (By the way, we're all 14 years old, 8th Grade)

"Salivary amylase? Is it acidic or alkaline?"

"Help… how to construct a line that is 165 degrees and perpendicular to this line…? What the heck?"

"Oh no! I forgot all my Chinese proverbs! Somebody… help?"

"I can't get my 'is' 'are' 'was' 'were' correct!"

"Shoot! What does it mean by Renaissance?! I only remember that I'm hungry… *stomach rumbling*"

"What's the connection of longitude and latitude?!"

"Someone get me the nails, NOW! I hate woodwork! :("

"The summary is too long… -_-'"

"Three more paragraphs and I'm gonna DIE!"

"I QUIT!"

Finally! Five minutes before school dismissal, we had killed all of them! WHOO! We threw them to the teachers' tables. Adios, homework!

"The bus's here! Gotta go."

"See ya."

"Bye!"

Alright, we ate, took a bath and slept. You wouldn't want to know how I slept. My sleeping pose was kinda horrible. OK, the next day!

I put my bag in the foyer because we afternoon session students were suppose to wait for the morning session to end. 3 students walked with swagger towards me. What were they cooking up?

"You! The 8th Grader!" A very tall and… um… kinda muscular 10th Grade tomboy called me. We were wearing school uniforms with badges to make ourselves identifiable, so we could identify the grades. Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today. "What do you want?" I replied halfheartedly, not giving a damn. "Go and steal this person's textbook for me." "Why?" I intentionally asked, knowing her. She must have forgotten to bring hers. "It's none of your business, wimp. Get going!" How rude. "What if I don't?" I tried to smirk. "Then I don't think you will be able to return home. In one piece."

They didn't know who they were messing with. I detest thieves like this kind. And they had the nerve to ask me to do their dirty work? No way! I said: "OK, fine. Give me ten minutes, OK?" "You'd better hurry up. Oh, and don't you dare to inform the prefects, or else you will wish you were never been born to this world. Go!"

So, I left the foyer quickly, but who cares what she says?! I honestly didn't care! I secretly pressed the emergency meeting button on the way. Normally, the meeting would be held once every week, but if there was an emergency, then this button would work. The members at the headquarters would see a red light flicker, and then a report on what happened would come in shortly after.

All five of us arrived at the headquarters. We discussed this issue and decided what to do. Here comes…

There were not much people in the foyer, because it's almost time for class. Only the oblivious thieves are left. "Do you think she will come anyway?" "She will. The 7th and 8th Graders are the easiest to order around. And if anything happens, no one will ever suspect a wimp like her." "Hey, didn't know you're that smart," One of the three nudged the tomboy. "Now you know… Ha ha!"

"It is such a shame, your 'talent' is such a disgrace for what you have done." A voice rang in the foyer, startling the trio. "No, wait. This voice -" "Damn! It's that prefect Zexion! Run!" "Wait, see what I can do…" The very girly girl of the three said with confidence.

Zexion then appear from behind the doors. That girly girl cat walked towards him, flirting in a seductive way. "Dear Zexy~ What took you so long~ I want to see you so badly~" OMG! Holy Bananas! I'm gonna PUKE! *turns around and puke in the toilet*

The slate-haired teen swatted her hand away before it could reach him. "Do not play the fool. Surrender now," He said calmly but firmly. "Yes, I'm the one who surrender to you, Sexy Zexy~" Now her hand found her way to Zexion's necktie, playing with it by flipping it. I'm on FIRE! How dare she do this to a prefect!

"A-huk-a-hak-hak! (Coughing) Eww, makes me want to puke… Hey! Delivery! Your textbooks are here!" I reappeared, with no books on my hands. The tomboy flared: "You fooling around me? Where is it?!"

"Right here…" I stepped aside, revealing Axel and Roxas. "Today's lesson is - 'I swear not to steal textbooks for my own again'!" And then, Axel lunged forward, charging towards the tomboy. They ran, but…

When they got to the door, a long and slender leg just came out of nowhere and tripped them. They fell down face first. Welcome back to the embrace of Mother Earth, people! :3 "Talk! You forced her on this just because she will not be suspected, am I right?" Zexion stepped towards the heap and said. "H-how'd you know?!" The struggling tomboy asked. "Oh please, who are you fooling with? Zexion a.k.a. the Professor, dude, got it memorized?" Demyx said in a sing-song voice. Axel was not amused. "Hey, that's my line! :( "

We kicked them into the discipline room to meet Mr. Saix, and then we met at the foyer. "Seriously, you are so awesome to trip them to fall in a heap, not bad, Dem. Oh, and whose idea was it?" Roxas asked. Axel pointed at me. "Oh, OK," Roxas said. Demyx whined a little: "But Nemix, my leg hurts…" Oh no, not the puppy dog eyes of doom! "Sorry, Dem, what can I do to make it up to you? Um… perhaps sea-salt ice-cream after school?" I said, feeling kinda sorry for Demyx. Only him and Axel had the strongest legs among us (One in water while one on land, that is), and since Axel was the one chasing… So… yeah.

"RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGG !" Oops! Time for school! "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! WE'RE DEAD! WE'RE DOOMED! WE'RE DEAD MEAT! NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Demyx screamed his head off once the bell rang. I swear we all went temporarily deaf… "What the hell, Demyx?! You summoning a ghost or what?!" Axel rubbed his ears and hissed. I followed suit: "Demyx… It's too early for Halloween this year! Oh my eardrums… T_T" Roxas said: "What are you screaming about?!"

"Oops sorry, I forgot that we have a test on literature today…" Demyx said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "WHAT!" We all shouted, excluding Zexion and Demyx. I guess we had just burst the remaining fragments of our eardrums. -_-' "God I haven't studied for that!" "Dude, I never even paid attention in class, who's worse?" "Just get back to the class and I'll try to help you guys memorize, OK?" Zexion finally said something before all hell broke loose. We seemed to calm down a little. "OK OK, let's go then," I said, trusting the Professor of our group. We all went off. Hasta la vista!

**~ CHAPTER 1 FIN ~**

TO BE CONTINUED

**A/N: Phew! Done the first chapter! What do you guys think? Positive criticism is welcome and since this is my first work, sorry for any typos and grammar mistakes that may appear. Thank you! See ya later.**


	2. Chapter 2: Classes and Teachers

**A/N: OK, before the story, I would like to emphasize something. This story is COMPLETELY fictional. Nothing in this story (all chapters) should be carried out in the real world, as it may be a little violent and whatnot. Please be a wise reader and do not imitate the plot, especially the pranks. Thank you for your patience for reading this. Now, on with the story! ^_^**

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT A PART OF THE PLOT!

**Chapter 2 – CLASSES AND TEACHERS**

"Tap… Tap…" A string of footsteps sliced through the silence atmosphere of the school. They seemed to be in a hurry. "Dang it, we have five more minutes! Are we going to reach there on time?" Zexion asked while running, propelling himself forward really hard. He wasn't the best when it comes to running. Axel calmly said: "Geez, Zexion, seriously there's nothing to worry about!" "Yeah, you are the one to talk while your hands are clammy," Zexion retorted. The redhead peeked at his hands, as much as he hated to admit it, they were sweating, which indicated Zexion was not the only one who worries. "… My sweat glands are very active, no big deal…" "Forget it, no time to fight over it. Just get back to class!"

We were all in Class K2D (Form 2 / 8th Grade). We were having Living Skills right now, or what I called "the most aggravating class". Except those who scored 80% and above for this crappy subject, the rest of us would answer "Living Skills" to the question of "Which subject is your least favorite". (Now I am SSSOOO glad that in my real world, I don't have to take this subject anymore. Thank god!)

"Knock! Knock!" Who's there? (Bad joke, I know…) "Come in!" The teacher half leaned on the table and said. The two boys quickly slipped in once permitted. Today we had to copy a very long report on "Entrepreneurship". Ugh, I had to admit that this teacher was one hell of a rocket. Why? The other classes didn't even need to copy a quarter of the report, yet our class was rushing like mad as if chasing a "rocket". Sigh…

"Hey, Zexion. Do we have any cases so far?" I asked quietly, while lending him to copy the first part of the report. I was working on the second last part. "Not yet. Ever since the hall incident, things are in pretty good shape." I was very intrigued by his multitasking skills. How could someone talk while writing a report with such perfect handwriting? "Hmm, you have a point. Then again, Why are you guys so late?" "Do not remind me that. We were handling contrabands in an amount of a mountain just now. There were a few more types -"

"Hey! Be quiet and work on it! Fine, if you people did not hand in the report on time, that's demerit 2 marks and detention for you!" Such good hearing. Pfft, I'm not scared. This teacher's face always made me want to punch her in the face. Furthermore, she didn't even care about all your excuses if things were not going in her way. That included apologies and a very good answer as to why you may have offended her. Once we had a spontaneous grammar quiz, and we didn't know where to go (the venue is not announced). Me, Zexion, Axel, Demyx and Roxas were kind of lost. So, we decided to stay in the classroom and wait for a while, in case it was held there. We then rushed to the Living Skills workshop after sensing something's fishy. When we saw the teacher waiting outside, we increased our speed (only to make me trip), but we earned a scolding from the teacher. She demanded a reason from us and went into the workshop, leaving us outside.

We discussed among ourselves, there were a lot of reasons to say, but we picked what we thought was the most logical. Since Zexion was very good with words, he represented us to talk. But this person (Was she even a person? She's unreasonable!) merely stated that that was NOT ACCEPTABLE! I didn't know about the others but I was fuming internally. Not acceptable, huh? We decided to pull off Plan B - Apologize.

We showed our greatest sincerity while apologizing, near to bowing 90 degrees like the Japanese do. But she said: "I want a reason from you people." WTH?! In the end, all five of us had our grammar quiz outside the class, with passerby staring at us. What's the meaning of this! We gave our reason and she denied it and then demanded a reason when we apologized! ARGH! What nerve! [Recall ends]

Fine, I thought. I will hand in on time, just you wait and see. I bet all of us will. I'm gonna prove it to you! Zexion started speed writing. I couldn't believe the work he produced was of very good quality. Axel was writing kind of furiously, muttering under his breath. Roxas just finished and lending Demyx to copy.

1 minute, 2 minutes passed… "Yes! I'm done!" I whispered. "Did it," Zexion was finished too. The teacher didn't say a word when I let the paper flopped on her table. Pawned! Yes! D

"RRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNGG !" Time for the next class! We hurriedly left the workshop and to the classroom we went. "What class are we having now?" Roxas asked Demyx while sitting down in front of him. After fumbling for his schedule, he said: "Em, Malay Language… After that is English." (Oh yeah. Almost forgot to mention that the setting is in Malaysia, because I live there. ^_^ So we have these funny subjects to study… Sorry for the belated information, readers!)

Just as Demyx finished his words, a voice came in: "Selamat petang, kelas~" [Translation: Good afternoon, class~] No need to think about it, it must be Mrs. Lee, who had a slight lisp. (We addressed her as her initial LCL among us anyway) Her punctuality was something we often feel sad about. Once the previous class's teacher stepped out of the class, she came in simultaneously. She wasn't very boring, but there were some very interesting "observations" in her class: a) If she raised her hand, the angle subtended by her armpits, and the angle subtended by her forearm and the upper arm will be 90 degrees (I even used a protractor to measure it, it really fits!); b) When she spoke Chinese, her pronunciation fails, even though she is a Chinese; c) It was really easy to imitate her (One of our classmates did it and we all just laughed to death); d) The persons she picked to answer questions were almost consistently the same, so you were safe if you're not noticeable, unless she decided that you were not paying attention; e) Almost everything she said will be followed by a "kelas" [Translation: Class].

"Hari ini hari KOMSAS kan? Kelas? OK, hari ini mari kita belajar 'Syair Pesanan Ibu', kelas. Keluarkan buku antologi KOMSAS, kelas." [Translate: Today is the day for Malay Literature Component right? Class? OK, for today, let us learn about 'Poem of a Mother's Message', Class. Take out your Malay Literature Component Anthology book, class.] Hmm, I did my homework and brought my books, now try to pay attention. Only some people who did not follow orders forgot them anyway, since the schools here did not have lockers. Oh boy, this was going to be a long day… although poems were easier to learn than traditional prose. Eh! Stop daydreaming, I told myself mentally. Or else you're gonna get called! -_-

"Lihat rangkap keempat, kelas, berikan maksud rangkap keempat ini, kelas. OK, cikgu minta - " [Translate: Look at the fourth stanza, class, give the implied meaning of this fourth stanza. OK, teacher (Meaning herself) would like to call -] Uh-oh! Random Pick Mode activated! Here are some tips on how to cope with this problem: a) Immediately prepare a very good answer in mind; b) If you don't know the answer, use eye contact to seek help from your buddy/buddies, it may work; c) Pretend that you have a sore throat that day (If there is no other solutions left. P.S. you must not talk for the rest of the day to make up for the lie, which is kind of unbearable.); d) Remember what our moms taught us when we're little? Be honest, say: "I don't know." (But they will ask you to try your best anyway, so it's not very effective); e) This is the ultimate one: If you are not the first one to be called, just say: "Same answer!"

"… Ini, Axel, ya, apakah maksud untuk rangkap keempat ini, Axel?" [Translate: … This, Axel, yes, what is the implied meaning for this fourth stanza, Axel?] Oh noes. The bomb sent from "Her Majesty" LCL just landed on… Axel. "Ah… Zexion, help me…" Axel secretly sent a SOS alarm to Zexion, who was sitting in the direction of 2 o'clock from him using eye contact, but Zexion was being watched by LCL, not a single move can be taken by him to save Axel. Poor Axel, he apparently got the wrong guy…

LCL decided to give Axel some time to think, so she turned around and scribbled something on the blackboard. Now is the chance! I took the opportunity, and whispered: "Psst! Axel! Here…" I was sitting in front of Axel, so it was quite easy for me to throw a paper ball to the back to him. He opened the crumpled paper and it read: "2(d) on the exercise book on page 17." He looked at me and to confirm my answer, I pointed at the book again and mouthed "2d".

"Apakah maksud rangkap ini?" [Translate: What is the implied meaning of this stanza?] LCL turned around to face Axel again once she finished writing on the blackboard. Axel cleared his throat and said: "Janganlah terjebak dalam kegiatan negatif terutamanya dadah. Jauhilah diri daripada najis dadah." [Translate: Do not involve yourself in negative activities especially drugs. Stay away from the filth of drugs.] "Bagus, inilah maksud rangkap keempatlah, kelas." [Translate: Good, this is the implied meaning of the fourth stanza, class.] Yo! Job done! After he sat down, he gave me a thumbs up, which I returned. "Thanks a bunch!" "My pleasure! He he!"

"RRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNGG!" Time for the next one! "Terima kasih, kelas." [Translate: Thank you, class.] "Terima kasih, cikgu." [Translate: Thank you, teacher.] All life once again thrived in K2D, because our English teacher, Mr. Luxord was always late. One of his greatest (and the most epic one) reasons as to why he was late was because he was playing strip poker with Mr. Xigbar, Mr. Sephiroth and Mr. Xaldin (Holy Bananas… O.o). He only rushed in when it left only one minute, before the end of his class! We just snickered when the bell rang and he had to rush out again, with his necktie hanging loosely and his shirt not tucked into his pants. (We guessed he was losing in that game… Blek! Get those horrible images out of my poor head! _)

I was observing the class. (NO, I'm not a stalker, I'm just curious.) Zexion who sat beside me was, you guessed it, reading. He loves reading to death, especially Chinese novels when I first introduced them to him. He had read "The Journey to the West" (西游记), "Royal Tramp" (鹿鼎记), "The Heaven Sword & the Dragon Saber" (倚天屠龙记), "Fox Volant of the Snowy Mountain" (雪山飞狐) and all that jazz. If someone created a bomb based on the amount of books he had read, the whole Earth was going down. Axel was scribbling (or maybe doodling) on his notebook behind me. I couldn't read handwritings upside down… What was he writing anyway? I heard people said that the notebook held a lot of secrets, and that became Roxas's biggest interest to find out. (I hope there were no porn inside though, I couldn't imagine a brain-contaminated Roxas… Yikes.)

Speaking of Roxas, he was now burying himself behind a bunch of Math exercise books. It must have been the ones who skipped class and paid no attention to whatever the teacher said. They must have asked good old Roxas to "help" finish their work again. Algebra and Linear Equations weren't that hard, they were too lazy to work their way through, in the end they wouldn't even understand how to do it. Demyx was chatting with Sora, Riku and Ventus about his sitar again. Once we mentioned music, he would carry on with the whole conversation to the end of the world. He sure loves music. I gotta get him to teach me how to play the piano someday.

Just then, Mr. Luxord came in with a stack of papers on his arms. He's… ten minutes late? Wow, a new earliest record! Mark that down! Wait… Papers? Crap! I almost forgot that today we were having an oral test! Yikes, I slapped my hand on my forehead lightly. "I'm finished," I thought. Eh? I was not the one in distress. When Zexion reminded Axel about the oral test, Axel's eyes almost popped out, Demyx had his jaw dropped to the floor and Roxas just gave all of us a blank stare. Our status: OH SNAP…

"All rise," Mr. Luxord said. "Good afternoon teacher…" Our treasurer, Ariel (Yeah, kinda fitting for her…) greeted with a soprano voice which sometimes makes my ears bleed. o_O "Miss Ariel, I would appreciate if you could perform in the school concert in July, but perhaps it is a bit too early, luv…" He rubbed his ears a little and went on rambling. Great, now I could gather my materials for oral. I put the book in my drawer and read silently. Hope this works…

"Class, as for today, we are going to have our oral test. Be sure that you are ready, because I will call you RANDOMLY and you must come out here to say something, OK?" Why thank you, Captain Obvious. Thanks to your "RANDOMLY", it hit me hard on the head. Hope he didn't notice me… T_T I peered over to Zexion, he wasn't panic at all, he's all calm. Axel was the one who looks panicked. He lost his normal cool and cocky attitude, and started to cram all the information into his head. After 3 seconds, he just tossed the book into the drawer and decided not to give a single damn about it.

Demyx had just entered spaz mode, he's even worse than Axel. He kept on mumbling about something like "What now?" and "Crap crap crap". Roxas just kept on reciting his stuff repeatedly to himself quietly. Although there were pauses within, it was still _way_ better than me. I FAIL…

"OK, now we will 'welcome'… Nemixiljix to come out for oral." ALAMAK! [It's Malay. Translate: Oh no (Or equivalent)] Ma Zu (妈祖)! Buddha! Bodhisattva! Jesus Christ! Ganesh?! Or any god that exist…?! Help me! Tasukete! [It's Japanese (たすけて!). Translate: Help!] I slowly stood up, squeezing out an awkward smile that looks like crying. "Teacher, I… Afraid!" I could hear some people snickering somewhere near me; they must be making fun of me. I suck at English (Because I'm a Chinese, he he) and I have glossophobia (fear of public speaking). If my heart wasn't strong enough, I'd probably fainted.

He spoke with his British accent again. "What? You afraid? It's nothing actually, you just need to come out, speak a few words, that's all. Why do you feel afraid? Sick?" Sigh, thank you for your concern, but I was not fully prepared… -_-'

Suddenly… "YEEEEOOOOHHHHYEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOHHHH~~~" What? Fire drill? Wait a minute… Why didn't Mr. Saix make an announcement as a reminder days before? Something's not right here… Anyway, no time to lose, we scrambled and quickly queued outside, and then we headed towards the field.

The field was half full in less than 7 minutes, most of the students were chattering non-stop, just… Shut up! I could see the fire cadets rushing in and out in pure panic. They weren't this panic if they knew that the drill was going to be held. This random incident indeed put everyone in a shock. Even the fire brigade ran in and out, some grabbing water buckets, fire extinguishers, water hose pipes and even bags of water. Whoa… What a commotion.

After what I thought was the longest and the noisiest 10 minutes, Mr. Mans — I mean, Xemnas finally appeared and announced something. I perked up my ears to listen. For what a shock from what I heard, the chemistry lab was under arson attack! Holy Bananas, no wonder everyone was so panic-stricken. Yikes. x

We then headed to the canteen since we were told to leave after a few more announcements (And flabbergasts… ) and it was recess. When we were in our classroom, our Math teacher and Chinese teacher didn't show up. But we were too engrossed in our own activities to care. Suddenly, I froze on the spot!

After 2 seconds, I quickly grabbed my schedule and surveyed it. Bwahahahahaha! English class is over! Yoohoo! NO MORE ORAL~ Yeah! My eyes landed on the next word "P.E." and I jumped 3 feet high. I _love_ P.E. very much ever since I was in primary school ("elementary school" in some countries). Some of my classmates were startled by my OOC behavior; I just don't go around and jump in glee. My face burned a little in embarrassment. (Then I realized that English class was already over for, like, 1 hour… Silly me…)

I changed into P.E. T-shirt, and when I got out, my best friend, Rita Hoe ("Hoe" (何) is one of the surnames in Chinese, and some Chinese have their Christian/ English name in front of their surnames.) and I high-fived each other 3 times before heading towards the field. I didn't know what's going on, but we were in the same class the first time and yet our friendship just developed really fast. It's like we have known each other for years. Maybe it's fate (缘分), I guess, what the Chinese kind of believe in. ^_^

In the field, our P.E. teacher, Mr. Lexaeus, had piled up some boxes. Beyond the boxes was the mattress, what I call "kuih lapis" (or translated as "layered cake"). There was once that Demyx, Roxas and I all jumped onto the mattress at once and we all bounced off to the ground, laughing. Zexion must have facepalmed internally for having such childish people as his friends. Anyway, we gathered around Mr. Lexaeus and listened to his briefing: "You know what to do when it comes to box jumping, just run to build up speed and jump over the boxes to land on the mattress. Simple." I was having a little hard time listening to native English speakers, since my first language was Chinese. Luckily I could still write English essays… Thank god. After processing what he said, I realized that we were going to do the plyometric box jump. Time for a challenge! 8)

We queued up according to our class number and we started to jump one by one. My heart was beating really fast that I could even hear them loud and clear. Yikes. Now it's time for number 11, I was number twelve, but there were like 6 to 7 classmates who either crashed into the boxes or couldn't jump high enough. My hands were sweating a bit. Oh noes, even number 11 couldn't make it. OMG… "Get a grip… Keep your cool… Yeah, you can do it… Calm down, calm down…" Olette who was behind me was just staring at me. She asked: "Nemix, you OK? Was it because of oral?" "… Eh? Wha- Oh, no, not oral…"

"Number 12?" Whoops, I was called. I immediately turned around and ran towards the pile of boxes. Jump, and over the boxes and "BOOF", I landed safely on the mattress. Hooray for me, my first victory of the day! :D

For the next 10 minutes, many of us "volunteered" to be the "cannon balls", crashing onto the mattress after one another. If I were to add the sound effects, I guess the whole school's going to hate me for creating such a racket. Zexion was pushed to go next, since the rest of the class wanted to go last. He only succeeded in the second try. Failure is the mother of success *nod nod*. Next! When Roxas charged towards the boxes, I was shocked at his speed, for someone who sticks to the computer so much. But when he arrived at the boxes, he suddenly performed a real life emergency brake and the inertia sent him crashing into the boxes! OMG!

Demyx went up to help Roxas up, asking him why he pulled off a stunt like that. Apparently a lizard that didn't seem to know the meaning of "look before crossing" just had to pick that time and ran into him. For what I say: Green light, go; Yellow light, go faster; Red light, go to hospital. I shivered. Yikes, if I were Roxas, I would have jumped on that lizard without even knowing! It was so kind of him to notice it. Roxas tried once again after Mr. Lexaeus took care of that lizard. And no, it was not killed; let's just say that it was thrown into a rag. He did it. Congratulations. And since Demyx have very strong legs, he would have surprised me if he did not pass. Axel's up next.

And ladies and gentlemen, get ready for the greatest show. Axel readied himself and he went off like a breeze. He didn't even need to use his hands to carry himself over the boxes - he flew straight over them. Holy Bananas, everyone cheered. "You go, Axel!" Demyx cheered. I was shocked, although I've seen many of his athletic achievements. I just stared at him blankly. I swear he must have these athletic genes with him. He could survive whatever physical ordeal we put him through.

I talked to Rita for a while and then Mr. Lexaeus wanted her to help to put back the equipment. It was then Roxas came over to me. "Hey Nemix, about that arson earlier…" "Oh yeah, that one. What about it?" I prompted him to continue. "Just now, a few 10th grade prefects told me that our counter crime group is going to take over this case." "You mean to look for the arsonist?" I asked. He nodded and said: "Maybe."

Then a basketball flew out of nowhere and almost hit us. Thanks to Roxas and his quick response, he blocked the ball before it can hit us. "Hey Roxas! Basketball! You in?" Hayner shouted from the other side of the field. "OK! One minute!" He replied back, and then turned to me and asked: "What about you?" "Why yes of course, we are in the same team?" "Sounds good to me." He then paced towards the crowd, with me jogging behind. Well, he did say a lot to me today. He's usually quiet, but not as quiet as Zexion. I hope he could speak more though, sometimes I didn't even know what's bothering him. But when he and Axel got together, he transformed into a very talkative person, as contrary to popular belief. A match begins…

When we finally made it back to class… "Hey, Zexion, we are going to have another case again, right?" I sat down beside the slate-haired boy and said. "Ah yes, about that fire," Zexion tore away from his book and said.

"So, where do we start?"

"I think the most possible place would be the chemistry lab."

"Hmm… The question is who did it and why he or she did this?"

" You know, there is this small temple up ahead Radiant Garden Park, I recommend you to seek help from there," He said and smirked.

"Ha ha, yeah, right." He rarely joked. He must be in a good mood today.

"Hey, you guys. What are you guys talking about? Sorry to interrupt," Roxas walked towards us as we looked at him. Maybe we could start a brainstorm right now!

"It's about our new case," I said.

"About that, I guess we are going to delay three more days of homework again, -_-" Roxas sighed.

"… I do not think three days is enough. Maybe more than that," Zexion crossed his arms in front of his chest and said.

"More than WHAT?" A loud voice cut through our quiet conversation.

"WAHHH!"

Yikes! Demyx? What were you doing, scaring the living daylights out of people?! Geez. "What the heck, Demyx?" Roxas tried to calm down his breath and said. "You scared me, dude…" I wiped the imaginary cold sweat forming on my forehead with the back of my palm. "Aww, c'mon, tell me. More than what?" He pouted and asked innocently. Zexion sighed and said: "It is about our group's new case, Demyx. We may have to delay -" "DELAY WHAT?!" Not again! The four of us shouted "WAAHH!" and found Axel grinning at our responses. He sure looked very amused. Let me tell you, Axel's voice was like booming, worse than Demyx's.

"What are you NUTS?!" Roxas lost his temper and shouted. But Axel just started to laugh out loud, almost rolling on the floor. And while he was still laughing, Zexion decided to take his sweet revenge by using his ultimate weapon - POKE POKE! (Sorry, people, not the lexicon… He he.) Now the scene before was as follows: Zexion kept on poking Axel's sides, making him dodging and running around like a madman, almost crying for his mother!

Roxas and Demyx looked at each other and sighed, and then they looked at the two boys running around. I stared at them, surprised. Never thought that Zexion had it in him. He poked, man… Axel's OK, it's just that he likes to prank people. But if he messed with Zexion… I dare not write that, use your imaginations! =_=

The class monitor just had to pick now… "EVERYONE GET YOUR BUTTS TO THE SCIENCE LAB NOW!" Holy Bananas, my ears… Be quiet… Finally, the both of them stopped torturing each other to death. Phew! On the way we go!

In the lab, the creepiest science teacher of all - Mr. Vexen was rambling on and on about nutrition. We were learning proteins and fats today. The whole class was practically struggling to pay attention. Some of us had gastric pain, some of us had their stomachs grumbling like hitting a gong, some of us were sleeping, some of us were daydreaming and some of us had our mouths wide open, welcoming a random fly to enter! Yikes. "So, can you all understand what are proteins and fats?" Mr. Vexen asked, only to find out that the whole class was dying… of hunger! It couldn't be helped, just why this topic, nutrition, was all about food? We were starving… Sigh…

3… 2… 1…! "RRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGG!" Oh, the bells from the heavens! Yeah! Dismiss! "See ya tomorrow!" "Bye!" "Goodbye."

**~ CHAPTER 2 FIN ~**

TO BE CONTINUED

**A/N: Ugh… I am close to dying too, not because of hunger, but because of the translating job. Actually, this story is written by me in Chinese in the first place, along with some foreign languages like Malay, English, Japanese and some more. I had a hard time translating everything to English. Luckily I learn Chinese, English and Malay in Malaysia, or else I'm gonna die… Sorry for any typos and grammar mistakes. You are welcome to give positive criticism and rate if you want. Sayounara [Translate from Japanese (さようなら): Goodbye] people! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Our First Attack

**A/N: OK, before the story, I would like to emphasize something. This story is COMPLETELY fictional. Nothing in this story (all chapters) should be carried out in the real world, as it may be a little violent and whatnot. Please be a wise reader and do not imitate the plot, especially the pranks. Thank you for your patience for reading this. Now, on with the story! ^_^**

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT A PART OF THE PLOT!

**Chapter 3 – OUR FIRST ATTACK**

Today, the weather was fine, bright and sunny. No clouds sprawled in the sapphire blue sky. It's a pity that today we didn't have P.E. today! Bummer… I reached school at about 9:10 a.m., only because of a phone call last night… [Recalling]

"Hello? Zexion? What's up?"

"Hi, Nemix. I wanted to know if you could come early to school tomorrow."

"How early is that?"

"About 9:20 in the morning."

"*Crap… My poor sleeping hours…* That's early… Why?"

"It is for an emergency group meeting, regarding the morning session."

"Since when did we are in charge of the morning session?"

"It is because the 9th and 11th Grades prefects had to participate in an important marching competition tomorrow. They are short of people so we have to take over their place for a day."

"Oh OK. Sure. Fine with me. So it's 9:20 a.m.?"

"Yes."

"OK, I got it. Bye bye!"

"Bye." [Recall ends -]

"BANG!" OW! I hit the pillar! Damn… It hurts! Why did I recall so much until I walked into that stupid pillar? _ I thought of fainting on the spot, but no one's around… (If I fell, who's gonna save me?) Yikes, guess I would have to suck it up and head for the meeting. (That hurts! Oww…)

I arrived at the reading room and pushed the creaking door open. No one was there. Looks like I was the earliest today. Since no one was here, a short nap wouldn't hurt. I put aside my school bag and then I leaned over with my head on my arms on the table, then I slept. Yo! Duke of Zhou! Where's my tea? (Duke of Zhou, or _Zhou Gong _(周公) is who the Chinese usually refer to regarding sleeping. We say that someone is having a meeting with him if that person is sleeping.) Zzz... Zzz...

...

Someone pushed me slightly on the shoulders. "Hello? Hello! Wake up sleepyhead!" I cracked my eyes open. I saw the surface of the table before my eyes. I looked up and saw Zexion beside me and Axel in front of me. "Eh? What? You guys are here? Sorry, I just dozed off…" I said, followed by a yawn. "Yeah, a very deep sleep you got there. It took Zexy a while to wake you up," Axel said and grinned. "Dear Axel, have you forgotten about what happened last week?" Zexion tried his best to hold himself back from unleashing a series of poke attack onto the redhead. Now I was wide awake.

"Erm… Nemix? Why did you have a bruise on your… forehead?" Zexion then asked. Don't remind me that. "Well, I walked into a pillar… yeah." "Whoa! Were you sleepwalking? Any bleeding? Concussions? Bone fractures? Brain death? Or -" Here comes a punch - "BAM!" - sent by Roxas. "Did you take your pills today? Since when do you ask so many questions?" Demyx said after Roxas removed his fist from Axel's spiked hair.

"He he… Thanks for your concern, Axel. Apparently you can see a blood stasis here instead of a bleeding. And kindly exclude the other hypotheses because they are not proved valid, thank you very much," I retorted with a smirk. Stop cursing myself… Yikes.

Finally, Zexion said something: "OK guys, that is enough. Let us carry on with the meeting, shall we?" "Y'hear that Axel? Be serious." Demyx wanted to nudge Axel playfully, but Axel shifted himself, making Demyx fell over and hit the floor. "Ooph!" A muffled sound came out. Axel stifled a laugh and said: "You're the one who should be serious, Dem. Watch where you're going." Sigh… Those two…

And so it seemed that today's meeting was about one of the disasters of the students - spot check. OK, I didn't know about the situation regarding the disciplinary problems of the morning session, but was it really that serious? All I know was that students' hair and nails were checked after every morning assembly. Were the things that simple?

Then again, sometimes spot checks were not announced to prefects like us, who usually did the checking. There were cases that even prefects were checked in some spot checks too.

I didn't get it. We were only trainees and were not given the authority to conduct spot checks like the real prefects do. So why were we discussing this? I posted my question to the boys. They were kind of surprised too. "Actually, I was feeling strange too…" Demyx said, I could sense confusion in his tone. Axel merely brushed it off by saying: "Well, we are the prefects-to-be, maybe they were just giving us a chance to adapt to the real life of a prefect?" "You got a point there…" Roxas thought about it and nodded in approval. Zexion concluded: "Anyway, our targets are P5D, E3A and K3M. Clear?" Ooooh, time for action.

In the next few minutes, we were told why we targeted these classes. The Board of Prefects obtained the following information: These three classes were suspected of bringing liquor to school. This offense had reached the most dangerous Emergency Level 9, because the liquor may have contained amphetamine and ecstasy pills. What's worse, students from these classes were planning to contaminate the water-cooler system, the source of drinking water of most students in Kingdom Hearts High School with the liquor! Holy Bananas! It was way worse than we thought. Once again our jaws almost hit the floor. Therefore, our attack later was going to be a surprise attack. We didn't have to wait till they are in their own classroom, even though they were in the science lab or wherever the hell they were, we would go straight into their original classroom, where they keep their stuff in. (It would be better if there was nobody in the class, the less the easier) They were finished, big time...

Time: 9:45 a.m. First target: E3A. The students of this class studied Home Economics as an elective, so there's a high possibility for them to bring the drugged liquor. To my content, no one was in the class. OK, mission start! I was assigned to check the water sources (water bottles and stuff) in this class by using a special device. Zexion was in charge of the tables, desks, cupboard and the corners. Axel and Roxas were to check the bags and personal stuffs, Demyx was told to search the toilet, which could be a good hiding spot. We were also ordered to search for contrabands in this mission.

I inserted a needle-like device that detects alcohol and certain drugs into the water. If no observable changes occurred, then it was nothing but plain water; but if the needle part of the device changed color or had powder-like deposits attached to it, that's a different story. After about 20 minutes, about one third of the water sources were confirmed to be drugged, and not only the alcohol was drugged, even some water bottles with plain drinking water are drugged too. Besides, the others also found some water kept in bags that were contaminated. They also found a lot of contrabands like MP3 Players, iPods, iPod Nanos, iPhones and some other gadgets we were not familiar with, but Roxas said that these gadgets were REALLY expensive and normally not available in market. They sure were rich, but they did not know the meaning of appreciating and making good use of things given by their parents. Those were the price of hard-earned money; did they ever know how difficult it was to earn money?

Time: 10:10 a.m. Next target: K3M. By now, it was recess. No one was in the class, again. The funny thing was, not even a speck of water was found in that class! Dang, someone must've performed recon on us (or should I say "spied on us"?) and now all the students in K3M had taken preventive measures! Shoot, what now?

I paced back and forth, and then a nasty plot slowly formed in my mind. He he… :D I then consulted Zexion about my plan, he went through the whole plan in his mind real quick and he nodded in acknowledgement. "We might be able to pull this off, but there are some flaws… [bla-bla-bla] Corrective measures…[bla-bla-bla] Then it will be OK." Alright! Let's go! (o)9

About five minutes later, all of the K3M students were back. They seemed to have some heated argument of some sort. (Since I didn't know them, I would have to use unknowns to address them) _A_ was half leaning on the unoccupied teacher's desk, chatting away: "Hey, I heard from the E3A people that they were being spot checked!" _B_ immediately asked: "Whoa, who's caught?" _A_ shrugged and answered: "I'm not sure, but there were, like, a whole bunch of contrabands being confiscated!" (Holy Bananas, the spot check had just started for, like, not even 30 minutes and he knew EVERYTHING?! Furthermore, we finished the job real quick and left no evidence of trespassing before the students of E3A came back. Hmm, someone must have been either eavesdropping on us, or spying on us. Yikes)

"WHAT?! That means we're done for?!" _C_ screeched, and all hell broke loose. They were now in turmoil. "Guys! Whoa, guys. No need to worry. We can always ask _X_. He knows what to do! He always got his information before any of us did. Maybe he can help our co-conspirators, P5D and E3A. We are sure to succeed in this plan," _D_ suggested, trying to alleviate the situation. (Wait, what? So there _really_ was something going on within you people. Why thank you… :3)

"Shhh! Be quiet or else the prefects will know!" _E_ warned everyone. _X_ then spoke: "The prefects in the morning session are not in school today, they all went to the marching competition. Spot check? Hah, are you kidding me? _As if!_" (Hey, watch your tone. Oh, that's not your line, it's Mr. Xigbar's! Then again, the prefects were told not to spread the news that they were going to be gone for a day. And he knew it? Something's not right with this dude…)

At this time, a person came in, someone in the 9th Grade (Form 3). He said: "Save me! I'm out of water!" "Who're you? What's with the trespassing?!" _F_ threatened, venom dripping off his every word. (I'd address the newcomer as _Y_ then) _Y_ said: "Huh? Isn't E3A buddies with K3M? I only came here for water, is something wrong with that?" I could sense the trembling in his voice.

_B_ scrutinized the boy before him and said: "You from E3A? What's the password?" (Are you serious? Password? What now, James Bond 007 or something?!) _Y_ replied haltingly: "What? Pass-password? Er, 1300177?" _A_ nodded slowly and said: "Correct. You new around here? You don't seem to know your password really well." "Wow, how'd you know?"

"You said you ran out of water?" _X_ raised an eyebrow and asked him. "Oh yes! But there's something I wanted to ask you all, I tried to look for extra water from my classmates, why weren't they sparing me some?" _X_ looked at him, with a slight doubt and said: "Don't you know? We were going to take revenge on this prefect Terra who is in 11th Grade. He reported on P5D and they have to clean up the whole school for a week! We decide to take revenge on him along with E3A and P5D, since we all hate him. We planned to bring liquor containing amphetamine and ecstasy pills and pour into the water-cooler machine he always used. Once he drinks it, he's done for!" (Oh my god! Poor Terra, he was just doing his job… O.o)

_X_ eyed outside of the class and continued: "Actually, our original plan was to pull this off three days ago, but a lot of spot checks were conducted out there. For safety's sake, we delayed the plan. Today's the day." _G_ walked towards _Y_ and consoled him: "I know your class had been through the spot check today. Cheer up."

"Cheer up? He heh, nice one, K3M, but I'm supposed to be the one telling you all to 'cheer up'," _Y _replied with a sneer. "What do you mean?!" _X_ sensed something's wrong with the blonde boy before him and shouted. But it's too late… _Y_ pulled off the disguise mask that he had been wearing and took off his jacket and revealed the prefect's official badge and a grinning Demyx! (P.S. We borrowed the badge from Mr. Saix)

"Pre-prefect! 8th Grade?! Shit(-take mushrooms [by the Authoress])! Run!" A flurry of actions all happened at once. The whole class was in chaos! We immediately came out from our respective hiding spots to help Demyx. Surprise, K3M! )

"So what? Can't the 8th Graders do the job? What, you mad, bro? Talk about justice with a capital 'J', got it memorized?" Axel snorted. I went up to _X_ and I just had to mock his arrogance: "I seriously can't believe that you people fell hard for the trap so easily, oh, and don't use the phrase 'As if', it's under copyright." He glared at me as if he's going to gouge my eyes out. Roxas closed up all the doors to prevent them from escaping.

Zexion secretly winked at Axel. As if on cue, Axel left immediately. Where's he going? Roxas and Demyx searched for the liquor at once. 1 down, 1 to go! I mean 2 down… He he! My nasty plot worked! Yeah! Check it out!

But something seemed to bother Zexion; I could see his visible left eye twitched. And for a second, a glint of worry flickered in his usually calm eyes. He ran his hand through his way-too-long bangs and frowned a little. Something's wrong. It must be. I started to look around. All of a sudden -

"BOOM!" A loud explosion could be heard from god-knows-where and a thick mist of white smoke clouded our sights! Uh- oh, it's too soon for victory. The white smoke rapidly spread through the whole enclosed classroom and we couldn't even make out a single figure! Whoever did this, he or she'd better hope that I would not be the one catching them, or else they're finished big time!

To make it worse, the air around us increased in its temperature. I couldn't breathe! Through the havoc and smoke, I could vaguely hear Zexion's muffled voice: "Open the *cough* doors and windows! *cough cough* Now!" I lost count of the amount of random things I crashed into while and searching and fumbling for the door knobs. Finally when my fingers spotted one, I twisted it kind of violently and rushed outside. "Phooooooohaaaaaaaaaahhh!" I breathed. Oh, how I missed the fresh air outside, I think my lungs were going to burst due to unstable air pressure.

Demyx came out next, his hair in a horrible mess and he panted: "Damn! Those K3M people escaped while we're trapped!" My jaw opened wide, not due to surprise, but anger. "They used Pressure Law against us… those people…" We turned around and saw a panting Zexion being supported by a coughing Roxas by the arm. Zexion then straightened himself and patted at where the flour got stuck onto his shirt. Flour? I got it: There had to be some pressure cookers containing flour in the classroom. When the cookers were heated, the air pressure in the cookers increased. When the air pressure in the cookers exceeded that of the outside, explosions occurred and the flour flew everywhere. This created a very good obstacle to us and they escaped! That's it, you're going down! I'm mad…

"*Cough* What now?" Roxas asked. "… I do not know, but we have to depend on him now," Zexion shook his head slowly and said. Him? You don't mean, Axel?

After Axel left after receiving Zexion's secret orders, he raced towards P5D. When he got there, you guessed it, no one was there, again. Where were all the people? He looked a little surprised and shrugged. He started the spot check at once.

Meanwhile in the E-Classroom, Roxas and Demyx were the only ones inside. Roxas's fingers danced quickly across the keyboard and a Cartesian plane appeared on the monitor screen. A few red dots later appeared on the plane, followed by lines that pinpoint locations. No sooner, the whole plan of the school was displayed.

"I had to admit that this school's wireless internet connection is just too slow!" Roxas muttered impatiently, almost banging his fist on the table. Demyx said in a sing-song tone: "Keep your voice down, Roxas. We don't want any trouble with the UPDK students, do we?" [UPDK is the "Unit Pengurusan Data Komputer" in Malay. Translate: Computer Data Management Unit] Just then, all of the red dots were heading west, only one was heading east, the one blinking with yellow light. "Huh? Where is this dot going? … Coordinates (48, 96)? Hey, isn't that P5D?" Roxas pondered on the strange observation and pointed at the coordinates (48, 96), which was P5D. "Crap! Axel's in danger!" Demyx's tone suddenly turned serious and pointed at the moving point that headed towards P5D. Roxas tapped some more keys and a new window popped up, displaying the dot's information. Both the blondes gasped in horror: The dot was actually a 11th Grade student holding a knife! If I had not mistaken, this is BAD! REEEEEALLY BAD!

Just as Axel was halfway through his duty, a shadow showed up at the door, threatening: "Hey! You! Get your butt over here!" Whoever it was, he sure had a very murderous look on his face. Axel turned around and saw a very tall teen. His hair resembled that of a pineapple and he was much more muscular than Axel. It must be one of the P5D students. "What? I'm halfway through my job, don't disturb me," Axel replied in a bored tone, and narrowed his gaze at whoever this Pineapple Head is. Wow, very brave. (I salute ya!)

"No one messes with me, you dimwit prefect!" He bellowed and took out his - fruit knife. (Thank goodness it wasn't a butcher knife!) Axel showed his cool and calm facade, but his eyes were glued to the sharp fruit knife. "Temper, temper," he thought. His instincts warned him to run away as fast as he can, but he decided to go against it. "Last warning: Do. Not. Disturb. Me while I'm carrying out my duty. Got it memorized?" He said sternly, and then headed for another bag to start searching. Watch out…

What could I say? Pineapple Head was literally now a burning pineapple. If you were a senior and being warned by a junior like this, could you hold yourself back? I don't think so. He went up and grabbed Axel's arm violently. He pulled and threatened with malice: "If you don't scram right now, I'm going to slice you with this!" "You'd better let go! If not, you are sure to get expelled and more bad things will happen. Let go. NOW," Axel's tone was as hard as his. He was on fire internally and just wanted to punch Pineapple Head in the face and kick him where the sun doesn't shine! But then again, his chance of winning seemed to be really small. He forced himself to keep his cool (which almost failed) and decided to see how the situation develops.

"You… YOU DARE?!" He couldn't hold back his anger anymore. The fruit knife in his fist trembled along with the anger radiated. Here came the finishing blade! Axel struggled but he couldn't tear himself away from the fuming teen's strong grip. OH MY GOD HOLY BANANAS! Suddenly -

"HALT IT RIGHT THERE!" A roar erupted from outside and both the boys turned their heads to the source. His eyes widened at the sight and guess who's outside? Mr. Saix. One word: DIE. He saw the whole commotion. Zexion and I popped our heads into the classroom anxiously and then we let out a sigh of relief when we realized we're there just in time. Axel was safe and sound. Surrender now, Mister Pineapple Head!

Let's just say that Mr. Saix dragged him into the discipline room and we decided not to care about it. A close call! "Hey Axel, you OK?" I asked when we reached the foyer. "Yeah, got it memorized?" He said. Zexion said: "I'm surprised that you were not traumatized by that guy." "Why yes, I was traumatized by his terrible breath. He's, like, hadn't brushed his teeth for years!" He looked at us, flailing his hands in exclamation. I facepalmed internally and Zexion just groaned. "Oh, right, what about the K3M people?" "They were sent to Mr. Saix about 10 minutes or so ago. Thanks to them, we had successfully tracked down Pineapple Head," Zexion answered. "Why?" Axel asked.

"Roxas found out that they warned the other P5D students when we were trapped. What they did not know was that all their actions were taped by a CCTV. We countered them and they confessed everything to Mr. Saix. So we could get there on time," He further explained.

Roxas and Demyx rushed over to us. "Mr. Saix. Prefects' Meeting Room. Now." Roxas made a very short summary of his message. "What?" Me, Zexion and Axel said in unison.

In the Prefects' Meeting Room… "Actually this spot check was only a trial. All the prefects from the morning session were hiding somewhere, evaluating your actions. This was to test whether your counter crime group can be established. Congratulations, you all passed the trial," Mr. Saix sat on the chair and said. But… I was confused! "What? Why? We did the spot check, like, total epic fail and caused so much trouble, and… what?" Demyx asked, but the question turned into mumble and finally a whisper. How nice, I was feeling the same way. What was going on?

"You all were calm, planned your attacks and cooperate with one another. While keeping K3M company, one of you went to P5D to complete the mission. When the pressure cooker exploded, you all managed to escape safely. After tracking down the students, you all immediately informed me to get the criminal and saved your group member. All these were included in the criteria to pass the trial. You all will be promoted to real prefects along with the other qualified prefects. As for the secret normal member, she will be promoted as a helper prefect in your group. Wait for that day to arrive then." Holy bananas, was I going nuts? For crying out loud, Mr. Saix just _smiled_! Yikes, I couldn't believe it. We made it.

When it was half past twelve, we had our lunch and arrived at our headquarters. "We are going to be prefects! HOORAY!" Roxas, Axel and Demyx couldn't help but high-fived one another other and cheered. Zexion had this rare smile on his face and I just couldn't control myself and almost hyperventilated. "Yeah, let's see if your bruise on your head will be present that day." Axel just had to make fun of my embarrassing moments. I decided to retort playfully: "Oh really? What about the 'bun' on your head? Will it be a VIP that day?" Roxas stifled a laugh when Axel pouted, which epically failed. Demyx clutched his stomach and laughed: "PAHA! EPIC FAIL!"

"You guys are so childish sometimes… But I still… love you guys," Zexion sighed but said it with a smile. We all stared at him for 3 seconds, and then we all lunged at him."GROUP HUG! We love you too Zexy, Right?!" Demyx exclaimed and we chimed in: "OH YES WE DO!" "Cannot… breathe! And stop… calling me that! *sigh*" All five of us then laughed happily. WE DID IT!

**~ CHAPTER 3 FIN ~**

TO BE CONTINUED

**A/N: Oh my gosh… Done the third one… It's one in the morning. I need to sleep… Ratings and positive criticizing are the most welcome and thank you for reading this! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4: Honor with Trouble on the Sid

**A/N: OK, before the story, I would like to emphasize something. This story is COMPLETELY fictional. Nothing in this story (all chapters) should be carried out in the real world, as it may be a little violent and whatnot. Please be a wise reader and do not imitate the plot, especially the pranks. Thank you for your patience for reading this. Now, on with the story! ^_^**

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT A PART OF THE PLOT!

**Chapter 4 – HONOR WITH TROUBLE ON THE SIDE**

Torture. Today's Malay lesson was simply _plain_ torture. Sometimes I couldn't stand LCL at all. I admit I was a little cranky today, but she somehow made the day even worse for me. But today I manifested my silent protests of boredom quite passively, that was - dozing off. My head was like a fishing rod a fish had caught onto, it drooped once in a while and I lifted it up abruptly. I was SSSOOO engrossed in reading comics and novels last night and I stayed up kinda late. Great, now I was hoping the dark circles under my eyes would just go away and leave me alone.

I really couldn't be blamed, though. I had a weird habit; I couldn't sleep unless it's already 12 o'clock midnight (or later). And I had a very good reason why, and that's because I always finish my homework regularly every day. I was less likely to postpone them until tomorrow unless either I didn't know how to do it, forgotten about it or I'm just being VERY lazy.

Surprisingly, LCL didn't even notice me dozing off at the back. She went on with her babble about common grammar mistakes. Finally, I decided that dozing off like this wasn't going to do me any good, so I took out my compasses that we used to draw circles, spread the legs, held the sharp part and aimed on my thigh. 3... 2... 1...! Tickle time! No, I was not stabbing myself, couldn't bear the pain... Ha ha. Well, it's kinda stupid, but at least it kept me awake for the next 30 minutes or so...

I sneaked a peek at my watch. Three more minutes to Math class. What were we going to learn today? Hmm... Maybe ratios and proportions. But I like linear equations more than that...

"KRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNG!" Finally! There went the bell. We had a five minutes free time, because Mr. Cloud must have just come down from the other block at the far end of the school. He's good in teaching Math, and we shared a deeper bond than a teacher/student bond. We're more like friends. He sometimes claimed that he likes to teach in our class, because we're quicker in learning. He he…

He's cool, but he gave a lot of homework, which made us whine… When Mr. Cloud showed us the solutions to some really tough questions, we're like watching a fantastic magic performance. His solutions were precise, short and sweet. Sometimes our solutions were way too lengthy compared to his. Wow… I swear most of us almost cheered when he solved a super brainy one that caused short circuits in our brains.

But, sometimes we're a major cause of his headaches. Firstly, every time he asked us questions, all of us were either staring at him or answering one out of his three questions. Secondly, some of us are overly meticulous and analytical when it comes to tough questions. They tend to ask endless questions as to why, why and more hows and whys, and he couldn't handle them very well. Ha ha, sorry Mr. Cloud…

"Good afternoon, teacher…" We greeted the teacher as soon as he came in. And then time for troublesome homework: the previous one's double! Holy Bananas… Help!

Being the good teacher as I had described earlier, he granted us 20 minutes for us to complete our work in class, then we could do our own work, provided that we must remain silent. Yeah, he's the best… :D Alright, let's get this done over with.

All sorts of formulas were roaming in my head in the next five minutes, the problem was I didn't even know to use which! Sigh… I worked my way through the homework with my trustworthy scientific calculator. Everyone had one, and they used one finger to press the buttons. But I used two fingers from both hands to do the job, as if typing using a keyboard. Well, I blame my dad. He repairs computers as his part-time job and he was the first person to teach me how to use a computer when I was a small girl. Thanks to him, now I'm using my calculator like my keyboard… -_-'

From what I had experienced in my school days before, the last question from each assignment was the most difficult. And today's work just proved to me that my theory was true for about the zillionth time. I practically squeezed and twisted my brain and thought of everything, forcing my poor brain to the verge of exploding. Finally I was done with it! Oh yeah! My first victory of the day! :3 I peered over to Zexion beside me and guess what I saw? Yep, "The Phantom of the Opera" was what I saw on the book cover. I guessed that he had already finished the assignment a long time ago.

The bell then rang once again and after we bid our teacher farewell, all the people in K2D except me rushed out of the class. I was left in the lonely and quiet classroom in just a blink of an eye. Sigh; forget it, time to do the cleaning duty. We took turns to clean the classroom every day. As the Head of Cleanliness of this class, I, sadly to say, had to do these excruciating jobs. And I meant EVERYONE'S job. No one would ever listen to my orders to do the cleaning duty, anyway. Well, maybe except a few law abiding students. I was forced to be a superwoman when cleaning the classroom. Why did I say so? The following tasks I described below would show the answer. Firstly, I arranged the desks. I started from the columns near the walls, adjusting the distances. Then for each column (total was six), I arranged them according to the column before.

Next, I swept the floor, which was a total mess every day. I closed the fans and lights to prove to the school wardens that we conserved energy (or else we were going to be fined) and to prevent the rubbish I swept from flying everywhere. I started to sweep from the floor where the teacher's desk was, because the school's sanitary wardens always start checking the classroom from this spot. If I couldn't finish the sweeping on time, at least they wouldn't notice the rubbish at the back of the class. After the floor, I targeted the corridor. There were two corridors, namely the inner one and the outer one. Normally I swept the outer corridor first, then the inner one, although the inner one was dirtier. But I must be REEEALLY careful when I carry out this task, because some irresponsible and non-civic-minded idiots would throw sweet wrappers at the corridor. So open your eyes and look out for them. The teacher's table must be taken care of, too.

Now to finish the blackboard. I used the duster to clean the areas that were badly stained with chalk and then wiped the whole board with wet cloth. I would recommend using a cloth which its water absorption ability was weak. It's effective. P.S. Make sure to wipe the region where the chalks were put, though, because if some very bored people grabbed a handful of chalk powder deposited on it and wiped them at the newly cleaned board… Sure they had the artistic talents in them, but it would not entertain you much, would it?

By now, the sanitary wardens should be here. Due to the strategic location of K2D (It was the furthest from the Sanitary Board Meeting Room), I was blessed with the extra time to empty the dustbin can. Sprinting was essential in order to fulfill the task. If you happened to notice that the blackboard had been "polluted" once again with no apparent reason, don't ponder why that was so, just grab a chalk and scribble "Do Not Clean This" with the signature of the teacher from the previous lesson! Ha ha. Last step: Clean your hands and leave the scene like a boss. Mission accomplished!

For additional info, there would be prefects or new trainee prefects coming in to watch over the class and evaluate the discipline during recess. One should be wise for not joking with them or doing something against the school rules right under their nose. Or else… Make up your own bad ending regarding yourself with Mr. Saix...

I passed by Axel's desk and I found his Math textbook and exercise book arranged neatly on the desk. I'd never seen him doing this; he was a bit of a slob sometimes. Out of sheer curiosity, I opened his exercise book and I almost headdesked: he drew a Moogle inside the undone exercise book. What the… -_-'

Some of Demyx's sheet music flew off his desk and I managed to pick them up before the wind decided to give them a tour around the school. I couldn't understand the notes written on it, but they sounded beautiful when played on an instrument. Roxas's table was the most organized out of the five of us. He even had a space for his mini laptop (approved by Mr. Saix). And I could say that he likes checkers design by judging the major color of his belongings. I was so bored so I decided to go out and take a stroll.

After a while, we're having Geography, Guess who's the teacher? Mr. Marluxia! O.o He's… OK to be honest, but when we entered the topic "plants" instead of "rivers", "mountains" and all that crap, he would enter "Overly Obsessive Mode". He would talk about his roses and other plants he planted in the school's garden or his personal garden or whatever. His pink hair was surely a good match of his obsession for flowers… Other than that, he's fine with me. Look on the bright side: we gained a lot of extra knowledge on flowers. He he he…

And then an announcement came in: "Minta maaf guru-guru, sila dimaklumkan bahawa satu perhimpunan akan diadakan pada 1:15 p.m. hingga 3:30 p.m. esok. Sekian, terima kasih." [Translate: Sorry (to interrupt) teachers, please be informed that an assembly will be held at 1:15 p.m. to 3:30 p.m. tomorrow. That's all, thank you.]

"Hey Zexion, there's an assembly," I whispered to Zexion. He replied: "Indeed." Our classmates were talking among themselves shortly after the announcement. Mr. Marluxia tried to gain our attention so he could continue the lesson. "OK students, let's get back to our discussion now, shall we?" After that, he wrote some notes on the blackboard for us to copy.

"Do you think it's the promotion?"

"Most probably."

"Do we need the coat?"

"Nope, the coats will be kept in the meeting room. We won't need them for a while."

"Alright, this should be fun… *rubs hands*"

The five of us whispered instead of saying out loud, or else Mr. Marluxia's going to have his scythe on our throats for not paying attention. Whoa. I cherish my head, thank you very much. We were in such a good mood that every lesson we had seemed very interesting, even the boring old History class. Fast forward to the next day…

I woke up very early today. In fact, I couldn't sleep much last night. After a warm bath and I brushed my teeth, I changed into my uniform. I was supposed to wear the usual school uniform to school and change into the other new prefect uniform there when it's time for the promotion ceremony. But we still had to wear the usual one (but with a badge, name tag and tie) to school every day except for special occasions.

I was so excited, after all this waiting. I cycled to school, taking my own sweet time, since I was not needed to be anywhere at the moment. The weather today was just fine, the golden sun shone on the pavement, white puffy clouds waltzed lazily on the vast blue sky. The soft but cool breeze caressed my face ever so gently while I cycled down the road and my mood: couldn't be any better.

I passed by Roxas' rival and enemy - Seifer's house, he's stretching and doing his usual morning exercise routine. I guessed that he hadn't got over the fact that Roxas kicked his butt in the International Struggle Tournament, because he was so determined to beat Roxas one day, thus the routine.

Actually, I didn't like him very much. He teased and picked on Roxas all the time, calling him a lamer. Sadly to say, all four of us happened to be Roxas' friends and we're also addressed as lamers. I didn't mind, because Roxas was my good friend. But Seifer's gonna be SSSOOO sorry when I tell him about our promotion. He'd better stop messing with us.

A nasty plot made its way to my head again. I intentionally parked my bicycle outside his house, pretending that its wheels were a bit strange. I saw him panting and finally sat down on the grass. He decided to take a rest. Here's my chance! I walked up and greeted him.

He saw me and he narrowed his eyes. "Hey, have you heard of the breaking news of the prefect promotion?" I tried to hide my smirk when I spoke. He looked at me with a slight distaste, and said: "So? What's the big deal? It's not like that you lamers are going to be promoted for anything. You people weren't even prefects!"

Oh, it seemed our secret identities remained as a secret after all. So much for being in the same school, he didn't have the slightest idea that he was picking on a prefect all along. I mean _prefects_. I calmly took out the promotion envelope out of my school bag and waved at him, saying: "I suppose that you recognize this logo, right?" He scoffed and looked at the logo printed on the white envelope. It was the official logo of the Board of Prefects. He widened his eyes as realization hit him hard in the head. He was speechless for 5 whole seconds, and then he stuttered: "S-so what? I'm not sc-scared of you even if you're a prefect!" Sigh, it's "even if you people are prefects"…

"Oh really?"

"Of… course!" "Pfft, your stuttering betrayed you so badly," I thought.

"OK, but I will have to remind you something."

"What?"

"When I conduct spot check on you, do not ever let me find… *slight smirk*"

"Find what?! Talk!"

"Find… Wait, you have to promise me something."

"Ugh, WHAT?"

"Be a gentleman and no violence."

"… Fine! I promise!"

"OK, find… a lot of love letters sent to Fuu or some other random girl, if you know what I mean! *smirking*"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?! Hold it right there, you twerp! Prepare for a trip to hell!"

"Ah-ah-ah… Hold it right there! You just promised to be a gentleman and NO violence!"

"You…!"

"I what? If you hit me, I'm afraid that you will have to pay for this VERY dearly."

When his face was fuming with red color like a tomato, I put on my trademark "V" smile like this: ^v^ and hopped on my awaiting bicycle and fled. Yeah, you'd probably want to punch me in the face. But the expression on his face today was so priceless. I wondered what the others would say if they saw this.

I reached school about seven minutes later and I headed for the Prefects Meeting Room straight away. It's already 12 o'clock noon. All the new prefects were ready except that they hadn't changed into their prefect uniforms.

From what I had heard from Demyx, we had to wait until all the students reached their respective classrooms, then we could go and change into our new uniforms. We were not supposed to show up in where the students wait for classes to start. Instead, we were to stay in the meeting room to help with the preparations.

We were very busy in our respective work. A few prefects-to-be and I were assigned to arrange the neckties, name tags and badges in trays. While I was working, I let my mind wander into the depth of my memories, when and where all of this started… [Entering Reminiscing Mode]

When I was in 7th Grade (Form 1), I envied those who already had obtained their own posts in respective clubs and organizations. I got this weird feeling, was that jealousy? Or maybe envy? As if on cue, I inadvertently saw a notice. It was regarding the extra recruitment of new helper prefects.

After I surveyed the notice, it stated that the school had just established a "Misconduct Prevention Club" or "Counter Crime Organization" which investigates and puts an end to any illegal and negative activities in the school. This enabled Counter Crime Groups consisting of four prefects and one helper prefect to be established too, thus the extra recruitment. (For the terms and conditions required, please refer to the first chapter of this story. Thank you.)

I pondered on this seriously for once in my lifetime. Actually this wasn't that bad, although the post was not as great as that of the prefects, it wouldn't involve complicated tasks that I always shied away from. Hmm... OK! On! Sign up here I go~

So, due to my impulsive acts, I attended the interview for the helper prefects. I had to pass two interviews, while the prefects needed three! Holy Bananas, the interviews weren't that simple as it seemed. (Simple and Clean! "I don't think life is quite that simple." Ha ha, randomness… I like this song, and no, I do not own it.) They asked EVERYTHING, no, it's ANYTHING, whether they were related or not. One was considered lucky to have answered them satisfyingly. Let me tell you a secret which had I scarred for life: the interviewers asked me (it's actually something like RP) what would I do if I happen to come across a boy and a girl... erm… My god that was embarrassing... having "fun"... (I. Can't. Write. That… Seriously)

I admit that I was totally shocked and froze on the spot. I must have looked like a gawking idiot to them. Holy Bananas, I was already panic from the beginning and they had to ask this question! I answered awkwardly after gulping air, anyway: "… I-I would warn them to, er, stop what they were doing or else… I would report to the Head of Discipline...?" I tried my best to hide the question mark hanging at the end of my sentence. "What if they threaten you not to say this to anyone else or they will beat you up?" One of the interviewers asked right after my voice died down. Now that was easier, at least. "I won't back off. Seriously, what was there to be afraid of? They were the ones who go against the school rules." That was the only answer I was very confident of in that crazy interview.

After 3 days, the results were out. I was lucky enough to pass the first interview. Then I realized that there were 50 7th Graders who attended the interview in the first place! Oh my god! But there were only 20 of them left, the rest were eliminated. Yikes, that was close. TOO close.

Quite surprisingly successfully, I passed the second (also the last) interview. I… Did… It! And only six were left! According to my calculations, the number of students who passed the interview is represented by the ratio 5:2, two out of each five students were chosen. After more and more picking, the ratio turned into 10:3, which means only three out of each ten candidates were chosen! After the wretched announcement of the final results, I slipped to the toilet quickly without being noticed and silently cried inside.

The tension was kinda unbearable for me at that moment. I couldn't stand it at all. I thought I really did something that I really cared in my 13 years of living on this Earth. I normally didn't give a damn if I failed in anything that I was not interested in. (Save the exams, because they're important anyway) Besides, I always try to be tough subconsciously. I just don't cry in front of anyone else, including my family and friends. I tend to keep whatever that upsets me bottled up in my heart. In my opinion, I rather don't open up to people and spill out all my feelings. I would think of myself very weak, fail and useless if they knew all about that and they tried to console me. I thought, if I were to cry, then cry somewhere no one would see. I even perceived some of the consolations as a form of mocking. I… just don't want to feel useless.

After some silent crying and muffled sobbing, I felt much better. What a way to release stress. When I was about to come out of the toilet, I suddenly had the urge to retreat back into there again: I had to, eh, clear out the anus, if you know what I mean… -_-'

In the next few days and weeks, I had the opportunity to tag along with my seniors when they were carrying out their duties. We could observe how they mark the attendance before class, maintain order and raise the flags during assemblies and marching training. If we're lucky, we could even witness a spot check.

A few months later, we're divided into our respective counter crime groups. I had chosen the number '27'. (P.S. There are 36 groups in total, with 6 groups in each grade.) I walked to the place as instructed and waited patiently.

No sooner, a lean boy a little shorter than me approached. He had slate-colored hair and his bangs cascaded before his right part of the face, obscuring his right eye from sight. He had cobalt blue eyes that seemed cold. He only nodded curtly when our eyes met and he stood beside me, a bit far away. I nodded back in acknowledgement. I peeked at his name tag without being noticed. It read: "Trainee Prefect, Zexion Illusione (Latin for 'illusion'), Class K1B". (I was in Class K1F at that time)

We didn't even smile, let alone speak, even greetings were not spoken. OK… The situation was becoming tenser here… Awkward. After a while, two blonde boys headed towards us. One blonde had a wind-swept hair and sapphire blue eyes. He looked kind of awkward, guess that I was not the only one who felt the tense atmosphere. The other sandy blonde was taller than the former. His hairstyle was between that of a mullet and a Mohawk. It's a little weird… But his sea-green eyes were good-looking, though. The shorter blonde only stared at us briefly and stood beside Zexion, also a little far away. The latter smiled warmly at us and hummed an unknown tune to himself while waiting for the last unknown member. Again, I peeked at their name tags. The shorter blonde was Roxas Lychnus (Latin for 'light'), K1G; the taller blonde was Demyx Oceanus (Latin for 'ocean'), K1D.

We all were anticipating our final member of the group. Who would it be? Then again, time was impatient this time…

The last one finally made his way towards the four of us. The newcomer had a distinctive red hair. He was the tallest among us and he had a well-built body. His eyes were light green (kind of like poison?) and had these two tiny upside down triangular birthmarks under his eyes. He looked a bit scary to me. Cold sweats seep out of my palm slowly. Check the tag: "Axel Ignis (Latin for 'fire'), K1C". Okaaaay… Did the gods hate me? Why did I get stuck in a group with four boys and I was the only female? That was my first thought when all of us were there.

We were having a staring competition. Some of us avoided eye contact while some of us let our sights to stop on the other one a while before breaking away. THAT WAS FREAKING AWKWARD!

But, Mr. Saix said that that was only a grouping, not the real establishment. We could meet our future partners. Then again, if we couldn't pass the marching test next year or the training, it's all done for. Everything we sacrificed just during our time as trainees (which left us little time to study and stuff) were wasted.

Therefore, every one of us was subjected to great pressure, it's kind of impossible to see smiles. If we managed to be promoted, the tension's all gone for good. And that means all the randomness concealed under that cold mask would break free.

The following days were like living _hell_. Besides marching every day, we had to undergo inhumane training. What do I mean "inhumane" you ask? Well, because we had to be trained to put on a poker face no matter what the situation is. The seniors would let us do our own work and they purposely joked loudly beside us! What's worse, the jokes were totally hilarious! They even used one of the many joke files by Dane Cook to train us! (He's that funny, I almost died of laughter when I saw them on YouTube) Despite the hilarity whatsoever, we still had to remain emotionless. I guess the purpose was to train us to be serious when dealing with people that joked to prevent themselves to be caught.

Holy Bananas! I could endure any crap they put me through but THIS?! NO. The problem was I tend to laugh out loud at any jokes until I was dying on the floor. That was simply TORTURE to me. Every time I would keep the entire sudden burst of laughter inside my poor thoracic cavity, and when the training session was finished, I would rush to the toilet and LMAO till I was out of breath. That was unbearable!

Actually, the prefects had undergone even crazier and more brutal training than mine. Yikes, someone would have died because of this! Fortunately, this emotionless mask was only needed during our duty. We can laugh our heads off for the rest of the time if we want. (What the crap…)

In my memory, being a trainee was still OK, but sometimes it got really bitter and scary. Those dark sides included the scolding from the seniors without apparent reason and the terrifying marching test. Once there were a few whom I considered as unfortunate being yelled at. From what I had known, they didn't even know what they had done wrong. They just stood there, bearing the pain and unreasonable reprimand. Their eyes were brimming with unseen tears when they left the scene. I shivered at the sight of it. Until now I still regretted for passing by and witnessing that. Sometimes I thought to myself: You wouldn't even know how you died.

After a year, I moved to the 8th Grade. The pressure didn't decrease nevertheless. The marching test on March was the most essential part. It's now or never. The good part of being a helper prefect was that the difficulty of the test was lower than that of the prefects. In terms of complexity, that is.

On the first day of school, guess who sat beside me? It's Zexion, one of my partners of our group! Yikes, when I looked around, Roxas, Demyx and Axel were around me too! What a coincidence.

Not much tension could be detected in class; at least I could see the priceless smiles on our faces. But, the question is, could we pass the final test? Answer: Unknown.

The day before the marching test, all trainees were divided into small groups and went for a sleepover at one of the trainee's house that was near the school. Two reasons: 1) We didn't want to be late; 2) We could motivate each other. Of course, me, Roxas, Axel and Demyx decided to go to Zexion's house which was near the school. But in reality... except the first hour or so, all of us were doing some random stuff that was not related to the test! I even had the nerve to borrow one of Zexion's books to read for the rest of the night! Demyx even played his sitar and Zexion threw his notebook at him for making such noises. Axel and Roxas were playing Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories on the PS2 they brought. They used Zexion's mini television in his bedroom to play. He he…

The test was even more crazy and inhumane than the training! Everything was strict to the core. The sun was blazing that morning and all of us were suffering while the morning was in its glory. How ironic.

It took a few painful hours of waiting for the final results. Then the Head Prefect came out of the meeting room, announcing the results that determine the fate of all trainees. I paid attention and what I heard was -

"Nemixiljix. Passed." HOLY BANANAS! OH MY GOD! I FREAKING PASSED THE TEST! YEAH! Yes! Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes...! (This was not written in the previous chapters so this is like a complementary)

The test was _scary_. Beneath the sun, everyone was sweating profusely like melting ice. If the weather wasn't hot enough to vaporize the water to steam, I bet the marching venue would have overflowed with sweat! Yikes!

Forget it! The memories later were nothing better than above! I'll just skip them for good! [Recall ends. Wow. What a long recall that is.]

Without knowing, my work was done. Out of boredom, I went around to see if there's work to do. Let's just say that I was preoccupied for the next ten minutes and I didn't remember what I did...

Finally, the time had arrived. I waited for Zexion, Roxas, Demyx and Axel and then we were grouped into troops, ready for the promotion ceremony. We waited outside the left wing of the hall. We were very anxious and excited. We didn't even pay any attention to what the seniors were blabbering in the front.

Axel seemed very attentive, but his eyes betrayed him. There was boredom in his green eyes. He was impatient after all. Roxas and Demyx were surprisingly calm. Except that Demyx was fumbling with his hands and shifted awkwardly from time to time, everything seemed fine. I couldn't blame them, I was nervous too. Our seniors were still blabbering at the front, although they were a little boring, we didn't do anything against them.

About 1:20 p.m., I could hear the footsteps and talking inside the hall. Also, there was pop music, broadcasted by the Resource Center of the school.

Until now, I still didn't get why they use pop music. (I know. This is a stupid question) I was not very interested in pop songs. No, I was not very interested in singers to be precise.

It's hard to find someone like me. (Not even Zexion, Roxas, Demyx and Axel) Well, everyone in this world make singers, models, actors and so on as their idols. I was like an alien to my classmates (also in the real world). Even so, I was not that alone, I still have friends that were willing to accept me and my different personality. But, hey, I didn't have the singers etc. as my idols. But I liked to watch the stars and looking for constellations in the night sky. This was one of my many interests. I once considered pursuing a course on Astronomy, but everyone just scoffed and said that was stupid. Did you feel like having your own dreams (even though it was unrealistic) looked down and humiliated by some idiots?

I didn't want my interest to be humiliated.

No time to talk among us now, we're almost there to the stage. My heart's gonna pop out from my chest. I looked at Zexion, he also averted his gaze to mine. His expression told me that he was as nervous.

(*Authoress comes in* Hey! Wait! He he, was it too relaxing before your promotion? No way, I must create a small problem... He he… 8D) Just then, a senior prefect appeared in a rush. He said: "This is bad! The script is gone! And the speaker had left early due to gastric pain!"

"What?!" All of the prefects and prefects-to-be turned around and stared at him. We were shocked. Hundreds of eyes (If glasses were included) landed on him and his anxiety worsened.

"What to do?"

"We can… find a replacement."

"But the script is gone! Who can speak without a script?"

"But… What now?!"

While the seniors were panicking, the five of us engaged in a brief eye contact and moved to a corner stealthily. We discussed in whispers.

"What don't we… (bla-bla-bla) You go and… (bla-bla-bla)"

"Will it work?"

"What if they don't want to accept it?"

"Any better ideas? This is all I got!"

"Then the speaker?"

"Find a… (bla-bla-bla) and… (bla-bla-bla)"

"OK, fine."

"Why don't you go and suggest it?"

"Why me?"

"Just try it and see. I believe you know the word 'glossophobia' very well."

"Fine then…"

Five minutes later, we ended our discussion. Zexion walked towards the seniors and proposed our plan. But I never thought they would accept it without even contemplating! Whoa, panic-stricken, were they?

Five of us were assigned to do the job. Let's pretend this was the final training. Zexion gave out the orders: Demyx, search for the replacement; I do the preparation; Axel, stay here and wait for the next order; Roxas, do the disguising job and he himself would wait and for the next order.

I sneaked past random people and arrived at the Prefects' Meeting Room. I took out an extra coat and a prefect's uniform and I smuggled a name tag. (SMUGGLE?! Nah, it wasn't. I just found that on the floor…) The name tag was blank, guess that was the imperfect one and they just discarded it. I wrote the name of the Head Prefect down on a piece of white sticker I found. Then, I pasted it on the blank name tag. My job's done, now it's just to wait for Demyx.

Meanwhile, Demyx arrived at S5A, the best class in the school. He found some students were staying back and revising in a study group. "That's great," he thought. He put on a coat as a disguise and walked into the classroom.

Demyx said: "Sorry to interrupt, but Miss _, the principal wishes to see you in his office. Please come with me." (I'm gonna use an unknown again) _P_ stood up and exited the classroom with Demyx.

On the way, Demyx said: "You must keep this as a secret. I'm Myde from the Board of Prefects. I need your cooperation. Is that okay with you?" "Oh… OK, let's go." Halfway through the plan!

Roxas got the things ready: a disguise mask. Axel was leaning on a nearby wall waiting for Demyx. What took him so long? He's not that slow, is he?! We were practically dancing ago-go panic style in here, and he had the nerve to take his own sweet time?!

When Demyx finally came back, I ushered the replacement to change into the uniform. Whoa! This replacement was already a look-alike of the Head Prefect, after she changed into the uniform, she looked just like her! Well howdy do.

Roxas put on the disguise mask onto her face, in case someone saw the difference. She was like a clone. Axel took over the next part by giving mission briefings to the "Head Prefect". He told her about the rules, how the ceremony would go and what she should do accordingly and all that jazz.

Wow. I couldn't believe that Axel actually was a stickler of the rules. I reckoned that the junior he would be teaching later would be successful, but in two resolutions: either very good or very bad! The good thing was that person would be as brave, responsible and decisive like him (I hope); while the bad thing was, that person would be overly brave: dare to challenge the people he or she shouldn't mess with! Yikes.

Time is running out, we're racing against time but we did it. Everything's set. Wish us luck.

After singing the national anthem, the state anthem and all that, the principal delivered his speech. Here's the first climax!

"A very good morning to the principal, Mr. Xemnas, … (Blah Blah Blah! The text was waaaay too long to read and understand, since the person was a champion in the International Speech Delivering Contest and used big words. If not envy, one would feel self-abased. Let's skip it then)

Holy Crap! HOLY CRAP! Our crazy plan worked! I could hear people clapping their hands while the speech was delivered. I thought there would be fireworks, too! Oh my gosh…

The prefects-to-be outside were like dropping anime sweats. We just tried to look like as innocent as possible. That was waaaaay off the chain!

"... (bla-bla-bla) That's all. Thank you." Finally it's over! We're going up the stage now! I was nervous. The door opened before us and we walked in lines. There were three lines in total and one by one, we were call upon the stage to receive our respective neckties, badges and name tags.

Our names were called by alphabetical order. The real prefects went first. "Axel Ignis." Five minutes later... "Demyx Oceanus." Ten minutes later... "Roxas Lychnus." Ten more minutes later... "Zexion Illusione."

... HELLO?! I was about to turn into a fossil here! Are we there yet?! (This was only the inward complaint; I dared not shout it out loud, not at a time like this…)

"Nemixiljix Silva." (Latin for "forest", since my surname represents forest) Oh yeah finally! I walked kind of nervously and received my stuff from the principal and back to the line.

Whoo! I did it!

After the ceremony, we headed outside. While they were not looking, the five of us high-fived each other. Yes! We were then assigned to our own duties. I stood at the back of the hall and maintained the discipline. My life as a helper prefect started…

**~ CHAPTER 4 FIN ~**

TO BE CONTINUED

**A/N: Wow. That took a long time! Sorry to keep you guys waiting! I had trouble with the translating again! The next few chapters are gonna be really long to finish translating, so it may take me a while to finish the job. What do you think of the story so far? Thank you for reading this! Bye bye!**


	5. Chapter 5: A Malicious Provocation

**A/N: OK, before the story, I would like to emphasize something. This story is COMPLETELY fictional. Nothing in this story (all chapters) should be carried out in the real world, as it may be a little violent and whatnot. Please be a wise reader and do not imitate the plot, especially the pranks. Thank you for your patience for reading this. Now, on with the story! ^_^**

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT A PART OF THE PLOT!

**Chapter 5 – A MALICIOUS PROVOCATION**

"Tap… Tap..." Water droplets dripped from the water tap in a steady rhythm… "Tap…Tap…" The sweat drops also fell in synchronization with the water droplets, as time ticked by…

"Drip… Tap… Splash!" A pleasant coolness met my face while the water trickled from my cheeks. Eh? What was I doing, you ask? I was in the toilet if you must know. And that's it, nothing else.

I guess my presence in the toilet was rather questionable, huh? This was how it happened... [Recalling]

Three days ago, we were having our History class with Miss Larxene as our teacher (Help… ToT), and I was near to being swept away by the backflow of time in the History textbook. Just then, an announcement came in out of nowhere!

"Sorry to interrupt, all prefects were to gather in the meeting room now. There's an urgent meeting… Thank you." What? Normally when they wanted to see us, the PA system was not used. If they did it this time, that only meant things were getting out of hand.

I also had to be in the meeting room, too. Yes! Finally I was free from Miss Larxene's endless torture! The gods still loved me! On the way to the meeting room, I asked Zexion: "What do you think the whole 'urgent meeting' was about?" "Beats me. We will find out later, anyway." Axel cut through our conversation: "I think it's the matchmaker! They cared for our future after all. Ha ha ha ha...!" ... I want to punch your nose, Sir Pyro…

As a conclusion, the summary of the meeting was as follows: Recently, there were some students went to the toilet frequently, and the times taken were always more than 10 minutes. On top of that, their pockets seemed bulged when they finally came back. They were suspected to gamble in the toilet. So, some of the counter crime groups were supposed to take turns to spy in the toilet... [Recall ends]

As you could see, ambushing in the toilet in the wee hours of the morning wasn't the smartest thing on their part, and I was dozing off from time to time, only the cool tap water could keep me awake for a moment. When I was about to let my tired eyes to droop again, my ears picked up a soft rustling from the outside. I carefully tiptoed to the door and stood with my back touching the wall next to it. And then I turned around quickly only to find nothing outside, not even a shadow.

I heard wrong? Maybe, sometimes my hearing made people dumbfounded. But the thing was, the sound was still there! The sound still lingered around the cool cement floor and ceiling!

I pretended to be a secret agent, I slowly and stealthily moved to where the sound was coming from. I finally arrived at a worn-out classroom. Pieces of roof tiles lied here and there, even the door was half-torn from the hinges. Obviously this classroom was long abandoned. The sound came from the inside!

Heh! Now I've got you! Who in the world dared to gamble in the school and indirectly make me doze off in the toilet?! You're going down!

From where I stood, it was impossible to see what's going on inside. If I changed my position, I would have been discovered. It was not worth the risk. Just when I was contemplating ways of peeking into the classroom, I could feel a presence coming from my right towards me. I turned around to see - Zexion. I was about to explain the whole situation to him, but he signaled me, telling me that he had been waiting here a while ago. Holy Bananas, that means he saw my silly secret agent act! -_-'

He quietly came over to me, bringing two pieces of broken mirrors. Maybe they're from the floor. I then thought of something, so I took the mirrors from him. Knowing his intentions, I placed a piece of mirror higher while the other one lower. Let say the surface of the mirror was the hypotenuse of a right-angled triangle, imagine an isosceles triangle with two angles of 45 degrees had that hypotenuse. If the hypotenuses were slanted and parallel to each other, a simple periscope was made! Hooray for Professor Zexion!

Both of us looked at the image formed on the mirror. And guess what I saw? Three students were gambling inside! I turned my head to glance at Zexion, and he also turned to look at me. Blue eyes versus dark brown eyes... "Now?" I thought. He seemed to read my mind and he nodded his head. "Now." OK! Action!

We barged in immediately, catching all of them off guard. They were shocked and their faces turned pale. On the floor was - Malaysian Ringgit! Real ones! The sum of all the money on the floor was about more than MYR 10000?! Good grief, I had never seen such a big amount of money before in my life! O_O

"No time to lose, take them to the Discipline Room!" Zexion ordered. Yes Sir… In the end, their demerits were recorded as: 1) Gambling with real money; 2) Bringing excess money to school. To our astonishment, Roxas and Demyx caught another one after three minutes. Axel came in later with a bundle of money and another student. All of them were gambling, too. Were there many millionaires in this place?

We thought things would end this way. But who knew...?!

At 12 noon, I was strolling around in the school. I guess that was a good form of exercising. It was my turn to pick up the empty dustbin for my class before the class began. After I retrieved the dustbin, I arrived at Block 2 of the school. And then a few 8th Grade girls blocked my path. I moved to the other side to continue my stroll, but they seemed to want to pick a fight with me and they blocked my other way, on purpose.

I was getting irritated and anger slowly built up in me. I said: "Please excuse me!" I was tolerating them. If we're not in school, I would have kicked their butts! "What? Do you think you're superior? You narcissist!" What? You dare to call me, a helper prefect who had done nothing against you, a narcissist?! That's it! "Please use your brain before you speak! When did I become a narcissist?"

"Hmph! You think you're so good when you randomly accuse someone of being against the rules and get your reward? What would it be if not narcissism?" She said sarcastically.

"I'm doing my job, problem?" I tried to hold back the fueling anger.

"As if! You hypocrite!" Another girl retorted.

I couldn't hold it back! "Excuse me! Vituperation is not allowed in school!"

"You dare to give our names to the Board of Discipline? Go ahead! We K2-"

"*Scowls* Shut up!" One of the girls muffled the mouth of the former.

Huh? What were they doing? What's so mysterious? What did she say, K2 what? Pfft, it's easy for me to obtain their class information! Let's start from the school number…

"08xxx, 08xxx and 08xxx…" I said under my breath but loud enough for them to hear while copying the school numbers on my palm. Their arrogance turned to panic and one of them said: "You *Tuuuuuut*[Censored]! How dare you copy our school numbers! You're gonna regret this! Retreat!" After that, they left without looking back at me. Challenge me?! I guess they had never tasted death!

What nerve! She used a censored bad language on me! Even I now was on the verge of spitting a few harsh insults. Ugh!

I literally stomped to the Prefects' Meeting Room, fuming. Once I sat down, I almost slammed my fist on the wooden table to release the pent up anger. They're detestable! D: When Zexion saw the "fire" on me, he came over and asked what happened. I told him everything, trying my best to refrain from cursing. What I did not expect was what he commented later: "You were lucky, though. You had not been through what they put me through earlier..." I asked: "What?" His left eye twitched and said: "5.0 mol/cubic decimeter of hydrochloric acid nearly dropped on my head."

WHAT THE HECK?! WHAT WAS THIS FREAKING WORLD DOING?! Zexion, the gentleman we generally acknowledged, was attacked by Anonymous and almost had concentrated hydrochloric acid on his head?! Holy Bananas! What the hell's going on?!

This was how it happened: About half an hour ago, Zexion was walking in a corridor somewhere in the school. He somehow had a hunch that someone's tracking him down. He turned around, but no one except him was there. He merely shrugged and sighed. "I thought too much."

But, when he got to a small garden at the end of the corridor, his sensitive nose picked up something weird and strangely familiar. Before he could conclude what he smelled, he heard something fell from the air! Looking up abruptly, he gasped and dodge-rolled to the side into the bushes and he heard a splash later. He got up immediately and saw a burst bag on the floor with a colorless liquid spilled around it. He took out a blue litmus paper (he carried these strange things with him all the time) and smeared it on the liquid and the result surprised him: The litmus paper turned red and was decolorized in matter of seconds. The litmus paper then almost corroded. Zexion felt a shiver went down his spine. This acid was a very concentrated hydrochloric acid (he predicted its molarity to be at least 5.0 mol/cubic decimeter) and the bag missed his head by a hair!

Holy Bananas! (My exclamation) Let's ignore who did this for the moment, but why?! There was also a letter attached to the bag, almost corroded. It read: "To an emo kid who doesn't know how dying was like: Go and DIE!" (*Authoress and Nemixiljix shout* He's not emo! Just mysterious!)

I was literally on fire! I could not explain my overwhelming anger to you. How could someone...!? After calming down, I gritted my teeth and asked: "Did you report it?"

"Of course I did. But when we got to the crime scene and tried to track down any evidences left, there were _nothing_. Not even a speck of acid was left! All I got was the almost corroded letter and the burst bag."

"What?! What about later?!"

"Nothing could be done..." He replied with a slight frown. He clenched his fists.

I was not amused. VERY not amused. I want a payback! I mean, double payback! I suggested: "I had an idea, want to try it?" "What idea?" He raised an eyebrow and questioned.

"You said that you had the almost corroded letter and the burst bag, right? If you could wait, give the burst bag to Roxas to check if there were any fingerprints on it; while I would kill two birds with one stone; take the letter and use the handwriting to track down the criminal and seek help from other prefects. But before that, I have to know their classes beforehand. What do you think?"

He contemplated. "... Fine with me, but we have to hurry." "OK!"

So, we parted two pronged ways. I arrived at the Disciplinary Resource Room to search for my answer. Based on the school numbers I copied just now, I found their class. "08xxx... Ah? K2C?!"

Actually it's not that surprising. According to what I know, this class had a majority of troublemakers and a few law abiding students. Even gangsters were in this class, too. (Sorry, no offense intended. I'm just pinpointing a few students only...)

"OK, so the prefect of K2C is... Naminé. He he! You're finished big time, you three dumbs…!" Naminé is one of my friends since elementary school. But we're in different class since 7th Grade. Maybe she would help me? Now, as for the handwriting...

I knew one person in 8th Grade, she's a helper prefect too. Kairi. She's kinda loud sometimes, but in overall, she's a good friend. She's the best when it comes to identifying handwritings. Hee hee, good friends help each other, didn't they? ^_^

Back to Zexion. He, Roxas and Demyx were in the Activity Room, which was beside the Reading Room. Don't worry; the place was closed for everyone except who got the permission to go in, which were them. Roxas used a pair of forceps to place the burst bag with specks of acid in it on the slide of the electronic-computer microscope (I made this up. I don't even know if it really existed).

Later, the specimen was scanned and a fingerprint image appeared on the laptop screen. Thousands of photos of people flashed rapidly beside the fingerprint image. The matching process started.

"Sorry to ask, but how'd you got into this mess, Zexion?" Roxas asked with his blue eyes glued to the screen. His fingers swept passed the surface of the keyboard. "*Sigh* Like I would know. I did not even know who I had offended," Zexion was rubbing his temple to suppress a potential headache.

Demyx put his hands behind his neck and said casually: "It's hard to know. But one thing's for sure. We had to face these risks since we had this job, Zexy." "Not the silly nickname again… *Sigh*" Zexion muttered.

"Ahh! It's so hot. I guess I'm gonna get out of here before the temperature kills me~" Demyx said while wiping a few sweat drops from his forehead with the back of his palm. He couldn't tolerate with the pressure cooker style weather. "Where are you going?" Zexion looked at his back and asked. Demyx answered: "Just a stroll, nothing much. Bye bye!" After that, he went out, closing the door behind him.

"Hmm… That's weird, what's taking it so long?" Roxas blurted to himself after half a minute. Now both boys were staring at the laptop screen, watching the photos flickered beside the fingerprint. Out of the blue, Zexion said: "... Why do I get this weird feeling, like something is about to happen?" All of a sudden -

"BANG! CRASH! BONG... CLANK! SPLASH! PLANK-A-CLANK! PLANK! BONKA! BONG...!" A series of loud noises came from outside the Activity Room! Both the boys jumped. After looking at each other's alarmed expressions, they immediately dashed out of the room.

They froze on the spot at what they witnessed.

There was a slightly rusted iron bucket on the cement floor. Demyx stood on puddles of liquid, himself drenched and bedraggled. He seemed shocked. (Who wasn't shocked when being owned by their own element? Just kidding. On with the story)

"OMG! Demyx! What happened to you?!" Roxas screamed. Demyx hurriedly put his hand onto Roxas's mouth to seal it up. He half-whispered-half-yelled: "Shut up! Do you want the whole school to know about this?!"

"Huh? This..." Zexion squatted in front of the puddle of the sticky liquid left in the iron bucket. He used his index finger to dip a little into the remaining liquid and rubbed it between his forefinger and thumb. He then smelled it. His eyes widened and commented: "Is this not egg white?"

"Huh? Egg white?! This… Idiots! Didn't they know the price of eggs had increased lately?! What a waste of food! The economy is plummeting and the Africans can't fill up their stomachs and here they were wasting eggs!" I reprimanded quite harshly. The three of them had their eyes staring at me in confusion and surprise. There were 2 reasons: 1) I appeared out of nowhere; 2) I practically never reprimanded anyone so badly in their faces.

"KRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGG!" Time for class again. "I say, let us wait for the students to return to their classes and then we report it in the Prefects' Meeting Room. Oh yes, why did you not show up earlier?" Zexion suggested and then turned to ask me. I replied: "I got Kairi to help me and we found the suspect!" After finishing my words I showed them my report sheet.

"Beep! Beep! Beep! ..." Roxas' laptop's alarm blared. He darted into the room and out of it once again with his laptop. He said: "I found the suspect!"

We compared our results immediately. The names were not the same, but the one and only similarity was - "Class K2C!" The four of us exclaimed together.

Now all the evidences pointed their arrows at K2C. Hmm, I'm counting on you, Naminé!

We escorted Demyx to the Prefects' Meeting Room. After we reported, Zexion took Demyx to the Welfare Department to find him a clean uniform. Did the trouble end? Nobody (And I mean nobody) knew.

We're having Chinese class. Although it's one of my favorite classes and Ms. Mulan was teaching, I couldn't concentrate. Firstly, I was being vituperated and threatened; next, Zexion almost got himself corroded by concentrated hydrochloric acid; then, someone poured egg white on Demyx… What now, a provocation?!

Even so, the other prefects were fine. Did that mean we're the targeted ones?

Without even knowing, it was recess time. I seemed to be conscious of something, so I called Zexion and Demyx to stay, but I did not see Axel and Roxas anywhere. They're too fast. (And too hungry -_-)

"Something's weird, why don't we pretend to do the cleaning duty while looking out. If we're targeted, they will take their action soon." Demyx nodded and said: "It's OK, and we can keep an eye on them." Zexion said: "I sure hope nothing happens later, there had been a lot of trouble…"

Of course I was the busiest, I ran in and out of the classroom regularly. Demyx went to the washroom to wash the cloth, while Zexion went to empty the dustbin full of papers. Now I was all alone…

No sooner, as I had expected, a girl who looked rather suspicious and sneaky came slowly. She was very aware of her surroundings; she glanced around occasionally. I'm not scared of you! If I dare to wait, then I'm not scared of you; if I'm scared of you, I wouldn't dare to wait here! (Erm… What am I saying? O.o)

She took one last alert glance around my class. It was obvious that she was looking out for any prefects in my class. Well, all of them were out, except me. Maybe I could get some information about this whole provocation?

"Psst! Hey! You..." She whispered loud enough for me to hear, but I purposely ignored her. She said it a bit louder: "Hey! You over there! Come here…" I put on a rather emotionless face and walked towards her. "What?" I imitated Axel's bored tone.

"He he, it's nothing. I just want to... 'borrow' your textbook… he he!" She said in a fake sheepish manner. Pfft, did she think I would lend her? To obtain more information, I dragged on the pointless conversation: "What kind of book?"

"Mathematics. Ten of them."

"Talk about greedy," I thought. "Nope, I didn't bring it today."

"Just take it from the others! See, no one's around."

"What's the difference between that and stealing?"

"Huh?"

"I. Do. Not. Steal! Get it?"

"Why you didn't bring it? We have Math period every day, you know."

"Since you knew better than me that we have Math every day, why didn't you bring yours?"

"... When do you have Math?"

"I told you the answer and you had just stated yourself earlier." I started to get a little impatient.

"Don't play the fool! You had it on the _n_th period!"

"Why don't you stop playing the fool instead? You had just surveyed our class's timetable at the outside! What a rhetorical question."

"Are you lending or not?!"

"What do you think?" My tone was really serious at this point.

Knock knock! Zexion and Demyx were back. And of course, she panicked and said: "Forget it! You'd better watch your back!" And then she ran away. She really didn't know the meaning of "I hate thieves". Looking for trouble… Ugh…

"Yo, Nemix! About the textbook stealing thing-a-ma-bob again?" Demyx came over and asked, patting my head. "Yeah, Dem. Seriously, I had to put a sign on my face, saying 'I hate textbook thieves' from now on," I sighed. I guess I could establish an "Anti-Textbook Thieves" Society. About the number of members... it may not be more than 5!

Suddenly a question came into my mind, so I asked: "Oh, yeah, right. Have you guys seen Axel and Roxas?" "Umm, no?" Demyx scratched his head and said. Zexion shook his head and said: "I did not either."

"KABAM!" A very loud slamming of an iron door popped out, I directed my ears outwards and listened attentively. It seemed that the sound came from the third floor!

"Uh-oh…" The three of us said in unison. We just stared at each other, thinking: Oh crap. Not again…?!

Without further ado, we rushed to the third floor. But we met another question: There were 8 classrooms in a floor, and all of the classrooms had a metal cupboard (what we thought as the source of the noise), which one was it? If not, which floor was it?

"Dang it, we don't have much time left!" I said, glancing at my watch. "… Screw time, use the evidences here," Zexion stated kind of seriously. Demyx couldn't catch the drift at first, but he figured it out after my explanation: If the noise was so loud that even we could hear from the bottom, that means the people on the third floor had no reason to had not hear the noise! There should be some students who stayed in their classes. We could inquire about the information.

We parted three ways, I took the classes in Area C1 to C4; Zexion took the classes in Area C5 to C8; Demyx pretended like he was doing his duty, he walked around the corridor back and forth while observing anything wrong. I checked everything in C1: No result. So, I went to C2 quickly, luckily there's no one in there. I didn't feel like asking someone like "Hey, have you heard a noise from here, like slamming a metal door? Was it here? Do you know where it is?" right now. I stood before the metal cupboard in there and knocked softly on the surface with my fist. No response at all. Sigh, gotta go.

Just as I was about to turn around, a vague and muffled sound came from behind! Aha! I found it! I intentionally clapped my hands as if hitting a mosquito, this grabbed Demyx's attention. He got my signal and left to get Zexion over here. OK.

No longer than 1 minute, both the boys arrived at C2 to join me. I said: "It's in here, but I don't know what's inside?" Zexion said: "We do not have the key, how are we going to open this?" Demyx seemed to have a bulb lighting up in his head and said while snapping his fingers: "Want me to pick the lock?"

"No sweat! Let me do the job," I replied and showed them a key. "You... Key?" They were staring at me like idiots. I rubbed the back of my neck and said: "I suddenly remembered that I was supposed to check the stock on behalf the Chess Club, but I forgot about it... He he! ^w^" "What the…?" They said in unison. (Why did we do things together often today?)

No time to lose, I pushed the key into the keyhole, spun it and pulled the door - Ah? It wouldn't budge? Forget it, let's do it again! But... it still didn't budge. I widened my eyes at the sight of the motionless door and I turned to my right to look at them. "It's no use…"

"Impossible, there must be some sort of a mechanism or what. Maybe a trapdoor..." Zexion didn't give up that easily. He went around the metal cupboard and examined it thoroughly. I blew at my bangs in frustration. Demyx said something that woke me from confusion: "Nemix, what's that?" I looked at where his eyes were focused. The junction of the door knob and the door had a thick layer of super glue or something on it!

"What the Kingdom Hearts is that?!" I shouted loud enough for them to hear. Demyx exerted his full force to twist the door knob to open the door, but all we heard was "KABA" and Ta-dah: The door knob broke off and the thick glue layer tore off. Another person who had his eyes widened stuttered: "Erm, Zex-zexy? I broke the door knob…? -_-' " "What?"

I simply didn't get it; something's wrong, I knew it. Amidst confusion, I suddenly understood why: "Ah! I remembered! This freaking cupboard didn't have a freaking door knob in the first freaking place!" "Huh?" Zexion looked at me. "It had already broken off about two months ago…" I explained. "Why didn't you tell us earlier?!" Demyx flailed his hands to emphasize his exclamation. "Why didn't you ask me earlier?" I retorted while pushing the key into the keyhole once again. I inserted my forefinger into the hole where the door knob had broken off and twisted some "mechanism" behind the door's surface. Job done! The door opened.

Open Sesame! After that was "Open your mouth and say 'Oh My God!'" Roxas was tied with his hands and legs behind and had his mouth taped. He was sweating and his face was as red as a tomato. He was so weak that he leaned at the corner of the small confined cupboard. We were stunned first but we snapped out of it after three seconds.

"Oh my gosh! Roxas! You OK?!" Demyx grabbed Roxas's arm and pulled him out. He untied him at once. I grabbed a chess reference book of which the dust hadn't deposited much on it and used it as a fan to provide more fresh air to Roxas. Judging his condition, it was stifling hot inside. What's worse, he lacked oxygen inside the cupboard! Who in the world did this to him?! If I ever catch them, they're dead!

Then again, they shouldn't have put a fake door knob and applied the thick glue on it. They left a lot of unnecessary evidences for us. Hmm... Was it a mistake or a conspiracy?

"*Pant* You guys didn't know about this! *Pant* Those pe-people tricked me into *pant* the toilet, and they hit me in th-the stomach and tied me *pant* up! Luckily I evaded that fatal *pant* kick where the sun don't shine! I heard they were going to *pant* beat me up some more, if you guys didn't find me in time. *pant* Thank goodness…"

... Where the sun don't shine?! Holy Bananas! Roxas… You're one lucky guy… O.O'

Suddenly, the bell went off. We cleaned up the mess as fast as we could and left the scene. My thoughts were clumped together. We were being toyed around like a bunch of fools, yet we hardly got any clue on what was going on. What's worse, we could have died if we're not lucky enough! What was the meaning of this?!

Wait, we? The five - Axel! Yes, he was the only one in our group who may have not yet being pushed around. Either it's today, or it would be tomorrow. Axel, beware!

After Mr. Cloud's Math class and Mr. Vexen's Science class, now it's Moral Education Class, which I also disliked since 7th Grade. Sadly to say, to our worst luck, Mr. Sephiroth was teaching us. (HELP MEEEEE!) He's the scariest teacher I'd ever met in my schooling years. He was moody sometimes and he always made us copy tons of notes while he speed read the whole text. We had to copy like crazy until our wrists dislocate. Most importantly was that he always made us copy the notes ten minutes before school dismissal! What to do? I copied them in pencil first, using random abbreviations, pictures, diagram, images, signs and whatnot. When I got home, I had to copy them again with pen in full version. If pen was used, I would have cancelled a lot of words here and there. Mr. Sephiroth detested assignments like these. Gulp, a trip to the edge between Earth and hell coming right up.

"Copy what I said and if no one finishes the notes, you all were not dismissed," He used his deep and scary tone to speak. No one dared to squeak. Trouble, lots of them. Let me tell you, the following lecture was of the speed-up version. Besides having a nimble hand, a high speed and a quick response, a popularity of above average was required too! Why? If you happened to miss one of the many parts of the notes or unable to finish the task, you would have to seek help from your friends and classmates, right?

The normally noisy and chaotic K2D was so quiet as if someone sucked away their voices. The hands were the busiest, flying across the notebook pages like possessed by a monster. I didn't understand, why didn't he just ask us to copy whatever page he wanted us to copy? Weirdo. (Do NOT tell him that or I'll not be able to tell you what happens next!)

"... Ugh… I'm not doing this anymore! Hey, Zexion. Can you lend me yours to copy later?" Axel whispered exceptionally softly to Zexion. "See if I can finish this…" Zexion replied just as softly while writing furiously. O. M. G. Spare me! If this continued, I would have represented K2D in weightlifting in the Olympic Games in the future in just a week's practice (or should I say "torture"?)!

Only 1 minute left before the school bell would grant us freedom, and sweat seeped out of my palm. My palm just lied paralyzed on the desk. I didn't want to move it for the moment; a teeny tiny twitch of the finger would have broken my ligaments! T.T

"KKRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNGG!" The bell was ringing, the school's over; I was leaving, so long torture. (Hey it rhymes!) I pulled up my bag and headed for the bicycle shed. I retrieved my "iron horse". (It also means 'bicycle' in Chinese, like an idiom, I guess.) My mother's car broke down and my dad's occupied by this so called very important meeting. Since no one's able to pick me up, guess I'd have to pick myself up then. He he! Actually it was not that far away, it took a ten-minute drive for me to head home normally. Maybe I would need twenty minutes. Oh well, exercise, that is.

I pedaled and I traveled in Moderato towards the school gates. There was no one in my way, so I decided to increase speed. My legs were like acrobats spinning in circles. Full speed ahead! Now it was allegro, and then accelerando, finally - PRESTO~~! Ha ha ha! That was fun! XD

Chotto matte kudasai! [It's Japanese. (ちょっと まって ください) Translate: Wait a moment!] Just then, I felt a force like that of a safety belt pulled the front wheel of my bicycle! "CLANK!" I was thrown off of the bicycle to the front... "BANG!" The sound of the bicycle crashing onto the paved road reached my ears… Damn you inertia! Wait! There's someone in front!

"Get out of the way!" I screamed instinctively at the random person who I was about to crash into. I was practically flying in the air. "Wha — Whoa!" This voice?! It's -

"CRASH!" I crash-landed into that unfortunate person's stomach and we flew in the air due to impact and then rolled on the floor! That hurts! Like my skin was being grinded! I could vaguely make out a figure of a hole in front of us. "Thud!" Rustling noise whipped past my ears as we fell into the hole. HELP! Help… Me... That was the last thing I remembered before losing consciousness.

I lost track of time. By the time I opened my eyes, I found myself inside an "egg". It's white and slightly transparent. Surrounding the egg was a colorless liquid because I saw bubbles. The surrounding started to turn white. "Oh god… What happened?" I wanted to get out, just then the liquid seemed to diffuse into the egg rapidly and it filled up the egg in an alarming speed. The liquid went into my airways and I could see bubbles floating out of my mouth and nose. I was suffocating… *Cough**Cough* Help!

... It was cold...

... Was it because the blood didn't flow anymore?

…I ... WHAT?!

"Whoa!" I bolted up from where I seemed to lie on. An icy cold sweat trickled down from my forehead into my mouth. It was tasteless, that whole scene just now must have been one hell of a nightmare. "What was I thinking? Cursing myself..." I quietly scolded myself for thinking of myself dead.

"So, you're awake, huh?" A voice which I assumed to be a male was heard somewhere far away from me. It sounded somewhat familiar… Ah yes, that unlucky one! Sorry for the crash... He he… I had to wait for the pupils of my eyes to enlarge for me to see the person clearly. And when it finally enlarged enough - WHAT?! AXEL?!

"Ah? Axel? What the... Oh! Sorry! I didn't mean to crash into you a while ago! Are you… OK?" I almost stuttered while I tried to get up. A jolt of pain caused me to fall back to where I sat. "Ow… What? Bleeding?" I stared at the wound on my knee. Blood slowly seeped out of the exposed area. The eerie moonlight shone in and the light reflected on the red fluid. It was a bit creepy… Yikes, I shivered a little.

"I'm OK, only a few grazes and strains. Oh, and I was squashed by _your bag_…" Axel intentionally emphasized the phrase "your bag". I could only smile at him like an idiot. I had always worried of not bringing the correct things to school. Except the textbooks which I was pretty sure to bring accordingly, I squeezed everything into my bag, so… yeah. ^_^'

While I fumbled for the special weapon I had kept in my bag - the adhesive bandage, I said: "I don't care, we have to get outta here before school tomorrow!" "But you know, Nemix. Considering our conditions, can we get out?" Erm, he had a point. He sprained his leg pretty bad and I couldn't even stand up. No, don't ever think about it now!

After applying the bandage, we sat in silence. The atmosphere was a little tense. Hello? Somebody? Anybody? Say something? I was the first to break the ice: "Emm, sorry for crashing into you." "Huh? It's OK. I'm not gonna blame you."

"Looks like we're camping here tonight, ha ha."

"It's obvious, doesn't it?"

"But I sure hope there aren't any insects here."

"What? You scared?"

"Well, yeah, especially the ones that flies."

"Oh… Eh, right! How are we going to camp?"

"Ermm, let me see... Aha! Wait for a sec..."

I had a nasty plot again, and I started to dig out the stuff needed from my bag. In the end, I found these stuffs: a) Two really large plastic bags; b) textbooks; c) torchlight; d) ropes made of plastic strings; e) a foldable umbrella and f) leftover wooden planks of Living Skills class. (Yeah, sometimes these random craps may come in handy... So my head is still perfectly fine, thank you) He he… Operation begins!

I gave Axel one large plastic bag and one for myself. We spread the plastic bags at where we are going to sleep. And we used some textbooks and bags as pillows. Next, I stacked up the planks in the middle of the hole we're trapped in. It formed a mini table. We sat at opposite sides of the table, facing each other. "So… the lights?" The redhead asked. I replied leisurely: "No need to panic, dude. Watch this." I extended the foldable umbrella to make it longer, and to my pure dumb luck, the length fitted in the width of the hole horizontally above the table. Then, I used the plastic ropes to attach the torchlight to the stem of the umbrella so that it hung from the umbrella. I switched on the torch. Blink! "Voila!" I said, smirking. "... (Speechless)"

During the next ten minutes, we finished all the homework for today, even the most annoying Moral Education notes! Wow… How great… We did it only because somehow our communication devices (cell phones were not allowed) ran out of batteries. "Ah~~ *stretching* Finally it's done!" Axel had an expression of "what a relief" on his face. I giggled slightly and said: "Judging your tone, you sure look like someone who hasn't done their homework for a freaking long time." "... No… Really…"

I tilted my head upwards and the night sky with blinking stars scattered all over it was above, watching over us. Although the stars were not many, I could still identify Orion in the sky. "Hey look! There's a constellation," I said, not removing my eyes from the stars. Axel asked: "Where? All I see were a bunch of stars…" "There… Three stars arranged together in a straight line, the slant one! See?" I pointed at Orion's belt.

"Do three stars make a constellation?"

"I'm not sure, but I know the three stars made up the belt of Orion, the Hunter. The Chinese called those stars as 'Good Fortune" (_Fu, 福_), "Prosperity" (_Lu, 禄_) and "Longevity" (_Shou, 寿_)." (These are the gods some Chinese had their figurines in their houses)

"Oh, OK… *Yawn* I'm sleepy…" Axel rubbed his tired eyes. All that working must have worn him out.

"*Yawn* Me too… Let's just sleep… Good night." I was very tired too.

"G'night…"

And I fell asleep drowsily...

"... ZZZZZzzzzZZZZzz..."

"POOOOOOOOONNNNNN!"

"HOLY BANANAS! WHAT?!"

"WAK! WHAT THE HELL!?"

Axel and I jumped from where we slept, almost scared to death! And I thought if we jumped high enough, we could have gotten out! "Ba-dump! Ba-dump!" The sound of the heart beating violently could be heard. When I finally calmed down my breath and perked up my ears to listen, I realized it's the honking of the cars. What were the idiots honking about?! To scare people?!

The air around us was a bit moist and cold. I subconsciously glanced down at my watch - Holy Crap! It's half past six in the morning! No wonder there were cars honking! (In Malaysia, half past six in the morning is still dark or near to breaking dawn. The schools, factories, offices and all that normally start around six to eight o'clock. So traffic jams are common, so are the car honks)

I asked: "Hey Axel, does our group have any emergency meeting at a time like this?" He thought about it for a while and said: "I guess so. Why?" "Nothing, if I hit the 'emergency meeting button' now, will it function?" "Huh? Wha… That's it! Why didn't I think of it earlier? I think it's better if we pressed it together. This shows that things are getting serious." "OK!" Press!

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" A string of alarm went off. Zexion had just finished brushing his teeth and washing his face. When he heard the noise, he felt strange and picked up his pager on the table beside his bed. (P.S. Zexion set the "emergency meeting button and receiver" in his pager. I set it in my GPS device; Axel set it in his electronic dictionary; Roxas, of course, set it in his laptop and Demyx did it in his pen which he used to jot down random inspirations in creating music.)

"Huh? Meeting? Hmm… Whatever it is, I guess I will have to get to the school. Roxas and Demyx will be there soon, I hope," Zexion thought. He turned around to grab his school bag and headed to the school.

At the field, in Kingdom Hearts High School...

"What the heck? Our earliest meeting in history was at half past seven even though it was really urgent. Why the heck is it at half past six..." Roxas slurred. He was bleary-eyed while grumbling to Demyx, who yawned all the while. Demyx sighed sleepily and said: "How would I know? Where's Zexy? *yawn*"

"'Ello!" We could vaguely hear voices outside of this damned hole we fell into. So, we yelled with all our might to grab the attention of whoever was outside. But even after we yelled and shouted until our throats were becoming sore, the blondes outside were too sleepy and oblivious to notice our calls. No one came over to help. I was pacing in the limited space, and then I saw the umbrella and the torchlight... Aha! I got it! He he...

Zexion: "Calling for Sora, Myde! You guys at the school already?" (P.S. This is their conversation using interphones)

Roxas: "Well, yeah. What?"

Demyx: "We came here after we received the 'emergency meeting message'*yawn*. Almost immediately."

Zexion: "Huh? Received?"

Demyx: "Yeah, *yawn* what about it?"

Zexion: "What? I thought YOU two were the ones who sent it…?"

Roxas: "Eh? What about you? You pressed the button?"

Zexion: "No! If I did, would I ask you this question? -_-'"

Demyx: "Haah? What a mess... _"

Zexion: "This... Oh! I get it! If the three of us were not the ones who sent it, that means -"

Demyx and Roxas: "Nemix and Axel!"

Zexion: "Correct! The button can only function in the school compound, which means those two are in the school now! But..."

Roxas became impatient and asked: "But what?" Zexion answered: "They were not at the headquarters." "What?" Demyx didn't know what's going on now.

"They sent it and were not there?" Then, Demyx started to ponder on the question since no one was getting what was going on. Roxas ran his hand through his golden yellow hair in frustration and grumbled: "What the heck are they up to...?!"

Just then Demyx screeched: "HOLY CRAP FUDGE FISH!" Roxas almost jumped out of his skin at the sudden burst of sound waves. He calmed himself down said: "Erm… Demyx? It's not the seventh month of the Lunar Calendar, you didn't happen to see something, do you?" (In the Chinese or Lunar Calendar, the seventh month is known as "The Ghost Month", equivalent to Halloween but with no "trick or treat") "... *Gulp* I-I guess I s-saw them... Look…" Demyx was shivering and shakily pointed to the center of the field.

Roxas averted his glance towards where the taller blonde pointed in fear. A shiver went down his spine as well. THERE'S A WILL-O'-THE-WISP! "Hey! Demyx! Roxas! I am here! What are you… doing?" Zexion saw the blondes as he looked around the field to find the members and went up to them. He also saw them frozen on the spot. His eyes followed their stare out of curiosity. He looked at the will-o'-the-wisp and said: "I do not believe in ghosts, not at a time like this! Follow me!"

I thought whoever was outside didn't dare to come near, and I heard Demyx screamed something about "crap fish", so I yelled together with Axel: "Hey! Anyone out there?! 'Ello!" "Help! Hurry up!"

"I think I heard someone screaming," Demyx said to the other two boys and then ran faster. Zexion and Roxas followed suit. "Whoa! What is this BIG pothole doing here?!" Demyx saw the hole and exclaimed. When Roxas got near to the hole, he squatted down and said with an amine sweat drop: "What hole? Those two are in here!" "WHAT?!"

Now, we're eating in the school canteen, the time was 8 o'clock in the morning. "... That was how it had happened!" I gulped the fifteenth steamed roll and said. "So that was why… I really pity you guys, having been through the camping and all that…" Zexion said, dumbfounded. "That was way too over! If I ever catch them, they're finished big time!" Axel cursed while eating his food. I nudged him and said: "Hey, that's my line!"

"Anyway, now they had pulled pranks on us at least once, so we had to find out who are these pranksters and put an end to this!" Zexion said, determined. "OK! CSI ROCK ON!" Demyx jumped onto the bench we're sitting on and pumped his fist into the air. Roxas almost fell off the bench. "LOL, Dem, seriously, what CSI? Copyright issues, you know…" Axel laughed and said. I facepalmed.

"Er… Nothing, it's just that I thought we could use another name for our group! That'd be cool!" Demyx replied innocently and pouted. "Alright, then let's do a referendum! Each one of us suggests a name and then we vote."

There were a lot of random and crazy names. For example: "The Fearful Five", "Organization 13", "DRANZ", "Thunderstruck" (In Chinese, there's an idiom says "five flashes of thunder struck someone's head" (五雷轰顶), meaning "thunderstruck" and "shocked"), "Quinque" ("five" in Latin) and many more...

"Erm… You guys did a marvelous job, but it seems too, eh, odd… -_-' " Zexion said. "You are the one who's odd! Why is it 'DRANZ'?" Demyx almost died of laughter after hearing all those names and said. "It was because obviously we were not _fearful_ enough. And these words are our initials," Zexion retorted sarcastically. Demyx smiled sheepishly at the name he gave. Yeah, we're not here to kill people... "Fearful" was out of the list. O_o

"Speaking of initials, I think we should change our codenames as well, if those twerps ever find out," Axel suggested. Roxas nodded his head in agreement and said: "I agree with Axel, how about… numbers?" "Good going Rox, let's do it!" Axel said.

I had a random idea, and I said: "Why don't you guys address me as 007? ^_^" I said with a wide grin. But they all "shot" me: "Over my dead body!" I laughed like an idiot and said: "Hey guys, I was just kidding! Call me 207 then, since my school number is 08207. He he! How's that?"

"Then I am… 006." Zexion looked at his school number on his school badge and said. Axel said: "I'm 222! Catchy huh?" (What does 2 to the power of 3 equals to? That's the answer. ^v^) "Don't get too cocky, Axel. Mine's 013," Roxas said. (It's original. Ha ha) Demyx happily clapped his hands and said: "My codename's 135 then!" (Sum up the numbers to get his true number) OK! Perfect!

After that, we voted for the group's name. You guessed it, Organization 13. But Demyx suggested changing the numbers to Roman Numerals. He said it sounded cooler. So, it's Organization XIII! GO GO GO!

Now that we had our new group name and codenames, we seemed to have boosted with confidence. That malicious provocation! I don't care what you have up your sleeve, just bring it on!

**~ CHAPTER 5 FIN ~**

TO BE CONTINUED

**A/N: Thank goodness chapter five was finished! Ha ha, I almost went nuts while trying to translate everything into English. Anyways, please rate or comment or both. The future updates are going to take more time, I guess. Oh well, enjoy! Bye! (o)9**


	6. Chapter 6: New Mission Accepted

**A/N: OK, before the story, I would like to emphasize something. This story is COMPLETELY fictional. Nothing in this story (all chapters) should be carried out in the real world, as it may be a little violent and whatnot. Please be a wise reader and do not imitate the plot, especially the pranks. Thank you for your patience for reading this. Now, on with the story! ^_^**

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT A PART OF THE PLOT!

**Chapter 6 – NEW MISSION ACCEPTED**

"Attention! Everyone! Maybe Mr. Saix is going to give us a mission soon!" Zexion announced from the opposite of the table, but all of us were too happy to notice his futile announcements, because the Mid-Year Exam was over yesterday. Zexion wanted to yell at us again, but once he saw the relaxed facial expressions on us that were so tensed up in the past few days, he decided not to go against it. Every one of us were engrossed in minding our own business, I somehow managed to connect my GPS device to YouTube, thanks to Roxas' help. I was watching a movie featuring school mysteries and crime scene investigations. I asked for my friends' recommendation on any movie of this sort these days. The plot was kind of mysterious and epic. Just when I was getting to the best part, an announcement came in through the PA system, again.

"Sorry to interrupt, Counter Crime Group Number 13, you all are wanted in the Discipline Room now. Thank you." Hmm, what was that about? Let's just get up and go.

In the Discipline Room...

Knock knock! "Come in." Mr. Saix was situated behind stacks and stacks of documents and papers. We entered the room and waited for the next instruction. "... Is your group investigating the arson of the Chemistry lab?" He asked, still sorting out the papers.

Zexion said: "Yes. We tried to pick up some evidences at the site; there were only broken pieces of glass and matches. Also -" "OK, pass the case to Counter Crime Group Number 27. I have a more important mission for your group."

Huh? What? Forward the case? Whatever! We were having a great headache while dealing with this arson. See if we could change our lucks if we changed a new mission!

"There was an upsurge of rebelling against the prefects recently and was initiated by a few frequent rebels. The cases you all reported concerning the pranks they pulled on you all was only the opening. More prefects may be the next victims," He said after sorting out some documents. I listened attentively.

According to what he said, more and more prefects were threatened and spoofed. Until now, the prefects and helper prefects in the 8th Grade reported no spoof on themselves, except us. Therefore they were considered as high-risk groups and were warned to be more cautious, especially the ones from the first four classes.

"Crap," I thought. Let's ignore Classes K2A, K2B and K2C for the moment, K2D was situated beside Classes K2L, K2M and K2N, the last three classes in 8th Grade of Kingdom Hearts High School! These classes were known for the deteriorating discipline for years. Would these "good neighbors" of ours wage attack on us?! I guess I could still handle one class, but there were three this time, was five students enough?

Back to our headquarters, I suddenly realized something important. "Oh! I forgot! I had asked Naminé to help me with the investigation of the arson! I have to tell her that we had forwarded the case." I was about to rush out the headquarters to find the blond girl, Demyx caught my arm and said: "No need for that, she is absent today!"

"Oh, really? Well, guess I'll have to wait till tomorrow."

"Oh right! Nemix, is our GPS device still on?" Roxas turned his head to look at me and asked. I replied: "Yeah, why?" "You better save the tab and exit now, the server's gonna be down afterwards and if you didn't do that, you will have to search for the website like mad the next time you use the Internet!" "Server down?! Holy Bananas! I couldn't hand in my Civic Education project today was because of that!" I recalled me being like a train wreck yesterday only because a few pieces of papers. Yikes, without wasting anytime, I saved the tab and exited.

The next day! I was strolling on the sidewalk to the school, under the big, bright and blazing sun. Oh my god! It was only 10 o'clock in the morning, but why was the screen of my GPS device displaying an air temperature reading of 33 degree Celsius?! I didn't like being turned into a roasted duck… T_T Sure, I didn't mind being tanned by the sun, but the weather was literally killing me!

Suddenly, a fresh cool breeze sent a noise to my ears. What happened? Hmm, the sound seemed to come from the opposite side of the road. Why not check it out?

I followed the sound and finally I arrived before a long flight of stairs. One would… er, arrive at a tuition center if going up the stairs, said the signboard.

"... KABAM! PAK! SLASHAA… BAM!" Whoa, why did the noise grow progressively louder? And I thought I heard something crashed and fell! What the heck was going on?

As if on cue, my answer came without verbal respond. Soon, a black figure staggered frantically down the stairs, like running away from something. Somehow it seemed familiar to me. So I hid beside the foot of the stairs, like a predator waiting for the time to strike. When I heard a footstep on the entrance, I extended my arm and caught whoever was there. I pulled the person away without looking his or her face, and when I did, guess who was it?

"… Naminé?!" I widened my eyes as if paralyzed. Holy Bananas! How did she make herself being covered by... Coca Cola and tomato sauce?! Naminé, being tugged away all of a sudden, wasn't able to utter a word. She was as shocked as me.

Just then, a voice came from the top of the stairs: "Hey! Naminé Fluctus (Latin for "wave") Don't you dare to run away! Get back here! NOW!" Uh-oh, judging the tone, looks like the girl (sounds like it) was going to chop off Naminé's head, pull out her bones and swallow her alive... Of course, my response was... The thirty-sixth strategy of the Thirty-Six Stratagems: RUN! RUN AWAY! (This was a Chinese essay written in the ancient times to illustrate a series of stratagems used in politics, war, and civil interaction. The thirty-sixth one was also similar to what Demyx said while escaping from the Underworld in the game)

We hid here and there, running from a random bush to another one. Finally we hid behind one of the biggest bushes we could find. The bush was thick enough to hide us from whoever was hunting us down. I was the first to throw questions at Naminé: "What did you do? Why did this happen? Who did you offend? Why was she after you?" After some Q & A session, I had the summary of the whole story:

Naminé was following her usual routine. She went to the tuition center as usual, which was the crime scene. The students (like a gang) who also attended the tuition were of the same school as ours, but they were not in the first ten classes.

Before today, Naminé caught them bringing a lot of contrabands despite numerous warnings and brought the students to Mr. Saix. Maybe they held a grudge against her due to this. So, before Naminé arrived at the tuition center, they prepared a mixture of Coca Cola, tomato sauce, sugar, salt and some pepper and kept the mixture in a bottle of the maximum volume capacity of 1 liter. They decided to ambush her.

(… Hey? This is the Authoress speaking. Please allow dimension-crossing communication to be activated... ZzzzZ! Hello hello? Testing 1, 2, 3… OK, sorry for this, but allow me to express my feelings a.k.a. anger! I'M REAAAALLY MAD HERE! THEY WERE REALLY DETESTABLE AND I WANTED TO PUNCH THEM IN THE FACE REAL HARD WHEN WRITING THIS! BULLIES! DID THEY THINK THERE WERE NO LAWS IN THIS LAND, SCHOOL AND COUNTRY?! HUH?! I would accuse them for wounding with intent and wasting materials! (What? O.o) This is MADNESS! ARGH! D8 Chill, chill... take a deep breath… Phew! Cutting off the connection!) [Nemix and Naminé: O.O']

The hydrochloric acid in my stomach was boiling with rage! I bolted up after hearing the whole story and gritted my teeth. I said: "That's it! They messed with the wrong person! Don't worry Naminé, I'm gonna help you to seek justice! Let's go! Settle this in school first!" Yeah, I was kind of quick-tempered and impulsive. Maybe I should ask Zexion to teach me how to keep my cool.

"Eh? Weren't you guys investigating the arson of the Chemistry lab? Why…?" Naminé asked.

"Oh, right. I was so furious that I forgot; our group had forwarded the case, now our mission is to put an end to the uprising against the prefects," I said. "So, if I had any information, who should I inform?" She asked again. I answered: "Er, Counter Crime Group Number 27 or Organization XIII! He he!" Naminé was confused: "Ah? Wh-what Organization? Thirteen?"

I rubbed my nape and said: "Sorry, I forgot again, my group had a new name of our own, Organization XIII! Lucky number 13, right? Ha ha… ^_^' " "Oh… OK… -_-' "

Once I flung the door to the headquarters open forcefully (I hope the door was not broken…), I practically exploded. I was like bombarding the surprised boys with all the things that happened. However, they responded differently.

"Not those people again! What were they up to this time?!" Axel was the one with the biggest response. He lost his cocky and indifferent attitude. I guess he hadn't got over the camping-in-the-hole incident. Roxas stared at me with his widened big blue eyes. Demyx's Geography notes fell from his hands with a "Plop!" on the floor. Zexion's left eye twitched more obviously this time, and his cobalt blue eyes narrowed in distaste. Conclusion: All of us were pissed off.

Zexion was the one who spoke first, with suppressed anger: "It seems we cannot procrastinate this anymore, can we?" I said: "They were the ones from the last few classes, if the first few classes were also involved, things are going out of control." Roxas stated: "You mean K2C?" Well, it could be a possibility, but who knows?

Axel went straight to the point: "Where do we start? This time, we're not dealing with a Chemistry lab." We all contemplated... "… That's it! Why don't we cooperate with the prefects from K2A, K2B and K2C? Besides increasing caution, we can also gather more information!" I snapped my fingers and shared my idea. Demyx chimed in: "Eh? Not bad, I agree with Nemix!" "Sounds practical," Zexion approved.

Now we divided the work: I was in charge of K2A, Roxas took K2B and Axel was in charge of K2C. Demyx would take notice of any signs of attacks from K2L, M and N. Zexion gave the instructions while helping Demyx. Although we're prefects, I usually didn't associate with other prefects besides our group. First question before the mission: Who were the prefects in K2A?

"Beep…!" I printed the information in the resource room. The paper slid out of the printer like a child sliding from a slide. I caught the paper and read it:

... (There were five people on the list, but I'm running out of characters… Ha ha. I didn't play the game for a long time… Forgive me!)

OK, so it's these five. But who should I go for first? I couldn't handle five at one time. Fine, activate random pick mode! Tap! My finger landed on "The Chosen One" as I put it - Ventus Lychnus. How familiar... Oh yes, Roxas' elder twin brother, the one who occasionally stopped by and talked to us in our class. OK, Agent 007 - I mean, 207 reporting for duty~!

First things first, what should I do to get to know him better? I mean, we seldom talked to each other. We just acknowledged each other's presence by a slight polite smile. What a headache, I was not very good with the befriending method like walking towards someone, taking out your hand and saying: "Hello! How are you? Can we be friends? That would be awesome!" I was very shy to say the least... What to do?

But, he he, the gods above aided me in constructing a communicating channel! That day, Mr. Cloud announced our Math test results, and I was lucky enough to score 88 marks for Math. The point was not the marks, but the lucky number to Chinese! In Hokkien language, (a Chinese dialect) "8" means "fortune". That meant double fortune for me! ^v^ Hee hee! And to my greatest luck, Ventus happened to score the same marks, too.

Now, wouldn't you call that perfect? Both of us were about two classes apart, he being the first class student while I was in the fourth, yet we had the same marks for the same subject! This was definitely a GREAT coincidence! The gods still loved me. After that, he also knew about the "coincidence" and I guessed that somehow sparked some interest in him to get to know us better.

Two weeks later, I had some important matters to attend to, so I headed towards Block 2, where K2A, B C, E, F and G were. K2D and the rest were very far away from there. I happened to come across Ventus when I passed by a corner. The clock on the wall showed it's time for recess.

"Hi! Good to see you again," I greeted him.

"Hey, Nemix. What a coincidence!" He saw me and smiled.

"I was looking for you, why don't we talk on our way to the canteen?" I suggested.

"Sure, why not? Let's go," He agreed.

We strolled in the corridor and talked about some random crap. Without realizing, we had arrived at the E-Classroom. "Our group was investigating the case of the upsurge against the prefects, and the high-risk groups happened to be the prefects from the first four classes in 8th Grade. That means us," I said with a sigh. "I think you guys should be more careful though. Your class is very near to the last three classes," Ventus said. "You had a point there, Ventus. *Sigh* Those people couldn't give us a break," I shook my head slowly while commenting. "How many times do I have to remind you not to address me by my full name? That's weird since we're friends, you know," Vent- I mean Ven poked my shoulder. "Oh, right, I forgot… He he…" I said, smiling like an idiot.

Just then, a whole bunch of girls which resembled a massive tornado plus a sandstorm appeared out of nowhere and came towards us! Whoa! Luckily I was a member from the Chinese Martial Arts Society, while Ven himself took up climbing mountains as a hobby. We were able to respond quickly by evade to opposite walls with our backs against the walls. After the "storm" "subsided", we returned to our original positions in the middle of the corridor. I kind of lost my temper: "What the HECK?! Those annoying fan-girls of someone-I-don't-know again! Who were they rushing so badly to see this time?! What the hell?" This phenomenon appeared lately in the school, and yet the reasons were unknown.

"Chill, Nemix. At least they didn't hit you," Ven tried to cool down my fury. I inhaled deeply to calm down. "OK…" I said. We then proceeded our way to the Prefects' Meeting Room.

Ven was ahead of me. But something's off. Ven's speed decreased slowly. He slowed down and then he came to a halt. His thin frame curled up and he collapsed to the floor!

Holy Bananas! I ran hurriedly towards the blond boy and knelt down beside him. I grabbed and shook his right arm and asked frantically: "H-hey! Ven! What happened to you?!" Ven's left hand clutched tightly to his head, he was, like, suffering from a serious headache or something. I swear I saw drops of his cold sweats fell to the floor. It must have been very painful. Amidst panic, I came to a conclusion that this could be a migraine, so I shakily asked him: "… T-the pills! Where's the p-pills?!"

He was in such a pain that he couldn't utter a word. His shaky cold fingers pointed at his right pocket. I put my hand in it immediately and fumbled for - _nothing_?! Without thinking, I searched the other pocket, also empty! "V-ven! It's missing…" No respond came. I pulled the half-kneeling-half-lying blonde up slightly to check up on him. He passed out due to intolerable pain.

"This is BAD," I thought. I had to send him to the infirmary, NOW! I put his right arm over my shoulder and held his waist to carry him. But I was in such a panic and my legs wobbled and both of us fell to the floor! I fell forward and the blonde's body hit my back. Well, I somehow acted as a cushion to break his fall, now I couldn't even get up! "Somebody! Anybody! Help! We need help here!" I shouted while trying to wriggle myself free. I heard a series of footsteps about 10 seconds later.

"Nemix? Ven?" I looked up to see a startled Riku before me. "Riku! Wait up!" Sora's here too! Thank goodness! I said: "Riku, I have no time to explain this, but Ven has to be in the infirmary now!" "OK." Riku then knelt down to pull the comatose Ven up. After the deadweight had been removed, Sora pulled me up as well. My legs were limping a little. It must've been the impact. "Thanks, guys," I held my sore elbow and said. "No problem. Sora, I'll take Ven to the infirmary, you go and inform Roxas about this," Riku called over his shoulder. "But, can Nemix walk?" Sora looked concerned and I reassured him: "It's OK Sora. I can walk to the infirmary. Go and tell Roxas about this, OK?" "…OK." After that, he left quickly. I told Riku to proceed without waiting for me. I limped behind him.

I arrived at the infirmary much later to see Ven lying on the bed. No sooner, Roxas barged in. I told him the whole story. The other three boys in my group also arrived with Sora. Roxas thanked Riku and Sora. "No big deal, Ven's my best friend's cousin, I was glad to help," Riku said. Sora nodded and said to Roxas: "Yeah, we're cousins, right?" "Oh right, thank you too, Nemix. Sorry about your knees, though…" Roxas said to me. "It's OK, Roxas. It's only a bruise. You're welcome," I said with a smile.

"KKRRIIIIIIINNNG!" The bell went off. "Holy Kingdom Hearts! It's Miss Larxene's History Class!" Sora yelled. Riku muffled his mouth and said: "Shut up! This is the infirmary." The brunette nodded vigorously. "You guys better go, or else she's gonna maim you guys for being late…" Axel said. "Right! Bye guys! Say hi to Ven for me when he wakes up!" Sora said and dragged Riku out.

Silence settled in. Demyx said: "We could always ask for a pass from Mr. Saix, we just have to wait until he wakes up." "It must have been those troops of crazy fan-girls! They must have stolen the pills during the 'storm'!" I said, fuming a little. "If not, he or she must have hidden himself or herself in the flock of fan-girls, waited until they passed by you two and finished the job," Zexion analyzed the process calmly. I really admired him for being so calm and collected in an exasperating situation like this. If I were him, I would have blown up the whole school due to fury.

"That's odd…" Axel mumbled to himself, half frowning. I asked: "What's odd?" "No one here knew that Ven had migraines, why did someone have the idea of stealing the pills?"

Zexion: "… You have a point. All of us only knew that after this incident."

Demyx: "And he NEVER had migraines in school in the past records, too."

Nemix: "Could it be that he did not tell anyone about his migraines when he had them in school? He never tells anyone, including prefects. Even Roxas was unaware of it."

Axel: "I asked the prefects in K2A while on my way here. They had seen this small pill bottle of Ven's, but they didn't know what's inside, let alone the pills. The bottle had a lot of 'Da Vinci Code' on it, as they put it. It may be the name of the pill, so they took no special notice to it."

Zexion said: "Wait! You said 'Da Vinci Code'?" Axel was caught off guard by the slatenette's sudden reaction, he shrugged: "Of course! Why?" "... If the people in K2A, especially the one prefect that was the first in the 8th Grade didn't know what the name was, that means -" I suddenly caught the drift and continued his words: "That means no one would know what it is, let alone steal it! Unless they have this sort of knowledge!"

But then, who would be the one that held such knowledge of identifying names of medicine? o.o

"There is a wide range of possibilities as to who is the culprit. We cannot only target the students in the first few classes or the seniors," Roxas put a finger under his chin and said. "The prefects are also suspicious…" Demyx said out of the blue. "No way, you mean internal rebellion?" I said, surprised.

"Shhh! Ven's waking up," Axel cut through our discussion.

We turned over to face the bed. Ven had this tired expression on his face. The migraines must have been a great pain.

"You OK?" Roxas was the first to get close to Ven and said. He nodded slowly, trying to sit up. We helped him to sit up on the bed. Ven adjusted himself and said: "Is the pill bottle stolen when the troops of fan-girls thundered pass?" Zexion ran his hand through his bangs and said: "It could be."

Ven crossed his arms in front of his chest and said: "Actually, I felt someone pushed me when they passed by. But I thought it may be too crowded so they accidentally pushed me on my right thigh." Suddenly -

"Gla-gla-kraka..." A sound which sounded like dried beans dropped on the floor was heard... At the door! Axel immediately darted out to see what's outside. No one was out there, but he felt something touched his foot. He looked down and see - Guess what?

"WHAT THE HELL! WHAT IS GOING ON? After all that sound crap, it's only a pill bottle?!" Axel grumbled loudly, near to yelling.

"PILL BOTTLE?!" The four of us shouted! Ven quickly covered his poor ears… -_-'

Axel brought the bottle to us. Being sharp on the eye, I saw a tiny part of a paper strip at the end of the bottle cap. "Eh? What's this?" I opened the bottle, pulled out the paper strip and scrolled it open. It read:

"_Don't get too cocky just because you're a prefect. Stop your damn investigation, or everyone else will take the blow!"_

"That's it, what sort of a stupid paper is this?!" Roxas was so mad that his eyes made me flinched. Gulp! "Great, no handwriting was left behind. The culprit typed this out by computer," Zexion said quietly, afraid to trigger another "volcano".

"... Computer?" Demyx mumbled to himself. Suddenly he shouted: "I got it!" "Fire away," Ven was also curious of what's going on.

"E-Classroom! Someone has been to the E-Classroom to type and print out the paper!" Upon hearing this, I instinctively rubbed the words on the paper gently. The words became blurred and illegible. The ink had not dried up! That meant this paper was printed not long ago!

We left Ven to rest in the infirmary and we rushed to the E-Classroom. "Crap, where is the place?! Not in this block?" Demyx looked panic. "Dem, don't forget that E-Classroom had been named as 'Computer Lab E' three days ago," Axel reminded. I looked up, we were there.

Zexion said: "Now it is 3:50 p.m., the E-Classroom is going to close at 4. I will go to negotiate with the UPDK to let us to stay longer, if that is necessary." When he finished, we all went into the room.

While Zexion was talking to the UPDK duty group leader, I was assigned to inquire information and look for clues. The others were to check on the printers, computers and all that crap. I hope we could get this done and over with fast.

I asked some questions to the UPDK students. These were the results I got:

a) The users today: 1 teacher, 2 students;

b) Suspicious person: No (Comment: Of course not, they were too busy with their duty to notice that anyway);

c) Did all the users record their Particulars Before Use (PBU): Yes;

d) Leaving time: About 3:45 p.m., the teacher was the last to leave, no one left in between the mentioned time;

e) If anyone left, did they return: No, since they didn't leave in the first place;

f) What were they doing: The teacher was looking for teaching materials. Students were typing and printing something;

g) Type and print what: Didn't notice, but most part of the paper was blank (Comment: Aha!);

h) Who did that: Didn't know (Comment: Burst my bubble…);

i) Which computer did the users use: Computers with numbers 17, 18 and 32;

j) Which one did the students use: Numbers 17 and 32;

k) Did the users come in simultaneously: The students came in almost together, with a difference of 1~2 minutes. The teacher came in much later;

l) Did they bring any pen-drives, CD or anything of the sort: No for all users.

Done… What a headache… Who in the world did this? _

"It couldn't be the teacher, since he didn't type and print the paper in the end. But which student did that? Hmm..." I thought.

I walked slowly and arrived at computer number 17. The computer's still on, but from what I heard from Roxas, the user of this computer hadn't opened Microsoft Word/Excel/PowerPoint etc. I went to the computer with number 32. The user recently opened Microsoft Word, because the icon was highlighted.

I guess not much people touched its keyboard, since a fine layer of dust deposited on it. I flipped through the record book beside the computer; the last user used the computer 3 days ago! What nerve, the culprit left no evidence! The answer to the questions on the Particulars Before Use was a _lie_!

"How did it go? Found any evidence?" The one who I questioned earlier asked me. "Mind your own business," I thought. Did it matter to you if I found anything? Why did you care? Unless - Eh? Unless... you felt guilty?

I couldn't figure out anything for the moment, so I decided to play with this girl who did something else during duty time. I said: "*Sigh* Yeah, there's nothing here... Why are you so curious about it? Was it because you...?" I intentionally trailed off, looking straight into her eyes without faltering. This girl whose name is… *looked at the name tag* Lynn Green (OC) had a glint of anxiety in her eyes for a split second. Her hands must be clammy, so they fumbled at each other and she wiped them on her skirt. She also stood deadly still and straight. "Ah? It's nothing, I just thought that you guys were looking everywhere for clues, as you put it. It must be tiring, huh?" While she was talking, her iris deviated between my face and something behind me. What was she looking at? Something's fishy here!

That's enough. I had enough playing, therefore I continued my investigation. I didn't want Lynn or anyone to suspect me, so I strolled towards the place she's so afraid of me to find out. "A printer?" I thought. The switch was still on, so someone must have used it earlier. Nothing's on the table, looking downwards… There's a piece of white paper, with its side a little curled up. There was a small quadrilateral cut-out on the upper part. No way… This was it!

I took the paper and spun around to find Zexion. Just then someone suddenly ran into me and we crashed into a heap. I fell to the cold concrete floor on my butt (That freaking hurt my waist! T_T) and there was papers flying in the air! OH MY GOD! I also heard a voice: "Ow… That hurts. Oh no! My papers!" I bit my lip to suppress the pain and looked at the person - Lynn Green!

I had no choice but to help her to recollect the papers. I then tried to get up. Zexion hurried over. He pulled me up and asked: "Are you OK?" "Yeah, I'm fine - What?! My paper! Where did it go?!" No time to lose! I jumped up immediately and raced towards Lynn. I grabbed the papers away from her roughly and flipped through every paper, all of them were perfect unused A4 papers! How great, I lost the only clue.

Five minutes later, we left Computer Lab E. At the door, I extended my hand to my back to scratch. Then I felt something on my back. I pulled it out - "THAT PAPER! Oho! That's good!" I shouted. "My god, how'd you pull a paper out of your back?" Roxas asked, bewildered. Axel guessed: "Maybe the paper was accidentally stuck to your back when you crashed?" I said: "I also found some interesting clues in this trip to the computer lab, since the culprit missed it somewhere in there, he or she will have to return to the scene. Toda- No, let's come back tomorrow."

"KKRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNG!" It's time for the next class, we had to settle Ven's problem before we could go back to our class. We escorted Ven to his class and then we ran back to the class in another block. Phew! That was tiring!

* * *

Night, so dark yet so pleasantly cold. The gust of breeze blew in a slow and steady pace. It caressed the leaves on the evergreen trees and danced with the dead and dried leaves on the vacant street. The rustling of the leaves and the wind were like magnificently composed music that sounded harmoniously and blended in one unique melody, accompanying the lonely crescent in the dark blue night sky, hanging high up to guard the city. Under the gentle and mysterious yet cold moonlight, every movement and activity in Kingdom Hearts High School also decreased its tempo. It was such a quiet night, but who would expect someone to sneak into the sleeping campus?!

Proceed quickly... Evade the securities... Up the stairs... Here it is, Computer Lab E!

The person opened the door and sneaked into it silently, without a sound. Then the person shut the door carefully, trying to hide the revealing bad intentions. After switching on the torchlight, the person began searching the floor frantically.

"Oh snap… Those annoying people who couldn't get their hands off people's business 'ransacked' this place, and there were still some evidences left! What to do now? ... Where was it? Did I leave anything here?" That person must be thinking of this right now.

No time to lose! I walked out from behind the cupboard and switched on the lights! "Nice to see you again, Lynn Green. What a coincidence." I crossed my arms in front of my chest and half leaned against the door. "Wha-?!" She panicked and jumped. Due to the sudden increase in light intensity, we had to squint our eyes to see things. (That's why I had to lean against the door. That was to prevent Lynn from escaping when we could not see things clearly)

"It's already half past eight, why are you still here? Was it because you...?" Hey, which copycat was that? That was my line hours ago! Copyright issues, dude! *Squinting* It was Axel. "Talk, are you the one who typed and printed the threat paper strip?" Zexion came out too. Demyx also blocked the other exit. Roxas hadn't come out of his hiding spot yet.

"I dropped something! That much is obvious! If it wasn't you being the klutz who walked into me, the papers wouldn't have flown all over the place! And I won't even drop my thing here. Now you are calling the kettle black, pot?" She retorted. Oh puh-lease! What a stupid excuse! "Couldn't you get it another day? It's not like anyone here is going to steal it. The door's always locked, you know," Demyx said.

"Quit playing the fool! You are the one who stole Ventus' stuff! You would have killed him!" "Ventus? Who are you talking about? What do you mean I stole his migraine pills? What are you saying?" She glared at me venomously.

I continued: "I checked the fingerprints on the bottle, and proved that you were the one who did it! And the fingerprints found on the keyboard were also checked, giving the same results. The evidences all pointed to you, what denial you have to say!" I slammed the table with my tightly clenched fist to emphasize seriousness.

1… 2… 3 seconds of silence...

"... Hmph, you're lucky enough to discover the fingerprints…" Lynn gritted her teeth furiously and said. "Ventus was the one who didn't know what death was like! He stole the chance to represent the school for the International Computer Science Competition from Seifer! He asked for it, you can't blame me for that!"

I nodded my head and said: "Very well, Lynn, thank you for telling me the truth." Demyx then said:" Eh, that's not right, 207; didn't you return Ven his pill bottle after we found it? We didn't get the chance to check the fingerprints on it, how come you…?"

Ha! That was why I said "thank you" to her, you still hadn't caught the drift, have you, 135? I smirked, and then Demyx realized: "I got it now! Firstly, we never mentioned that the pills inside the bottle were meant for migraines, but she stated correctly without any tips; secondly, until now we still hadn't known which computer the culprit used, so there's no way we can get the fingerprints! So that means -" Zexion continued: "That means what 207 was pulling off just now was a psychological war. Not bad, 207, my lessons did pay off." Zexion nodded in acknowledgement and smirked.

"STOP! I don't understand, that paper…" Axel interrupted. "It was true that the paper was valid, but it was only a decoy," Zexion paused for a while and then continued to explain: "I was trailing behind the group when we headed to Computer Lab E, and I found this paper somewhere in a corner in the foyer when we passed by. So I brought it along and then secretly dropped it under a table for 207 to find it. This caused Lynn to panic to no end and grabbed a stack of paper and intentionally crashed into 207."

"Since you were so nervous throughout the whole thing, you must be the culprit, if not the co-conspirator! And you confessed to us just now. Now spit it out, is there a mastermind behind all this?!" I continued.

Lynn Green was not amused. She spat: "You all are cheaters! All you know was to manipulate other people's thoughts and psychological reactions -" "Please understand the situation! I was just following where your internal struggles led me, you must have been thinking 'why the evidences were still left' and 'didn't I get rid of them' or something like it," I interrupted her this time.

"You know, you got the wrong guy…" Roxas decided to make his grand appearance now. "Ventus?! Why are you…?!" She was shocked. "I was the one you were supposed to attack, not my brother, Ventus. How dare you make my brother suffer..." Uh-oh, Roxas was getting mad. She shut up, her face portraying an expression of "Better not to say anything, or anything goes". I said: "Wanna know what I understand about your thoughts right now?"

"After I showed the proofs to you, you thought, 'Since all the evidences were all directed towards me, just admit it'. Actually there's no such thing as the fingerprints, your acts alone were suspicious enough," I said.

"... Impossible. That Naminé must have told you all something…" She mumbled very softly. Axel, who had the sharpest hearing, said: "Naminé?! What?"

I could see the chance was slipping away, so I sent a signal via eye contact to Zexion. Zexion noticed and took his shot: "About that one, we already knew everything!" Now I was the one who was shocked. "What? I was the one who saw Naminé first… She told me nothing of this…? I thought you are going to interrogate her?" I thought.

Lynn was even more scared: "What? She told you everything? Crap, the plan to spoof the prefects from K2A, B and C…!" Huh? Oh I get it! Good one, Zexion! Looks like you're not the "Cloaked Schemer" of our group for nothing! He said that just to make her to spill more beans to us. Hooray for 006! But Lynn discovered what she had done, so she spun around and ran towards the door!

Being the "goal keeper", I could not afford to waste anymore time! I was close to her back, but she reached for the doorknob. Out of instinct, I shot out an arm and grabbed her by her hair! Phew! I couldn't resist the urge to make fun of her: "Miss Lynn Green, I must say that your hair was kind of 'stylish' to have been so long and you didn't tie them up properly. A warning to you, better go back and cut it!"

The next day, we took her to Mr. Saix. After continuous interrogation with a slight torture, I suppose, she confessed _everything_. The attack on Naminé was her doing. She mentioned Naminé was because she thought that Naminé heard her plans at the tuition center. But actually Naminé didn't hear or witness anything at all... She stole the pill bottle to take revenge on Roxas, but she got the wrong person because Roxas and Ventus were twins. She couldn't tell the difference between them. (But it seemed that Mr. Saix didn't know that)

At the same time, Counter Crime Group Number 27 had finished their investigations on the arson of the Chemistry lab. The truth: Someone had filled a bottle with hydrogen gas and fluorine gas. This was done just before the teacher came in. The teacher then mistook the content of the bottle as pure hydrogen gas and directed the gas into the combustion tube to demonstrate the experiment to displace copper by hydrogen from copper (II) oxide. To ensure all the gas had been displaced by the hydrogen gas to prevent explosion due to heating of mixture of air and hydrogen gas, the teacher collected the gas at the end of the combustion tube and tested it with a burning wooden splinter. Both hydrogen and fluorine reacted rapidly and vigorously. Thus an explosion occurred. To make things more confusing, the culprit switched on the Bunsen burner to make the natural gas to leak. They thought people would perceive this as a gas leakage accident. But they missed something: The location of gas leakage was way too far away from the location of explosion, and the teacher only used the match to test the gas, not the Bunsen burner... so, yeah. Everything was settled! ^_^

"Cheers! Mission accomplished!" The five of us proposed a toast (The drinks were orange juice only! We didn't have rum like Mr. Luxord did!) to celebrate our success. I was so glad that it was finally over.

"Shizukai~" [The lyrics of Hikari -PLANITb Remix- (Short Edit), I do not own this!] Ah? My GPS device's e-mail box ringtone rang. Maybe it's from my mom or my dad.

I opened the mail box and my expression changed into a grave one:

"That was only the appetizer. There are more to come for the main dishes! Do not expect to leave the dining table!" From: KeishaToCease Q [Authoress: What sort of a name was that? O.o]

"... Fine, now that you, the mysterious person, decided to intervene, I would play with you to see what's going on! Don't regret then," I thought when I passed my GPS device for the others to see.

I don't care what you are cooking up, just take your shot!

**~ CHAPTER 6 FIN ~**

TO BE CONTINUED

**A/N: Holy Bananas! What a long chapter! Sorry if it starts to get crappy. If you have the time to rate or comment, please kindly do so. I would appreciate that. I hope you guys like it. Stay tuned for more updates, if I have time to upload more of them… Ha ha. Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7: Enemies' Encounter

**A/N: OK, before the story, I would like to emphasize something. This story is COMPLETELY fictional. Nothing in this story (all chapters) should be carried out in the real world, as it may be a little violent and whatnot. Please be a wise reader and do not imitate the plot, especially the pranks. Thank you for your patience for reading this. Now, on with the story! ^_^**

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT A PART OF THE PLOT!

**Chapter 7 – ENEMIES' ENCOUNTER**

"OK, now I am going to announce your class placings, what do you say?" LCL spoke with her poorly pronounced Chinese to us. All of us "retaliated".

"OMG! Teacher, NO!"

"Don't announce it!"

"Yeah, it hurts feelings!"

"What should I do?! I almost flunked the exam…"

"Please? Don't announce it, OK?"

"NO!"

"I don't want to listen!"

While the class was in total chaos, I sat quietly on my chair, not letting out a sound. I was very anxious and my palm was sweating. Instinct told me something: It's not that I failed, but it's -

"Well, I have to announce it anyway, rules and regulations, you know. The first in the class is number 12. Congratulations." OMG! She pronounced "congratulations" as "come get your lotion", she sounded like I was going to get beaten up by the whole class, the lotion being the remedy to my injuries-to-be.

"Whoo!" Axel was the first one to cheer and clapped his hands. Everyone else also applauded. I swear my face had kicked the tomato's butt off the platform where the winner of the reddest thing in the world stood. I felt my face heat up. (Well, I dropped a lot of hints here and there. Dear readers: can you guess my class number now?)

But still I had to thank LCL to no end for distracting my classmates' attention: "The second in class is number 37, er, Zexion Illusione." We applauded throughout the announcement, until our hands sore.

I received my exam result report card from my class assistant monitor. I surveyed the paper. My Malay Language was only 69 marks! Screw you LCL! Why didn't you spare me that 1 mark?! If not, I would have got at least an A-. *Sob sob* T_T I admit my Malay Language was my worst subject, I had never scored 80 marks and above like in the old days in elementary school since I entered middle school, but still… Sigh… -_-'

I checked the total marks and total average, after that, I put the report card into my bag and made a mental note to make sure my parents signed their names on it as a proof. I always forgot about simple things like that. Just then, Zexion suddenly appeared beside me, catching me off guard as I turned to his direction. "Whoa! Oh, it's you, Zexion. You almost scared me to death, man…" I patted at where my heart was to calm down the sudden wild beating due to surprise. He did something out of his character today; he grinned, widely. "What was your total mark? Can you tell me?" OK, that was random! He made himself kinda suspicious for me. Even so, I told him the truth: "1067. Why?" (We had a total of 12 subjects, and another "subject" was the conduct/behavior marks. The total was 1300) "Is that so… Can you share 1 mark with me? Mine was only 1066… he he!" From what I knew, he did some silly mistakes in the exam that caused him to lose some marks, but not as much as mine… I wore an expression of "Are you serious?" and stared at him. Nice one, Zexion, how dare you try to get the decisive 1 mark from me? Prepare for my comeback! "I'm so sorry, I can't," I blinked my eyes a few times playfully at him and said. He did something more random. He pouted! O.o "Do not be like that… How about 0.5 marks? That is OK, right?" I tried to stifle a laugh as soon as I realized that he was only joking. He's that unpredictable sometimes. "Can two kings share a kingdom?" I asked jokingly.

"KKRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNG!"

Recess time! "Terima kasih, kelas." [Translate from Malay: Thank you, class.] "Terima kasih, cikgu." [Translate: Thank you, teacher.]

"You know, Nemix, just relax. It is not every day you got the first in the class. Congratulations!" Zexion returned to his normal behavior and said to me. He said all those random things just to make me relax, not so tensed up. "Thank you, Zexion, and congratulations to you too. Hey, be sure to get the first placing the next time, Professor," I smiled and said, hitting his shoulder playfully. He chuckled and left for the canteen, waving me goodbye.

As usual, I grabbed the broom and started to sweep the floor. Maybe the gods above were always fair. I had to do all the cleaning duty all by myself with some additional help sometimes, and They decided to award me the first placing. Hmm… Without even knowing, I swept faster and faster, soon everything was done. I took a cloth and headed to the washroom to get some water. I didn't know if what happened next was a prank, but just then -

"Hey, everyone come and see this! The servant is doing the cleaning again!" Did you hear that? [Authoress: I guess not… You can't hear typed words.] That detestable tone! I knew the owner of that sick voice. Once I let the cloth to absorb the water to its maximum capacity, I spun around and glared at the person. It was _her_ - Fayra Joann (Pronounced as "Joanne").

[CUT!] Pause! Halt it right there! I, the authoress, am going to take over Nemix's part for a while! *Grabs the microphone* HAHA! How's everyone doing? Back to the subject, this Fayra Joann had quite a weird name, huh? (Obviously she's my OC) She claimed that her father (an Englishman) worked for the British government (I really doubt it) and her mother (a Malaysian Chinese) was a VEEEEEEERY successful businesswoman and owned a VEEEEEEERY big and rich company. But normally, most people like her would have been humble and nice to people. But NO, she's downright snobby, rude and kind of preppy. And she hated me, a lot.

Why? A few days ago, I insisted to tell Mr. Saix about her greatest record: Her hairstyle violated the school rules and she insisted to wear high-heels to school, after 20 times of warning from me. Of course, the demerit was recorded. And her oh-so-"great" aunt, one of the directors of our school was informed to discipline her niece! How cool was that? I was very amused to see their reactions, and I felt very accomplished somehow by pawning a spoiled and prodigal bi- I mean… uh… Yeah, you know what I meant, right? Since then, she started to tease me and humiliate me frequently, all the way from her far away classroom to K2D. Thank you for listening, I mean, reading my "speech" (more like ranting), _Xie xie_ (谢谢) [Chinese], Thank you, Terima kasih [Malay], Arigatou gozaimasu (ありがとう ございます)[Japanese], Gamsahabnida (감사합니다) [Korean], Dankeshen [German], Merci [French], Gracias [Spanish], Obrigado [Portuguese], Grazie [Italian], Ko kun ka [Thai]! (P.S. All the random languages above mean "thank you") [Back to Nemix]

I thought: "Why was she so free this time? Not busy enough?" And then I said: "Why do you look as annoying as ever today? If you think this place is meant for the so-called servants like me, why do you come here? You want to join or what?" After I finished my words, I grabbed the wet cloth and turned to leave to the classroom. I seriously didn't give a damn about her, anyway.

She gestured to her two "bodyguards" to block my path. Ugh, fine, since I only left the blackboard to clean, why not see what she was up to this time? "How can I let you slip away that easily? I had something to tell you, you know," She sauntered to my back in a slow, _annoyingly_ slow pace. I hated her strong perfume… Urgh, it's killing my smell receptors in my nose! D:

"Say what you want to. I haven't got all day to play with you."

"OK, talk! Why did you steal my possession?"

"What? I am not interested in your so-called possessions, what did you think I have 'stolen'?"

"Quit fooling around! What I meant was the first placing in class!"

"*Stifles a laugh* Oh please, which class are you in? What class am I in? What does the first placing in class matter to you?"

"… K2C, so?!"

"That's it, right? I lived quite a happy life in K2D and got the first placing in my class. Any problems with that?"

"What about your total mark? How much?"

"1067, so what?"

"Ha! I scored higher than you!"

"Then what was there for you to quarrel about?"

"You would be promoted to class K3B next year with your result, that's the problem."

"You were predicted to be in K3B too?"

"Of course!"

"Oh, what does that have to do with me? *Thinks: what a silly thing to rant about…*"

"K3B is not the place for the likes like you! Only the people that are smart, beautiful, cute and nice like me have the authority to be in there!"

"It is obvious that your narcissism worsens by each minute."

"What did you say?!"

"Anyway, we still have one more decisive exam: the Final-Year Exam, we can only determine who will be in K3B or the other classes until then, quit showing off!"

"Why, you…! Fine! Dare to bet with me?!"

"I've got the guts, so bring it on!"

"Good! Let us bet on which one of us will be in K3B the next year!"

"If one loses?"

"Transfer to another school immediately!"

"OK, I'm in!"

"Hmph! Let's go! I don't want my reputation to be ruined by this annoying servant!"

They left, with their hips rocking from side to side. Pfft! Who did they think I am, an idiot? My placing in the 8th Grade was 67, if class K3A had 40 students, then I would be the 27th in K3B. I just had to give myself a little boost to maintain the placing, and then I would win the bet! Stupid, annoying girl, being in class K2C didn't mean you're the best in the world! The people in K2D were not as stupid as you think!

Discrimination! I hated them! I was on fire!

"Sorry, the Head of Cleanliness, is someone going to… clean the board?" Who? I spun around and WHOA?! The people of the Sanitary Warden! Crap… "Ah… I'm working on it, yeah. Working on it… He he… -_-' "

After all the cleaning trouble, I still had lessons to attend. But somehow, the teachers seemed like they were colluded: all of them threw tons of homework at us! What the heck! I just hope that there were no more cases for now, or else I would lose that bet. Organization XIII, save us all…

* * *

The next day was a Saturday, our group was summoned by Zexion to school for a meeting. Venue: The Reading Room. All of us had our own extra co-curricular activities every Saturday, so we had to postpone the meeting until half past twelve noon to make sure everyone was able to be present. I had Chinese Martial Arts and Chess, both my body and brain were totally exhausted. Zexion was in the English Language Society. Axel and Roxas were in the Struggle team while Demyx was a member of the Music Society and Swimming Club.

Demyx asked first: "Hey Zexy, my pen was in spaz mode because of your 'Emergency Meeting' signal. What's the rush?" Zexion drank some water, and said: "Yes, I was in a rush. Roxas, can you log onto Facebook for a while? There was an emergency."

"Sure, one minute…" Roxas activated his laptop, executed Mozilla Firefox, connected to the search engine of Yahoo! and finally arrived at the main page of Facebook. "Whose account?" Roxas turned his head to Zexion and asked. "Mine first, and then you all can open your accounts after the meeting, if you want."

"Eh… Count me out. I don't have an account…" My voice trailed off to a mere whisper near the end of the sentence. I felt like being left behind by the world. I didn't really trust Facebook, though. I mean, there were cases where people's private information was exploited. I didn't think it was safe enough. (One more thing, I didn't have a cell phone and I left my e-mail account to rot after creating it, so when it was holiday, I would be invisible to everyone, except for my family members and some close friends… Ha ha)

"… Log in successful, h- _What_?" Roxas' eyes almost popped out of his eye sockets when he looked at the screen, in surprise. All of us were so curious that we squeezed before the screen. Imagine five fish balls or buns squeezing each other. The only notification was:

_"The most breaking news of the 21__st__ century! There was someone in this school who had bad and dirty intentions! The main character was a 8__th__ Grader, his partner was unknown. The only information obtained was that that person was of the same age and a student in XXX High School. How did the students of different schools meet during school time? Why were they outside of the ladies' washroom? Was there someone behind all this? Look at their faces! How disgusting! How dare he bring another boy into the school to mess around!" From: __KeishaToCease Q_

Holy Bananas! The person who posted this was too…! Below the text was a picture… The background setting was our school, there were two male students standing outside a ladies' washroom near the basketball field. The picture was not clear enough, maybe the boys were a bit far away from the camera lenses. I couldn't see what they were doing… "Why was this person again?" I pointed at the name at the end of the text.

Roxas clicked the picture to magnify it. Now we could see the picture much better. OK, there were two boys, one of the boy's clothes was… terrible! Not to mention not respectable, he looked like he hadn't bathe for weeks! I already guessed that he was not a very nice person or anything of the sort at first sight. As for the other male… he wore the prefect's uniform of our school. The face - WHAT?!

"Zexion! That person in the picture was you?!" Axel screamed at the top of his voice! Oh, my ears… x_x "*Sigh* I do not know why..." Zexion sighed and said, shaking his head slowly. He must have been the first one to see this. "You guys were obviously on a candid camera; the both of you never looked directly to the camera lens," I said.

Roxas hit a few keys, and said: "Let's see when the picture was taken… Three days ago." Zexion looked up at us as if he realized something. He said: "Three days ago…? Then I must have been caught on a candid camera." The other four of us stared at him, confused. What did he mean by "must have been"?

"Three days ago, I caught a trespasser at that place. Maybe the background we were at did not make other people feel comfortable…" Demyx asked: "Why did he trespass?" Zexion answered: "He claimed that he had something to give to a girl, I guessed the girl was a student in our school, but he did not tell me her name. The only information he gave was the girl was from K2C."

K2C?! Not again? Eh, wait a minute, a student from K2C? Oh crap. I asked: "What did he want to give?!" "Huh? Although I took that object from him and returned him shortly after, I could feel that that thing was a small glass bottle, it was covered by a piece of cloth. That was all I knew," Zexion said.

A small glass bottle? Hmm, I inquired again: "Was there anything, like, a strange smell?" I let him to recall for a while… "… Yes! There was a very strong perfume! It smelled like roses… I had almost sneezed non-stop after I touched the bottle," He snapped his fingers and said.

"Roses?" I was like electrocuted, and blurted out. "Yes, it was. You asked a lot today, what was it?" Zexion could sense that something was not right with me, and he threw another question back at me. "Holy Bananas, I'm going nuts! A student from K2C, and the person used this strong rose perfume, why were all the clues pointing at that stupid brat?!" I slapped my hand on my forehead, saying exasperatedly. "Who did you mean?" Demyx poked my shoulder and asked. "Who else could it be? Of course it was that Fayra Joann!" I said scornfully, my eyes twitched a little upon mentioning her name.

Axel clapped his hands in realization and said: "Oh right! Was it the Fayra that you decided to tell Mr. Saix about her oh-so-amazing record of 20 times of violating-school-rules combo?" I nodded, and I told them everything about yesterday, when she confronted me and that bet. Roxas sighed and shook his head. And then he said: "You're finished. Now that we had this case of the bad-intentioned rumor, how are you going to study to win that bet?" I had nothing to say about this, so I slowly sat down on a chair. I just didn't want her to overly underestimate the people in K2D!

"One more thing! Why did this KeishaToCease Q sound so much like K2C to me?! That only made it suspicious." I felt irritation bubbling in my veins. "STOP! I found something new! Look here!" Roxas yelled, as if he discovered a new land of god-knows-where. All of us squeezed before the laptop screen again.

Roxas said with confidence: "I seriously doubted this dude's identity! He was not a current student of XXX High School!" I opened my eyes wider, only then I spotted a big mistake: The school number! The school number on his uniform was 99XXX! (In my country, the first two digits refer to the year that student firstly enrolled into that school. In this case, the school number indicates that the student entered the school in year 1999. The last three digits refer to the position of that student when all the students of the same grade were arranged in alphabetical order, class by class) "According to my judgment, if that guy was of the same age as us, the school number would be 08XXX (We were in year 2009 now). If the person who posted this misjudged the age, the school number would be 09XXX, 07XXX, 06XXX or 05XXX, there's no way the number was 99XXX!" Good one, 013!

"If the number was 99XXX, now the guy should be… *calculating in mind* 23 years old!" I said. Zexion nodded curtly and said: "Schools would not sell the school numbers to any strangers, let alone let them misusing it. 99XXX… It only meant he had graduated long ago." Axel patted (more like smacked) Zexion's back and said: "There there, we know that you're wronged." Ow… Zexion couldn't hold the impact of the "pat" Axel gave and crashed into the desk. -_-III

We dismissed at half past one, and then we stayed at home for the rest of the day…

The next day! I mean, the day after tomorrow! (We don't go to school on Sundays) I was hiding in the ladies' washroom near the basketball field. Why? Zexion's orders, of course. I was getting really bored as time ticked past. I didn't even have a chance to be absentminded or walk around. :( But I still had to pity Zexion, though. He was being wronged and things would get out of hand if we took no action. Sigh…

"Clop! Clop! Clop!" Hmm? Footsteps? I'd better hide! I stayed behind the wall with my back against it, and peeked at the basketball field through the gap between the window panes. Suddenly a shadow caught my eyes, so I diverted my sight to the car park near the basketball field. A male stranger? How strange, only teachers were allowed to park their cars there. Did I think too much?

"Excuse me, may I know -" … Who's outside the toilet?! Whoa! I jumped slightly and looked at the door - A guy who looked like a gentleman? Jeez, you scared me, dude! I tried to calm down and then said: "What?" "May I know where the school's office is?" He asked.

"Oh, it's over there. *Points at a direction*"

"Oh, OK. Thank you."

"It's nothing. By the way, I think I just saw a crow dropped its droppings on a new car. I haven't seen that car model before. By any chance, was that car yours?"

"What?! My Porsche!"

Porsche?! Holy Bananas, he was one rich dude… O.o He fell for my trap! I just wanted to look for his car without me running around like mad in the car park, who knew he could be so gullible? Also, I wanted to play a prank on him for sneaking up on me like that. I purposely pointed to the direction to the Kingdom Hearts Private High School. Let's see if he would fall for it again. [Authoress: You know, 207, you'd better watch out for revenge. *Slaps 207's head upside* 207: Ow… x_x]

He ran out to check his car, and then he returned, panting. He said: "There's nothing with my car, maybe you have mistaken it." After that, he quickly went off to - The REAL school's office! Something's fishy here. I'd better follow him and see. I secretly tracked him down; he really did walk into my school's office!

Oh great, a scum (Maybe) just asked me a rhetorical question and sneaked up on me in the ladies' washroom! What's worse, he seemed to know the school compound very well for a stranger like him! My god… OoO I must inform 006! I activated the interphone Mr. Saix approved our group to use. I put the wireless earphone on my ear and said in a hushed tone: "Calling 006, 007 - I mean, 207 discovered a trespasser. The target had a blue necktie, glasses and had his hair sprayed. He was familiar with the school compound. Over."

006: "207, he seemed like a new teacher. Facial description, please."

207: "OK, he looked like a typical Malaysian Chinese, but… His eyes were weird, though."

006: "How weird would that be?"

207: "Er, how should I describe? … His eyes were grey-blue in color, could he be mixed-raced?"

006: "Hold on… 013, was he?"

013: "Yeah."

207: "Aw~ No fun… Not even hard enough to guess… :P"

013: "He's a 'Chindian' (Chinese plus Indian)! Ahem, I'm not finished!"

006: "'Chindian'?! Then why would his eyes be grey-blue?!"

207: "*Regains interest* Good point!"

222: "Interrupting… It could be the contact lenses!"

006: "What do you mean?"

013: "Hey, he had high myopia, too!"

135: "I had heard about these contact lenses. Some of them were colored, they have the same function as the normal ones, but they make the iris to bear another artificial color."

006: "Then he should not be wearing glasses, as described by 207."

207: "Maybe he wanted to disguise! No wonder his glasses wouldn't reflect sunlight when I met him just now. Maybe he wore only an empty frame."

006: "207, keep an eye on him! We still have 5 minutes before class begun. I will mark your attendance."

207: "*shrugs* OK… Whatever…"

After a while, my legs were so tired due to standing for a long time… What was that kook doing in the office?! What took him that long?! I wanted to sit down, suddenly he came out! What was that on his hands? It was concealed by a piece of cloth… Track him down! I tried to follow him as close as I could get, I was only five steps away from him, I… I almost died of strong perfume! Why was it - Huh? Scent of roses! :O

Holy Bananas! I kept on tracking him. I arrived at the ladies' washroom near the basketball field, again. I grabbed my GPS device and activated the recording button, so that I could gather clues and proofs. He stopped and looked around. He said to no one in particular from my view: "Hey? Queen KeishaToCease? Come out come out wherever you are!" KeishaToCease?! I was shocked, too shocked.

A cool breeze grazed through the open air. The surroundings cooled down as the clouds blotted out the sun. I didn't see any shadow, let alone anyone. But then I heard a girl's voice: "Hey, Darling~ Pass me the stuff~ You look hot today~ *Sounds of what sounded like making out or something you don't want to know*" YIKES! Queasy! My goose bumps practically erupted and fell all over the place!

"Oh my honey, Oh my sugar~ Let us hope that our love lasts forever like this perfume! Here…" He let out his hand, with the thing on it. After he pulled his empty hand back, he peeked to the side, and he took the deserted corridor to the foyer. (Very queasy indeed, I admit I almost puked when I firstly wrote this!)

Now, I swear my heart almost stopped beating, and my body shivered involuntarily. Not because of the weather, but the queasiness! My god! What the hell was with the honey and sugar… YUCK! I would probably die due to over vomiting! I swear my body had just paralyzed completely temporarily! "… Ca… Calling 006, I-I have something to show you… I had sent it t-to 013's lap-laptop…"

It took me about two minutes to hear what's going on at the other side of the interphone: "HEY! AXEL! Don't puke all over the place!" "Me?! *Pukes some more* You were puking onto your laptop!" "Nemix, what the crap? Zexy fainted!" -_-'

Not me, it's him! That scum!

I helped to obtain passes for them to rest in the infirmary, because they were definitely not in the state for lessons. I then left for my class. Rita, who sat in front of me, asked: "Hey, where did all the prefects go? Even Zexion isn't here." I answered, a little farfetched: "Collective food poisoning! Luckily I ate nothing…" ^_^'

I still hadn't told the boys something: After I sent that disgusting recording, I headed towards where that dude once stood and searched for clues. Guess what? There was a purse on the grass field. When I picked up the purse, it felt warm to my hands. The warmth was definitely not because of the sun, since the weather cooled down long ago. That only meant the owner dropped that purse a little while ago. I searched the purse: Three thousand Malaysian Ringgits! Holy Bananas! Also, there was a student ID card. It was Fayra! And, of course, the purse emitted a very choking and strong perfume. I almost suffocated… x_x

After one and a half classes, the boys finally returned. I told them my discoveries after they settled down. "Hmm… Why don't we try this: 013, gather the man's information ASAP; 207, keep track of what Fayra does; the rest of us would have to keep an eye on him," Zexion said after much contemplation. Just then…

"Class, stand up!" The class monitor announced. "Good afternoon, teacher…" Oh? We were having Mathematics now. I didn't look at the front of the class, only turned around and took out my books and calculator. When I got ready, Axel slapped my back real hard! "PAK!" Internal injury! "Hey Nemix! Look! Mr. Cloud isn't here! It's -" Who what? I looked from my desk and saw - OH MY GOD! Enemies just have to appear when you least expect them to, didn't they?! It was that scum!

I felt my mouth went wide open. Except for the five of us and some calm and collected people, everyone screamed and shouted! Especially the girls, they went "Fangirlization"! Holy Bananas! Mr. Cloud! Where were you?! Why you no come to school?! D8

"Good afternoon class, Mr. Cloud isn't here, so I will take over his class for today. Do you all remember where did he stop in the previous lesson?" He asked "politely" and "urbanely", flipping through the pages of the textbook. Ha! You really didn't understand K2D, idiot. Our class believed in one thing: Even if the relief teacher wanted to teach, we would always fight for freedom and relaxation, so NO lessons! Let's see how you could handle that! He he! But…

"Teacher! We were at 'Pythagoras' Theorem'! Page _XX_!"

"Yes yes yes! Teacher! We had finished Exercise 6.1, Question 1(a) to 1(h)!"

"We also skipped Question 1(i), (j) and (k)!"

"What? Teacher! Repeat the whole chapter!"

Blah… Blah… Blah…

Oh Crap! Normally we didn't remember where the teacher stopped, where the last exercise was etc. and more details. This time they had such a good memory, and they even asked the teacher to repeat the whole chapter?! What the heck?! Oh please! The main point of Pythagoras' Theorem was _c_ squared equals to _a_ squared plus _b_ squared, using two sides of a right-angled triangle to calculate the length of the third side! What in the… =.='

I simply opened my textbook and pretended to listening to him! There's no need to be as disciplined as I always was when dealing with this scum! I gave up my usual facade! Rita sent a message via a paper strip: "What's wrong with the class? I'm bored…" I replied back: "Beats me, I'm bored too. Why don't we just keep on doing this?" So, we were sending messages to and fro and talked about nonsense… Oh yeah!

"OK, time for some reinforcement exercise! Let's see… I will write some questions on the blackboard, if you all can get them all correct, then there would be no homework for today. Is that alright with you all?" He asked, of course, the whole class except some people answered: "YES!" After three minutes… he's done writing. He also wanted volunteers. Not many would ever want to volunteer here. Most of us thought that would be like showing off.

There were ten questions in total. For all I know, the only Math genius in our class was Zexion. He could easily wipe them all out in matter of minutes. I decided to kick back and relax. I was not in the mood to inundate my mind with too many Math problems today. But, he just had to pick on me: "Eh? You're the one who showed me the way to the office, right? Why don't you give it a try, too?" W-h-a-t! After spacing out for two seconds, I got up and headed towards the teacher's desk to grab a chalk. I accept your challenge! (Even though I believe in NAVY- _N_ever _A_lways _V_olunteer _Y_ourself!)

We answered five questions each. Actually, they were not that hard, it's just the basics. And thanks to whatever god that was helping us, we got all of them correct. Yeah! The bell rang and we said our greetings or whatever you call that. When he left the class, some girls were pouting. They would not be like this if they had been through what I had been through! :o

But, what really ticked me off was that he looked like he was trying to pick a fight with me! He had the nerve to tell me to carry his bags, and I mean _three_ bags! Me alone! Luckily I was used to arrange and carry desks and chairs, so my strength was greater. If not, I would have accused him for child abusing! (In Malaysia, a 14 year-old is still considered as a child) I carried two small bags with one arm, a big bag with the other arm. I followed him to the teachers' office. Before we entered the office, the vice principal wished to see him. Therefore, I was told to put his things at his table, alone.

You couldn't imagine what his table was like if you didn't read the following description: On the table was bombarded with skin care products! Most of them were "SK II" products! The half closed drawer had a few pornographic comics inside! There was a mini shelf on his table, there were some books on education on the shelf, but I saw some cheesy love novels hidden in between the books! My goodness! What was wrong with this kook?! O.O

While he was still occupied, I decided to search his bags. Nothing was wrong with the small ones, as for the bigger one… It was a total different story. It shocked me to no end! There was a small bottle, emitting perfume that smelled of roses! The content should be the perfume. Also, I found a black plastic bag. Out of curiosity, I opened the bag and looked inside - HOLY BANANAS! They were _condoms_!

I took a specimen of the perfume before my legs became wobbly due to shock, and I escaped immediately! When I finally got back to K2D, I quickly reported to the boys and I could tell they were very shocked too. Demyx almost choked on the water he drank and Roxas spurted out water, too. After we all managed to calm down, I said: "I suspect that KeishaToCease Q was Fayra all along," I dug out the purse I found earlier. Demyx questioned: "There were no accomplices or underlings?" I thought for a while and answered: "I guess not… I just don't get it why there was a 'Q' behind that daft name, but I guess it could be identification." Axel scratched his head and said: "How?"

Zexion put down his novel and analyzed: "It could be like this: in chess notation, 'Q' means Queen. Also, from the recording 207 sent to us earlier today, that guy addressed the other person involved as 'Queen KeishaToCease'. The person had to be a girl, since the pieces Pawn, Knight, Rook, Bishop and King were perceived as male." Hmm, he had a point. But then again, there were hundreds of girls in this school, anyone of them could be KeishaToCease Q. But Fayra's purse had been found at the scene… If not her, who could it be?

I suggested: "Anyways, there was three thousand Malaysian Ringgits in the purse, the person would return to the scene." Axel took the lead this time: "Hey, why don't we pull this off: One of us gather the information on when they'll meet again and then… Therefore…" After much planning, we continued to concentrate on the next lesson: Miss Larxene's History class.

This time, I was assigned to track them down… Again… Sigh! We applied for absent-for-three-lesson passes. (We had to! That scum had condoms with him in his bag in school! God knows what was he up to?) I hid behind the 24-Season Drum Practice Room, which was near the parking lot. Roxas and I were keeping an eye on his Porsche. He was inside his car since five minutes ago. What was he doing? Sleeping?

It's now or never! I signaled Roxas who was hiding behind a tall tree via hand gesture. He saw my signal and sneaked to the back of the Porsche. He used a computer programming that I didn't know to lock him inside his own car. Since he liked to be in the car, have a good time inside then!

Meanwhile, Demyx disguised as that scum. Making use of the specimen I had collected earlier, there should be no flaws. Now, Imitate-Like-A-Parrot time! Demyx tried his best to imitate that scum's voice: "Hello? Queen KeishaToCease? Come out now, my dear!" Ewww… I knew it would be very queasy, but we had to switch on our interphones, I sure hope we had achieved immunity for this… Must… resist… urge… to… puke…!

No sooner, the "fish" we were waiting for so long had surfaced! "Darling~ Did you bring the stuff?" "Over here," Demyx outstretched his hand and pulled the mysterious person in! It was Fayra Joann! "Hey~ What are you doing?" She's being flighty again. URGH! I felt like throwing up right on her face… *x* "It was really you! It seems that 207 had suspected the correct person all along." Zexion emerged from the shadows.

Only then she realized something was wrong, she turned around to escape. Luckily Axel reached there on time and blocked her path. "Wh-what! You hooligans! Let me go! I'm just here to get something…" She panicked, as expected. Zexion took out the purse and said: "You were looking for… this, I presume?" Her eyes widened and said: "So it was _you_ who stole my purse! So much for being a prefect!"

"Watch your words! Fayra Joann!" I yelled at her angrily and quickened my pace towards them. What a professional blamer! That only meant the notification on Facebook served to falsely accuse people!

Nemix: "Why did you want to falsely accuse Zexion?"

Fayra: "I did not! Don't simply accuse people!"

Nemix: "OK, fine, ignore this question first. Then what relationship you were sharing with that scum?"

Fayra: "What scum?! He's my… brother!"

Nemix: "Quit lying! I had known you since primary school and we were in the same class for three years there. You were the only child. If not, why did you address him as intimate as what lovers did? *Thinks: Including making out…*"

Fayra: "None of your business! I'm an English, what's wrong for being so open?"

Nemix: "Answer my question! Who is he!"

A voice came through my interphone: "207, 006, 222, 135! That guy cracked my codes, and was heading over to your direction! Retreat!" It was Roxas.

I said: "An advice to you: You'd better look for a day and confess everything of this mess to me, maybe we could treat you a little leniently, as you might know, Mr. Saix is not very well-known for his lenience." After that, the boys were gone, I escaped later too. Hey, didn't you ever wonder why I chose to be the last one to leave? I intended to drop a listening-in device. No one would ever notice it in the bushes…

We hid at the second floor and eavesdropped on their conversation. Well… about 90 percent of the content of the conversation was categorized as "Nauseating", in order to protect the thoughts and minds of the world's future leaders and heroes; I decided not to present that content here! (Don't hit me~) The remaining 10 percent was the clue: karaoke center, three days later (Sunday)! Oh my god… What was he trying to do now?

It was a Friday the next day. I had some very kindhearted classmates to help me with the cleaning duty, so I got a day-off. I was walking towards Class K2L, suddenly a forceful arm shot out and grabbed my right arm, and the other one covered my mouth! I kept struggling, but they wouldn't budge. They pulled me into a dark classroom and locked the door. I could hear the clicking of the door. [Authoress: Everyone, get those dirty thoughts out of your heads, please…]

I decided to play offensive and hit and kicked in every direction, finally I broke free! I turned around and saw - Fayra Joann and the two "bodyguards". The "bodyguards" were whining in pain. Served them right for kidnapping me! "Geez, even if you wanted to confess everything to me, it was not necessary to kidnap me and pull me into here!" I sighed and said.

"I warn you, don't poke your nose into MY business!"

"Do you think someone who gives you insanely strong perfume as a present everyday was a good person?"

"He… He loves me! That's why he gave me those things! Do you know how much they cost?! Three thousand euro!"

"*Dumbfounded*… What… you…"

"I what? You envy? Don't ever wish for it, a long time ago, you too were -"

"HEY! Stop the nonsense! It was you who pulled that sick prank on me -"

"It was sooooooo much fun for that graduation trip!"

"Don't change the subject! Leave that kook for good! Or else you're going to regret!"

"Hey… didn't know that you cared so much about him."

"That's stupid! I'm not blind, geez…"

"Anyways, he is Fayra Joann's man. _My_ man. Don't you ever poke and pry into our business!"

When the words left her mouth, she continued to show her usual detestable and disgusting "spoiled brat" style and walked out of the classroom via catwalk. That was crazy! Why did she have to brag about that disgraceful story?! I patted softly at the painful areas of my arm and got out of the classroom. Just then… "207, do you have something not to be divulged when you were in the 6th Grade?"

A shiver ran down my spine! Wh-who was that? I slowly turned over and look at the random person. 135 a.k.a. Demyx! "What? Nah, it's nothing…" I did a typical lying mistake, and Demyx noticed that: "Aw, don't play the fool… C'mon, tell me… I won't hurt you, right?"

No, not the puppy dog eyes of doom, again! Should I tell him? Hmm… Maybe it was better to tell him anyway… -_-'

207: "OK fine, I will tell you, but you must not tell anyone about this! Or else you're gonna die, by me!"

135: "OK OK… My lips are sealed! *Thinks: I wonder what reaction would Nemix show if she was mad? *Gasps* O.o NO NO NO, don't think about it!*"

207: "Ahem… When I was in the 6th Grade, my classmates liked to be part-time matchmakers, and they liked to pair up random 'couples' for entertainment. Of course, I was one of the victims… How dare they pair me up randomly when I didn't ask for it! Luckily my mother was one of the teachers in my school, therefore they dared not make too much fun about it."

207: "I kept myself very low-keyed, but sometimes the teachers had to put me and him along with some other students as group members for group work! And it was all her fault! That Fayra Joann! She was the mastermind behind all of those craps! If not for her, I would have been free from the rumors!"

207: "The events just now were just an opening, during the graduation trip, all of the 6th Graders who participated arrived at the Malacca State's A' Farmosa Zoo. And some of us were lost! God… I, some female students and, of very bad luck, him were the ones."

207: "We decided to walk to the entrance and wait for the teachers to help us, since wading deep into the unknown depths of that zoo wasn't going to help. We walked and walked, and I turned my head and - Crap! Everyone was gone! Except for me and him! Urgh… toying me around?"

207: "No other solutions. So we decided to keep on walking. And when we did, we waited. Finally the teachers found us, and while they found us, I found the mastermind of the disappearing act: Fayra, as you guessed it. She told the lost students to hide one by one, and they also planned to trick us to go in a room nearby and… I don't want to talk about it, matured content… That wasn't funny. NOT funny at all. Why did she have to pick on me?! Although the second part of her plan failed, as we did not notice their decoy to lure us into the room, my reputation was destroyed and disintegrated by the sarcasm and people couldn't stop making fun of me! I really wish I could punch them in the face and shout at them: I. DO. NOT. LIKE. HIM! AND NO ONE ELSE! DON'T TREAT ME AS A USELESS TOY!"

207: "So when I advanced into the 7th Grade -"

135: "Eh, wait! 207! Wait a sec -"

207: "Ugh, just let me finish! When I advanced into 7th Grade, I wanted to whitewash myself thoroughly, so I avoided and isolate myself from Fayra and her gang of stupid girls. I wanted to concentrate fully on my studies and retrieve my reputation and confidence!"

135: "So that's the thing… I really pity you though."

207: "It was all her fault! ... Oh right, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

135: "Er… It's nothing, it's just that… you didn't deactivate your interphone, you know…"

207: "WHAT?! Holy Bananas! Don't tell me they had heard it all?!"

A voice came in through the interphone: "Very sorry, 207, your '007 imposture' facade is not mysterious anymore, we all had heard it, the whole thing…" It's Roxas, again… Sigh… -_- 135, why didn't you stop me earlier… [Demyx: I did! You told me to shut up… *runs to a dark corner, bummed and draws circles on the floor* Authoress: Awww, poor Demy, here, I have a cookie… Demyx: *Hugs* Thank you! ^_^]

222: "Wow, Nemix, didn't know that you had such a past!"

006: "Nemix, yours was not worse that my dilemma, now, I found that that picture of the rumor had spread widely on Facebook!"

013: "Chill out, Zexion, I had located the account where the rumor firstly came from, it's Fayra all right! And she's KeishaToCease Q!"

After that, we met at the Activity Room and discussed about our next move. Ten minutes later, we had decided to attack the "base camp"! Wish us luck!

Two days later, we arrived at the potential crime scene - the karaoke center! I really didn't like this place and anything of the sort. I always had a feeling that there were bad things going on in those places. I didn't know why? I said in a hushed tone: "013, target at your three o'clock, take the picture!"

When everything's set, we sneaked into the karaoke center, where all hell would break loose (Sort of…). We didn't have much money with us, so we had to wait for them to enter and stay put for a while. Now it's time to move. "Hey! What are you all doing here?" The lady at the reception counter stopped us. Zexion used his quick wit to save us: "Nothing, but we saw a couple dropped their stuff and we saw them coming this way. They must have entered here not too long ago, so we decided to return it to them."

The lady said: "Was the girl who was mixed-raced, wearing kind of too little with a tall young man?" Wow, good memory you had there. "Yes, where were they?" Zexion took this chance and answered. The lady flipped through her records. She then said: "Hmm… Room 584." "Thank you." After that, we left! Yikes!

We did it! Now was to find that freaking room. 580… 581… 582… 583… "… 584." 135 led the way and we arrived before a wooden door with black window glass on it. I peeked through the black glass panes and sighed in frustration. I couldn't even see a thing! 135 pulled out a pair of goggles. Axel exasperatedly said: "Mr. Demyx Oceanus, we're not here to swim!" Demyx merely grinned and said: "Of course not! Mr. Xigbar gave this to me as a present. He said he got this from a secret agent and he fought with him, thus getting that eye patch on his face. What was that again? MBI?" Zexion facepalmed and muttered: "It's 'FBI', idiot." "Whatever. This pair of goggles can make us see through these types of glass, very clearly," Demyx said, while putting on the goggles. He peeked through the black glass.

We had to standby for Demyx's next orders, since he was the one who was peeking. "OK, not much action… They were singing, enjoying themselves… Fayra's singing in soprano, my ears… T_T… Eh? That man… His hands… OH NOES! MOLESTATION ALERT!" Demyx looked through the glass while making summaries of what he saw, and then out of the blue he screamed in panicky! We couldn't standby for now, time for action! Weapons free!

The damn door was locked. Out of panic, I unleashed the side kick action that I had been practicing so hard in Chinese martial arts! "PAK - DONG!" The door flung open and hit the wall hard! Axel was the one who ran in first. He grabbed a remote control and used it like a ninja throwing star. It hit the man's hand! Nice shot!

Demyx mustered all of his courage and proceeded to grab his hands and said: "We all saw what happened! Why did you attempt to molest her!?" Fayra was utterly shocked, when she regained her senses, she screamed: "WHAT! You hooligans!" Just then a "miracle" happened - The hands which were in Demyx's firm grip let out a sickening cracking and snapping sound, that scum flew to the wall and "BANG!" He collapsed and went unconscious!

"HOLY KINGDOM HEARTS! DEMYX! You had qigong for training?!" Axel and Roxas yelled together! I closed my ears immediately! Tinnitus… (Qigong [气功] is one of the martial arts handed down by Chinese ancestors. Really useful in self defense and health maintenance!) "No way, I didn't… What the heck was wrong with his hand? Why did he fly to the wall? What the hell just happened?" Demyx was totally dumbfounded of the scene before him. He was confused.

Fayra's screeches were way worse than their yelling: "OH MY GOD! MY HONEY! MY SUGAR! OH MY GOODNESS! *Wailing a little* Ambulance! Hurry! Hurry! The police! Arrest them all!"

After the man was carried into the ambulance, Fayra wailed furiously: "You! You all will not escape this! I will sue you all to death! No one escapes!"

After the police gathered all the required information and clues, we also left the spot at once. "No way, I did not take martial arts training, why…?" Demyx was till mumbling to himself unbelievably. "We had a lot of proofs that were against them in our hands, even the cops said that it's okay. Chill, dude," Axel tried to calm the blonde. I agreed with him: "Yes, we did. Calm down…"

Really?

I was wrong… SSSOOO wrong…

**~ CHAPTER 7 FIN ~**

TO BE CONTINUED

**A/N: Here goes Chapter 7, kinda long, I know. Sigh -_- Oh well, you can comment if you want. Feedbacks are the most welcomed. Thank you for reading this! Bye and stay tuned!**


	8. Chapter 8: Deep Abyss Vs A Glint of Hope

**A/N: OK, before the story, I would like to emphasize something. This story is COMPLETELY fictional. Nothing in this story (all chapters) should be carried out in the real world, as it may be a little violent and whatnot. Please be a wise reader and do not imitate the plot, especially the pranks. Thank you for your patience for reading this. Now, on with the story! ^_^**

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT A PART OF THE PLOT!

**Chapter 8 – DEEP ABYSS VS. A GLINT OF HOPE**

Back at school, in the detention room…

"Let us out! You got the wrong person, you idiots!" Axel yelled with all his might, banging his fists on the door. I said: "You know, no one's going to save you if you keep on doing that." Demyx said out loud from a corner: "No one? Is 'no one' here?" OK… bad joke… especially at a time like this…

Roxas looked up from the floor and said: "Quit fooling around, we don't know how long Zexion had been in the Disciplinary Room…" About half an hour ago, the four of us were quarantined in the detention room, while Zexion was being called to see Mr. Saix. It was all Fayra's fault! If she didn't side for that scum, we wouldn't be here right now!

Suddenly, the door was being opened, it's Naminé and Kairi! "What did you all do? Why were you guys quarantined here?" Kairi asked. I said: "Well, all we did were trying to capture an immoral scum and to save a spoiled brat who apparently didn't deserve to be rescued." I could feel the sarcasm dripping off every word I muttered, but I honestly didn't care. We told the girls everything. Naminé frowned and said: "What's the meaning of this? Obviously it was her fault!"

"Erm, excuse me…" All of us gazed towards the door, only to see Ven. "Er, the director and Mr. Saix wanted to see you guys. Looks like something's up." Everyone would know something's up by observing his wan and sallow face.

"Don't be afraid! Because you guys were not guilty!" Kairi patted on Demyx's shoulders to lighten up the tense atmosphere. Yeah, why should we be afraid? There's nothing they could do to us if we were innocent! We must not be afraid! "Organization XIII! No matter what happens, even if the world's going down, do not surrender to evil forces! Don't get KO'ed!" I said to them.

How naive I had been. The evil force had a backing. A VERY strong backing!

The director sat on her office chair, her sharp eyes scanned every living being before her. On her right stood a very stern Mr. Saix; Kairi, Naminé and Ven were on her left. The only person close to the director's side was Fayra Joann, the person whose butt I wanted to kick so hard the most. The cool air emitted from the air-conditioner flowed slowly in the room, but a fire (psychologically) was going to break out…

"So, you're the students who injured Mr. _XXX_?" The director said first. Fayra was being flighty again as usual: "Mrs. Director! They're Axel, Demyx and Nemixiljix! You're all finished!"

I immediately defended my pals and myself: "Mrs. Director, it was that 'teacher' who wanted to sexually harass Fayra over there at that time, we had no choice but to barge in. Axel wanted to immobilize his hands, therefore he threw the remote control and hit the target." "Oh really? What about Demyx Oceanus?" "That was what baffled us the most, Demyx only grabbed his hands, then the hands themselves just let out a cracking noise, and himself flew to the wall and crashed into it. Demyx never exerted any force onto his hands; he never went to martial arts training either!"

The director asked us back: "Are you saying that Mr. _XXX_ himself intentionally crashed into the wall and caused a slight concussion?" Pfft! Of course! He wanted to prevent himself from being a suspect! "His intention was to prevent himself from being suspected!" Zexion finally said something. "I never asked you to voice your opinion, did I? Zexion Illusione!" She shot her words to him.

"Mrs. Director! I saw that man intended to molest Fayra Joann, with my own eyes!" Roxas backed up for Zexion. "It doesn't count if your eyes saw it! Did you take any pictures? Any pictures of the scene described?" Being the aggressive one, the director denied every single thing we threw out! "… No…" Roxas was stunned for a few seconds and he muttered under his breath hatefully, lowering his head to gaze at the floor. Axel tried to suppress his anger and said: "I have one more thing to say!" "You? And what would it be?" The director glared at Axel and asked. "Fayra made up rumors to calumniate Zexion!"

"She sent this picture… And then… After that… Like this… That's how." Axel pointed out every single detail confidently. He even told them about the condom I found in that kook's bag! Great…

"Aha! How dare you ransack a teacher's bag without permission!" Fayra jumped and accused me. Roxas then said: "I had the evidences stored in my laptop! I'll go -" Fayra sauntered over to us and pushed Roxas aside. She snickered evilly and said: "I'm SO sorry, Roxas Lychnus. Your laptop was suspected to contain Trojan virus. In order to prevent the school from being attacked, your laptop had been confiscated to reformat it!" Roxas' expression turned into a shock and horror one and he yelled: "_What_?!" No way! I saw him removing all the viruses himself a few days ago! How dare you, Fayra…

"Fayra Joann! Now who's the interrogator?!" I couldn't take it anymore! I would have exploded if I didn't let it out! "Yeah! You or the director?!" Axel was furious too. "SILENCE!" The director slammed her palm onto the table and commanded.

"Oh, almost forgot. You had my purse along with you the whole time, why didn't you return it to me? You were going to steal it, Zexion Illusione?!" Fayra used the evidence we had against us. I defended Zexion who was furious but speechless at the moment by retaliating: "You also brought along contrabands to school! According to the latest renewed version of the school rules, bringing perfumes to school will cost you 2 to 4 marks of demerit! The item will be confiscated soon!"

Zexion who was standing beside me tugged on my sleeve and whispered: "But physically confrontation against the principal or teachers will cost us 72 marks of demerit as well… do not delve too much of it…" I whispered back: "Just a minute…" And then I continued: "Mrs. Director, Fayra Joann herself not only brought contrabands, but also brought more than 40 Malaysian Ringgits to school, which went against -"

BAM! The director banged her fist on the table again. "Enough! No matter what you all said, you all had just committed intentional wounding and more things to come. Although the police said nothing about this, we have school rules to uphold. I hereby declare that Counter Crime Group Number 13 is disbanded! The punishments will be listed and posted in the school's foyer! You are all dismissed!" The director commanded in a loud tone.

Disbanded…?! There were things that were even worse…

Thirty minutes before the afternoon session started the next day, the notice board in the foyer was bombarded with many people. I stood very far away, but I could see what was on the board very clearly. The latest notice was as follows:

_To: All teachers and students,_

_ Starting on Xth of XX, year 20XX, Counter Crime Group Number 13 was disbanded. The members had committed the following crime:_

_ 1) XXX, 08XXX, instigated the members to commit crimes;_

_ 2) XXX, 08XXX, exploited privacy of others;_

_ 3) XXX, 08XXX, vandalism, theft, ransacked a teacher's possession without permission;_

_ 4) XXX, 08XXX, injured the victim's hands intentionally;_

_ 5) XXX, 08XXX, wounding with intention and caused concussion in the victim._

_ After the meeting of the Board of Directors, it is decided that the above five students had brought serious disgrace to the school, therefore they are to be expelled from the school starting on XXth of November, year 20XX (A day before the end-of-year school holidays)._

_Written by,_

_Xemnas Inritum_

_Principal of Kingdom Hearts High School._

I seriously couldn't mention our names here! This was not fair! Expelled from the school?! What the hell are you talking about?! Bullshit! [By the way, 'Inritum' means 'nothingness' in Latin.]

I ran to the Activity Room immediately and locked myself inside there once I closed the door. I was all alone in the empty room. I wanted to cry, but nothing came out. I could only feel the fury and indignation instead of sadness. Just then, a voice came in from outside the door: "Hey! Idiot! I know you are in there! You don't have to come out, but I should warn you, if you dare to mess with me and my business again, your mother who worked as a teacher in Kingdom Hearts Elementary School would have to pack her stuff and get lost forever!" It was Fayra. After she finished her words, everything went silent once again. She must have left the scene.

… No, get a grip. I had to stay calm. If my mum was fired, although my dad had a high monthly salary, once he retired three years later, what should we do? Now, my younger brother was only in 6th Grade, I was only in 8th Grade, what can _I_ do? Keep your cool… Something cold was on my cheeks. I brought my finger to my face and touched it, I felt a wet sensation. The tears flowed slowly…

Dad… Mum… I was being useless… Sorry…

* * *

You simply couldn't imagine how we got over everything the following days. We had to put up with each and every unfair treatment and misunderstanding in school, yet at home, we had to pretend like nothing happened at all! Goddamn that Fayra Joann! Would she be happy if I happened to die of shock by doing all the cleaning duty?! Each time I finished sweeping the floor and I went for the blackboard, the floor would be full of sweet wrappers. After I got rid of them, more scribbling and doodling appeared on the blackboard! They were insults and sadistic comments! Did she want to declare to the world or what?!

We finally got over the third test (in which my results were very normal; not too high and not too low), then came the End-of-Year Exam. This could be the last exam ever in my life, sigh… Let's strive for the last time then… Although Organization XIII had been disbanded, we fully made use of the gadgets we had for group study before they were confiscated by the school.

After the confiscation of the gadgets, we would still meet together, no matter if it was talking about crap, studying, revising… Finally, the exam came, I put my heart and soul into every paper I wrote, giving all I got, I even revised the two subjects I detested the most, namely Moral Education (All the nonsense memorizing without using your brain) and Arts (No theory, we had to create a piece of art within two and a half hours, which was aggravating) for three times! Holy Bananas… After I handed in the last paper, (subject: Civic and Citizenship Education, weird one, huh?), I headdesked, suppressing the surfacing tears. Maybe I won't even get to see my report card… So what if I got into K3B? Did that prove anything?

My other classmates were so happy that the ordeal had finally ended and they practically flew out of the class for recess, I guess no one was in the class right now. Only then I slowly got up and headed to the back of the class. I was so exhausted; maybe it was because I burnt the midnight oil too much. Suddenly, I heard footsteps, so I turned to the direction of the sound - Not that bi*** Fayra again!

"Hey, Loser! How's the test? Hope you didn't fail it," She taunted.

"There were a lot of general knowledge questions, not bad, I guess."

"Pfft! Don't forget, our bet…"

"I'm not that forgetful! It's just that I -"

"Oh right~ I almost forgot that you are going to get kicked out of school soon… *Looking me obliquely as if she was the best of all*"

"… *Thinks: Provocation?!*" My breathing rate increased.

"I'm going to tell you that he and I are going for an outing, how nice of him."

"I think I had warned you that he was trying to sexually harass you, didn't I?"

"That's your unproven accusation! Oh, one more thing."

"Ugh, what?"

"Your three friends, Kairi Aecor, Naminé Fluctus and Ventus Lychnus were suspended from their duties, maybe they would share your fate the next semester when school reopens… Ha ha!" ('Aecor' is Latin, it means 'sea'.)

"*Infuriated* You despicable being! What did they do?!"

"They intended to steal the confiscated gadgets for you all, but they were caught in the act! Ha ha ha ha…!"

"*Rapid breathing* You…!"

I couldn't resist the urge anymore! I was going to beat her up! I raised my fist and was just about to punch her in the face, suddenly I was seeing stars, and the world seemed to revolve rapidly around me. I fell onto my knees. I was so dizzy… And I could feel my veins on my head bulging, like when I had slight migraines. Crap, the relapse again!

To suppress the headache and dizziness, I pressed both of my hands on both sides of my head and I curled up a little. Slowly, the consciousness was fading away. I only got the chance to spit out a few words: "Fayra… You… won't … get away… with… this!" The relapse took over me real fast, the headaches washed over me like waves, one after another, I couldn't take it anymore! I let out a strangled scream and I fell forward from my current kneeling position and hit the floor. Both of my hands were paralyzed and I couldn't even move a finger.

About three seconds before I fell into oblivion, I heard she said: "Wow, she really fell, so it's true!" After that, I remembered nothing…

* * *

… What the heck is this place…...

… Auroras surrounded me, I was in, er, a cage… Soon, a flash of blinding light shined through, I couldn't open my eyes. Later… The venue changed, although I was still in the cage as before, the auroras outside had transformed into a random room in a random mansion! (What the…)

What really was fishy here was that the tables, chairs, fireplace, curtains and the doors were VERY huge! Ookii! [Translate from Japanese (おおきい): SO BIG!] … Wait a minute, that was wrong. "Where in the world is this place?" I mumbled to myself, pacing back and forth in the cage while crossing my arms in front of my chest… This didn't make any sense at all. Looking at the rug outside, the fine wools on it were as the same height as me! How could the fine wools on a rug achieve a height of 163 cm?! Even a drop of dew hanging on the side of a bowl was bigger than my head! I realized something and I clutched onto the metal bars of the cage and yelled: "WHY WAS I SO SMALL?!"

Just then the door was opened. I looked up and - HOLY BANANAS! IT'S THE PRESIDENT OF U.S.A. BARACK OBAMA! (Shocked…) (P.S. I don't love or hate Obama. I had nothing to do with this! It's just how I planned the story for pure entertainment! It was a part of a dream in my sleep about four years ago) Wait, that means I was in the White House?! What the heck?

He said: "Now, what have we got here? Hmm, the cage is moving? Maybe a mouse fell for the trap." He picked up the cage. The cage started swaying from side to side, I was swayed as well. I could hardly maintain my balance, suddenly the cage tilted to an angle of 60 degrees, his enormous face appeared at the cage door. I fell onto my back and hit my back on the cage wall. The end of the cage was about 30 steps (for my mini feet) from the cage door, I practically glued myself onto the cage wall, crap, what was he going to do?

The cage was opened, he looked into the cage and said: "OK, now - eh? You look weird to be a mouse." I shouted: "A MOUSE?!" Hey Mister! What did you assume I was!? "What?! A mouse talks? Guards, take it away!"

UH-OH… No way! I jumped out and landed on his face. I grabbed onto his skin and started hitting and kicking in all directions! Take left! Take right! One more flying kick -

BAM!

Why this noise sounded so real? But my surroundings became too bright for me to see, until I could open my eyes and I was shocked once again: Axel had his face planted onto the floor, both of his arms were supported by Zexion and Roxas, Demyx peeked timidly from the back of a large-sized first-aid kit. What the crap?

Looking at myself again, I had my school uniform on, and I had a carbon dioxide supplier cap on my face. Oh, yes, I had a relapse and I lost consciousness. But, the "single foot stand with my arms extended to both sides" pose I was posing at the moment was… kinda awkward… -_-'

"Calm down! What mouse? Now you wanted to hit people randomly too! See? Even Axel was kicked and flew to the floor," Roxas said. Ha ha! I guess Obama himself would never have seen a mouse that talked with a school uniform in his whole life! 8D

Axel pushed himself up and said: "What the hell 207? Even I had a nose bleed now…" Oh my god, the blood seeped from both of his nostrils… -_-'

"*Sigh* The whole thing was like this…" I droned on and on for about five minutes, then they knew the whole story. Demyx asked: "Then what's up with your illness? What was it?"

[CUT!] Authoress: Sorry for interrupting! The Authoress arrived! Now I am going to take over Nemix's part again! Actually it's not anything too serious, but if anxious, feeling too pressurized or overexcited, the breathing rate would increase very quickly, and the most of the carbon dioxide in the body would be expelled, resulting in something like spasm. (P.S. The thumb would curl towards the palm, if pulled by force, it hurts like hell) Then, dizziness and cramp would kick in. (Oh, yeah, even crying too much would trigger the whole thing. Maybe it's the hyperventilation or something. That was what the doctors told me, but I still think there was another bigger reason behind it, I had yet to find out) Thank you for not kicking me out of the story all this while. I'll be going! Thank you and bye bye! [Back to normal]

"So that was why we had to use carbon dioxide tank…" Zexion mumbled to himself thoughtfully. "But since you are able to hit Axel, that means you're okay, right?" Roxas said.

I told them: "Kairi, Naminé and Ven were being suspended from their duties. It's because of us…" I slowly settled myself back on the bed, sitting upright. Zexion commented: "Not only them, even some of our classmates voiced their pleas and opinions to the director, and they were threatened to shut up about it or else they would share the same fate." "Yeah, Sora and Riku were the leaders and they were the ones who faced the most serious threat," Demyx said, sighing at the end of the sentence. He was always in high spirits, and now he was sighing in defeat.

Ugh, who the heck did that so-called director think she is? The director? I would rather call her the Devilish Director! "That Devilish Director… Why didn't she get kicked out by the principal…" I muttered. I pouted angrily and blew at the bangs on my forehead. What did we do? That devil spoiled her niece, and she always defended her from any accusations, even if Fayra was to be blamed! That was just…!

After having enough rest, it was time for school dismissal. When I got home, I locked myself in my room. After finishing what was to be done of the day, I was so tired, so I went to sleep quite early that day…

A few days passed, and now was the last day of school. Everyone was happily chatting about their holiday plans, only the five of us sat there, without a sound. This was the last, and I mean the _last_ day of school for me. I observed my surroundings, trying to memorize everything my eyes captured. The classmates… especially Rita, my best new friend of the year. She helped me a lot without demanding anything in return. I really wanted to thank her so much, but I would not be able to hold back the damned tears. I really cherished her as a good friend, but, I guess we would never meet each other again.

Sufferance… and more sufferance… Time flew really fast, especially the time you wanted to grasp and cherish so hard, it flew without looking back to you. Now what I could only do was to wait for the ruthless school bell to scream for its victory.

3… 2… 1…

"KRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNGG!"

Ah, things that must leave still have to leave in the end after all. I pulled up my not-kind-of-heavy bag and took some very reluctant steps towards the awaiting door. One step after another and the heavy feeling in the heart increased. Now I stood still, turned around and stared at the signboard on the wall: K2D. The more the memories that flashed before my eyes, the more dismay I felt. Closing my eyes, I let out a deep breath… And I walked away.

Sayounara (さようなら), K2D…

See you soon, no, I wouldn't be able to see you again…

Just then, the five of us coincidentally met at a cross junction. (Because the boys had to leave for a while, so normally we would meet each other at that junction everyday) I didn't know what to say… "… Let's walk together?" Demyx broke the ice first. No respond came, so then take that as a "yes"? (By the way, if you happen to listen to Aqua's Theme from Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep right now, it fits the mood and setting very well… I own nothing of that game) We walked, more like strolled, ever so slowly. Like fast forwarding a movie, all of the memories appeared as flashback in the minds. When we met, trained together, had lessons in the same class, played with each other, fooled around, went on missions, catching criminals, joked, studied together, rambled about we were going to fail that particular test, overjoyed when one of us succeeded in doing anything… Too many memories… And it hurt… so much.

Without realizing, we had reached the school gate. Once we got out, we would never come back, let alone see each other. It seemed like we had tacit understanding among us; we stopped together at the same time. "*Rustling*…" Only the breeze was blowing softly. Some leaves were floating in the sunset sky. The scenery was beautiful than ever, but we had no comments on it. Ha, what a waste… Indignation and anguish were the only things that existed, also with sadness.

"Really, I thank you all very much, it was very happy to be with all of you," I made my move before the irritating tears flowed out victoriously. It didn't feel good at all, I tried suppressing them… "… I may never come back, but, I had prepared the documents needed to transfer to another school. I would be there next year…" Zexion took a breath and said. He sounded like he was choking due to the lump in his throat. But he would never let that show. Roxas said: "If conditions approve, I would migrate to the United States… I don't think I would come back…" Demyx forced a smile while saying: "Well, I would apply for a student visa to Australia, maybe… *sigh* we won't meet again." His smile was even worse than crying.

Axel cleared his throat with some difficulty. He would never let that weak side of his exposed to us. He still put on that indifferent attitude, even though he wanted to cry so hard. Yeah, I knew how that felt. He said: "I… I -" AT THAT MOMENT!

"HEY! YOU GUYS! WAIT UP! DON'T LEAVE JUST YET!"

"ORGANIZATION XIII! STOP!"

We turned around at the same time, at our back were - Kairi and Naminé! "You guys?!" I yelled. When the girls reached us, they were totally out of breath. They looked like they were about to pass out at any moment due to shortness of breath! What happened?

"Kairi, Naminé, you were here for… see off?" Zexion asked. "… No… Of course not…!" Kairi bent down and rested her hands on her knees due to exhaustion. Naminé answered for her: "We… successfully… got your… gadgets… back! Here…"

Demyx took a rather large bag from Naminé, but he was very confused, so he asked: "Why…?" Kairi had calmed down her breath and explained: "We bought some cheap toys to replace the real gadgets. That's why we successfully smuggled them out! Hope Ven can convince that Devilish Director by putting the junk at where the real ones once were!" (Hey! That's my line!)

"Also! You all won't be suspended anymore!" Naminé said with agitation and excitement.

"WHAT?! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" The five of us shouted! (The tree's gonna fall off… -_-')

"It's true! It's because… Argh! Do you guys remember there was a student exchange plan in May, where they wanted some students from our school to go to Japan?" Naminé impatiently said. All of us nodded our heads. "OK, that time they wanted us to recommend some people to go, so we recommended the five of you! And it worked!" Naminé was feeling very triumphed about this, but the five of us couldn't process what she just said! Demyx blinked his eyes twice and then said: "… What's the connection? O.o"

Kairi continued: "If successfully chosen, one was being considered as a student of that school, so what Devilish Director did a.k.a. the expulsion was useless! She had just 'helped' you guys to cancel off one of your school rolls! Ha ha…" "It's just that the letter from Japan was just received by us a while ago (they got the letter before the school did), and we wasted a lot of time translating the language, that's why we procrastinated until now," Naminé said and took out the envelope and passed it to Roxas.

"The candidates recommended were successfully chosen and the final judgment was made in 30th of June… It's before we got into the whole mess of the karaoke center!" Roxas read out the letter, looked up and screamed out of surprise, but more of joy! That was totally, absolutely, seriously UNBELIEVABLE! OH MY GOD!

"Mum! Dad! I did it!" I was so overjoyed that I jumped and cheered. I threw my bag high into the air! "Thump!" Dropped on the floor? IDGAF! "We won the top prize of the lottery!" Roxas shouted! Demyx hugged Kairi and Naminé so hard and screamed: "OH MY GOSH! WE WON'T BE SUSPENDED ANYMORE! YES!" They almost suffocated… -_-' Zexion saw us went into crazy mode, but he himself wasn't any better than us. He let out an uncharacteristic and somewhat maniacal laughter and said: "That was great! Thank god!" [The crew: O.O Zexion, what happened to you?]

"HEY! YOU GUYS!"

… Axel? All of us shut up and looked at where he was, only to find a rather large swelling on his head, like a bun. He said in an angry huff: "I'm still alive, man! You guys only cared about yourselves and ignored me?! And you! 207! Your bag again… It's not the first time your bag hit me!" … Oops, I got too carried away… -_-III

"Alright alright, I apologize. _Dui bu qi_ (Chinese, 对不起), sorry, Minta maaf (Malay), Sumimasen (Japanese, すみません), Joesonghabnida (Korean, 죄송합니다), Verzeihung (German) -" "Stop! You only have to say in English! 'Cause I seriously don't understand the thingy after that 'sue me five cent' or whatever…" … LOL!

"Have you guys got enough craziness? Anyways, all of us escaped from hell today, pizza, anyone? My treat!" Kairi, who was the wealthiest among us suggested. "Finally, no more sentimental crap," Axel muttered. "Hello! Wait for meee!" Who was that? Hey, it's Ven! "Exactly eight people… Prosperity number 8! Let's go and eat all you can!" I said. "HURRAY!" D

**~ CHAPTER 8 FIN ~**

TO BE CONTINUED

**A/N: Here's the eighth one… Whew! Finally did it! I will try my very best to upload as much as I can. You can comment if you want. Thanks for reading this! Bye and stay tuned!**


	9. Chapter 9: World Party

**A/N: OK, before the story, I would like to emphasize something. This story is COMPLETELY fictional. Nothing in this story (all chapters) should be carried out in the real world, as it may be a little violent and whatnot. Please be a wise reader and do not imitate the plot, especially the pranks. Thank you for your patience for reading this. Now, on with the story! ^_^**

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT A PART OF THE PLOT!

**Chapter 9 – WORLD PARTY**

Right now, it was half past eleven at night, every living being was quiet at the moment, but I was very energetic! Only about thirty minutes later we were going to say goodbye to year 2009. So now I was going to stay up and enjoy myself throughout the night! Ha ha!

Looking at the assortment of luggage beside me, they reminded me that tomorrow, 1st of January, year 2010, the five of us were going to take the flight to Tokyo! Yes! We were free from the Devilish Director forever! Mua ha ha ha~~~! Furthermore, the letter stated that if we had grew accustomed to everything there or we didn't wish to return to Malaysia anymore, we could stay and engage in further studies as international students! And that means until we graduate! Looks like we just happened to lose something we didn't really need after all.

"Shizukai…" My GPS device rang again. Hey, it's Zexion! He sent a message via SMS: "I wish you a kind of early Happy New Year! Have you packed everything?"

"Yup, everything's fine here… What about you?"

"OK as well. The others were quick with their preparations, too, but do make sure to bring along every required document."

"… Passport, student visa etc. and everything else were checked!"

"We will meet at the airport at 6 o'clock sharp and wait for the flight which we have to board on at 7. The tickets are here with me. I will distribute them to you all tomorrow."

"Yes sir!"

"I am not that old… -_-"

"Sorry! Yes Mister!"

"Oh, right, Kairi called a while ago, about the Lower Secondary Assessment (PMR) Exam, we had agreed to sit for it and now our names were still on the 'Candidate List', what to do about it?" (P.S. PMR is a Malaysian public exam taken by Form Three / 9th Grade Students, but it will be abolished in year 2014. We have to study at least 8 subjects for PMR. Sigh… You can look up in Wikipedia to know more ^_^)

"… The letter stated that the school we are heading to reopens in January, and we would be back in April the same year, right?"

"Yes."

"If I decide to return to Malaysia again, then I would take the exam, if I'm not coming back, just leave it! The PMR certificate won't help us much in other countries anyway."

"Hmm, OK, I will find a chance to ask the others about what they think."

"Hey, did your parents know about the expulsion?" He sent another message immediately just after the last one.

"Of course not, if yes, would I have the life to sit here and send you messages?"

"Good, because from what I know, Devilish Director did not know that we are going to Japan. If she finds out, we were dead meat!"

"Why?"

"Because our parents are sure to head for the school to question the school regarding their judgment, and that director would tell them the whole thing. What would happen next? I guess you can imagine it. Also, in May, when that first letter arrived at school, Devilish Director, Fayra and the whole family were not in Malaysia but overseas, that means all of them did not know that there was this student exchange program. If they knew about this, they would inform the school in Japan. If that happens, we would not be students anymore."

"Okaaaay…"

"Besides, that devil would get the information regarding us going to Japan! It is too dangerous and risky, so it would be the best to let the parents only know that we are going to Japan only because we participated in the student exchange program."

"OK OK, copy that."

"Eh? One more minute to midnight, would there be fireworks?"

"Of course, why not? Countdown…"

After finishing typing out the message and sending it, I turned to my left to look at the clock on the wall… 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The crowd outside screamed and shouted and then cheering could be heard throughout the neighborhood! The air was filled with fireworks of a wide variety of colors, cracking everywhere. Although the commotion was annoying, I was having fun too! Yeah!

I wished Zexion, Demyx, Roxas, Axel, Kairi, Naminé and Ven a happy new year via messaging, and then I hit the bed to sleep. I was dreaming of some fireworks too. ZzzZzzZ…

"Somebody call 911!" … What?! There's a fire?! Holy Bananas! I jumped out of the bed and grabbed the phone, and I was just about to press the buttons - STOP! Wait a minute, wait a minute… Wasn't 911 the emergency hotline of the United States? What did it matter in Malaysia? I was in confusion, and then I finally realized that it was my alarm clock! What the heck? I thought someone was calling 911… (P.S. The main point was that this song was loud enough to wake me, who slept like a dead pig, up, he he! I do not own this song!) Let me see; now it's 5 in the morning, after I ate my breakfast downstairs and got everything ready, I shouted facing upstairs: "Hey! Mum! Dad! I'm going to the airport now! I will call you guys when I hit Tokyo, OK!"

There was a muffled sound: "OK OK, wait! You go and take the Japanese Yen on the table! Spend it wisely, OK?!" That's my dad. "OK! I'm leaving now! Bye Bye! "Bye Bye!" Both my parents responded. After I got outside, I took a taxi straight to the airport.

"Sistem Penerbangan Malaysia… Pesawat MH 4896 ke Bangkok, Tokyo, Seoul dan Beijing telah sedia untuk berlepas. Penumpang-penumpang diminta bersedia di Balai A." [Translate from Malay: Malaysia Airlines… Flight MH 4896 to Bangkok, Tokyo, Seoul and Beijing is ready for takeoff. Passengers are required to be ready in Hall A.]

The five of us waited at the airport for some time, and finally we made it! We were blasting off! Yo! I, who have never boarded a plane - Eh wait! Didn't I have just returned from Beijing in late November? (Maybe the lack of sleep made me messed up all the memories) But anyways, it was as exciting as ever!

After the customs, and one tunnel after another, we finally arrived at the entrance of the plane! The air stewardess had smiles on their faces and they welcomed us all on board. Coincidentally, the five of us sat together; three at the front and two at the back.

After three minutes, we followed the instructions and fastened our seat belts. After the briefing on safety precautions, everything went silent. The lights went out. The noise of the engines was getting louder; I could feel the aircraft moving as well. I looked out the window, we were moving forward very slowly.

And then we halted. Suddenly, the aircraft charged full speed ahead! Holy Bananas! Not even a psychological preparation for me… -_-' I was jerked backwards and my back glued to the seat, the blood in my blood vessels suddenly flowed rapidly to my feet, looking outside of the window… We were in midair! Woohoo! The lights came back, the air crew started to get busy once more.

(OK! Ladies and gentlemen! Ahem! I guess that most of the readers here would have been on a plane once or twice, right? Plus the details on the plane were kinda boring anyway. So I'll just skip them! I guess you guys should have more experience than I do. He he!) We ate then slept, woke up and ate again. Yup, that boring it is…

I dozed off for a while, and then I felt the aircraft vibrating. Hmm, the scenery outside was not bad either, and there was snow… Oh! We had reached Tokyo! :3

We took our respective luggage and we got off the plane. The airport here was really huge! It's just that Beijing's was bigger. Because the signboards had both Japanese and English on them, so we didn't get lost… Finally, we saw "Imigureeshon" [Translate from Japanese (イミグレーション): Immigration], ready to enter the country!

I waited in the queue for about three minutes, finally it was my turn, the Japanese seemed very busy, they were practically running in and out, won't they ever get too tired? :o "Konnichiwa. Pasupooto wo misete kudasai." [Translate from Japanese (こんにちは。 パスポート を みせて ください): Good day. Please present your passport.] Luckily I could recognize what she was saying, so I handed my passport. It was a smart-looking lady sitting in a counter.

She was very well-informed somehow, once she saw the line "Pasport Malaysia" on the red booklet I gave, she immediately switched to another "channel": "What is your main purpose of coming to Tokyo, Japan?" Her pronunciation sounded a bit off. I answered nevertheless: "Overseas study… student exchange." I followed all her instructions. "… OK, thank you for your cooperation, you may go now. Have a nice day." She smiled and said, and then she returned me my passport. "Arigatou gozaimasu," [Translate (ありがとう ございます): Thank you very much] I replied, also returning a smile. And then I left.

After the whole customs crap, Zexion, Demyx and Roxas were already waiting for me. "Sorry! I let you guys to wait for me for too long!" I dragged my luggage behind me while I was running. "Hey, have you seen Axel?" Roxas asked. I said: "No? Why? Didn't he reach the immigration counter faster than I did?" How strange, did he get stuck at that counter or what? Soon, he showed up.

Zexion asked: "What took you so long?" Axel exaggerated: "Oh god! That dude over there kept on asking me in Japanese, and his English wasn't accurate! I had to use sign language, then he finally got what I was saying… -_-" … Looks like it's better to learn another language after all, no disadvantages… :P "Let's go to the security." Zexion said.

I could only say one thing: The Japanese security was very complicated! They checked everything over and over again, what the heck? Did I look like a terrorist? *Sob sob* I was only 14 years and 11 month old that time… T_T There was something even worse! There was a Malaysian (I peeked at his passport), he was a Chinese, but somehow, but I didn't know how, he looked like an Arabian. When he reached the immigration station, he was delayed for five minutes, (maybe they thought the information on the passport was not correct?) When he reached the customs, he was stopped once again, this time he was taken to a room along with his baggage! Oh great…

We followed the instructions on the letter and we arrived at a rest stop. We were told to wait for someone to take us to the school there. And then I heard: "What the crap? I'm only eighteen years old, and they said I looked like a criminal tracked down by the Interpol… They didn't dare to open my bags; they claimed that there were drugs or explosives inside… What bad luck… Yes, they scanned me for three times…" I turned around to see. It was the one I was talking about just now, he was complaining to his friends via phone! … Pu chwa ha ha ha…! That was so hilarious! XD

"So the school we were going to was called 'Matsuaki Gakuen' [Pronounced as "Ma-ts (as in 'mats') -a (as in 'was') –kee Ga (as in 'was') –koo-an (as in 'can'). Translate from Japanese: Pine Autumn Academy, まつあき がくえん]?" Demyx asked. I nodded.

[CUT!] The Authoress is here once again! I hope this wasn't annoying to you guys! He he! Actually this school is a FICTITIOUS school. It made its first appearance in one of my personally created comics. This school I created was of my ideas of a Utopian school, it was the best school beyond imaginations and whatever it got was of the best. For example, infrastructure, teachers, activities, academic performance blah blah blah etc. Those were of the first class in the world. The word "Academy" was only a general word, it comprised of kindergarten to university, there were also technical schools, colleges, subject-based colleges, private schools and so on. (So that was why I said it was fictitious…) the area overage of Matsuaki Gakuen was equal to a small town, there were many dormitories for those who did not reside in Tokyo. (P.S. In my original idea, this school was in Penang city, Malaysia, so there was an additional artificial atmosphere that surrounds the whole school compound. That was to let the students in a tropical country to experience the four seasons. But once again, it's Japan we were focusing on later, which had the four seasons, so the atmosphere was not needed) You can PM me if you really want to know more about this school. I'm out of here! Bye! [Back to normal]

The snowing scenery outside was simply beautiful, it was January now, the snow would melt when it is February or March. It will be spring in April. And when that time arrives, we had to leave again. We could only stay until spring. Just then…

"Excuse me, are you one of the students who participated the Matsuaki Gakuen student exchange activity?" A sweet voice came from my right. We all turned to said direction - A teenage girl with a ponytail. Her face was kind of chubby, I so wanted to pinch it… ^_^

"Yeah," Axel said. The girl was stunned for a second. Then she said: "So you guys know how to speak English… Thank god, I thought I was going to have a hard time!" … Did the Malaysians' language talents were so bad that we could only understand our own language? We had to study for three mandatory languages, namely Malay, Chinese or Tamil and English!

"OK, I will introduce myself first. I am Mizuhane Harayuki, fifteen years old, a student from Matsuaki Academy. Pleased to meet you guys," She said and bowed slightly. I was not planning to get outdone at the moment: "Hajimemashite. Watashi wa Nemix desu. Douzo yoroshiku." [Translate (はじめまして。 わたし は Nemix です。 どうぞよろしく。): First meeting you. I am Nemix. Pleased to meet you.] The girl asked: "You know Japanese too?" "Only a very little bit…" I said sheepishly.

She clapped her hands once with glee and said: "Right, you people are Malaysians… OK, you are the last batch, now we are going to take the Shinkansen (しんかんせん)!" We followed her, Roxas asked me: "Shinkansen?" I answered him: "The 'new trunk line' literally or better known as the 'Bullet Train'. It was first finished constructed on 1st of October, year 1964, connecting Tokyo and Osaka. The speed is 240 to 300 kilometers per hour (149 to 186 mph). It helps to alleviate the traffic confusion which was a pain in the neck for the Japanese government!"

Before we entered the train, I could see the bustling scene of the railway station. There was a sea of people; looks like the Japanese were used to take the Shinkansen instead of driving their own cars. I also took a look at the road map - Complicated… X_X Harayuki called: "Hello! If we don't come in, we were gonna miss the train!" Only then I got in the train. The air outside was cold, so heaters were installed in the passengers' compartment. "We will need 15 minutes to reach our destination. There were many services available in the train, let's take a seat." Harayuki found a space enough for six people, and then we all sat down. How comfortable… ^_^

The train departed. That was fast! The scenery outside was in a blur! I had been on the bullet train from Beijing to Tianjin, the speed was 324 kilometers per hour! I could also see two suns outside! One thing to feel grateful was that the trains of both China and Japan were very hygienic… And the vibration was minimum or none when the train moved, if you placed a glass full of water on the desk, it would not spill out, too. Now that's what I call high technology, when would Malaysia have something like this? (Ans: When the flowers wilt and I'm old… -_-' Ha ha, I'm joking, we have Light Rail Transit [LRT] in Malaysia too.)

Fifteen minutes whizzed past no sooner, and we also arrived at our destination - Matsuaki Academy! "Holy Bananas! There's a Shinkansen railway station just outside the school?!" I was stunned! "Hmm, not really, we still need a five-minute drive," Harayuki who walked in front of us answered. Oh god! If there was an airport, it would be better! [Authoress: Are you nuts?! Do you know how much noise pollution will be caused for a plane to takeoff?! Want some punch in the face!? *Knocks Nemix's head* Nemix: Ow… Sorry…)

We carried our luggage of various sizes and entered the very big Matsuaki Academy. Due to the winter climate and the slight snowing, the students who were strolling in the school were wearing their winter uniform. They were walking in the snow in cliques. Harayuki could sense that we were confused at what we witnessed so she took up the job of a tour guide and started explaining: "We have four seasons here, so we have four types of school uniform; and for each season, we have two uniforms, one for special occasions and assemblies, and one for normal schooling days. As for the sports clothing, one for both spring and summer, one for autumn and winter, so there are two."

Zexion thought for a while and asked: "Will it cost a lot of money?" Then I realized; the Japanese school uniforms are very expensive, one would cost about three thousand Yen! (And if one was three thousand Yen, it means about 93 Malaysian Ringgits and 75 cents!) Let alone buying the whole attire, four seasons, sports attire etc. … Bankrupt~

"It really needs a lot of money… But to foster international friendship, the participants of this student exchange program are exempted from paying any fees, except for the food in the canteen and some class fees. Nice, isn't it?" Harayuki said with a smile. "Hooray! Yeah~!" Once heard of the good news, Axel and Roxas jumped three feet high and cheered! Suddenly we heard a "BONG!" from behind us, and we turned around and see - Axel and Roxas were lying on the frozen lake, one of them facing the sky and one facing the ground! Dude, what an epic disgrace… Axel held his nose in his hands and commented: "I fell onto the frozen lake and caused no cracks; worth it!" "Yeah, you're the one to talk! Someone pull me up… that hurts. My butt… T_T" Roxas slowly crept up and said. "He he… Ha ha ha ha!" Nevertheless, all of us laughed at what happened.

There. Were. A. Lot. Of. Dorms in here! (Maybe when they closed down, they could operate as a six star hotel… :D) There were dorms for the kindergarten to university, colleges and so on… 7th, 8th and 9th Graders resided in Area E in all 24 areas/dorms. (There were a total of 23 dorms for students, and they were very rest assured to place boys and girls in the same room for some cases, like lacking of space. They'd better have excellent security or something… Ho ho! The remaining one dorm was reserved for the principal, teachers and VIPs) So, we were placed in Area E as well. In the area there were three high rise buildings, the names were as follows: 7th Grade, Alpha; 8th Grade, Beta; 9th Grade, Gamma. Even the buildings had the shape of an equilateral triangle prism! They were situated so that each of them made up the three vertices of an equilateral triangle.

Oh my god… Was this a dorm, or was it a palace?! Even the floor tiles were made of marble… O.o But when we entered the elevator and reached our room, the decorations and furnishings inside were strongly influenced by ancient Japanese style, like an antique house in a culture village. I could even touch the snow from a tree outside of the window! (You just need to open the window and have fun playing the snow! :) )

We dispatched our luggage and were just about to bury ourselves in the soft beds, an announcement came in: "Attention to all the international students from Malaysia, please report at the principal's office. Thank you." What? I'm tired… But, was it only for reporting ourselves?

In the principal's office…

*Knock knock* "Come in." We knocked the door and entered the office at once. Luckily there was a heater in the room. We could unfreeze ourselves because we were lost and almost frozen to death outside… It was really cold! The amiable female principal invited us to sit down and off we went into the topic.

"Good day to all of you, I'm the principal of Matsuaki Academy - Aerith Gainsborough. Welcome to Tokyo!" "Nice to meet you too…" We said in unison. "I'm happy to have successfully invited you here, besides for the student exchange program, I wished to… seek help from you all, regarding something serious…" When she said that, a flash of worry appeared on her face.

What happened? What was the serious thing? :o

"Lately I could sense that below this mask of a high standard academy, there hid an evil force, I don't know who were in this, but they were getting more and more active…" The principal said. I started to think: "What did she mean 'active'? Could it be…?" "I suppose you have heard that the disciplinary problems of Japanese schools had experienced deteriorating trends. I think, we had similar problems here, and they were way more serious!"

What the heck? Of course I had heard of it! Especially bullies in schools! Zexion went straight to the point: "So, you wished to see us so that we can solve the problems?" "Exactly what the candidates I have chosen would say, yes, it is. One of the reasons why I organized this program was to search for some students who possessed detection capabilities and could help to solve the crimes. Coincidentally you happened to attach relevant documents and information, exactly what the school needs! I couldn't thank you people enough!"

Um… Uh, the people you should really thank were Kairi, Naminé and Ven! We didn't even know about the presence of the letter either, let alone attaching relevant documents and information… -_-

"You've gotta be kidding me! Such an accomplished academy also had this kind of problem?!" Axel sure was shocked! After that, Roxas sent a punch at him: "No one's calling you a mute if you keep quiet! Keep it down!"

Zexion smoothed things over: "Miss Aerith, which of the categories do you think is the most suspicious? Elementary school, high school or university?" I started to analyze the situation in my head: It couldn't be university students. Pressure of studies was very great in Japan, students were pressurized so much that they studied all day long; they could not afford to ignore their studies and became school bullies. Maybe it could be the elementary students or middle school students.

"After further investigations of my own, it was found that the 9th Graders had something to do with it," Miss Aerith said. Aha! The hypothesis was accepted! Yo! My first victory of the day! Ya! :D

Demyx said: "9th Grade… Hey, isn't that us?!" Miss Aerith nodded and said: "In order to create the coincidence, I only accepted the applications of 8th Graders in your country, when the next year comes and these applicants would be promoted to the 9th Grade!"

… The idea was not bad… But, I had a question: "Miss Aerith, aren't the schools in Japan reopening in April? Isn't it a bit too late until then?" "Good question, Matsuaki Academy is exactly the opposite; the school reopens in early January. For year 2010, the date is 4th January, and that's three days later," The principal snapped her fingers and said.

Zexion said: "Then, Miss Aerith, which class would you place us in?" After she thought about it, she said: "Due to your identities as exchanged students, it would be not advisable to place you all in the normal classes which always have the maximum number of students, there will be no room for new comers; you will be placed with other international students in a class. But, I will try my best to arrange your class near to where all the 7th, 8th and 9th Grade classes were." "Can we get to know who our future classmates are?" Demyx asked. Out of my expectations, she answered: "Why yes of course. Here's the list *passes a paper*… Examine it when you returned to your room, as for now, let Harayuki and Ryuutaro give you a tour around the school, so that you will never be lost again." "Thank you!" "You're welcome."

So that's how we bid our farewells. We followed Harayuki along with a 9th Grader named Ryuutaro and walked around the school. Seriously, the school's was WAAAAAAAAY too big! We could hardly finish the first few kilometers and we were totally exhausted! X_X

8 o'clock at night, and we finally reached our dorm. I quickly sent a message to my mum and dad. Just now we were hurrying from place to place; alighting from the plane, boarding the Shinkansen… Heck, we didn't even have the time to rest. It's not that I had forgotten about my home and family or something, I just could not find the time to do the messaging. Sorry for the very much late message! Forgive me! I'm innocent! T_T

After having dinner and settling down, we started to investigate our list of classmates: (All of them were made up! Sorry for any coincidence!)

1) Anne Schneider, Berlin, Germany;

2) Antonio Giovanni, Venice, Italy;

3) Brant Sidveille, Madrid, Spain;

4) Geum Soo Jyoo, (followed by Chinese characters that pronounce _Jin Xiu Zhi_, 金秀智), Seoul, South Korea;

5) Ian Thames, Windsor, the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland;

6) John Davis, New York, the United States of America;

7) Katrachunpenm, Bangkok, Thailand;

8) Lawrence Wong, Perth, Australia;

9) Li Yuanfang (followed by Chinese characters, 李元芳), Beijing, China;

10) Laura Daniella, Paris, France;

11) Mizuhane Harayuki (followed by Japanese characters, みずはね はらゆき, 水羽原雪), Tokyo, Japan;

12) Yamazaki Ryuutaro (followed by Japanese characters, やまざき りゅうたろ, 山崎龙太郎), Tokyo, Japan;

13) William Tan Boon Hui (followed by Chinese characters, 陈文辉), Singapore, Singapore;

14) hbfcnklfmjofbikfbnhukfvndikfpn (I figured that the computer couldn't recognize the name or somehow crashed)

15) ~ 19) (Our names)

"Holy Bananas! My cousin!" My jaw almost dislocated! My eyes went wide and stared at the words "Lawrence Wong"! Roxas said: "What? Your cousin? An Australian?! And you're a Chinese?!" "Er, yeah, he's a Chinese, but he was born in Australia, like, an overseas Chinese like I am?" I was still shocked though… Oh god… Actually it was not all that shocking in the sense that it was unbelievable. The two of us were playmates when we were small kids, every two years, he and his family would come to Penang and have vacations for about one to two months. But, I still remembered that when we first met, he was nine while I was eight… *sweat drop* If they didn't come to Penang in the first place, I would have never know that I have a cousin like him. Ha ha… -_-III He's my father's elder sister's only male child, for a person who didn't have siblings, unlike me, he must have been very lonely, I guess?

Axel said jokingly: "Whaaaat? I thought he's your boyfriend or somethi-" "BISH!" I shot out a fist when he least expected it. "Say Axel, did you miss my punch too much lately? Or you still can't get enough of it? Huh?!" I was so annoyed by him that I wanted to send the second blow, if it weren't Demyx who calmed me down, I afraid the smell of "gunpowder" in the room would be suffocating the next second!

Zexion quickly changed the subject: "Eh? Why is there a name with all the silly codes?" He pointed to the line after saying. Roxas thought about it for a while and said: "Maybe it's the typing error? If not, it could be that the name wasn't available in the character system of the computer." I asked: "You mean like, a rare name?" "Maybe," He answered. Axel who received two punches in a day learned not to misbehave this time; he shut his trouble-making big mouth, and said nothing.

"Slash slash…" Sounds of water could be heard from the bathroom. I turned my head to look - Holy Bananas! It's flooding! I yelled: "Alright! Which idiot turned on the water tap of the bathtub and forgot to turn it off?!" "Oh shoot! I forgot, crap crap crap…" Axel jumped up and rushed into the bathroom. But he accidentally stepped on a random soap on the wet floor. He staggered and crashed into the bathtub full of water head first! "DONG BANG! SPLASH!" And there were mists of white smoke (Actually it was steam) coming out of the bathroom… Did he switch on the heater?

The rest of us stared at each other after tearing away from the scene. We sighed in unison and then burst out laughing. Axel finally climbed out of the water and reprimanded: "HOI! You guys only know how to laugh at me! Someone come here and pull me out?! The big bullying the small!" We went silent for a second, then Roxas and Demyx retorted: "We were a few months younger than you! That doesn't count!"

We had some fun, but we still had a sense of obligation to "save" him from the hot bathtub. After we had done what was to be done, we went to _separate_ beds and slept… Zzz… ZzzzZ…

After three days, Harayuki told us to wait for her at the foyer. We put on our new school uniforms and grabbed our textbooks which we received at the second day and stationery, we headed off. Tan-tara! "All here… OK, let's go," Harayuki smiled and said. She led us to the classroom.

We were quite early today; no one was in the classroom when we set our foot in the empty and silent room. After I took a seat, I observed my surroundings… The classroom was well-equipped, and the environment was very clean, there was even greenery in the classroom! Small pots of plants were placed in the corners and a vase of flowers on the teacher's desk. Very conducive for studies… So that's why I always say learning from the East (Implying eastern countries like Japan, Korea etc.) was a good thing!

Later, more and more students arrived at the classroom. Soon, the vacant and deserted classroom was getting heated up! Whoa! It's a world party!

I then saw a boy whose skin was a bit dark came in. I waved at him and called: "Yo! Lawrence!" He jerked his head up upon hearing his name being called, and he turned his head towards the sound. He was astonished to see me as well. Looks like he also never expected me to come. He he…

"Hi! I don't even know you were here! How are your family and you doing?" He asked. I answered: "We are fine, what about you and aunt? It should be summer by now in Australia." The both of us went on and on talking about nonsense. Then, I dragged him to meet my teammates. "OK, this is… *introduces each one of them*, they are my friends from Malaysia," I said with some hand gestures. "I am Lawrence Wong. You may address me as Lawrence. *switches to Chinese* Pleased to meet you (很高兴见到你们)," My cousin greeted them, also used Chinese that he was learning so hard these years.

"Hi, how are you…" The boys also joined in the conversation. Although they had just met, they seemed to get along pretty well… Not bad. They somehow reached a consensus. But there were more foreign students in the same class, looks like we had to spend more time to communicate then.

Nevertheless, the classmates were too enthusiastic. Once they saw a crowd of people, soon they "swam" over here. A delicate and pretty girl came up to me to say hi: "Hi. I am from Seoul, Korea. I am Geum Soo Jyoo 金秀智, nice to meet you." Luckily she spoke in English and a little bit of Chinese, or else I would be doing the sign language thing like what Axel did at the airport days ago… Ha ha… "Hi, I came from Malaysia, I'm Nemixiljix, Nemix for short. Pleased to meet you too!" Facing Soo Jyoo who had tidy bangs and beautiful black straight hair, I bowed slightly. When I shook hands with her, I felt like grabbing cotton, maybe she seldom did the chores at home.

A blond-haired boy with a red cap also joined in: "Hi, I'm John, John Davis. I'm from New York, nice to meet ya!" "Hi, nice to meet you too. I… (bla-bla-bla the usual crap)" Just then a boy who had a stalk of rose in his mouth popped out of nowhere and grabbed Zexion's hands! (All of us: O.O) "Hola, Senorita. I am Brant Sidveille!" ["Hola" and "Senorita" are Spanish. The former means "Hi", the latter means "Miss"] Zexion was dead shocked and at a wit's end; for Kingdom Hearts' sake, he was mistaken as a girl! He put on a very awkward smile and said: "Sorry, but as you can see from my school uniform and my voice, I am a male. O_o' " "Wha-? Oh sorry!" Brant dropped his hands away and said sheepishly. Demyx nudged Zexion playfully and commented: "Hey, maybe you should cut your hair or something." He scowled at him and Demyx said he was only joking.

"Bonjour, I am Laura."

"Bonjour, bonjour…" Demyx replied.

I faced a girl with a ponytail and I clasped my hands together just below my chin like what the Buddhist monks do. I said: "Sawadee ka." "Sawadee ka," She said. Roxas was chatting with a German girl, Anne; Axel was talking to an English boy. Harayuki herself was having a friendly conversation with a Chinese boy… Well, everyone's busy.

"Ding Dong Dang Dong~~" The bell? It wasn't the same bell we had back in Kingdom Hearts High School. Once we heard the bell rang, all of us quickly took our seats. But, after the entire chaos search, Zexion, Demyx, Roxas and Axel were in front of me, while my cousin was a bit far away. The seat on my right was empty! That means I was going to get bored to death or something?! At that moment -

"Tap tap tap tap…!" Footsteps? Soon, the answer was revealed…

"*Pant*… *pant*…! I finally made it!" A girl with a short hair and fair skin appeared at the entrance of the classroom, out of breath. I looked to said direction, but my eyes widened! "You… Are you… Xion!?" "Huh? Who's calling me… What? It's you?!"

He he, of course I knew you! Once there was a time when I finished the cleaning duty, and I left the classroom trashcan at the dump site. When I was rushing out of the classroom to retrieve it, I accidentally stepped on a damn sweet wrapper and slid and fell on my left side. My knees had bruises, one of them bled on the spot! And then she happened to pass by and pulled me up. I didn't get the chance to say thank you; she was dragged away by her friends. I only remembered her name as her friends addressed her: Xion. … That means, the final unknown name which was replaced by the crappy codes was hers?!

"My god! Why are you here?!" I went to her and said. She returned me the question: "That was my question to you; why are you here?" We confessed everything to each other, then the both of us realized. "Oh… so that's why. Poor you," She said with sympathy.

Her story was like this: She couldn't stand the school's way of doing things (Thanks to the director) so she applied for this program at the same time we were being applied (Thanks to our three friends). Oh, I forgot, I heard that Xion was one of the new members of Counter Crime Group Number 24! Eh wait, that means her group… "Our group was disbanded shortly after what happened to you guys, without reason. We had successfully restored my cousin, Roxas' formatted laptop," She said with suppressed fury. "Holy Bananas! What about the evidences in Roxas' laptop?!" I wanted to know the answer very badly!

"Yeah, everything was there safe and sound. After we copied a backup file of the evidences, we tried to erase the evidences we left behind after what we had done. But then Fayra caught us in the act! She told the director what happened and we were disbanded…" She sat beside me and recalled. Not that stupid Fayra again! Upon thinking of her disgusting face, I just want to puke so hard on her face!

I said: "… It hurts, right? You were almost there…" I thought they were disheartened after what happened to them, but she cracked a smile and said: "But, they forgot about one thing…" She said, pulling out a thumb-drive. She continued: "They found the laptop alright, but they overlooked one missing document left! Inside here contained vital evidences that would make us pawn them!" … Nice shot! But, so what? I was not planning to go back anyway. Sigh! "I guess you should keep this, if you ever went back…" Xion put the thumb-drive into my palms. "… Thank you, Xion."

"KNOCK KNOCK!" Outside the classroom, there was a knocking on the door. The class coincidentally turned to look outside. A young female teacher was outside, she then walked into the classroom, and the class stood up. Later, the phrase "Good morning, teacher" in different languages came out of our mouths. "OK, sit down please," She said.

"My name is Aqua Toyoguchi (とよぐち), I am your Mathematics and Japanese Language teacher. I hope we can get along well. OK?" Well, her bright blue hair was what made me gawk at her… -_-III "Aye aye captain!" Most of the boys shouted before everyone else could answer.

"… Oh, OK…" She was taken aback a little, thus she stuttered. She had a serious, calm and collected expression on her face. For a new teacher like her (Hey, she was younger than the teachers we saw) she sure seemed calm.

"Ahem. OK, to let you people to get used of this school, let us play a game tomorrow. You guys have to answer some spot quiz as a challenge, that comprises general knowledge, math, anything," Miss Aqua said. Well, as expected, everyone started to pout and protest. Especially John and Ian, even Xion too! (I think I recalled that once I saw the information regarding her, she wasn't into math…)

"Do not afraid of challenges, class. No cross, no crown. How would you succeed if you never strive? Plus, you guys haven't tried it yet, why did you think you won't succeed beforehand? Believe in yourself! You can do it!" Miss Aqua tried to reassure us. OK, we accepted that, all is well?

Soon, the bell rang; we had to be at the field for my favorite P.E. lesson! (How I missed Mr. Lexaeus…) Oh yeah~! I like to PLAY! Woohoo! Ha ha! Ya! We quickly changed into our sports attire and head to the field! OK, our new P.E. teacher was a young woman as well, she was… well, fit. She looked like an athlete herself. But, why the hell did she dressed up like -

"OK! Hello everybody! I'm your Physical Education teacher! My name is Yuffie Kisaragi. Now, let's warm up…" - like a ninja? O.o I guess I would never know… The whole class did the warm up exercise with her. After that, we started our game of the day - "dodge ball"! (I had never played dodge ball before, so this was what I thought it would be. Sorry!) Oh yeah! I like it! But, Miss Yuffie thought that wasn't challenging enough, so she called to a redhead man (Very much like Axel's) over the other side of the field: "Hey! Reno! Get your butt over here!" She had a talk with him for a few minutes. So now, the two classes were going to have a match! Whoa! I will give my best shot!

The class going against us was a class named "3-10". (Oh, almost forgot to mention that our class was "3-13". Yeah, Organization XIII!) Both of the classes seemed to be well-matched. There was sure going to be one hell of a battle! What do you think, dear readers? (P.S. You can listen to "Working Together" from Kingdom Hearts to match the storyline. I don't own it)

The flame of war was ignited once the ball was thrown into the air. Once the ball hit the floor, anyone could grab it and throw it to hit someone else. Most of the boys in our class wanted to show the other class what they're made of. When John was evading a ball, he purposely put on a break dance pose; Ian quickly grabbed the ball and he hit his opponent; Brant was the one that caused an anime sweat drop on my head, he used the technique where the Spanish did in bullfights; the Italian Antonio was quick on his move despite his brawny frame. But he spontaneously used his hands to block the ball and was considered a "captive" of our opponent.

The Chinese Yuanfang was not half bad; he somersaulted and dodged three balls in the process! O.o My cousin Lawrence was too "decent" for a game like this, he almost got hit at some point, but as long as he enjoyed that, I guess that's OK. Ryuutaro was "captured", but he did his best anyway. William, the Singaporean, was good too. He was quick and always landed the critical hit on his opponents. (Good job!)

As the saying goes, "Women are no inferior to men", so how could I ignored the girls' effort in this game?! Let's talk about Anne first. She seemed to be the weak one, but what shocked all of us was that she threw the ball and hit three in a row! Triple kill! Meanwhile Soo Jyoo was too decent to play offensive! She could only manage to evade some of the balls, soon she was also "captured"; Katra (for short) didn't disgraced her country; judging her firing skills, there was a high possibility that she had learned Thai boxing. Laura was unable to calm down, she was, like, screaming out of excitement most of the time. Harayuki surprised us by leaning backwards 90 degrees to dodge the ball! Whoa… (Not bad!)

Back to us, the Malaysians. There were too many of them, so we couldn't take them out one by one, but to target a few and progress forward. Zexion was too calm that he dodged two balls in a row. Axel? Don't remind me. He was born with an athlete's genes; this game was nothing more than a piece of cake to him. Demyx and Roxas worked together (since they were stuck together), one gave the warnings and signals, while one attacked. I had witnessed Xion's skills before; she always played serious. (Go get 'em!)

Our opponents were also well-prepared for this game, this time it's getting overwhelming. Phew! It's been a while for me to play to the point that I was sweating profusely! I was gasping for breath. But we couldn't let our guards down! There were three more "captives" from our side ready for being rescued, we had to throw the ball towards them for them to escape. The question is, how were we going to do this? The opponents' side had some really big guys targeting me, and by any chance I would be shot!

I backed away a few steps, and I met Xion who was about to rescue the "captives". We started to plan: "Hey, what to do?" "Hmm, the ball was on their side, I guess we should… OK?" "Copy that!"

When the ball was fired against us, we started to invade the opponents' "camp"! At that moment, the balls started to fly in every direction! We decided to create chaos as distraction, and then we get a ball to rescue the "captives". When our opponent caught us invading, they threw some balls at us. I waited for the chance as the ball came at me. I dodged the ball, only to let the ball fell near the "captive". I did it!

Now two out of three "captives" were rescued, only Soo Jyoo was left. She was a little slow in sports, so she needed full support from Xion and I. Just then, a ball dropped to her side. She picked it up. When the opponents saw this, they spread as they didn't want to get hit. Once the ball was thrown, the three of us escaped! Just then -

A huge dark shadow emerged and was coming at Harayuki who was guarding the "captives" from being rescued. She didn't notice it since the shadow was charging from her back. I shouted: "Danger at six o'clock!" But she didn't get what I was saying, I couldn't care that much, I went up and pushed her aside, the shadow crashed into me instead. I was crashed on the leg and I fell, grazing my knee in the process. The shadow, which was a girl, also fell.

The game stopped abruptly. When everyone saw the commotion, they debated it, and they almost quarreled. Miss Yuffie and Mr. Reno came up and cleared up the mess. After their quick investigation, they found out that one of the opponents was not willing to being caught as a "captive", so she wanted to shove Harayuki away to get the ball. Which means foul! We won!

I only scraped a little bit of the skin, no bleeding. Mr. Reno told them to apologize for their behavior, and they did, but some of them did this kind of unwillingly. Once the lesson was over, the unwilling ones threatened: "You dumbs were only lucky to win! Pure dumb luck!" What nerve! Did they think I didn't know English?! That's it! I shot back: "Shut up! You lost because of your sick and cheating acts! Don't be a sore loser! LOSER!"

"You! You are going to regret this! You better look out!"

"Why yes, I will look out! I'm not scared, bring it!"

Soon we went back to our class. After that was Home Science class. We studied the recipe and we were supposed to do the real work at the next lesson. After Japanese, English and Science, only then was recess.

After I had lunch, I was in the class thinking things through: Which class was the one that caused the increment of disciplinary problems? Why didn't they make a move? Would they attack us first? Hmm… What a headache… -_-

"Hi! I see that you're stuffed?" I looked at my right. It's Xion and Lawrence. "Yup, I had my lunch. And I was flipping out. Why?" Lawrence answered: "Oh, it's nothing. Just some problems with the spot quiz. What to do about it anyway?" Oh, yeah, right.

"Hmm, why don't we ask some random questions?" Xion suggested.

"Sure," we answered.

For the next ten minutes, the three of us sat together and asked random quizzes and had discussions. Whatever we could think of were used up. Some of them were really funny or trivial. Just then -

"Kop!" Eh? Why were there footsteps outside the door but no one to be seen? "Eavesdropping while hiding is what a thief would do, still not wanting to come out?" I purposely shouted towards the door. After three seconds, three girls slowly sauntered out from their hiding spots. Two girls stood behind a girl whose body size was bigger, no need to think, she must be the "Big Sister". (Wait a sec! Big Sister? Then, what I wanted to know was finally revealed?)

The one standing at the front looked down on us (literally and metaphorically) and said: "Hey, looks who's being the smart ass over here? Do you think you're the best if you knew a lot?" I couldn't stand the provocation dripping off her voice, so I stood up and retorted: "What about you? Recess time was long, and why were you hiding outside like a mouse stealing the cheese? What, stalking?"

"You… How did you know I was outside a while ago?"

"Look at your shoe heel; you unknowingly rubbed it against the wall too long while hiding, so now it had those white scratches on it, doesn't it?"

"… Pfft! Know-it-all!"

"Why were you hiding outside?"

"… In short, listen up! This, is _my_ territory! The P.E. lesson a while ago, you guys got lucky. Here, all the people same age as me or younger have to listen to _me_!"

Pfft, so it's the people of 3-10. And they still had the nerve to provoke me? "Oh yeah? I don't want to, and what are you going to do to me?" I put on an I-don't-give-a-damn face, and said disdainfully, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

Her face was getting awfully red, a sign that said "Fury in the making progress" appeared on her face. She was condescending and scanned before us haughtily. Soon she snapped a finger as a cue. The two "bodyguards" behind her rushed against us! I evaded, but they caught the unaware Xion and Lawrence!

I threatened: "Hey! You rascal! Gentleman than hands! Let them go! If not…" I was now focusing my energy, she asked: "If not what? Huh?!" "If not, I will kick your butt!" "Enough! You two! Bring out the cold water!" She was a bit panicked. So she called her allies. Soon, three more very fat girls appeared with buckets of water! Uh-oh…

Quick! No time to lose! I unleashed my pent up fury! I landed a punch on the face of the bodyguard who caught Lawrence, while she was whining in pain, I kicked her aside! I pulled out a stick tied on the bodyguard's side and used it to hit Fat Girl Number 1's belly! POK! Although it was flat temporarily, it returned to its original shape and size. (How elastic… *sweat drop*)

The mentioned fat girl aimed her bucket at me and poured out the water. Immediately, I pulled Big Sister's hair and pulled her towards the incoming water! SPLASH! A drowned rat! Fat Girl Number 2 wasn't that bad either; she quickly changed her target to Xion and was about to pour water on her, so she started running. How dare you! I chased up to her and outran her, and then I used the stick to tickle the other bodyguard's armpit. She felt ticklish somehow and released Xion… (Sweat drop) Now's the chance, I said: "Cut the road!" Xion understood the cue and evaded to the other side. She used her foot to trip that fat girl! What could I say? That fat girl rushed from about five meters from us, her mass was too great, the velocity increased over time, thus causing her momentum to be too great (hard to stop). The collision time between her foot and Xion's foot didn't reach 1 second, the momentum turned 0 too fast, and the impulsive force was too great! Besides, her inertia effect was way too great, so… BAM! Inelastic collision! She crashed into a bunch of tables and chairs and all of them flew together! Total kinetic energy was not conserved! (Some energy was lost as heat and sound) What a waste of energy resource! *Shakes head*

"Why you! Hey! You! Go get her!" The drowned Big Sister couldn't take it anymore, so she commanded the already-freaked-out Fat Girl Number 3 to battle. I was getting tired too, so I used eye contact for a second and we screamed: "COCKROACH!"

"WHAT! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH~~~!" The last fat girl jumped and clanged on Big Sister. What they didn't know was that the bucketful of water was thrown upright into the air and the water cascaded all the way down! Here comes waterfall! SPLASH!

"Argh! I had enough! You people of 3-13 will pay for this! Get your asses out of here!" Big Sister lost her cool and screamed. Temper temper… She stomped out of the classroom, with all her allies trailing behind! Oh yeah! My first victory of the day!

The three of us cleaned up the mess and regrouped. I said first: "Holy Bananas! They think they were so great (in fact they were not), but I still taught them a lesson! That was SSSOOO cool! Woohoo!" Xion said: "Your attitude still hadn't changed at all, but I like it! :3" Lawrence still had not recovered from the commotion, he mumbled: "Oh my god… What was that? o.o" Suddenly, a voice reached our ears: "WHOA! Why was the class so wet?! A flood or something?" No need to guess, that was Axel alright. Zexion was confused: "I swear I have not mistaken the class, what happened?" Demyx and Roxas were too stunned to say anything.

I told them everything, and then they realized something - The school bullies made their move! Just then, Harayuki arrived at the class, gasping for breath. She panted: "So you guys… are here… OK, the principal wanted to see you all… Seven of you!" … Now what?

Later, the seven of us gathered at the principal's office, facing Miss Aerith. "How was your day?" She asked while smiling. Er, it was good, but the school bullies targeted us. I didn't tell the truth, let's keep it for a while.

"I had thought over the things, so I decided to put the seven of you in a group and solve the crimes together," She went straight to the point. I was a little shock: If it was Xion, then it was still reasonable, since she was one of the helper prefects, but, what about Lawrence?

Demyx asked my question for me: "Lawrence… Was a crime solver in school too?" Lawrence said sheepishly: "When I was in my school in Australia, I was the leader of the Forensic Group of the Board of Prefects…" FORENSIC! Then it's not that strange anymore… O.o

The Organization XIII had been revived once again! But the only difference was that we had two new members! After some discussion, we decided to name our group as Organization XIII as well, but with a new addition: Operation Lucky 7! Oh yeah! Go! Go! Go! :D

**~ CHAPTER 9 FIN ~**

TO BE CONTINUED

**A/N: Ha ha! Done! It's really long, sorry for the crappiness. Anyway, hope you enjoy reading this, I would appreciate if anyone kindly rate or message me, so I can improve my skills. Thank you! Stay tuned!**


	10. Chapter 10: Economic Sanction

**A/N: OK, before the story, I would like to emphasize something. This story is COMPLETELY fictional. Nothing in this story (all chapters) should be carried out in the real world, as it may be a little violent and whatnot. Please be a wise reader and do not imitate the plot, especially the pranks. Thank you for your patience for reading this. Now, on with the story! ^_^**

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT A PART OF THE PLOT!

**Chapter 10 – ECONOMIC SANCTION**

"… OK, that sums up for today's lesson. Harayuki, would you please distribute the exercise sheet? Oh, and hand in by tomorrow. You're dismissed," Miss Aqua announced in front of the class. "Now if you would excuse me, I have to go and get my mathematics books, I forgot them again."

Once Miss Aqua's feet left the classroom, most of us got up from our respective seats. We formed small groups for discussion, although the homework wasn't meant for group work. Actually it wasn't that hard, I could manage to do it myself. When I was getting so engrossed in my work, Ryuutaro spoke at the front: "Hello! Everyone! If you happened to bring 50 yen today, hand in as class fee. If not, tomorrow then."

The phrase "Class fee" had two meanings: One, a noun; Two, a killer! No matter how high the "social status" it was (meaning how much it cost), it is lethal. Erm, the lethality somehow seemed to be directly proportional to its "social status"… Although now I couldn't invent a formula to express it, I guess no one was willing to pay the class fees, because the irritation directed at it wasn't able to be expressed in words… Even if there was a formula, it was useless anyway… he he!

Sigh, I had better hand it in fast, being the forgetful one, if I decide to hand in by tomorrow, I would have forgot all about it. In order to prevent Ryuutaro to become a loan shark (But I doubt that… He looks so… a bit of a naive somewhat… Was that the word?), I dug out 50 yen and gave it to him. Job done! Now back to business! Organization XIII and I formed a group of our own and had discussions. Soon, the work was all done! Oh yeah! Unity is strength!

When Miss Aqua came back, we had Math lesson, all of us engaged battles with algebra. I could still keep up with the lecture, yes. But when I saw the exercises, I had to close my eyes to pretend I saw NOTHING - 20 pages of exercises, deadline: tomorrow! No multiple choice questions! Holy Bananas! "Dom!" Eh? Demyx headdesked? Laura fainted and fell to the floor? And Ian was whining uncontrollably: "OH! For heaven's sake! For the last time in Eaton, I was in Class 14 for Mathematics! Dear me…!"

Oh mamamia! Holy Kingdom Hearts! But, because of the slogan "Malaysia Boleh" ["Boleh" means "can" or the ability to do something in Malay.], I had to suck it up first. Hey, it's only algebra right? *Gulp* There's nothing to be afraid of! Yeah, I'm going to kick some algebra butt! Here I go~~~

~~~ After 30 minutes ~~~

… Oh my god… Oh my god! No way! Totally no way! I was only at the third page, and factorization and expansion were all over the page! Holy Bananas! I give up!

"Ding Dong Dang Dong~~~" See, even the gods pitied me as well, so they rang the bell for me to get out of the endless torture! Oh yeah~ The gods still didn't hate me! Hee hee! HOOYA! Gotta go and save my stomach! It's getting hungry. I rushed outside, but wha-

"BAM!"

Elastic collision! I fell onto the floor, and my butt hurts… Ow…

"Itaiyo~ Dareka?! Hontouni baka!" [Translate from Japanese (いたいよ~ だれか?! ほんとうに ばか!): That hurts~ Who was it?! Really an idiot!] STFU! HEY! I was going to say that to you! Were you blind?! Running around without looking out for people,and bumping into people. Then you never apologized, and you dared to call me an idiot?! You're the stupid fool! My temper was not cooling down at the moment, so I jumped up and was going to see which fool that didn't know what's good for him or her!

To my surprise - That Big Sister! OK… although I really wanted to say sorry… anyway, SERVED YOU RIGHT! "It's you! That's it! You uneducated turnip head (P.S. I'm not a turnip, thank you very much, I don't even look like one), you have the nerve to block my way and crash into me?! Oh my hair…" What? She crashed into me hard, she ignored her bruises, and she's worried about her hair?! What a so-called "Big Sister" she was… "What the… so it's only a drowned chicken? You didn't stay wet, but running around like a mad chicken and bumping into people, were you that bored?" I said, looking at the other side.

"You…! What are you so cocky about? Last time you were just lucky, but I couldn't guarantee that the next time… Oho ho ho~~" She was speechless due to anger at first, but then she fired back. See? She was even cockier than me! "You, turnip head, better apologize to me, or else…" She unleashed the next wave of attack, take that! "Hey! I had a name, you know! What turnip head… Do not simply give nicknames to random people, you onion head!" I folded my arms in front of my chest, snickered a little and said.

"WHAT?! ONION HEAD?! YOU…!" She was so easily enraged by me, by the way, her pissed-off looks did look like an onion… Ha ha! "That's it. I don't have the time to listen to your crap! Time is gold, so I'm going to leave you on your own, excuse me!" I waved in dismissal, and turned to leave. "Hey! Hold it right there!" I had just walked a few steps and I still heard some crazy people yelling. Was it so hard to be a normal person? -_-III

I purposely stood still and I diverted my ear's attention to my back. Even though her steps were bulky due to the body size and fats, and even when the feet hit the floor, they caused 6 Richter quakes, but they had their tempo - Increased over time. Three seconds later, a "hurricane" invaded, I didn't hear the footsteps anymore, but the last one caught by my ear was the loudest. Oh? So the hungry wolf was going to pounce on the sheep? Sure, I'd play along and see!

It was time! I ducked immediately and said: "Oops, my shoelaces are loose…" A flick of a moment, a gust of wind, swept over the head; Couldn't be cut, let alone manage (The *cough*shoelaces*cough*), so I rose my head - What a mess, turned around and saw the blanks (The expressions of Big Sister's "bodyguards"), now who won? I WON AGAIN! ^_^ (Like a poem? O.o)

Big Sister changed from "A Hungry Wolf Pouncing a Sheep" to "A Carp Leaping over the Dragon Gate" and finally to "A Meteor Crashing on the Earth"! So? How's the feeling of embracing Mother Earth? "WAAH~~! THAT HURTS! YOU THREE IDIOTS! (Meaning the "bodyguards") WHAT ARE YOU GAWKING AT?! HURRY AND PULL ME UP, WILL YOU?! OUCH~" "Pfft, crybaby. Enough of this, I've got better things to do. Au revoir!" I threw some words at her and I left quickly. That should teach her a lesson. That was fun!

After stuffing up my stomach, we were supposed to have Science lesson. But since the teacher was absent, we were not going to the Science lab but to stay in the classroom for self-study. But, I guess no one wanted to study, and the teacher was not here… He he! Me and Organization XIII gathered around and talked about some crap. We were still using codenames! The codenames for the original five were the same, Xion's was 383 and Lawrence's was 443.

207: "So this was the whole story!"

222: "Hey! There's this epic show and you didn't invite me to witness it? How sad… *fake a sob, and pout, which fails epically*"

006 & 013: *Double facepalm*

383: "Hell yeah, I didn't get the chance to avenge what they did to us days ago! Hey, next time when this happens again, remember to call me. I want to add some footprints on them!"

135: "Chill, we would still face situations like this from now on, as long as they oppose us."

443: "Well, I guess you pawned her REALLY well, did you?"

207: "Oh come on, you should really see her face! She really _was_ pissed off, a lot I suppose."

006: "… OK… Did she pick that fight with you because of the P.E lesson incident?"

013: "Ugh, if it is, I would have ignored her to oblivion. I seriously could care less if I were you, 207."

207: "I don't think so, 006. First point, judging her body size, she should be the one that loathes sports, and couldn't possibly beat someone up because she didn't win a game; second point, she overreacts whenever she messed up her appearance, even when she got hurt, her hair was all it mattered. I don't think she would play rough in a game if she behaves like so, let alone come at someone because she lost. No offense, but I think this would be someone like Axel would do."

222: "Hey! :O"

013: "*Laughs* Hey, she was telling the truth, Axel. Anyway, could she do this out of some other reason?"

207: "*Thinks* I wouldn't exclude this possibility, because we didn't get to know her any much better, *Mutters to self* that kook…"

383: "Maybe she feared that whatever hidden secret of hers would leak out? I mean, like, trying to keep us away from the secrets?"

222: "But what she's doing now was a dead give-away, wasn't it? It's like confess without being pressed, and that would only make her even more suspicious to us."

443: "… Yeah, I agree with you, 222."

"Agree with what?!" A beam of soprano shot through us! Whoa… Clap clap? *Claps hands twice*… Yay! I'm not deaf! [Authoress: *Anime sweat drop* … What the… ] It's Laura, what did she want? "Bonjour! Zoo you want to pay?!" … Pay what? I totally blanked out. "What zoo? The last time I went to there was, like, a zillion years ago…" Lawrence was as blank as I was. Xion tilted her head aside and thought, and then she said: "Oh! Was it 'Do you want to play'?" Laura suddenly glomped Xion and said: "Je t'aime!" [Translate from French: I love you!] Okaaaaay? Maybe she could hardly find people that really understand what she said? O.o

"Oh yeah! What are we going to play?" Axel revealed his playful side again. "Science leakage!" She said with agitation. … Crap, what leakage?! And Science? Nani yo kore…?! [Translate from Japanese (なに よ これ): What is this…?!] "What did you do to the lab? Gas leakage?" Roxas was confused at this point. "Did you mean 'sign language'…" Xion whispered, we could hardly hear her, but it was a different story with Laura: "Yes Yes Yes! Salanghaeyo!" [Translate from Korean: I love you!] … OK… Maybe she happened to learn a few phrases from Soo Jyoo… -_-III

For the next few minutes, we had fun playing games. During the days later, our class had school and recess, ate, did homework and played together… We fostered strong bonds of friendship. But, all these stimulated my memories of my old friends in Penang. Naminé, Kairi, Ven, Sora, Riku, Rita… And the teachers! Mr. Cloud, Mr. Lexaeus, Miss Mulan *Aww, I miss them the most* Mr. Saix *shivers involuntarily a little*, Mr. Marluxia *man, the flowers…*, Miss Larxene *shivers*, Mr. Sephiroth, *whimpers* Mr. Luxord and LCL *I still remembered her poor pronunciation*… How was life back there for them? The friends… The 9th Grade wasn't a very relaxing life in Malaysia. Sigh…

And of course, all these associated to that *Tuuuuuuuuuuuuuut* Fayra! ARRGH! I hate her! And it's all her fault! Saving her equals to never try to! We were being kind, and we were the ones to be blamed and punished… Forget it! I might as well drop the topic for now! Or else I would die of too much angst.

Everything went smoothly and nice, until one day… "Sorry to interrupt, but would the class monitor of 3-13 come to the office? Thank you." A sound came from the PA system. Harayuki then got up and went out. No permission was needed since Miss Aqua was not here yet. But why did I have this bad premonition?

After about five minutes of wondering, Harayuki once again returned to the classroom. Her facial expression was weird to say the least. … Is something up? She seemed to drag her heavy feet to the teacher's desk in front of the class, she looked up and watched the somewhat noisy Class 3-13. She started to speak: "Everyone… The school… had imposed economic sanction on us…"

At that moment, it was like thunder slashed through, the class suddenly had their voices sucked away, most of them put on a "WTF" face at her. "Economic sanction? What in the world was that?" I really didn't understand, even Zexion started to scratch his head in confusion. We decided to ask Ryuutaro who sat in the adjacent column.

"Actually, the 'economic sanction' here means every source would be cut off, including water, electricity, Internet, canteen food, documents etc. The durations were not fixed, it could be a month, or everything would go back to normal after three days," Ryuutaro patiently explained everything to us, the newcomers. "Thanks, roommate," Lawrence said.

A random thought went into my head, so I asked: "This sounds like a punishment…" "Wha-! How… how did you… know?!" Ryuutaro acted as if he'd seen a ghost. "You… You know mind reading?!" … What? I was baffled at first, but then I bowed and said: "Wow, I was actually that awesome to you?! Thank you very much, I'm so touched, I appreciate that!" [Everyone: *Authoress used a thick brush with black paint and heavily scrubbed three thick lines on their heads*]

"Quit being a narcissist…" Axel patted my head with a heavier force than usual. I held where a "bun" would appear, and said innocently: "Hey! I was just joking! I guessed it, believe it or not." "If Nemix got it correct, then there's another problem: What did we do wrong?" Xion said. She had a point.

Harayuki, who was at the front said: "The school sent a warning letter, it said… We owed class fees for a month and did nothing to solve it." D. O. N. G! All hell broke loose, everyone disregarded their images and rambled: "WHAT?! WE HANDED IT IN!" Hmm… It's obvious that everyone here was sensitive to money…

An agitated Anne jumped: "What?! All my Euros were done for!" Yuanfang was mumbling: "Crap… Conversion of Renminbi to Japanese Yen… I lost so much… T_T" "What the heck? I was the first one to hand in the money!" Katra was talking to herself unbelievably. Just then…

"RYUUTARO!" Anne practically exploded, and she aimed her shot at the poor treasurer of the class. Uh-oh… In a swift motion, she took a stride towards Ryuutaro, pulled his collar and roared: "HOW DARE YOU, YOU THIEF! TALK! DID YOU KEPT THE MONEY FOR YOURSELF AND POCKETED IT?! HUH?! Just give me an explanation if and only if you want to see tomorrow!" … Whoa.

… OK, some really random stuff surfaced in my head:

Anne is directly proportional to money.

Anne is directly proportional to time. (She was the first to sit in the class every time)

Anne = _k_ (time x money), where _k_ is a constant.

Since Anne really kept her eye on time and money, and there's a saying: "Time is money", erm… There's only one Anne, so if _k_ equals to 1…

Therefore Anne = time x money

Therefore Time = money

Therefore Anne = money x money

Anne = money squared

And then, by judging the situation now, only money can solve the problem. Therefore money is the root of all problems.

Therefore money = square root of problem

Therefore Anne = (square root of problem) squared

Anne = problem!

Holy Bananas! She would be a VEEEEEERY big problem! Do I have to sneak out and buy Ryuutaro some flowers for his *gulp* funeral? O.O

"C-c-ca-calm down, Schneider-san, I s-s-swear I ne-ne-nev-never d-did such a thing! Calm down…" Ryuutaro stuttered, scared. Anne still didn't look convinced. Somebody put out the fire, NOW!

"Yes, Anne, although we did hand in the money and ended up like this, I still trust Ryuutaro didn't pocket the class fees. We have to launch some investigations to find the real culprit to solve the problem. Calm down, please," Harayuki saw the whole commotion and hurried over to cool her down. Well, Anne did calmed down, although her angry looks hadn't seemed to retreat, her hands let go of the collar. Ryuutaro slid down the wall like a sack of potatoes. He fell to the floor with his forehead full of cold sweat. His widened eyes stared at the collar before him, where wrinkles appeared due to Anne's force. Poor him… o.o

I didn't think the whole thing was that simple as it seemed. I averted my gaze towards my teammates, and coincidentally, they turned over to look at me as well, and their eyes told me that they had the same question as mine. OK… This was REALLY weird… Although curiosity killed the cat, I had decided! I - accepted - the - case! I could not imagine the days I had to race back and forth between the school and the convenience store, no access to the Internet, do everything with a torchlight, no printed assignments (Means that only handwritten work was permitted and no copies of exercises received from school)… Believe me: It was definitely like living hell!

Just then, the forgotten school bell sang eagerly. OK, what lesson were we supposed to have now? Let's see… Ah! Music lesson! Oh yeah, relaxing time! ^_^

I quickly arrived at the vacant music room and searched for a lucky place to sit eagerly. I now sat before a pearl white piano, my hands opened the white cover and I saw the keys, contrasting in black and white as always. The keys were spotless; it seemed to shine a little. I let my finger slid over the keys from the right to the left. Even the keys were slippery too, like sliding down a slide. While approaching the end, the piano let out strings of sounds that changed from high to low, clearly. My finger came to a stop at the most left of the keys. The sound ceased, too.

The members of 3-13 arrived one by one, and they sat before their respective seats before a piano. (Strange, huh? Actually this school was really wealthy; each student can have their own seat before a piano in the music room! That sure was fun. He he…) While the teacher hadn't arrived yet, a song appeared in my head - "Dearly Beloved" from Kingdom Hearts. Sure it was simple, but it sounded nice! I like it! (And no, it's not "I like to move it move it", and I don't own this awesome "Dearly Beloved" or whatever song I had used in here!) Mission start! I pressed the first note with one finger… "Ding!" And the next one. "Dang~~" And then… "Dang~ Dong~ Dong~ Ding Ding Dong Dang Dong Ding Ding~~" Now I kept the tone soft and totally absorbed in my work…

Speaking of Kingdom Hearts, the old memories resurfaced again. I sure missed the people back there, except for those idiots, of course. I wonder what would happen if my parents knew that I would not return but stay here? And the people in the old school? Well, the bad guys could care less about us, but the friends and the teachers… Sigh. Now the song was getting sadder by the minute. Hmm, well, I couldn't help it, I could not return at this state, not when the bad guys had the so-called evidences that could send me to more trouble. What's worse, my friends would have take the brunt. OK, I'm not going back. Think no more, Nemix.

[Authoress: Hey! Miss! What were you thinking? You were supposed to play the piano, you know.] "Ding Ding Dong Ding Dang Dong Ding Ding Dang~~" My spacing out should stop by now. The song was coming to an end as well. I kept the tone very low and soft throughout, so no one noticed what I was doing, unless: One, that person had a very good hearing; Two, that person was right beside me.

End. I stopped my fingers and moved my hands away from the keys. Mission accomplished! The teacher arrived at that time. "Good morning, teacher~~" "Good morning, class, sit down."

"OK, today we're not having lessons!" The teacher, who introduced herself as Miss Tifa Lockhart (Personally, I can't imagine Tifa teaching Music, since she had carved the "kick-ass" first impression in my mind, but if I make her teach P.E. and, erm, Yuffie being the Music teacher… I cannot imagine that, so let it be this way then… Ha ha.) clapped her hands and said. Everyone cheered! Except for the quiet ones, of course. "But! Let's have some music communication! Everyone must pick their favorite song, and when I call your names, he or she has to present a song. And I mean everyone." At that moment, "thunder" clashed! Everyone thought they wouldn't have to see those "bean sprouts" a.k.a. the music notes for today, but… Sigh! What a pain…!

Oh well, that wouldn't be too hard, right? I had a strange song in mind: A medley of Roxas' Theme, Ventus' Theme and Sora's Theme. (Let's pretend that the boys mentioned were not the same as the ones in the game, or else it's gonna be weird… I don't own these songs.) These three songs were kinda easy, it's just the part where the themes change needed some thinking. (One thing, I do not own all the songs stated below!)

Miss Tifa's requirements weren't hard to achieve. No matter it was using one hands or both, easy or hard, fast or slow, happy or melancholic, she accepted them all. Soo Jyoo was the first to go. Soon, she started. It's Pachebel Canon in D. I really liked that one! Next up was John, he played "Country Road", not bad, and it somehow fitted him well. William played a rather simple one, named as "My Grandfather's Clock". But he didn't seem to have mastered the song well; he almost had some notes wrong. But it's OK! Good attempt!

Ian presented a Piano Sonata (Which the tempo was really haphazardly fast. Although I couldn't catch up, it sounded pretty good! But I forgot which Piano Sonata it was… :P) Katra played some song I didn't recognize, but I wasn't interested of the original composer, because it was a pop song. I was just… really not interested. The random one, Brant, played the Crazy Frog Theme - Axel F! Whoa… but it was still good nonetheless. Zexion was the next, he played "Fur Elise", it sounded a bit sad, but I still liked it! Axel zoomed past "William Tell Overture", I felt like riding a running horse… Wild…

Harayuki played "Hall of the Mountain King", and I almost thought Halloween was coming… BOO! Yuanfang also played something I didn't recognize, but I could sense the Chinese element in the song, not bad. Laura presented Richard Clayderman's "Mariage D'amour" and she was so intoxicated; it was all written on her face… (Did she want to get married so badly? -_-') Roxas played something I didn't expect at all - "The Other Promise" from Piano Collections KINGDOM HEARTS! Whoa… That was SSSOOO epic! Fitted him well.

Demyx played "Greensleeves", the one which I had heard him played on his sitar before. He made the tempo a bit slow this time, yet it still was good. Antonio brought "Moonlight Sonata" to us, I had never heard this song before, it was kind of like walking under the full moon at an eerie night in a dark forest. Oh no! It's my turn! o_o I started on "Roxas", mind you, I could only play using one right hand, unless my left hand only had to press on one long note or play a very minor role, or else my poor left-right hand coordination would mess up everything. Soon, I reached the "Ventus" part. I made it slower to try to portray the sadness. And when "Sora" came, I pulled the atmosphere back to the happy and lively one. And finally, I finished the task, thanks to whatever god I worship or didn't worship. Yeah! Next up was Lawrence. Did he read my mind? He played "Naminé", Musique pour la tristesse de Xion" and "Kairi" in one medley too! Holy Bananas! After he finished, we gave each other a high-five!

Xion played "Sonata in C" (I think it was from the album "Celestial Mozart for Relaxation"), which was the longest presentation for today. It made me feel like soaring in the vast sapphire sky, playing with the puffy clouds and racing with the cool winds… When the song almost ended, it's like I slowly descended from the sky. Nice one, didn't know that had it in her. What Ryuutaro played, I really don't know. But his hands were really shaky. They were trembling. There were some parts where the notes I thought should be played with much force turned out to be much softer. OK, later I would have to look for a priest to help him, I guess. Anne ended the whole presentation with "Hungarian Dance No. 5 in G minor", the tone was lively and quick. "Dang~~~" The last note was done. Following that was "Ding Dong Dang Dong~" "Alright, good job. Thank you, class." "Thank you, teacher."

It was recess again, due to the economic sanction, we have to send out the expectant runners among us - Axel, Yuanfang and Ryuutaro. (Although Ryuutaro wasn't a desirable one, they need a tour guide, too…) They would have to buy our lunch at a store outside the school. How sad… Then, the rest of the Organization XIII and I sat down and discussed.

006: "OK, let us hear some ideas. How should we start?"

207: "Hmm… Class fees, huh… Could it be from who stole the money first? Or…? What the…"

443: "I guess it's better if we check up on Ryuutaro."

135: "Why? I mean, yeah, he's suspicious. But something tells me that he's innocent."

207: "Like what you said, he was still a suspect. There were no direct evidences to prove he's innocent so far, it's not that we didn't believe him."

013: "That makes sense. Anyway, we didn't know where to start so let's just investigate Ryuutaro first. Firstly, we could omit some of the possibilities; secondly, we could prove his innocence. It's better than doing nothing."

383: "Okaaay… So now Ryuutaro was the target, how should we investigate? Being the stalker? Via Facebook? Interrogate with heavy punishments?"

207: "*Scheming*… He he, I've got a nasty plot… )"

013: "Oh NO…"

443: "You don't mean…?"

207: "Sneak into the base at night!"

013: "*Slaps hand on forehead* Not again?! Do you have any better, more creative ideas?! :O"

135: "Saw that coming… That wasn't even possible! 207, did you forget Ryuutaro -"

207: "- Was in a different room from us and the security was very strong to infiltrate, right? Of course I know that, so that's why I was even more content… You know?"

006: "*Deep thought*… Oh! Understood! The one whom you wanted to go on this mission was 443, am I right?"

207: "Finally someone who understands me! *Thanks, you made me feel so good, sniff sniff* And it also solved the problem regarding who we have to send on the mission! Killing two birds with one stone! )"

383: "Not bad 207, not bad…"

207: "But, if conditions approve, I would still want to investigate on my own there… Aha! That's it! Lawrence, did you bring your iPad with you to Japan?"

443: "Yeah, I did. What's the meani- Oh… I get it…"

207: "OK, this is it! *somewhat devilish smirk*"

383: "Uh… Hello? Don't smirk at me like that… You would freak a three-year-old out… O.o"

006: "Why was it just like when Lynn Green was caught? 207, do you have confidence in this?"

207: "Of course - *Stomach rumbling out loud*"

Everyone was like: O.O "What the… you stupid stomach… You just had to drum roll at this rate! Sigh… I'm hungry… -_-" That was embarrassing…

Just then… "Who said 'hungry'?!" Axel hopped in with bags of food on his hands. "Cut the crap! Bring me the food!" I lost my cool once I saw food. Axel took out a piece of bread and shouted: "Here, take it!" Then, he threw it to me. Once I caught the bread, I immediately landed a big bite on the nice looking bread… Mmm… HOW… UBER CHOKING SPICY! OoO But I said nothing, shutting my mouth that would spit flames and pretending like nothing happened before. I only… twisted my facial expression a little. He had that cocky smirk again.

Axel…! Very well! Not bad! You better not forget this! I will express my "gratitude" so much! Thanks for the WASABI BREAD! And there were more spicy stuff inside…

Later that night, we were in our dorm, with our interphones and staring closely at Roxas' laptop. 443 brought his iPad and was at Ryuutaro's room (Or their room). He would use webcam to communicate with us. (That's why I was very confident with my nasty plot…) "443, how was things over there? The signal here wasn't good enough, I can't see a thing…" I was the first to break the silence.

"Oh come on, it's the economic sanction, man. I'm stealing other people's signal strength, of course it was going to lag… Patience's a virtue, you know…" The screen didn't display his face, but his voice was so clear, not even lagging… "Oh now it isn't! Don't forget that you're now an intruder of other people's secrets and a spy. Ugh, now go and check on Ryuutaro's table," I retorted and stuck to my plan.

Thank goodness, now the signal wasn't as down as before, the laptop screen finally displayed the scene. I could see the table was neat, and clean as well. Eh? There's a book on the table, what's it about? "Er, 443, that book on the table, go near and examine it please," 383 stole my line! But, hey, we thought of the same thing.

013: "OK… It's a ledger book… So he really did do his job… -_-'"

006: "Open it and see."

443: "*Opens* Check with what date?"

207: "Erm… Try the day we handed in the money."

443: "*Puts iPad aside* Wait…"

383: "What… Why were we facing the ceiling?!"

135: "He's not an acrobatic troupe actor, oh well."

222: "How's the situation?"

443: "Erm… em, ah… Argh! See for yourself! Evidences speak louder than words… *Turns the iPad facing a page of a book*"

207: "4th of February… He wrote the entry for cash, below that was 'Class fees'… And double entry! But, it seems weird? Hmm…"

222: "'Ello sir! We're not asking you to check whether his ledger or debit or credit or whatever were correct or not!"

207: "Of course not, seriously! Anyway, we just have to bring it back and check it out… Whatever! 443, grab that book, take some of the pictures of the suspicious spots of this scene and retreat. We will be borrowing your iPad for a while."

443: "Oh, OK."

006: "Good idea, if we did not get to see the evidences ourselves, it would leave us more questions, I do hope Ryuutaro did not find out…"

After 5 minutes, we met outside of the dorm and borrowed Lawrence's iPad plus the book and decided to return them the next day. In the dorm…

"OK, so many pictures… Watch them one by one…" Zexion and Demyx were looking at the iPad screen, carefully observing the pictures before them. I was at the study table, studying the ledger book.

I carefully observed everywhere in that book (Including the details and content) Nothing suspicious at all. Did this book held no clues? Argh… So tiring! I spaced out temporarily, gently running my fingers over the surface of the page. Just then -

Wait! What…? I ran my fingers just like before again. "AHA! The clue!" I shouted, almost falling off the chair. Everyone came up, save Zexion and Demyx. "What? Nemix, what clue?" Roxas asked. "This page was not written by Ryuutaro!" I said with much confidence. "Why?" Xion asked.

I said: "See this, the handwriting was imitated very well; they looked alike, no? But the force applied when writing was a different story! Judging the pages before, it's not hard to conclude that Ryuutaro applied a bigger force when writing, even the page after had uneven surface due to the force. And look at this one, the page after it was drop dead smooth! Therefore, the person traced out Ryuutaro's handwriting lightly to imitate it," I depicted with my fingers doing the tracing gesture. Then, I continued: "Also, this person could not be left-handed. Ryuutaro wrote with his left hand, if you write from the left to right with the left hand, some of the pen's ink would smear your hand and then the paper, so it would be a little blur."

Roxas said: "But there's this blur you said here… Nemix, so how?" I drank a gulp of water and answered: "Correct, it was blur. But the pattern was not correct. If written by hand straight from left to right, the smear would appear as lines; but this smear was like a cluster, like using some cotton or tissue paper to dip a little of ink and 'stamp' on the paper."

"So… that means, maybe Ryuutaro was knocked out before!" Xion snapped her fingers and said. I was surprised, but after looking at the handwriting, I also agreed: "… Maybe, but it makes sense. This particular word was written by a bigger force, especially this part… Maybe someone knocked him out when he wrote this word." Axel said: "Then who would that be? What's strange was that Ryuutaro himself didn't know he was hit, and didn't know someone completed his entries for him. He would have reported it."

Roxas guessed: "Was he brainwashed or hypnotized?" All of us shot him a "What do you think?" look. "… Er… He he… I guess not… -_-'" He smirked, kind of embarrassed, and negated this ridiculous possibility.

Suddenly, Demyx yelled: "Hey! Guys! Come here for a sec!" Now all of us came up to him and Zexion. "There's a poster, it was about the… Astronomy Club." This poster was stuck at the wall near the window. It had a black background setting, and it had the heading "Matsuaki Academy Astronomy Club", with some meteors and a planet as decoration. "What's so special?" Xion asked.

Zexion magnified the picture, there was information printed on the poster. Xion read out loud: "4th of February, we invite you to witness the glory of stars? Including zodiacal constellations: Aries, Taurus, Gemini and Cancer? Wow…" "And Orion?! Oh come on! What's so surprising?!" I was sleepy, and if I didn't get enough sleep, I was that grumpy, yes. Zexion explained patiently: "Since the Astronomy Club had activities that night, and Ryuutaro always writes his ledger at night, that means them, who happened to be at the opposite of the room, would never say 'do not know' as to what happened to him!" After his words left his mouth, he pointed at the observatory which was outside of Ryuutaro's room in the picture.

Oooh… Stars, huh? OK! Let's get some sleep and plan tomorrow then! YAWN~~ Zzzzz…

The following day was a Saturday, and the observatory was occupied, so we decided to take a tour there. "Hey, 207, we started from a ledger book to the handwritings and all the way to the observatory to investigation, wasn't it a bit ridiculous…? I swept across the surface for a long time and yet I still couldn't obtain anything. How'd you do that?" 013 draped his hand on my shoulder and said. I replied: "It's nothing actually, it's just that I had conjunctivitis when I was twelve. My eyes were swollen like two big fish balls and I couldn't even open them, let alone see a thing. I was practically blind during that time; I had to rely on my hearing and sense of touch to do things. Maybe I somehow trained to a point that it was… I don't know, well-developed?"

222 asked: "You had conjunctivitis before?" I replied, not minding at all: "Who wasn't sick before? I had a 'scar' on my right eye, thanks to that conjunctivitis…" [Authoress: Really, I had this 'scar', I think the brown patch was going to be on my eye forever…] Axel came before my eye to see the infamous scar. "Hey, it really is there… A patch! At the lower left corner of the iris!"

006 said: "Here we are, the activity room of the observatory." The seven of us stood before the door. 443 went up and knocked the door. Knock knock! "… Come in!" We entered and closed the door, only to see pitch black darkness. There were adhesive decorations (star-shaped) that glow in dark all over the place. There were even all 88 constellations, too! The sunlight was kept outside, and there were many telescopes arranged at a corner. There were three persons in here, we went up and greeted them.

"Hi, we are the exchange students, and we are interested in the Astronomy Club, so we are here to inve- I mean, look around… he he." Yikes, I almost slipped it! It's better to keep our real intentions… -_-III

"Good morning, everyone. I'm Awayuki Naoko (あわゆき なおこ, 淡雪直子), the vice president of the Astronomy Club. Pleased to meet you guys," A girl with short hair and a hair band greeted us. I heard her extending her hand for a handshake, but I couldn't see it. It's too dark after closing the door. -_- "Er…" Roxas' voice hung halfway.

Then she realized. "Oh, I'm sorry, I'll get the lights." Soon, the light was switched on with a snap. The whole room went bright suddenly, so we had to squint again. "Hello, I'm Kikuchi Rin (きくち りん, 菊地林), a member." Another girl with long hair also introduced herself: "I'm Natsuhara Kaeko (なつはら かえこ, 夏原康江子), Catherine, call me Catherine. Welcome to Matsuaki Academy's observatory, I'm the treasurer." Oh? A hybrid? Not again… Reminds me of that *Tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut* Fayra Joann! Urgh…

After the self introduction part, we started the investigation. I asked the questions again:

a) Any activities at the night of 4th of February: Yes (Just to check the validity of that poster);

b) Time: 10 o'clock p.m. to 11 o'clock p.m.;

c) Participants: Members of this club only;

d) Any new discoveries of the sky: Like what was on the poster;

e) Did they see anything at a block in Area E: No, but only a shadow behind the curtains (Now they suspected my true intentions of visiting here… -_-');

f) Photos: Now on my hands, I'll check back later;

g) Did anyone leave halfway: No (What? Wouldn't they doze off?! Like I'm going to believe that! Pfft! Forget it…)

h) When the activity ended, who's the last to leave: The president of the club;

i) Who was it: Don't know (They were the newbies of the club, so they were unfamiliar with the president… *Sweat drop*);

j) Which of the telescopes were used: Telescopes A and B;

k) Once again, REALLY nothing suspicious?: "Really, nothing…" ~Treasurer; "No, why?" ~Member; "Of course not…" ~Vice president.

Now their heads were full of question marks, I let Zexion to do the explaining for me, in case I accidentally had a slip of the tongue, play safe never hurts! I started to study the photos, all the dates were on the 4th of February, and all were in year 2010… According to the sequence were as follows: The north (Aries, Taurus, Orion, Gemini and Cancer), the south (Orion, Eridanus, Fornax, Canis Major [Hey! I saw Sirius!], Monoceros). All of these were taken at 10 o'clock. As for 11 o'clock: Leo appeared at the north, while a big part of Hydra appeared at the southern sky. I went to check the telescopes. My playful side revealed itself and I peeked through the eyepiece. It's all black… Why yes, of course, since the lid was- "WHOA! HOLY BANANAS! WHAT THE KINGDOM HEARTS!"

Everyone in the room was startled by my "surprise attack". Zexion was the first to ask: "What is wrong with you?" My eyes glued to the eyepiece, and then I calmed down and said: "… Er… It-it's nothing, actually… It's just that… I was just feeling strange why there were stars during daytime… he he… Sorry…" Then everyone let out the breath they held for too long in their chests. "… What the hell… That's why?!" Axel calmed down his heartbeat. The vice president came up and explained: "I'm so sorry, but I think it's because of the cover lid of the telescope… There's this practice here; we drew some images on the lids and put them back. If you saw the images, actually it's the pictures on the lid."

OK, which bored person would have such funny practices?! Anyway… "OK… er, I really think these photos were very good, mind if I borrow? ^_^" I changed the subject, see if I could bring the photos out. Naoko nodded and said: "Sure!"

After finishing what should be done, the seven of us left the scene, I'm hungry… I hadn't taken my lunch yet. Now it was almost one in the afternoon. We decided to head out and have some sushi. (Don't forget we had economic sanction here)

We sat in a corner; it wasn't obvious for all to see. Ugh! How irritating! If it wasn't the class fees… If it wasn't the ledger book… If it wasn't the handwriting… If it wasn't the Astronomy Club… ARGH! Oh god it's irritating! Now, facing a whole bunch of the photos, but I had no clue! *Anime vein bulging* *Exhale* Chill, chill… Let's have a gulp of the green tea…

One of my hands propped my forehead as support, and another holding the photos. So… what's the big idea? I purposely brought along an astrolabe to contra-distinguish - Totally the same. No progress was made! Sigh… Just then my lunch order had arrived, forget it, eat first, then I would think later! Look at everyone; they were enjoying themselves, guess I better not bring up this subject now… 443 had some matters to attend to, so he left for the dorm first.

After lunch, to pass time, we decided to visit a bookstore nearby. Kill hour time! There were different kinds of books in there, from literature to science and technology, everything you could think of, but it seemed the mangas were a bit too much… -o- I like to spend my time in bookstores since I was a small child. So many people thought I was an alien. So what? IDGAF! I wandered to the "Languages" section, and then to "Astronomy", "Novels", "Mangas"… OK, I wandered everywhere my legs carried me. The prices were too expensive to me… Sigh… Also I didn't understand Japanese very thoroughly, I guess my "gain" for today wouldn't be much, eh?

I half leaned on a bookshelf with my eyes closed to give my eyes some rest. Anyway, this place was as silent and peaceful like in a library, no noises, why not take this opportunity to refresh the mind… But then - "OI!" A voice popped at my left out of nowhere! "WHOA!" I couldn't respond to the voice verbally, instead I jumped. I accidentally bumped into a small bookshelf in front of me. Some books fell from the shelf and almost buried me alive. What's worse; I was hit by a hard-cover encyclopedia on the head!

I felt everyone's eyes looking at my direction, holy bananas… That's embarrassing! Which idiot was it! I crawled out the small hill of books, and tried to stand. My head hurts a little and giddy… _ I put my hands onto the sides of the shelf for support, and focused the stare at - Xion! "Whaa… Xion, don't catch me off guard again! Man! Help me to clean up this mess…" Both of us worked together to put the books back, now only the newspapers were left, due to my giddiness, I had to sit down and rest, and I would fold the newspapers well and pass them to Xion to arrange them.

I simply grabbed a newspaper, after folding it, I was about to pass it to Xion, suddenly a group of numbers flashed before my eyes, I snatched the newspaper back and took a closer look - 2010-2-4! And shifting the gaze to the words beside it - "Arashi no yoru" [Translate from Japanese (あらし の よる, 嵐の夜): Stormy night] But - That's it! The astrolabe… Why didn't I think of it?!

Xion saw that I was like thunderstruck, so she waved her hands before me, asking: "Hello? Earth to Nemix?" I didn't respond correctly (to her, somehow), but a few words came out of my mouth: "Arashi no yoru… 4th of February?" "Huh? What 'Aladdin's no yoghurt?! Oh crap… Did the book hit 207 to insanity? OxO' "

"4th of February! There was a storm that night! Screw the stars, they couldn't even see the moon!" I talked to myself, standing up and crashed into Xion in the head! "BONKA!" "OW!" "Wah! That hurt…"

At that time, Axel walked over to us. "Hey! What are you guys doing, taking so long?" I passed the newspaper to him. "Er… 207, since when did I know how to read Japanese?" Xion said: "I didn't know what happened to her, after that encyclopedia hit her head and… yeah, that's how…" I snapped: "OI! Firstly, I'm perfectly normal, thank you very much! Secondly, see the date for yourself; Thirdly, I'll translate the words beside the date: stormy night!"

"… Aha! The Astronomy Club lied to us!" Axel snapped his fingers and said. "Finally! Someone who understands what I'm saying! Thank god!" I tilted my head skyward and sighed. Soon, we started walking back to the school dorm. I said: "At first I didn't get it at all but when I saw the date and weather, only then I realized that the astrolabe misled me!" Zexion felt curious and asked: "How?" I put both of my hands into my pockets (God, it was still cold outside at a time like this…) and continued: "I totally forgot that the astrolabe I brought all the way to Japan was of the "Only suitable in Malaysia" model, but this could only explain why the constellations in the photos were the same as what was on the astrolabe. This purely was a measure of dealing with people who never paid attention to the weather."

Roxas then concluded: "Then, if the weather was fine at the night of 4th of February, the photos wouldn't be the same as these, right?" "Yes," Demyx nodded and said. Without realizing, we had returned to the school. I was now lying on my bed, applying an ice pack on the spot where my head collided with the encyclopedia and Xion's head. Holy Bananas… Why both the injuries were on the same spot?! Luckily the gods still loved me, so far, I was very normal, so far so good… -_-III

"Argh… What to do now? Interrogate the Astronomy Club?" Axel stretched, yawned and said. Zexion thought over things and said: "Nemix, how was your idea in the progress? What do you think?" "Mm… Huh? How did you know I was thinking?" I still closed my eyes, asking unmindfully. "You did not utter anything for too long; you must have been thinking what to do." "Oh… You still understand me that well…" I muttered.

Just then, Xion walked into the room and said: "Guess what I had just found out?" "Beats me… What?" Demyx, who just came out of the bathroom, asked. "Lawrence informed me just now, he said he also suspected the members of the club, he returned to the observatory's activity room to look for them, and then they confessed everything: That night was stormy and raining cats and dogs, so the activity was cancelled!" "So? We had figured out ourselves," Roxas shrugged and said. "C'mon, let me finish! Lawrence said he overheard them speaking with the president! They said something like 'oh cane ah tally naive' and 'Oh cane oh mule sumo'…"

"Wha-!" Axel was dumbfounded. "… Ah! One more sentence, something like 'ellopja a penzt gyujtott osztaly'! That's all." Axel banged his head on the table and said: "I officially declare that I'm SO NOT doing this anymore!" I didn't understand it either… What the crap was that? Garbled crap?! It wasn't a computer breakdown… Arghh! That's it! If it wasn't the economic sanction, I would not care so much and go straight to Google Translate!

Zexion kept his cool and asked: "Did Lawrence see the president's face? He or she must be the mastermind behind all these!" "Huh? They were using walkie-talkies! How would I know?" Xion said, lowering her head. Oh god! Oh mum! Oh Dad! Hmm? Dad…? Wait a minute wait a minute… I suddenly got an idea, and I slowly crept up and sat on the bed. My dad didn't teach me some other special stuff, but he taught me some foreign languages! Roxas saw my trance, and asked: "Eh, Nemix, what are you doing?"

… (After three minutes)… "This is it!" I said, a somewhat evil grin plastered on my face. "Wh-what is it? 207 had gone nuts again!" Xion clutched onto Demyx's arm, commenting in fear. "… Zexion, I had an idea, would it work?" I turned my head to his direction, putting the icepack aside. "Er… Fire away?" He thought for a few seconds and said.

* * *

"WHAT THE HECK 207! What were you thinking?!" Roxas lost control and shouted. "If not, how? Any better ideas? It made me dizzy to think up all of these… Why don't you let yourself got hit by a hard-cover encyclopedia and then a skull in the head, and later you try to think of something!" I put the icepack on my head again and lied back down on the bed. "Eh… Sorry about that 207, for crashing into your head…" Xion said sheepishly. I said: "*Sigh* Forget it, it's OK, just… don't do that again in the future…"

The next day! Sunday! We went to look for Harayuki and Ryuutaro. "Ah? Collect the class fees one more time?" They asked in unison. Zexion nodded and said: "Yes. One more time." Harayuki asked: "Why?" Demyx answered: "If we hand in the class fees again, we would clear our debts, and then the economic sanction would lost its effects on us." "But, I don't know if the others agree?" Ryuutaro contemplated for a while and said. "Of course they will! Who would want to have economic sanctions anyway?" I said.

"Hmm… Alright, now I'm going to inform the class…" After Harayuki said that, she left. We said thanks and left as well.

Then Monday arrived. We sat on our respective seats, with money in hand, I went to the toilet first. When I was done washing my hands and about to head out, and I turn around, eh? Why was it that Big Sister again?! Ugh… "Yo! Hey guys! See this! Our friend here had economic sanction! How was that? The days without any resources weren't bad days, eh?" I had no time to play with you! So I was about to make an exception and ignore her! But she didn't seem to want to let me go.

"Hey hey hey! Wait a minute, don't be hasty! You don't have to be so hurry! I know that you guys were like beggars and it's embarrassing, and now they wanted to 'suck blood'… Oh! Dear god! That was too sad!" She was acting really pitiful, while still using another hand to instruct the bodyguards to block the exit. PFFT! WHAT A DRAMA QUEEN! Eh? Wait! "You… How did you know my class was going to collect the class fees again?!" That was unexpected, so I asked in surprise. Did she stalk on me again? Observing the shoe heel… White scratches again, so I was right, geez! Never learn your lesson, did you? -_-' "Ah? Oh… Wait! So what if I knew? What does it have to do with you?" Looks like she didn't expect me to ask that, and she almost slipped it. I put my hands on my hips and said: "Sigh! I guess you're not going to tell me, huh?" "… Of course! I won't tell you even if I had spies in your class!" She did a hair flip haughtily and said complacently.

Wait a sec… Spies?! Don't point it out yet, let's play some minds games with her for a while. I managed to squeeze out a somewhat narcissistic expression (Which failed epically somehow) and said: "See? Am I cleverer than you? That I knew you won't tell me?" She seemed angry, and said: "Hey! You! I won't allow you to be more narcissistic than me! ! Er… erm, ah! I mean cleverer!" I stifled the urge to burst out laughing and commented: "Oh, then why were you in the tenth class? The first counting from the last?"

"The only person I allow to be cleverer than me is Ryuutaro! Don't ever think to replace him, you turnip head!" … Why, out of the blue, of all people, did she mention him? I was about to say something, but she seemed to haven't finish her words. "He helped me a lot! He taught me Hungarian, and he provided me financial aid!" Maybe… _He's_ the spy? What the… NOT GOOD!

I didn't have much time left! I retorted: "So what? I'm not interested! Oh! Almost forgot, thank you for confessing the truth to me…" After I finished, I was going to rush out of the washroom, but that daft bodyguard kept on blocking my way, I couldn't care that much! I thrust my knee up against somewhere… eh… related to Father's Day, if you know what I meant, and I escaped! "HUH?! Confess? … OH ****! #?!&%$* Blah-Blah-Blah!" [Censored!]

I rushed into the classroom, and they were handing in the class fees. Phew! I dug out my money and handed it in, and then I said to Ryuutaro, who was collecting the money: "Sorry, but I guess I would hand the money to the teacher." "Huh? There's no need, I'm the treasurer anyway, this is part of my job," he said. "It's nothing… Actually I was told by another student to hand the total sum to the teacher, because the teacher also wanted to see me as well. So I'm taking over this job!" I said, smiling to cover up the lie, I took the bundle of money and turned to leave.

I only heard him said: "Oh… OK… Thanks!" He's gullible… I felt guilty for fooling such a naive person. Couldn't care that much anyway. I put the money into my pocket, walked to the door and said: "OK, I'll put this here." Then I left.

My thoughts were flowing in my mind as I walked. What's the relationship between Ryuutaro and Big Sister? I'd never heard him mentioned her. And why did he treat her so well? To the extent of spying for her? What's the profit from such act? And who's he spying at? Financial aid? What in the world is thi-

"PAK!"

Black out!

* * *

… "… Hey! Hey! Wake up 207!" … What? My head hurts… I opened my eyes immediately only to see the cold floor. Maybe I was knocked out. I held where my back of the neck hurts, getting up. Roxas and Demyx were the ones to call and shake me awake. WAIT… If I was knocked out, where's the money?! I stuck my hand into my pocket, it's gone. Oh great… "… He he… Ha ha ha…" I snickered, but they still heard me. "207? What are you doing? Could it be…?" Demyx observed my reaction and stated. "You're right, it worked!" I said. Just then, members of Organization XIII appeared. "207, you OK?" Xion asked. "OK as I'll ever be, and I'm happy as well," I stood up and answered.

Zexion said: "Judging the situation, the plan worked?" "Of course… Those idiots robbed the money and got away, but, what they robbed from me was the real 'Monopoly' currency! HA HA HA!" I said, wanting to burst out laughing again. "The real money is in my pocket - the inner pocket of my coat! (P.S. The school uniforms comprise a coat, a white shirt, a long dark blue skirt or trousers. Sorry for the late info!) They robbed the 'money' from the pocket of the skirt! Luckily the frauds by swapping worked, if not, this knock out didn't worth it, isn't it?!"

Axel took the money and delivered it safely to the teacher's office. OH YEAH! Mission accomplished! Now the objective was to capture the mastermind from the behind! (Hey it rhymes!) It could be that phantom wannabe president of the Astronomy Club…

It's school dismissal, my mood was a very good one. NO MORE ECONOMIC SANCTION! OLEH~ OLEH OLEH OLEH~ (In Malaysia, this phrase is like cheering) I'm so _high_. I was strolling at a pond outside the dorm. I squatted down and watched the fishes, how I envied them! Freedom was around them, no one cared where they swam. Evening fell; the sky was painted with wild orange and red, with some pink clouds on the side, even the pond was dyed orange mildly. That made the reflection in the pond even clearer. Lazy Afternoons… Yeah, that's what was in my mind at that moment. (Love that song! I do not own that!) Like what Roxas told me about Twilight Town.

I was so engrossed in watching the reflections, suddenly I saw a black figure flashed at my back. (Don't forget, I was looking at the reflection in the pond… I didn't have eyes behind my head) I sprang up and spun to face my back. No one there? Was I hallucinating? I was about to agree with the latter, some rustling could be heard from my left, like something fell into the bushes. I followed the noise and turned my head to said direction, guess what I saw?

"…?! 'Monopoly' money?! You…!" I was so shocked and managed to spit out a few words, looking up - A cloaked figure! It had a long black trench coat, all black from head to toe, I couldn't see his face, but it seemed to want to pick a fight with me and said: "You think you're very good, huh…" And then it turned and ran away. What was I waiting for? Give chase! I sprang into action and ran after it. What nimble movements, how could it run that fast in a long bulky trench coat?!

Chasing, chasing, and more chasing, the sun set without realizing, now I was like surrounded by a layer of black muslin, I could hear the footsteps, "Tap Tap Tap" they rang, lingering in the dark school corridors. The cloaked figure was still in front of me, but its speed decreased over time significantly. Ha! Tired, were you? But, I wasn't any batter… It turned, and I followed to turn around a corner; it jumped over the wall, I also jumped. Soon, it finally hid itself in a room, and closed the door. Got you!

I kept my back against the wall beside the door, and observe for any movements while regulating my breath, so tired! After that, I tiptoed to the door, taking in a deep breath… HERE I COME! I quickly kicked the door open and barged in! I was in my ready-to-fight pose, but it was pitch dark inside, nothing could be seen. As I was confused, the door shut itself! BAM! Then I heard the sound of locking the door! Oh crap! I was locked! I fell for a trap! Then, a voice boomed.

"HA HA HA! How's that? You fell for it!" I calmed myself down and retorted: "If you've got the guts then fight me one on one! Don't just hide there and act mysterious! Not cool!" I finished my words and was about to walk forward, suddenly I felt a cut on my knee, it hurt like hell and I staggered backwards, but I heard some fabric being slashed open by the same thing. Holy Bananas! I panicked and turned around, only to have a cut on my left cheek! I could feel the warm fluid ooze out of the fresh opening on the skin, oh crap you!

I dared not move a muscle, a sweat dripped from my head to the chin, but it didn't fell to the floor, but it fell on something and let out a weird sound like "Pik! Pik!" I've got it!

"… Piano wire…?!" I suppressed my surfacing fear and said. But my voice somehow sounded like a squeak. "Very well… But it took three cuts for you to get the answer, it's not like you, you know, he he…" Wait! How did this whoever-the-hell-it-was know I was cut three times? I didn't scream out of pain, and it's dark, and even the windows were tightly shut! Unless… A night vision goggle was used! But then again, what does it mean by "not like me"? Maybe this person knew me! But I couldn't recognize the voice! Dang it!

I remained in a same pose, and it's tiring. And I couldn't sit down, because there seemed to be glass wool all over the floor… I guess the whole room was filled with draping and interlocking piano wires and glass wool floor coating! Anyway, I was not claustrophobic, no need to be afraid. Yet.

"Hmph! You idiotic fool, don't ever think to get out alive, just be good and stay here until you suffocate to death!" The voice boomed again, with more malice. Anyway, I couldn't move, why not let me deal with it for a while. "Sigh! You're right, I couldn't get out anyway, so why don't you let me sit? How's that? You won't lose anything." "What? Are you tired? Ha, useless piece of waste, let's settle this like this." Without waiting for my response, I felt a string of piano wire stopped right on my neck where my carotid arteries were, anything stupid I did would let me see the gods… Gulp! "Go! Follow my orders, or die on the spot!" Backing up? I slowly backed up, I moved exactly what it told me; directions and how many steps to take and all that. I moved and stopped alternatively. Finally my back touched the cold wall. I slowly descended and sat down safely.

I felt the presence of the piano wire on my neck was gone. OK, this mysterious dude here knew how to control them… I slowly and cautiously fumbled around with my fingers as secretly as possible. On my left was wood… A cupboard? On my right was some icy cold metal sticks, what was that? "This is so good! Now, be a good girl and stay there - until you die!" After the voice died down, I heard rocks rubbing against one another, which roared very loudly, some footsteps, and the same rock noise and a sickening "BAM". Silence reigned once again. Gosh… This room had some mechanism installed and there was an additional smell I'd never forget - Burnt smell! (Actually there's one night, everyone's asleep I'm the only one wide awake, reading some comics. The comics depicted the group of protagonists were in outer space, but the keyboard of the rocket somehow combusted, the main character opened the exit of the rocket, some of the air escaped and the fire extinguished due to absence of oxygen. I was getting into the story, and then I smelled smoke. At first, I thought the neighbors were having a barbecue party, so I shrugged it off. But after five minutes, the smoke smell was getting strong. I got out of my room and I saw the corridor leading to the parlor was filled with smoke, like someone had thrown a smoke grenade in there. When I reached the dining room, nothing could be seen. And I finally arrived at the kitchen - HOLY BANANAS! My mother left the carrot soup on the stove and she went to sleep, now the poor carrot soup had became carrot paste due to over cooking, the whole pot was smeared by the dark brown burnt paste, and it's sticky… I was scared at first sight, and then I snapped back into reality and turned off the natural gas supply, opened all windows and switched on the fans to maximum! I woke up my mum and we used air fresheners to spray everywhere and cleaned up the mess. I saved the day!)

Burnt smell… That meant Home Economics Room was next to this room! Because there was also the smell of cakes. Okay… What in the world was beside the Home Economics Room? … Argh! Being the road dummy, I couldn't recall anything! T_T

I was so mad I pushed the big wooden cupboard down! KABAM! TOINK! TWANG! BOINK! TOI~~~~! Oops… The cupboard fell, and broke some piano wires. Ha ha! Lucky me! I moved to the left to where the cupboard once stood. I waved - NO MORE PIANO WIRE! OH YEAH! I pushed and pulled the cupboard back to its original position, (By the way, the cupboard wasn't that big anyway…) opened (via fumbling) the drawers. I found a torch. I didn't think the gods hate me… ^_^

Switching on the torchlight - The whole room was full of piano wires! My god! Now I shone the torchlight everywhere, I knew it… I was in the observatory! The next hour, using a scissors found in a random corner, I removed all the piano wires! URGH! So tiring! Guess the mysterious guy would go nuts if it came back and saw this… Who cares! But… How should I escape? I couldn't escape through the door. I didn't know how to activate the mechanism like that dude could… Even if I opened the window, I didn't dare to jump out - 500 meters, from the roof to the ground, would I dare to?! Hmm…

But, there's a metal bucket, a scissors, a big can of petrol, a sink, a long rubber water tube, telescope, matches and papers. Scheming… He he… I'd got a nasty plot… D

[Switch to Organization XIII]

"207's interphone and GPS device were here with us, how to contact her?!" Axel lost his cool and yelled. Zexion was pacing up and down, muttering: "Must have been in trouble…" Xion said: "I know she was strolling near the pond … Where did she go…?" Demyx barged into the room, shocking everyone. He said: "Look! This was beside the pond!" Everyone looked - "Monopoly" currency! "Wasn't this used in the nasty plot of 207 earlier ago?!" Roxas' eyes widened and said. "… Something is up, 443, how is the search?" Zexion stayed calm and asked via interphone. "No sign of her…" 443's voice came in.

Zexion said: "Could it be that… the mastermind made its move?!" "This…! *Sigh*" Axel was at a loss of words and sighed. Xion asked desperately: "She'll be OK, right?" "I don't care, if I couldn't find 207 tonight, I'm not going to sleep!" Roxas, who always thinks before he acts, said assuredly, and he ran out of the dorm.

[Back to me…]

I cut the hem of my skirt with the scissors (This damn skirt was way too long and it obstructed me from doing anything), and I used the fabric to wrap my knee and face (Of course I had ensured the cloth was free of glass wool). I then filled the bucket with half of the petrol, and I placed the papers on top of the cupboard. Next, I connect the rubber tube to the water tap of the sink and I placed the end of the tube on the floor. The glass wool on the floor was swept out through the bottom of the door, and the window was opened. I disassembled the telescope and took out the eyepiece lens. NOW, THE PLAN!

I ignited all the matches, and threw some to the papers and some to the cupboard, and I proceeded to open the water tap to its maximum! I then hung the bucket high up at where the water couldn't reach and threw the rest of the ignited matches into it. Now, the wooden cupboard turned into a fire cupboard, soon, fire emergency water spray was activated, water rushed very rapidly. I used whatever I could find to block the bottom of the door, like wood planks, wooden board and cloth. Smoke was everywhere, and the water never ceased, soon it's flooding.

After about five minutes, the water level reached 0.5 cm below the window. But the increase in water level slowed down. No way! I waded to the door, and placed the eyepiece before the light of the torchlight, and light rays focused onto the door, then some smoke came out. OH COME ON! The smell of petrol was too strong! Finally, the water flooded out of the window! Hope somebody would notice that!

But, soon the torch ran out of batteries… The smoke gradually drifted away, the water spray stopped slowly too. Now, only the water from the sink was flowing. The ends of piano wires dangling from the ceiling were waving in the water with the current. I guess there's no way no one wouldn't notice such a big racket I caused! I took a glimpse at my watch - eleven o'clock at night, OK… Organization XIII must still be looking for me?

Just then, something unexpected happened…

CLIFF HANGER!

[Back to 013 and 383]

They were gasping for air near a wall at a field. "*Gasp* So tiring… where… the heck… is… is 207?!" Roxas put his hands on his knees and said. He was pouring with sweat, but Xion wasn't any batter. "What the hell… Where would 207 be? We only found… a… a 'Monopoly'… money, what would… that prove?" Suddenly, Roxas smashed his fist onto the wall and shouted: "OMG! 207! JUST GET OUT FROM WHATEVER FREAKING PLACE YOU ARE IN!"

"FWOOSH!"

"Whoa!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Roxas was half wet, he jumped aside and yelled: "What the flip! Why is it raining out of no reason?!" "… Er… It's not raining… Look!" Xion tilted her head skyward, pointing above the wall. Roxas looked to said direction, OH NOES! Water was coming out of a window! "Isn't that the observatory?!" Roxas exclaimed. Xion said: "Who was so…?" Roxas thought for a while, then he snapped his fingers and said: "Ah! 207! 207's in there!" "Why?!" Xion asked, surprised. "I understand her too much, this should be one of her nasty plots… Also, look at this," He said, placing a Beijing Olympics Mascot keychain on his palm. "When I was soaked just now, this hit my shoulder, 207 brings this with her every time, it must've dropped from her at the top." Xion: "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" The two cousins left the scene.

[Back to me]

"How dare you! You idiot! Look what you have done?!" The mysterious figure reappeared, but with the help of the moonlight from outside the window this time, I could make out the whole person, it's the cloaked figure from before! It appeared from a hole higher than the water level, when it saw the ruckus, it screamed uncontrollably. I immersed my arm into the water and found a wooden plank. I drew it out of the water and readied it as a weapon. A fight to the death!

I retorted: "So what do you think? You thought I would stay here and wait to die?! In your dreams!" Now the water level reached 5cm below my armpits. The cloaked figure quickly approached, but too bad it lost balance and fell into the water, a huge splash occurred. Maybe its body size was huge, very easy to take down… But I didn't expect it to emerge from the water immediately and in a swift motion it turned off the water tap! The water supply's cut off… Crap…

I retreated to a corner, and used the wooden plank to poke and hook the obstacles that stuffed up the hole at the bottom of the door. C'mon… It's coming at me! But the water resistance slowed it down. 3, 2, 1! "Kap! Kabook!" The obstacles were removed! The cloaked figure was drawn away by the water current against its will! KABONG! "NINCS!"

Wow… I had never expected this would happen, though… The door was busted open, water spurted everywhere… What a big racket we have here… O.o The hole at the bottom of the door caused the water pressure of the water flowing out of the hole to decrease due to the increase in velocity of water, and the surrounding greater water pressure (including atmospheric pressure) caused the object to flow (Or in this case, gush… -_-') towards the door, I didn't expect the door would be crushed by the cloaked figure… Anyway, it's good! Bernoulli's Principle worked! OH YEAH!

I was gushed outside as well, but I held onto the side of the wall, when the water level subsided, I proceeded to capture the cloaked figure. I pulled off the fabric I used to wrap my wounds to tie up its limbs. CAUGHT YA! I crossed my arms before my chest and said: "Never guessed that I would catch you, huh… Onion Head?"

"Darn it… How did you know it's me?!" The person asked with rage and shock. It struggled with all its might, the hood of the cloak was shaken off, and its true identity was revealed - Big Sister! "First of all, the most obvious one was your body size, in that total darkness before I truly couldn't see anything, but once the window was opened, it's OK; Secondly, you said this before *air quotes* 'Very well… But it took three cuts for you to get the answer, it's not like you, you know' this sentence told me you knew who I am; Thirdly, you said too many foreign languages, especially Hungarian (The phrase 'nincs'); Fourthly, *snickers* you admitted that you're Onion Head…" I observed her reaction. She was so mad she was only able to spit out a few words: "What Onion Head *&$#%..."

"Answer truthfully, why did you want to rob the class fees?" I directed my gaze straight into her eyes and said in a serious tone. "Wh-what Class fees?! Let me tell you, don't simply accuse people!" She used an "I-hate-you-to-hell" tone to retaliate, and forced her eyes to glare back at me, pretending that she wasn't lying. Hmm, this was the first time I encountered this situation. I asked: "How come you never notice one of your hands have a strange smell and mark?" "Hmph! You tied me up so badly, how would I know?! Dimwit!" Pfft! As if I was going to fall for that; release you and let you get the chance to escape! Just then, Roxas and Xion arrived at the scene!

"Nemix! If you hear me then answer - Whoa…" Roxas halted, dumbfounded at what he saw. Xion bumped into him on accident. "Ow… Hey! Roxas! Don't just execute emergency brake for no reason! You - Whoa…" Here came another dumbfounded person onto the stage! [Authoress: *Claps hands alone…* *Anime sweat drop*]

"Get over here and grab her! She wants the evidence." I immediately called out for help. After a minute… I placed a firm grip onto her hand and pulled up her sleeve a little, and a thick silver line was on her hand. "While you're robbing the 'Monopoly' money from me, your hand accidentally contacted the ambushing marker pen in my pocket…" I purposely stopped at mid-sentence to provoke her.

"… Hmph! You got lucky! I'm impressed by your plan! But, how did you, an idiot, know that I'm about to steal the class fees?" She went silent for a short while, and then she said. I replied: "When you were talking to your underlings, of course…" "Quit the act! That -" "- time was a boy who eavesdropped on your conversation… right?" I said, now had my back against her, without wavering of emotion. "… Pfft! Know-it-all… Nani wo bakana…: [Translate from Japanese (なに を ばかな): What a fool…] "AHEM! You were the fool!" I turned and pointed at her, telling her to SHUT UP!

"Eh 207, have you mistaken? Wasn't 443 the one who eavesdropped?" Xion whispered to me. I smirked a little and said: "Of course, it was 443, but when you came back to inform us the news, didn't you say a lot of 'alien languages'?" I had just finished, and suddenly another voice popped out of nowhere: "THAT'S RIGHT! WHAT WERE THOSE 'ALIEN LANGUAGES'?!"

"WAH!" I almost jumped out of my skin, I turned around to see - Axel and the rest of Organization XIII. "Holy Bananas Axel! Luckily we're not in the library or the bookstore…" Thinking of the incident days ago… *Shudders* Yikes. "Anyways… She said: 1) oh cane ah tally naive; 2) Oh cane oh mule sumo; 3) ellopja a penzt gyujtott osztaly. Translation: 1) Japanese (おかね が たりない): okane ga tarinai (Not enough money); 2) Japanese (おかね を ぬすむ): Okane wo nusumu (Steal money); Until the third sentence, because she discovered that 443's presence, so she changed into Hungarian. 'Lop' means 'steal', 'penz' is 'money', 'osztaly' is 'class'. Ring any bells?"

Axel's jaws almost hit the floor. Roxas screamed: "How nice of you 207! You knew the translation and you didn't tell us!" (That day I didn't tell them the translation for surprise) "There's no difference if you know it now! It's just that I don't understand, why she changed languages, since we also don't understand Japanese very well too, it must have some other better reason, isn't it?" I moved closer to Big Sister and said. "Get away from me! Hmph… Correct, there is another reason… because he knows Japanese!" Everyone else apart from me, herself and 443 were shocked!

"Good one, you did know Lawrence is a fan of Anime and Manga, so he knows the language, not bad…" I slowly nodded and said. "You… You stalker!" Demyx blurted out of shock. "No… It's the spy… It's Ryuutaro, isn't it? He told you all of these, right?" I shook my head to negate Demyx's comment and said, staring at Big Sister all this while.

"… Looks like I can't hide anything tonight…" Now, she stared at the floor. "That guy Ryuutaro, he was too gullible and honest, I wanted him to create fake evidences but failed to do so, the fake evidence in the ledger book was seen through soon enough, the poster on the wall was also forgotten to tear off, and luckily the members didn't betray me… I also forgot to tell him to hand in the class fees himself… *Sigh* So hard to control." She said slowly, losing her big-bully facade and arrogant tone. Tap…Tap…

"So… Soudesuka? Anata wa ore wo shiyou shiteika…" Whoa! Who was that?! We turned to the source of the voice. We only saw a gloomy (or glum, should I say?) Ryuutaro standing there, hurt. (By the way, he said: "Is… Is that so? You were only using me…" [そ... そうですか? あなた は おれ を しようしていか...])

"R… Ryuutaro niisan!" (R… Ryuutaro [brother]! [りゅうたろにいさん!])

"…"

"Naze, naze koko ni irunoka?" (Why, why are you here? [なぜ、 なぜ ここ に いるのか?])

"… Shinko, nan no hanashi wo shiteiru no desu?!" (Shinko [Her name], what are you talking about?! [しんこ、 なん の はなし を している の です?!])

"Sono you janai, watashi -" (It's not like that, I - [その よう じゃない、 わたし -])

"Doushite? Anata wa ore no imouto desu, naze suru hitsuyou ga arimasuka?" (Why? You're my sister, why did you have to… [どうして? あなた は おれ の いもうと です、 なぜ する ひつよう が ありますか?])

"…" (On the verge of tears)

"… *Suppressing something* Watashi wa anata o teishi surubekidatta…" (I should've stopped you… [わたし は あなたを ていし するべきだった...])

"… Nani?" (… What? [... なに?])

"Mou tasukeru koto wa dekimasen. Kore wo shien sareteimasen… 207, I'll leave that to you." (I cannot help you anymore. This is not helping… [もう たすける こと は できません。 これ を しえん されていません...] [You know the rest, right?]) After he said that, he turned to leave, I stopped him. "Wait! Are you sure you don't want to care about her anymore?" I caught his hand and said. He stared blankly at the front. I let go of his hand.

Zexion commented: "She had a point. Why did you want to give up on her?" I also asked: "Why is there this so-called 'financial aid'?" "… *Sigh* The incident happened two years ago…"

[OK! STOP!] Authoress said CUT this time! Now there is no time for dilly-dallying! Let us cut the long story short! Er-hem! It all happened two years ago, Ryuutaro and Big Sister (I'm not really accustomed to call her "Shinko"…) were in 7th Grade, and Big Sister fell in love with a boy, and he tricked her too many times and she's too blind to see that. And that dude owed some loan sharks a large sum of money, and he moved to an unknown country. Big Sister had to get a part-time job to pay the debts. But they were afraid their parents would find out (even though they lived in the dorms), so they formulated an alternative… And Ryuutaro took pity on her so he reluctantly agreed to help her. [Back to normal! Hasta la vista guys!]

"Is that so…" Roxas nodded his head slowly and said. "Judging this situation, the debts were not cleared, and the school knew nothing of this, right?" Zexion concluded. Big Sister said: "Yes… The deadline is near, they would… would…" At here, she shivered uncontrollably, like recalled some bad memories, _really_ bad memories. Don't simply open the wounds… The ones who suffered serious mental stimulation were not easy to deal with… *Gulp*

"Since you could not solve this yourself, you could have just sought help from your parents or the school, why did you have to place yourself into this awkward situation?" Zexion asked. "No! You can't! … No… If the others knew about this, I wouldn't be able to be with him again… He… will return… Yes… He still cared about me in his heart…" Big Sister screamed at first, then mumbled to herself, like she was about to go mad… No way, seriously… Right until now, she still naively believed that kook would change his mind?! I want to punch her to wake up her ideas, suddenly -

"PAK!" The sound propagated to every corner of the corridor, especially at a quiet night like this, it seemed even scarier. Axel swiftly shot out a palm and slapped her across her face, all of us were petrified. Axel tried his best to suppress his temper that was losing control at the moment, and angrily huffed: "Miss! Until now you were still so naive, thinking that trickster would return?! Are you daydreaming! Obviously he was using you to return his damned debt! He was enjoying himself outside, you know, you thought he really loved you?! Assume I'm begging you, wake up! You're fooled all along! Got it memorized?!"

Whoa… I swear, since I knew Axel, this was his first time to lose control… Sure, he was always hot-headed and a little impatient, and a little bad tempered, but this was way over this time… O.O Big Sister regained her senses a while later, used her icy cold back of the palm to touch the burning cheeks. "I was being used… Fooled?" She whispered, very shocked indeed. "Er… yeah, you must not be like this anymore, it's not good for anyone…" Demyx watched his choice of words and smoothed things over. Roxas dragged Axel aside to cool him down.

Honestly, I really didn't want to see this annoying overdramatic soap opera anymore. Also, when I was locked in the observatory, she could've wiped me out (Touch wood… It's not good to curse yourself… ^_^'), but she only used the piano wires to force me to a corner to sit down… Guess that's the only solution… So I could "repay her kindness". I contemplated a while, and stated: "Report to the principal straight away." "… Huh?" Everyone said in unison.

"I think reporting to the principal is better; Firstly, the students under her management had problems, she should do something; Secondly, she knows what to do is the best," I cleared my throat and explained. Zexion agreed. "I agree with Nemix. This is the best solution by far."

Ryuutaro hesitated for a sec, and said: "OK." Big Sister was sobbing silently now, let's leave Ryuutaro to comfort her, since the rest of us were outsiders… The next day…

"… I understand, I will look into this, remember, do not publicize this," Miss Aerith understood the whole situation and said. "OK…" We agreed. "So, one of the school bullies was caught, I will pay close attention to her. Thank you for your help, if not I wouldn't know how many more classes will suffer from 'economic sanction'," She said. Zexion said: "It is nothing, this is our duty, not to mention that this may not end yet…" Huh?! No way, seriously? D: The principal nodded and said: "Yes, I understand. I still have to count on you guys for a while. Really… Doumo arigatou gozaimasu." (Thank you very much! [どうも ありがとう ございます。]) And then, she bowed! Holy Bananas! We did it too. "Dou itashimashite…" (You're welcome… [どう いたしまして...]) I said.

After five days… "OI! Zexy! The newspaper you wanted is here!" Demyx, who just came back from buying the newspaper shouted from outside, walking into the dorm room. Zexion sighed in defeat and grabbed the news over and then looked at the headlines… I was so curious and I peeked over his shoulder from his back to see. "Holy Bananas!" I exclaimed. Now the members of Organization XIII came over. Headlines translation: "17 Year-old Japanese Drug Trafficker Caught in Burma, Police Arrested Drug Trafficking and Underground Banks Organization". "Oh my god… Zexion, why did you buy this newspaper all of a sudden and you got this headline?!" Axel asked. "… It really is by pure instinct!" Zexion's eyes widened in surprise and uttered. (P.S. That trickster was later revealed by Big Sister that he was actually a drug trafficker, and was 15 two years ago)

Xion "patted" my shoulders and said: "Luckily we had you in our team, 207, if we didn't have a nasty plotter like you, we wouldn't know what's gonna happen!" Wah… Why did anyone that "patted" me would cause me internal injury…?! T.T I said: "383, being a nasty plotter wasn't as easy as you thought… You have to deal with glass wool, piano wires, petrol, fire, mud and many more… Oh! Also -" "OK! Er… I had to go to… er, the library to return the books! Bye!" She then ran away. "207, did you have to make it to sound so scary?" Demyx placed his hands on his hips and said. Well, this is MY life as this nasty plotter… )

**~ CHAPTER 10 FIN ~**

TO BE CONTINUED

**A/N: Mua ha ha ha! The too long Chapter 10 was done! Really, it's too long, and it took a lot of brain power to translate them all, especially the foreign language part… Since my first language is not English, let alone the others… Yeah, I like Chinese better… *nod nod* Sorry if there's any incorrect translation! Anyways, I'm outta here! Gotta get some sleep. I need to rest… Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11: Vacation to the Beach in

**Authoress' note: OK, before the story, I would like to emphasize something. This story is COMPLETELY fictional. Nothing in this story (all chapters) should be carried out in the real world, as it may be a little violent and whatnot. Please be a wise reader and do not imitate the plot, especially the pranks. Thank you for your patience for reading this. Now, on with the story! ^_^**

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT A PART OF THE PLOT!

**Chapter 11 – A VACATION TO THE BEACH IN SPRING?!**

Soon, March arrived. Now it's a fresh spring day…

The cherry blossom trees in the school had bloomed, the faraway spring wind blew the petals of the cherry blossom flowers, composing the symphony of spring, bouncing in the air. The petals landed on the surface of the water, forming gentle ripples, like fiddling the clear pond water, waking up the vitality of the fish in the pond. [Authoress: Yeah yeah whatever… Quit showing off! To the point!]

I really couldn't concentrate in class, every now and then I peeked at the spring scenery outside, watching the cherry blossom trees in their full bloom, gracefully welcoming the gentle wind. Suddenly, Xion, who sat beside me, poked my left arm, bringing me back to reality. Geez… :P

Miss Aqua was making an announcement in front of the class. "OK, class, our class had been falsely accused, thus getting the unwanted 'economic sanction', so the school wanted to make it up to us, they had decided…" She stopped at mid-sentence, drinking some water. We leaned forward a little to listen well, very eager at what she would say. Oh come on! Quit beating around the bush!

"… The school decided to arrange our class to go on a trip to the Atsumi Peninsula surf beach in the Aichi Prefecture for a vacation, lasting for 15 days!" She said with a happy expression on her face.

The whole class exploded.

"Whoohoo! Check it out man!" John was the first to jump onto his chair. Antonio and Brant high-fived each other. Laura's eyes seemed to glimmer and she almost drooled (Maybe she dreamed of someone at a beach… What the… -_-'), Anne stretched and said: "Self rewarding isn't a bad idea!" Soo Jyoo muttered to herself: "No way… Are we going under the sun?" Yuanfang nodded (Silent approval, I presume), Katra rubbed her hands with glee and said: "Yes! That's good! I had always wanted to go to the beach!" Ian also commented: "… *Sigh* Oh well, I haven't went out for a long time anyway." William was very excited, he couldn't help but did an Egyptian dance. o_oIII

Harayuki said: "I haven't been to Aichi Prefecture before, and haven't been to the beach for a long time too… A good chance… ^_^" Ryuutaro said nothing, but I could see that he was grateful as well that he could go on a vacation. Xion headdesked, her face on a random page of a book, and came a muffled voice: "OMG! I had been living in a tropical country and almost tanned myself, and now they want to turn me into an African?!" I patted her shoulder and said: "Forget it, it's good to synthesize more Vitamin D thanks to Mr. Sun. And a little tanned skin looks healthier, too!" Honestly, except that year when I was nine and our family went for a picnic at the beach, I never got the chance to set foot on the sandy beach anymore, because that year a tsunami attacked South East Asia and some other Asian countries, and it caused me to acknowledge its presence. (Luckily I was sleeping in my house at that moment! I only felt a little shaking, that's all. Phew!) And I got busier and busier later, and I had long abandoned the idea of going to the beach to play. Therefore, I was really looking forward to this trip to the beach! ^_^

Axel looked like he was about to do the hula dance, and it's kinda funny. Zexion also said: "It is time to relax." Demyx and Roxas had two contrasting expressions on their faces at the same time: happy and worry. (Maybe it was about the sun too)

Miss Aqua asked: "Is there anyone who cannot participate?" The whole class (Well most of them, but their voice volumes made up for the whole class' voice volume) shouted: "NO!" Whoa… Chill dude… 0.0 Just then the bell rang, recess time!

"Recess… Oh yeah…" Xion lifted her head, but the book got stuck on her face. We're all looking at her like this: O.o. Then the book couldn't defy gravity and dropped. It's better if it stayed on her face. Her forehead had a laterally inverted "printed" lens equation: 1/u plus 1/v = 1/f… (Mind you, we're having algebra lesson, and were currently learning how to express a particular term in terms of other terms… We're not going to have Physics lesson yet…) Maybe the ink hadn't dried up when she copied this question… Our expression turned into like this: O.O Axel was the first to burst out laughing, destroying the awkward silence. We couldn't take it anymore… It's funny when this happened!

I accompanied Xion to the washroom to get rid of the marking, and headed to the canteen. But, taking this route had to pass by Class 3-10, and it reminded me of Big Sister. Sigh, now she was suspended for a while, I hope she had a good reflection, and stop making troubles. "Oi… 207, there's a pillar in front of you!" Xion said, I spaced out for 0.1 second, and then I stopped in my track… Waaaaait a minute… What pillar? This corridor had no pillars from the start! "How nice of you 383…" I turned aside to her, she said: "Why are you spacing out while walking?" "Nothing, I just thought of Big Sister," I shrugged and said.

"Oh right, she's suspended, isn't it?"

"Yup… *Sigh*"

"What?"

"Hmm? Nothing."

"Don't. Play. The. Fool! *pinching, pulling my cheeks, stretching*"

"*Shrug off* … Geez, alright, I'll tell you the truth… This reminded me of that Fayra again."

"Oh. Why?"

"Well, don't you think Big Sister's situation had some similarities with hers?"

"… Erm… Is it that they've been fooled and didn't realize?"

"*Nods* But it should be 'not wanting to admit it', right?"

"Oh well, just ignore her, she didn't appreciate our help, so why waste your breath on her?"

"… Yeah, you're right… That dud-"

"BONK! KABAM! OW…" I was about to continue, suddenly there was a mixture of noises coming in, erm I mean, diffracted noises. In front of us was a wall. "What happened?" Xion asked. "Let's go and see." Then we ran towards to source of the noises.

[To the crime scene]

"Oi! Doushita?" (Hey! What's wrong? [おい! どうした?])

"Hayaku tatte soshite tatakai!" (Hurry get up and fight! [はやく たって そして たたかい!]) [Authoress: For those who know Japanese or other foreign languages, from now on the translation will be like crap, due to inaccurate translators, sorry for the inconvenience and inaccuracy!]

In front of the lockers, there were three tall boys, surrounding a boy whose body size was comparatively smaller. The smaller boy curled up on the floor, with a pained expression on his face, it's obvious he was hit by the trio. The students passing by were shocked, but one of the boys glared threateningly at them, so no one was brave enough to stay there, let alone stop them.

A boy who had a hairstyle like a seahorse grabbed the collar of the smaller male's shirt and lifted him up, and said: "Oi! Okubyoumono! Waruikedo boku, kyou mono suggoku kigen waruinoyone! Anata wa boku wo okora seta…" (Hey! Coward! I 'm telling you, that I'm in a bad mood! You pissed me off… [おい! おくびょうもの! わるいけど ぼく、 きょう もの すっごくきげん わるいのよね! あなた は ぼく を おこら せた...]) He raised his fist and focused all his strength on it, ready to land a punch anytime. The smaller male had a hairstyle almost like Zexion's, but shorter and the slate color was lighter, now after getting beaten up, his hair was in a total mess, his visible left eye was staring at the fist, revealing fear and trauma, he was shivering involuntarily, ready to receive the incoming attack.

The other two boys were cheering, prompting their leader to make a move. Just then…

"Hit him if you dare! [你敢就打!]" (P.S. In Chinese this time) I had just passed by a corner, when I found them, I shouted. They had to wait till I arrive and hit him before my eyes, so I could accuse them. [Authoress: What?! Hey, you're supposed to stop them ASAP!] Xion said: "Er… 207, you're shouting in Chinese, they wouldn't understand it, what if they mistook it as 'go ahead and hit him', what do we do?" "… *Switches to English* Oops, too hasty. HEY! YOU! KNOCK IT OFF!" I changed the language.

This time all of the four boys looked over to us, eight eyes versus four eyes, oh, I mean 8 vs. 8 (I wore glasses and Xion wore contact lenses! He he… D). Sir Seahorse turned around fully and glared at me, not loosening his firm grip. The smaller male also looked over, signaling me via eye contact, telling me to run while I can. I ignored his alert, and walked towards them, I really wanted to see if they dared to do anything to me in broad daylight!

"Huh? You, pip-squeak, are gonna ask me to knock it off?! How lame! Ha ha!" He commented sarcastically. You had only three people, were I scared of you? I had taken on classes of people before! "I should tell you that if you hit him, you are SO gonna regret!" I pointed at the smaller boy, warning them in a serious manner.

"Oh yeah?! Knock it off, eh?! So here ya go!" He made fun of my words, and then he landed a punch on the left side of the smaller boy's face, he flew towards the locker and crashed into it, and then slid to the ground, whining in pain quietly. How dare you, dare to hit someone right in front of me, and it's after the warning! "Ha ha! There, he's been knocked off, happy? Ha ha ha ha!" The three of them laughed. This time Xion was even more impulsive than me; she shot out a fist to hit Sir Seahorse. He easily caught her fist and threw it off. He then delivered another punch, and it's going to hit Xion! Time to act!

I only aimed one place, one weakness, but, stop being a pervert! Would it always be where the sun doesn't shine? Think again… I saw an opened locker door, I grabbed it and flung it open forcefully, hitting directly on Sir Seahorse's face! PIANG! I could only say that the quality of the lockers in Matsuaki Academy was too good! He wanted to punch Xion so he went forward, I swung the locker door opposing his moving direction, the collision turned to 0 in not even one second, but the door was not damaged; not even a dent. How hard it was… A lot better than others, that is…

Everyone at the scene was dumbfounded, and then I pulled the door away. Holy Bananas! He… his… his… nose was crooked, and he had double nosebleed (Coming out from both nostrils). The blood seeped out and formed two lines they went around the mouth and met again at his chin, like a mustache! Ha ha ha! Seriously, it's hilarious! Sir Seahorse's right eye twitched for a second and he fell down backwards, fainted. What? He's showy but useless, he could hit people with such great force, but I didn't expect him to faint after being hit by a locker door on the face… He really was useless… What a shame! I stifled a laugh, or else the shocking effect on them might wear off.

"Bosu!" (Boss! [ボス!]) The other two screamed, then staring at me. "You…!" They stuttered. I said: "I… I WHAT?! HUH?!" "You… you better run! Or else…" One of the boys who had a durian hairstyle threatened me. "OR ELSE WHAT?! HAH!?" I cracked some of the bones in my arm and cracked my neck a little, producing cracking noises here and there. Glaring at them, I pulled up my sleeves, forcing out my hard-trained biceps to strengthen my position. (Yeah, it's a bit OOC… -_-')

"OR ELSE -! …" Three seconds ticked by, their voices stopped at mid-sentence. "…. Or else I'm gonna kneel before you… ToT" Now they're kneeling down before me, begging forgiveness… O.o I was surprised, but I quickly composed myself and said: "If I ever see you twerps around, I'm gonna kick your sorry behind! NOW SCRAM!"

In just one second, they're gone. Sir Seahorse was dragged behind.

It was like my blood rushed to my brain, now when I cooled down, I felt the blood drained down from the head, like all my energy drained out. Urgh… Bullies… hate 'em… "Nemix! Nemix! Hello? We still have code blue here!" Xion shook my arm and said. "Oh, yeah, right," I said to myself, squatting down to see. He had fainted due to pain. "We carry him to the infirmary, and then we go eat," I said, pulling up one of the arms, Xion pulled the other one too. We hurriedly brought him to the infirmary.

When we reached the canteen we still have ten minutes left, Xion and I gobbled everything up in our bento (The serving size was kinda big, and we couldn't waste it…), narrating the reason as to why we're super late to the rest of Organization XIII. "No wonder when I was putting the books in my locker I heard a very loud metal door noise, like when Roxas was locked in the metal cupboard! So you guys were teaching the bullies a lesson?" Demyx said, drinking his unfinished miso soup. "I regretted for not taking a picture of his eye-twitching face for you guys to see!" I swallowed a rice ball and said. Zexion said with a chuckle: "Forget it, both of your descriptions were funny enough… Oh yes, do you want to check up on him after this?" "… I don't know? I had never seen him before…" Roxas said. Xion suggested: "Why don't I, Nemix and Zexion go?" "… Good idea…" Lawrence said, obviously, the papers on his hands were to be handed in to the teacher; he's out of the list.

When we reached the infirmary, he's gone. I asked the nurse on duty, she said he took a short rest and left for his class. She also stated that he hadn't applied any medicine! WTH! How could someone who was beaten up badly apply no medicine? Did he know how to heal? Curaga?"

Since another new bully appeared, we had to find out who this smaller boy was, he's the witness and the victim as well. We checked the records of users of the infirmary, only then we knew his name. He was named as "Ienzo Ishida" (OK, just pretend Ienzo and Zexion are two different persons, OK? They were not related in this story). I asked the nurse, she recalled and told us something.

Nurse: "Ienzo Ishida?"

006: "Yes, him, do you have any information regarding him?"

Nurse: "He… um, I don't know, he's, like, all quiet… I do know that he's a Japanese-American hybrid…"

207: "*Facepalm* Another one… Is this a joke or what?!"

383: "Chill, dude… -_-'"

006: "O.o… Erm… Any more info…?"

Nurse: "Well, for all I know, he's in the 9th Grade, a nerd… and uh… He looks kinda withdrawn and always pays visits to here every week…"

383: "Oh god, he was sent to here at least once a week?!"

006: "*Scribbles down info* OK, do you know why he came here?"

Nurse: "*Thinks* *Shakes head* He doesn't say much, when I asked, he only claimed that he fell from a flight of stairs or something like it."

207: "*Mumbles* Oh please! He looked like he fell from the third floor! What 'a flight of stairs'…"

383: "But he -"

006: "- OK, we had better get going now, Arigatou gozaimasu! (Thank you! [ありがとう ございます!]) *Bows a little*"

Zexion interrupted Xion and dragged us out.

Xion asked: "Zexion what are you doing? Why didn't you let the nurse know this?" I said on behalf of him: "Don't create chaos yet, we investigate it secretly then plan the next move, right?" Zexion nodded and said: "Now the most important thing is we have to find Ienzo, and tell him to confess everything to capture the bully." Good point… But, we didn't even know which class he was in!

Oh well, we had plenty of time, and we could investigate via Internet! We just had to log into the confidential school website Miss Aerith approved and trusted us to use… He he, regardless of the identity, as long as he's not a ghost, we could search him! Oho ho ho~ *Being narcissistic* [Authoress: Hurry up, get me a bucket of cold water! I want to pour it down her head for being such a narcissist…]

Later that night…

What a miracle! Zexion who was always the most responsible one fell asleep due to fatigue! Now, I was the only one wide awake in the dorm room… -_-' Naturally, I was the one to investigate the victim. I sighed at the sight of a sleeping Zexion and proceeded to sit in front of the writing desk, using the computer to surf the net.

The information was as follows:

Name: Ienzo Ishida [イエンゾ いしだ]

Age: 15 (Thinks: Er… his smaller body size didn't agree with this…)

Class: 3-1 (*My glasses dropped off* How did he study?!)

Conduct: Excellent (Thinks: Too excellent, much?)

DOB: 21st of February, year 19_XX_ (Thinks: Seriously?! Same date here!)

Academic performance: Straight A's. Obtained first placing in 9th Grade for English Literature (O.O)

Extracurricular activities: Average, not very active (Thinks: Ha! That's why they say no one's perfect in this world!)

POB: Tokyo

Date of admission: 3rd of January, year 2008

Family: Only Child. Parents deceased in a car accident in year 2002. Currently living with the aid of stipend (Thinks: … Didn't know what to comment…)

OK… I really took pity on him… seriously. But, he's too awesome! He got straight A's and obtained the first placing of 9th Grade for English Literature (Which I find kinda boring)! Oh my god… OK! Now let's investigate those three for revenge - Wait… I didn't even know their names! Epic fail… Forget it! I would have to find the witness/victim and capture them.

Anyway… Let's get some sleep… Zzzz…

I saved the tabs I opened in the Internet and then I went out for classes, this was to let the others to refer after school. Our trip to the beach was fully sponsored by the school, we just need to kick back and relax. He he… "We are to depart four days later, be sure to get everything ready and gather at the foyer, do you understand?" "Yes sir!" John jumped and saluted to Miss Aqua, some of the classmates laughed. Sigh… He's too hyperactive… Wind down would ya?

It was 3 p.m. when school's over, I still had things to do, so I parted ways with the members of Organization XIII who were about to return to the headquarters a.k.a. dorm room for discuss. Today I had to attend something called "juku". This juku is equivalent to our tuition classes. There are two types, academic and nonacademic. Actually, I think this was one of the reasons why academic pressure in Japan is too high. Juku is also known as "cram school", cramming means mentally squeezing and stuffing, without any thinking, squeezing a lot of rigid, undigested information into the brain, not caring what they were, just had to memorize and remember them. Almost all students (especially middle and high school students) take juku, the duration is about 4 hours. Not shocking enough? Well, there are sources pointed out that some students used 6 hours for juku! Think about this, schooling takes up 6 hours (Not counting the extracurricular activities and this is the shortest schooling time), after attending juku, don't ever forget that there are still homework to do, and I mean a lot of them… Let me ask you, do you even have time to eat, sleep and bathe? Luckily I was an exchange student, I just had to attend 2 hours… Thank god… Oh, a message to all students, especially the ones in my country, don't just always whine how your life sucked, if you have time, quit getting too obsessed with online games and look up in the net, many countries in the world have cram schools, only some of them don't, and subsequently, the pressure is comparatively lesser. I do agree that time isn't enough to use for us, but if you make a comparison, who is more miserable?

I was going to, sadly, cram Japanese, I could pronounce the characters (if longer time was given), but I lacked vocabulary (it's like only 1% from the whole thing… -_-), I couldn't help but stare blankly at the teacher in classes, so I had to learn it. After the chalk and talk session, now it's time for exercises. I was thinking while writing: How should I find this Ienzo who was beaten up badly? He's a nerd, surely he didn't need to attend juku to cram nonsense; I could not go to his dorm (security was too hard to infiltrate)… Sigh… Where would nerds go to? I'm not a nerd, of course I wouldn't know a nerd's habits.

Later, there was a short break for the students, and it's time for me to leave. I packed up my stuff, planning to put my books in my locker. Speaking of lockers, I couldn't help but laugh! Sir Seahorse's nose must have been shaped via operation, or else although it looked stiff, once being hit it became so seriously flat and crooked. Serves him right! I already said that he was SO gonna regret! I put my books, about to turn around, suddenly a big hand banged the locker right in front of me, blocking my way. I turned to see the hand's owner; it's a girl, her body size was almost like Big Sister's, but thinner. I stared at her, planning to leave from behind. But someone smacked me from my back. I jolted back to the same spot. OK… I was surrounded again…

"Hey! You! Are going to apologize or what?!" The fat girl asked. I steadied myself, crossed my arms in front of me and said, not looking at her: "Beats me, care to explain?" "… You…! You hurt our idol! And you're playing the fool!" She said angrily, someone at the back shouted: "Yeah! She hurt our Brother Satou (さとう, 佐藤)…" "This is too much!" "Teach her a lesson! Leader!" Etc. etc. etc. I replied disdainfully: "So it's Broken-Nose Seahorse's fan club? *Snickers* I could only say he was in a bad luck, hitting someone before my -" "What do you mean 'bad luck'! You're the scum that hit him! And what's with the 'Broken-Nose Seahorse'?! Do you want to die!" Another very skinny Bonehead couldn't take it anymore and "shot" me back.

I turned to her and retorted: "If you would let me finish… He was the first to hit people, I only taught this useless bully a lesson, what's my fault?" Another girl yelled: "Leader! See?! She was humiliating Brother Satou here and there! This hooligan, Leader! Don't waste your breath on her anymore!" What, now I transformed from a scum into a hooligan?! Please figure out who were the scum and hooligan! Idiot! "Hmph! Today I will let you know how miserable the fate is for the ones who hurt our most handsome, coolest and most stylish Brother Satou! Take this!" As soon as she finished her words, a palm swiped towards me! Whoa! I used my hands to catch the incoming wrist! Her force was too big, too difficult to handle… There were too many people here, I was all alone, one against many… Let's get away first!

I swept my leg against Fatty's legs, she lost her balance and fell, crushing some girls in the process. Now's the chance! I escaped. I heard that the angry mob were chasing, so I quickened my pace, but I didn't know why but my speed decreased over time, my legs were getting tired, and my hands were paralyzed! Crap, my breathing was too quick and rapid; the relapse recurred!

I had no choice but to stop at a corner and gasped for air. "Hey! You! Halt it right there!" Their cries were getting louder; they're coming! Great… I started to formulate a plan, but I was not familiar with the place here, (I always got lost even though it was March… -_-) the plan could not be executed! Suddenly, a hand shot out, and pulled me to the right! I didn't know what's going on but to run with the unknown person in front of me.

After about five minutes, we stopped at a secluded corner. Once I stopped, I immediately peeked outside; I didn't turn to see who pulled me. "Phew, the coast is clear, er, thank-?" I said while turning around, only to see the person disappeared! What the heck! Why does everyone like to disappear for no reason now?! Geez! Then again, the person's hands were so icy cold, even more anxious than me, hey; he's not the one being chased around. Geez…

I calmed down my breath, and my hands were back to normal. OK… At least today Broken-Nose Seahorse's name was Satou _XXX_, some useful information, that is. I was so bored, I didn't want to return to the dorm yet, so I decided to go to the library to check out the books, only then I would return. I was very careful along the way, once I saw some people in a bad mood, I changed routes. Great, now I have to change routes once I saw some crazy fan-girls too! I finally arrived at two large wooden doors. I opened the doors and the warm air greeted me. Although it's spring, it's still a bit cold. I shut the doors quietly, and strolled while surveying the enormous library. There were a zillion of books in here, each and every category was arranged neatly on the wooden shelves. The floor was coated with dark purple carpet, no sound was produced when walking on it. Tilting the head skyward, one could see the ceiling was high as if chasing the stars, not bad for a three-storey library. At the center of the ceiling was a gorgeous crystal chandelier, emitting a pale yellow light that illuminated everywhere in the library. Beside the chandelier was a design of the sky, there were some lights in some corners, below them were the curtains like waterfalls, the purple fabric with golden drapery cord tassels; they portrayed classic and elegance. Also, with the pale yellow painted walls and a few royal blue sofa and some oak chairs and marble desks, that classical elegance feeling grew stronger and obvious. But, to put it seriously, it's not too ancient. At the corners were computers with free Wi-Fi, there were LCD computers at the librarian's service counter. And there were touch-screen computers beside each shelf, helping the users to locate the exact location of their desired books! Advanced, isn't it?

Even so it's not noisy in the library. You could only hear flipping pages under the fingers and smell the leather covers and paper pages. On the marble pillars were spiraling stairs penetrating the second floor of the library all the way to the third floor. The students and teachers were either walking around finding books or sitting quietly reading them. A piece of silence and peace, indeed. The ticking of a clock on a wall could be heard vaguely. On every desk was a small glass pot of evergreen plant, adding some green in this library. [Authoress: Enough talk! You're here to read, not to brag about the library, right?]

I arrived at a bookshelf three times taller than me (I was about 163cm at that time, and the shelf's too high, I had to use the ladder to get the book… -_-') and grabbed a book on Japanese grammar and vocabulary. Hey, there's Chinese as explanation and translation in this book! That's good! The gods still loved me! I took the book and was walking to an unoccupied table, just then a panic shadow flashed between the shelves at my right! I saw it from the corner of my eye, the person was peeping on me for a while, so I decided to track it down. But it's very quiet here, any noise would be a dead giveaway for my presence! Had to be careful… I followed the person to a somewhat dimly lit corner, I hid behind a massive bookshelf and popped my head out to see. A boy with messy hair had his back against me. He was facing a shelf, mumbling something I didn't know. Eh? Wasn't that the key to all the problems, Ienzo?! The gods are helping me… =o

I tiptoed towards him, he was totally oblivious of my presence. Now, I could make out what he was saying: "Oh god! Dono youni kanojo wa koko wo kitaka?! Dousureba kanojo wa boku ni tazuneruka? Hontouni taihen…" (How did she get here?! What if she asks me? This is really bad… [どの ように かのじょ は ここ を きたか?! どうすれば かのじょ は ぼく に たずねるか? ほんとうに たいへん...]) I was already behind him, I cleared my throat and asked: "Ahem… Sumimasen, nani wo itteiruno desuka?" (Excuse me, what are you saying? [すみません、 なに を いっているの ですか?]) "Sore WAAAAAAA~~~!" (That's WAAAAAAA~~~! [それ はああああああ~~~!]) He did replied, and spun around, but he never expected to see me behind him, and he lost control and screamed his head off! Out of panic, I grabbed a very thick dictionary and stuck his mouth (well, it's not completely in his mouth)! "Shush! 这里 (Here) - I mean, you are in the library, keep it down! I'm sure you don't want any attention, do you?" I was saying in a hushed tone, he let out an "Mmn!", nodding his head. I said again: "No shouting or running away?" He hesitated a while, and answered with a nod: "Mmhmm!" OK… I removed the dictionary, he gasped for breath, but then he ran away! What the crap! I shot out a hand to catch him! But I never caught him; he stumbled on his clumsy feet and fell down… -_-III I held onto his sleeve and said: "Sorry, I had to hold onto you now, since you seemed to be _very_ sneaky…" He struggled, but without much strength, maybe it's the old wounds.

"Let me go… Why don't we find a place and sit down to talk?" He said in a small voice. I said: "Yeah, and letting you escape once again, the same trick won't work twice on me." Although we were conversing in a low tone, some people were staring at us… Oops… I apologized and dragged him to the vacant third floor of the library. I said: "I don't want to be a bad guy too, not letting you go. I just wanted to ask you a few questions, after this I'm not going to stop you even if you wanted to crash into a wall, OK?" He opened his mouth, about to say something, but he shut his mouth, later he said: "OK…"

I let him to sit down first, and then I sat. Firstly, I apologized on the "dictionary attack", luckily he accepted. After that was three seconds of silence… "Er… OK, um… How did you offend Sir Broken-Nose Seahorse?" I posed the first question, if not, this was getting awkward… He was confused: "Sir Broken-Nose Seahorse?" "Satou, I mean. I didn't know his full name." He shuddered, and said: "I don't know, he always picks on me ever since 7th Grade, involving physical violence…" "Er… well… eh… Anyway, did you, like, for example, see something you're not supposed to see? Or did you get higher grades than him? Or something like it…?" I watched my words, for he seemed very scared of me, maybe it was the OOC act days ago. (Did he faint because of that? It could be a possibility…)

He recalled carefully, and said slowly as he went through the memories: "I… don't think it's the academic results, he never mentioned anything about it when he hit me… He never mentioned other things as well… Saw… Saw what's not supposed to see…" He stopped there, starting to frown, concentrating. Was that what all nerds do? I didn't know. I stared at him, observing his reactions. He maintained that state for about 30 seconds, and then he supported his forehead with his hand, pressing his temple with his fingers. Headache? "… I'm really sorry, I can't recall, I really don't know why he did this to me… Hontouni sumimasen… Gomennasai," (P.S. All that means "sorry" [ほんとうに すみません... ごめんなさい]) He lowered his head and thought for a while, and then he looked up at me and said. I guess I'd buy that for the mean time, for I had no clue at the moment.

I shook my head and replied: "It's OK, I'm the one to say that. It's just… I don't understand, why did you… cover your right eye with your hair?" OK, I admit! This is a very stupid question! I'm just curious, was that OK? Zexion never answered me this when I bugged him why. [Zexion: Ahem, I heard that you know… Nemix: Oops…] His left eye widened only a little bit, and lowered his gaze. He's hesitating again, so I said: "Er… it's nothing… I'm only asking out of the blue, it's OK if you don't want to answer that." Maybe I stumbled upon some sensitive issues, Oops… 0x0 He looked up slowly and said: "You… you won't tell anyone?" "… Ah?"

"I will tell you the reason, and you will… keep it a secret?"

"… Of course, why not? ^.^"

"… OK."

As soon as his words left his mouth, he used his right hand to brush his long bangs aside. Oh my god… Holy Bananas! There's a deep scar, starting from above his right eye to near his nose, which was over his eye! I pretended to be perfectly calm, but I kept staring at the scar. "Aren't you freaked out?" He asked quietly, totally not expecting this reaction from me. "… I had seen some other worse ones." This was obviously a lie (Well, maybe from the videos and the books' photos and images), I continued to say: "Satou again?" "… He pushed me to crash into the glass window, and…" He trailed off, not wanting to recall that. "… At least I could still see…" He added.

I asked a question: "He almost got you blind, and he had bullied you for the past three years or so, didn't you tell on him?" Now he was looking at me in panic, shaking his head vigorously. His bangs flopped back in their original place, obstructing his right eye from view. "No!" "Why not?" I asked him back, feeling even stranger. How could someone suffer in silence even if he was being bullied? He said: "Satou's father… he's…" But then he swallowed his words back, and said something else instead: "I cannot tell."

I didn't know whether to be mad or laugh, and I almost shouted at him, but I stifled it and said: "Are you saying that his father the Jade Emperor or the Buddha?!" He remained silent. I sighed, and said: "… Which VIP was he? Say it honestly." "… Once I tell you, don't go against him, or else you would be in trouble." I snickered mentally, thinking: Oh puh-lease! You didn't know who I am, and now you're underestimating me?! I replied nonchalantly: "OK, fire away." "… He's the director of this school and the CEO of Matsuaki Business Group."

"So what? I thought he was the Japanese Emperor…" I said quietly, and then I continued: "Then we SO have to tell on him! You would have to help us as a witness." I caught a glimpse of my watch, Oh god! It's 7 p.m.! If I didn't return now, Organization XIII would slaughter me, chop me into pieces to add into the soup… *Gulp* I said: "It's getting late, I should be leaving now. Thank you for telling me so much, I'll have to get going now." I stood and bowed slightly, and then walked towards the stairs.

"Wait!" I hadn't walked a few steps and he grabbed my left arm, I turned my head to see, he got up from his chair, but his foot got caught onto the table leg, he's falling down. Luckily he grabbed my hand, and I was able to pull him, if not he would have to plant his face onto the floor again. Why did he fall all the time? -_- "… Ow… Thanks… Ah! I mean, mind your actions! Or else the school's done for!" "… Explain?"

"Matsuaki Business Group holds a huge force, providing the school with financial aid, if one offended the CEO Mr. Satou, the school would lose all its support and it's finished."

"So? His son committed such serious offense, doesn't he have to pick up some responsibility and discipline his son?! If he cut off all supports of the school, this is avenging a personal wrong in the name of public interests!"

"… You'd better think thoroughly about this… Things would be chaotic if this was exposed to the public… *Sigh* just… think twice before you act, OK?"

"*Thinks: Ugh, troublesome… -_-* … OK fine! I would bide my time, I'm just lacking of evidences… Or else he's already finished!"

"…Phew… Good to hear that…"

His hands were getting colder by the minute, did he have to get so nervous? Geez. "Erm, dear friend, I really missed my blood circulation, can you… eh…?" I nodded at my poor hand, only then he realized. "Oh! Sumimasen! Sumimasen…" (Sorry! Sorry… [すみません! すみません...]) After he let go, my hand immediately reverted to its original 37 degree Celsius temperature. Wait a minute! His hands' coldness was the same as the hands that yanked me to escape from the angry mob! He rescued me? [Authoress: How sad! Aren't your reactions a bit too slow?! Why did I created such an oblivious main OC like you? 207: That's it! You're finished! I'm gonna get you! Authoress: CRAP! Run for your life!]

I added: "Oh, yeah. Thank you for helping me ago and saved my life. Gotta go, bye." I left as soon as I'm done talking, and I could hear him mumbling to himself at the back: "EPIC FAIL… She still found out! Why am I such an epic fail…" I could even hear him facepalming. Sigh! This dude sure was strange… -_-'

I rushed back to the dorm, also checking the GPS device's mailbox in the process. I had 13 unread messages and 6 voice mails… Great… I didn't dare to read or listen! If the voice mails were from Axel, I would be deaf in matter of seconds! Let's talk about this when I got back! Holy Bananas…

Once I opened the door, I was tackled down by Demyx. And man, that hurt… "207 Where Did You Go Why You No Read Our Mail And You Didn't Reply Do You Know We Are So Worried What The Heck Are You Doing We Thought You Were Kidnapped Or Lost Like Last Time We Can't Sleep Or Eat And Even I Constipated When I Went To The Toilet You -" I cut him off! "STOP! DEMYX! Get up first, will you?! Anyone would think you're going to do something to me…" My face turned red and said. Luckily no one came out of their rooms. That was embarrassing! Since when did Demyx learned this nonstop chanting? It didn't have any punctuations and he was able to say it in one breathe… What did he do?

I told them everything from the end of juku until Demyx tackled me. Then they're satisfied. Zexion said: "So, it seemed the one we were up against had an unusual background, we have to be careful." "Yup, that's what that Ienzo told me, ugh! I'm not really humiliating him, but he's too afraid of speaking up, too scared of this and that, and he lived in trauma and fear, but he never tells on Sir Broken-Nose Seahorse, what was he thinking?!" I sat on the bed, munching away an apple and said.

"I guess besides the school, he would be finished as well," Roxas tore away from his laptop and turned around to say. "Why?" I and Demyx asked at the same time. "Do not forget that Ienzo had stipend in order to live, this stipend was sponsored by Matsuaki Business Group, once we informed the school about this case, and his living expenses were the first to go," Zexion explained. "… Aww, Zexion, let me be the professor for once in my life…" Roxas pouted. He looked funny. Suddenly…

"OI! Zexion! I can't find Nemix everywhere! What to do?!" A noise of the door opening reached my ears and next came Axel's voice. Oh crap… If we let Axel know that his searching actions before were effortless, I would be surprised if I was not dead by his hands! I was about to hide in the washroom without being seen, but Demyx just had to shout now: "Hey! Nemix! Where's the whole plate? I want some apple too!" O.O

Dong… I'm. Finished. Big time… "One-Winged Angel" seemed to ring in my head! Someone scarier than Mr. Sephiroth walked over to me… I watched Axel came over, I slowly backed up to the table beside the bed and let out a hand to grab a pillow as a shield. And then…

"NEMIX ARE YOU KIDDING ME WHERE WERE YOU FOR THE PAST FEW HOURS I HAD A HARD TIME LOOKING FOR YOU YOU KNOW YOU BETTER EXPLAIN THIS OR ELSE YOU'RE DONE FOR I HAVEN'T TAKEN MY DINNER AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT YOU -" I couldn't take it anymore, I grabbed an uneaten apple and stuck it into Axel's mouth! "Geez, have an apple and I guarantee you a better appetite; should you have any inquiries you can always ask Zexion," I said while walking to the kettle to get some green tea. (Actually I was freaking out internally, I was not that calm as you see… Spare me… O.o)

After dinner (I was forced to treat, if not I wouldn't be able to see tomorrow's sun…) and homework, time to get some sleep. Phew! What a day…

* * *

Today we had Science lesson, we were going to conduct an experiment, which was to burn a marble powder and then add water to change it to calcium hydroxide. We were, in fact, playing while doing the work, Demyx even almost broke a test tube… -_-' The first one to finish the task was Yuanfang. He was the quietest in the class (quieter than Zexion), he seldom talks in class, but he was much disciplined to say the least. I hope he could open up a little, or else his life as an exchange student would be quite boring… "BOOM!" We jumped out of fright! I guess it must have been John and Brant, the two mad scientists. When they teamed up, no one was going to be safe in the room, especially in the Science lab… It was normal to see one or two broken test tubes or beakers in the trash can. Sigh…

Laura was grouped with Soo Jyoo, but none of them dared to light up the Bunsen burner! Finally Soo Jyoo mustered all her courage to do the job, when the flame appeared, Laura was so scared that she clung onto Soo Jyoo, she almost squashed her alive. O.o Antonio was staring at the flames, but he was spacing out, did it reminded him of pizza or spaghetti? Lawrence and Ian were talking about calcium, both the boys had heavy accents, anyone would have mistaken that they were quarreling…

Katra and Harayuki managed to prepare calcium hydroxide in the end; William and Ryuutaro were too hasty, they added water into the test tube of hot calcium oxide (one of the products of decomposition of calcium carbonate upon heating) as soon as they removed it from the fire, as a result, the calcium oxide powder burst out everywhere, the boys were so surprised and they threw the practically erupting test tube into a basin of water, and then… pieces of broken glass settled at the bottom… *Amine sweat drop* [Authoress: Hey, that's what I exactly did when I was in 9th Grade!]

Later we had P.E., Xion and I waited for the boys at the corridor and after they had done changing, we headed towards the field, but we came across someone! Guess who?

"Nemix! Look…" Xion tugged on my sleeve and said. I looked - Yo! Well howdy do! It's Broken-Nose Seahorse! His nose was wrapped with bandages, like Mickey Mouse's nose. Once he saw me, he was furious his anger-filled eyes were glaring at Xion and me. If looks could kill, I'm afraid I would have been injured pretty badly now.

I planned to ignore him, but he wanted to pick on me nonetheless, he extended his arm and blocked my way. I tried not to be impulsive and said: "I say, Sir Broken-Nose Seahorse, why didn't you stay under the sea peacefully and now you're blocking my way? Get out of the way!" He said: "You imbecilic fool, I'm not done with you last time we met! Thanks to you, thousands of dollars for the shaping of my nose was all wasted! Even if you don't want to apologize, you still had to pay for my loss!" Xion retorted: "If that was valid, you would also have to pay the medical fees of your victim, no? Counting from year 2008… You would still lose a lot of money… Is paying the loss still required?"

"You…!" He was on fire, but at a loss of words, so he could only use the angry eyes dripping with venom to "shoot" us. Axel could not stand him anymore: "What are you looking at! Are your eyes too big?! GET LOST!" After that, he tried to get away from Broken-Nose Seahorse, but he sure was stupid enough to stop an irritated Axel… Axel walked to him and stomped on Broken-Nose Seahorse's foot, right on his toes! A flurry of emotions appeared in a flash on Broken-Nose Seahorse's face, and it looked very awful. He held onto his painful (And almost exploded) toes, hopping on one leg. Let's make a run for it! We got away!

Today we're playing volleyball… Crap… The last time I touched this ball was 5th Grade! I looked at the white ball, feeling really anxious… Ugh, I don't care! Let's do this! I was practicing with Organization XIII, the ball was hit and flew to and fro, and the blood capillaries of my hands were going to burst… T_T Suddenly… "BAM!"

I turned to look at my right just in time - HOLY BANANAS! A volleyball was coming at me! Get away! I ducked, the ball flew over me, and it landed at no one but THE Axel's head! O.o A "BONK" was heard and Axel fell down to his left! Uh-oh… Whoever it is, he or she was finished… Big time…

"Ouch… What the hell… WHOEVER THE HELL THREW THIS COME OUT OF THERE! NOW!" Axel had gone berserk (No, not only Saix can go berserk), take cover! I covered my ears just in time and blocked that fatal attack from my weak eardrums! Cue One-Winged Angel! I pulled Axel up, also looking to the right, see if I could find the culprit. And guess what I found?

"Aw! I thought I could hit that idiot who hit my nose! But it's still good to hit the one who squashed my toes! Ha ha!" Sir Broken-Nose Seahorse, who apparently didn't know what death was like, was laughing maniacally, Durian Head and Grassy Head (another underling) was cheering and prompting beside him: "Yoshi!" (That's good! [よし!]) "Sugoii desu! Bosu!" (You're so amazing! Boss! [すごいい です! ボス!]) Now, Axel only left one step to spontaneously combust and assassinate them, he went over and shouted: "You despicable being! You have the guts for a one-on-one battle?! Coward!" "Oh yeah?! Bring it on!"

Broken-Nose Seahorse clapped his hands twice, and ten or more boys came over to him! I also called all members of Class 3-13 together, and they all had a sense of obligation to help us! Let's go kick some butt! But, we're not fighting… Don't put on the boxing gloves yet, we're about to have a game of volleyball…

* * *

The ball flew back and forth between two groups of people, and only the hitting of the ball like "Bam! Bong! Pak! Dong!" could be heard. We were sweating profusely, and they were breathing heavily as well. At that moment… "Ouch!" Zexion turned to the back towards the voice, Soo Jyoo sprained her leg. After we helped her to the side of the battlefield, now we were short of one teammate! As we were feeling troubled, here comes an unknown help… "Psst! Hey…" A rather small voice reached my ears, from my side I guess, while the opposition party was having their own group discussion, I turned to see - Ienzo?! That was unexpected… "What are you doing here?" I slipped to a bush, where he was hiding in apparently and asked him. He answered: "Nothing, I see that you're short of people, so… er…" He was stuck on his words again, so I completed his sentence for him: "So get over here and join us! Come on!" After I finished, I pulled him out and dragged him towards my group. Actually he was also having his P.E. lesson now too, but he didn't want to play with his classmates. OK, I admit I was almost like this, but he was a bit more antisocial than me, much?

Once I got into position, I told him: "I don't care whatever tactic you use, just hit the ball to the other side." "Ah? N-no! You misunderstood me! I -" Just then, the whistle blew! "Hurry up!" I half-whispered-half-yelled, gritting my teeth. He became desperate and shouted: "OK! Here goes nothing~~!" And he made quite a good shot! I wonder how much force he had applied to it. It seemed to fly in an alarming speed. The ball flew, but he stumbled over his feet again and fell facing skywards! What the heck… -_-'

Sir Broken-Nose Seahorse saw one of our teammates fell down after hitting the ball to them (but he didn't know who did it) and he laughed hysterically, his annoying laughter never ceased, but… "BAM!" The ball "parked" onto his face! Direct hit! Everyone was shocked to no end… O.O The ball fell off his face, his nose was crooked again, but to the other side! (Last time his nose was crooked to the right) And it seemed that some of his teeth were nowhere to be seen… "Five to four! Class 3-13 won the game!" Soo Jyoo acted as the referee and announced. Our class jumped out of joy! Woohoo! We did it!

Ienzo immediately freaked out and tugged on my sleeve and panicked: "Crap! I'm doomed! I'm finished! Why did the ball hit Satou's face?! I'm finished… I'm done for!" I called him to calm down! "STOP! You helped us, we should be thanking you. Everyone! He made that decisive hit! He did a good job!" I grabbed his hand and raised it up high, like what a referee from a boxing tournament did and announced.

"Wow! You're superb!"

"Thanks you!"

"Can I get an autograph?"

"Eh? Aren't you Ienzo Ishida, the one who got the first for English Literature among 9th Graders?"

"Both your academic and sports performances are good! Not bad!"

"You fell down just now, are you OK?"

"You sure showed him! That's great!"

My classmates surrounded him, thanking and praising him endlessly, his face turned into a tomato. "Actually… Actually… I was here to provide a plan, by using tactics and strategies… You guys were short of people… I'm not… not here to play…" He said to me, only then I understood what he meant by "misunderstood him". I said: "Sorry about that… we still won anyways! Ignore that… he he…"

Once I thought of Broken-Nose Seahorse's face, I just wanted to laugh my head off: his face was stiff and twisted with a silly smirk on it, and his nose was crooked again… PUCHAHAHAHA! Oh my god! That almost made me laughed to death! "Ding Dong Dang Dong~" We had to return to the classroom again, I was about to leave, Ienzo called me to stop: "Wait! I don't even know your name until now… Ah! I'm Ienzo, Ienzo Ishida, pleased to meet you!" He bowed. I did the same: "I'm Nemixiljix, Nemix for short, I'm an exchange student from Malaysia. You can address me as 207. Pleased to meet you too."

I also introduced him to Organization XIII, but we didn't tell him why we used codenames and the real motive of Organization XIII. Never hurt to be careful… ^_^ He started not to be afraid of me, well, at least he didn't shirk away from my questions anymore.

NOW, THAT TWERP KNOWS NOT TO MESS WITH US!

* * *

Today was the day we were departing for the beach! I'm SO excited! We packed everything up and double checked all of them, and then we waited at the foyer. "I'm really looking forward to this, I wonder how does the Japanese beach look like?" I said to Xion. "Well there's sand and seawater… and it's spring! Who would go to the beach in spring?" She said. "Us, apparently… *anime sweat drop*" I answered.

Miss Aqua clapped her hands to get our attention. "Alright! Everyone! Let's have a roll call before we get on the bus." After the roll call, she muttered to herself: "Kisaragi sensei wa doko desuka? Hayaku…" (Where's Miss Kisaragi? Hurry up… [きさらぎ せんせい は どこ ですか? はやく...]) I knew this one, thinking: Miss Yuffie is coming with us? Alone? Soon, the answer came to me eventually.

"Toyoguchi sensei!" [とよぐち せんせい!] A voice came from a faraway place. All of us turned to the source of the voice, only to see Miss Yuffie carrying a big backpack, running to us in a hurry, a person was behind her, how familiar… WHAT?! Ienzo Ishida?! Again, that was unexpected… "Sumimasen desu, Toyoguchi sensei, kono gakusei wa mo isshoni iku, kore wa daijioubu desuka?" (I'm sorry, Miss Toyoguchi, this student would like to follow us, is this OK? [すみません です、 とよぐち せんせい、 この がくせい は も いっしょに いく、 これ は だいじょうぶ ですか?]) Miss Yuffie was breathing heavily, bringing Ienzo along her to Miss Aqua. "A, soudesuka? Doushitano?" (Ah, is that so? What happened? [あ、 そうですか? どうしたの?]) Miss Aqua asked. "Hai, boku no chiri kyoushi wa boku no ikitai desu. Aichi ken no umibe no jouhou wo shuushuu shimasu," (Yes, my geography teacher asked me to come. I'm here to collect information on the beach of Aichi Prefecture, [はい、 ぼく の ちり きょうし は ぼく の いきたい です。 あいち けん の うみべ の じょうほう を しゅうしゅう します]) he said.

"Is that so… OK, welcome on board!" Miss Aqua said, smiling. And then she continued: "Sore wa subete dearuka?" (Is that all? [それ は すべて であるか?]) "Hai," (Yes [はい]) said Miss Yuffie. "Alright! Let's go!" Miss Yuffie pumped her fist into the air. "YEAH!" John and Brant imitated her.

We took a bus to the Shinkansen station to board on the bullet train, after a few hours, we reached Aichi Prefecture at half past nine. We then took another bus to Atsumi Peninsula surf beach. (P.S. If you happen to listening to "Bustin' Up on the Beach" of Kingdom Hearts I, it suited the mood.) "Beach! Here I come!" I jumped off the bus and ran towards the sea. Axel caught my shirt from the back and said: "Hey Nemix, you haven't taken your backpack and you're going to relax? As if! Settle down first and no one gives a damn if you want to jump into the water after that, got it memorized?" … Fine… I'd wait.

We checked in a chalet nearby called "Destiny Island Chalet" (Wow! Sora's gonna get hyper if he was there with us in this chalet, I guess) We settled our stuff, got ready and gathered outside. "OK! Class! Today we are having free activities, we will do something else tomorrow, our range for activities is from here *points* to there *points*. We will gather at the chalet at 12 o'clock noon, is that clear?" "YES!" "OK, off you go!" We were all gone by the next second.

Organization XIII and I were the first to jump into the sea, swimming near the shore. John and Brant went surfing, but the waves surf them instead, and they fell into the water. Sometimes they crashed into Antonio who was scuba diving, what a mess… Anne, Harayuki and Laura were playing beach volleyball on the sand (Won't they ever got bored? We had just played that three days ago!), Soo Jyoo was collecting seashells for the sandcastle.

Katra and Yuanfang were having an exchange of martial arts (or should I say, having a friendly fight?), and they were really good at it. Sometimes when I was tired of swimming too much, I could just float on the water and watch them. Katra was using Thai boxing and Yuanfang was using Chinese kung fu, they were well-matched, but they didn't go beyond that to prevent hurting anyone of them, well, they were still classmates, right? Ryuutaro took Ian and William to explore, wherever they went, I just hope that they wouldn't get lost.

I was swimming back and forth along the coast near the shore, I swam with freestyle and I switched to breaststroke when I got tired. Axel and Demyx tried to open their eyes underwater, but after 1 second they resurfaced from the water, saying the water was too salty for them to open their eyes. Roxas was standing at where the water reached his waist, feeling the sea breeze blowing slowly and the waves pushing his soaked part of the body. Zexion was tired, so he sat at the shore, watching the faraway seagulls flying freely. Lawrence was swimming too, but he occasionally dived into the water, because he had goggles… Xion wasn't into swimming very much, so she decided to let the waves at the shore to beat on her feet.

After an hour of swimming, I was really tired. I proceeded to get up and wiped myself dry and strolled on the sandy beach. I changed into a white T-shirt, red shorts and yellow slippers. I walked on the sand. The waves rolled onto the shore, producing white foams; some of them crashed onto the giant reefs that silently guarded the shore, clashing majestic spindrift, rustling throughout the bay.

"Full fathom five thy father lies; of his bones are coral made; Those are pearls that were his eyes; Nothing of him that doth fade, But doth suffer a sea change Into something rich and strange. Sea-nymphs hourly ring his knell: Ding Dong. Hark! Now I hear them - Ding Dong, bell." I haven't made any progress of the stroll, and then I heard someone reciting these quietly. (Well, to me, it's like alien language… I was more into Science) I gazed to the front; no one. I'm pretty sure I started to walk away from where all the people were, which means no one would be in front. I strained my eyes and finally I spotted the "suspect" - Ienzo, who was sitting on the sand.

I quietly walked towards him, planning for a surprise attack. 1… 2… 3! "Yo!" I put my hand on his shoulder, he was pulled back into reality abruptly, and he jumped out of his skin! Chill dude… -_-III "Wah!" "Hey… It's me… -_-'" "Huh?! Oh… ah! You scared me… ." He patted his chest, calming down the wildly beating heartbeat. Geez, no need to overreact… "…*Sigh*… No need to be so shocked… Anyway, the poem you recite just now was not so bad, which was it?" I asked, diverting his attention, so that he would not be so nervous.

"… You had heard it all?" He lowered his gaze, his bangs covering half of his face again. I nodded and said: "Every word, it's just that I can't recite poems that are heard once." I heard him mumbling: "Great, you heard all of them…" "Hey, it's no big deal, which poem was it?" I asked. Now he only looked up and said: "It's from one of Shakespeare's famous work, 'The Tempest'. It was from Act I, Scene II, called 'Full Fathom Five'."

Oookaay… I know Shakespeare, but I totally didn't know about the others! I sat down beside him and asked: "What was it about?" He gave me a "Seriously, you don't know?!" look, and then he said: "The main character, Prospero wanted to guide Ferdinand, who had just survived from a shipwreck to him, so he appointed an 'airy spirit', Ariel to do the job. Ariel made herself invisible and then recited this poem to get Ferdinand's attention, and then led him to Prospero." (I hope this piece of information is correct! Forgive me if there were mistakes in it! T_T) I heard 100% of it, but 90 % of them was infected by virus - Unable to read! My brain crashed like a malfunctioned computer for three seconds… "Er… OK… And why did you recite this poem?" I asked again."… Um, there's this phrase 'sea change', it means a transformation or a change, idiomatically…" "It has something to do with the sea?" This could be the best reason why he recited it. "… Yes… Actually… It's like my life…" His voice diminished as he said, like there were some sensitive issues in it. (I owned nothing of this poem!)

Well, I was not really good at consoling people, and I was very likely to misspeak, it's the best if I remained silent. I could guess what his life was like anyways: Parents were deceased at a young life, living all his own, being bullied at school, achieved very good grades and everyone perceived this as superiority and didn't wish to be friends with him. Hey, I was also somewhat being boycotted, there were some people who were willing to do the cleaning duty in the first place, ever since I got the first placing in class (to my dismay), no one would do the job. Even some people stopped talking to me. Oh well, I could live with that, anyways…

"… Argh! Don't talk about this anymore! Why don't we go and see if there were anything delicious to eat, to relieve boredom…?" I said while looking around the shore. I scolded myself: Are you daft? You didn't even notice one stall when you came here! Terrible liar… "… Ah! I know, when I came here to look at the sea, I saw an ice-cream stall somewhere over there," Ienzo thought about it and said. I don't think the gods hate me… "… Let's go," He said, standing up. We walked to the stall. (Fast forward a little…)

Now it's half past eleven in the morning, we were sitting on the sand, watching the faraway mountains. "It's been so long since I came to the beach, it sure is fun!" I stretched and said. "I remember that Malaysia has many beaches, didn't you go?" He asked. I shrugged and said: "Ever since the tsunami that attacked South-East Asia in 2004, everyone was scared, so my parents didn't think of taking me and my bro to the beach." "… Oh…" Awkward silence…

"Er… Um, Ienzo, honestly, is your real motive of coming here is to avoid Satou?" I decided to break the silence, but he almost choked! Whoa! I slapped his back a few times and he stopped. "… Sorry, I was choked on my own saliva… [Authoress: Actually, I did that most of the time… -_-'] Oh no! No! It's not like that! Where did you get the idea?" He muttered during the first part of the sentence, after that he went into spaz mode, he panicked? I analyzed: "As a student from the first class, one would complete his or her work if granted the time, so one would not relax first; also, the technology is well-developed now… for this collecting-information type of homework, there's no need to come here, right?" He blushed, and then he said: "You got me again…" "… *Sigh* If you just go tell on him, you would have nothing to worry about, right?" I supported my chin with my hands and looked at him.

"… You also knew what would happen after that, huh?"

"Of course, but we cannot let it be, no?"

"…"

"I tell you what, you - What the?!"

I was about to say something, but from the corner of my eye I saw an USO! (Unidentified Shooting Object) I pushed him to the left, and I got to the right myself. The USO flew over us through the middle and fell into the water. I stood up abruptly and turned to look behind me!

"Sir Broken-Nose Seahorse?! Not you again!" I exclaimed, I never thought he would be here as well! What an annoying lingering spirit! "You…! YAAAAHH~~~~~~!" It was like he was possessed; he was so mad that he could not say a thing, and then he charged towards me! O.o Of course I was not that stupid to let him crash into me! I pretended that I was going to fight him, and readied myself in a fighting pose! Bring it!

His displacement decreased, the distance between us was getting shorter. We were about to crash in any minute, I stepped aside when he was about ten steps from me! "OUT OF MY WAY!" He screamed, rushing past me, my gaze locked on him from he passed by me and to… _the sea_?! O.O H-hey, don't tell me he had had enough of the provocation I gave and now he was going to be a seahorse?!

But, the truth proved that… I was thinking too much… -_-'

"My Salvatore Ferragamo Italian branded shoe!" His voice died down and the sound of water came. What the heck?! Don't tell me the USO a while ago was an Italian branded shoe?! *Speechless* … Why haven't I heard of this brand? [Authoress: 207… Do you think the Internet was created out of boredom? *Shakes head and sighs* Look it up!] (I own nothing of this shoe!)

When I regained my senses, I said: "It was the first time I heard that the thing used to throw at people would be a branded shoe… What Figaro?" Ienzo got up and said: "It's Salvatore Ferragamo, this type of shoes were really expensive…" I scratched my head and said: "I only heard of 'Marriage of Figaro' and… Bata only…-_-'"

"… I'm speechless," I said. Ienzo replied: "Why was Satou here?" "Ask the ones above…" I answered.

"Yo! Nemix! Eh? Ienzo's here too? Gathering time, let's go." Axel, Zexion and Xion came. Xion asked: "What are you guys standing here for?" I pointed to the sea, she looked to said direction and shouted: "HOLY CRAP!" I turned to look at them, closing my eyes and crossing my arms before my chest. I nodded and said: "Yup, it's him."

383: "NO WAY!"

207: "… Yes way…"

383: "IMPOSSIBLE!"

207: "I'm possible." (Read this carefully to see the difference)

383: "What now?!"

207: "How should I know?"

006: "Think of something! Now!"

207: "Thinking… Troublesome seahorse…"

222: "HE'S DROWNING!"

207: "Uh-huh, he's - _WHAT?!"_

I looked at the sea - Sir Broken-Nose Seahorse almost drowned! O.o Holy Bananas! Just at that moment, a black shadow appeared in a flash and I only saw the shadow went into the water, swimming towards the Seahorse who didn't know how to swim (How ironic), the person caught Broken-Nose Seahorse's arm fast, only then his head came out from the water. It's Yuanfang. Broken-Nose Seahorse clutched onto him very tightly like he himself was going to die in any minute, now even Yuanfang couldn't move an inch. I didn't know if the situation would be worsened if I jumped into the water to save them… Just then… "John Davis To THE RESCUE!" "Geronimo!" John and Brant these two inseparable good "brothers" jumped into the water.

Result: The four boys were tangled together, luckily the gods wasn't asleep at that time, and used the waves to wash them ashore. Now I could only say they were like a sandwich; stacked up. "Mom-mom-mom-mom-mom-mom…" Broken-Nose Seahorse couldn't stop stuttering, the blood circulation of poor Yuanfang's arm was almost cut off by his firm grip. "I told you not to struggle, and you ignored me, what the crap… -_-" Yuanfang said helplessly. "Dude, get your butt outta my face!" John struggled while saying, Brant retorted: "Get your face outta my butt!" "My shoe! Phew… it's still here… ha ha~"

"SHUT UP!" I roared, only then they stopped altogether. "You! Let go of his hand! You get up! You shut up! And you! Stop whining!" the four of them stared at me with big eyes. "NOW!" I added. They all jumped into position and stood at attention! "Er-hem… Sorry, can we go now?" I calmed down first and said.

"Sir Yes SIR!" John and Brant saluted, Yuanfang nodded, still couldn't stop staring at me (Maybe it's my OOCness), Broken-Nose Seahorse only cared for his stupid shoe, he rubbed and wiped here and there. "… My Salvatore Ferragamo… You idiot! Why did you evade my shoe?!" He looked at his shoe with much pity and then accused me. "Are you out of your mind? If I stood there and let your Figaro-whatever-the-hell hit me, then am I normal?!" "… Urgh! Forget it! I don't want to argue with you no more!" said Broken-Nose Seahorse, he whistled loudly and soon a limo appeared on the paved road! "SO LONG, LOSERS!" He threw this at us and left with the limo.

"You are the loser! Stupid!" I was so mad, Ienzo observed the state I was in and dared not speak a word. "… Guys… We're late for ten minutes…" Zexion said quietly. "What? Let's go then!" said Axel, and we followed behind.

* * *

"Phew! I'm so tired!" I collapsed onto my bed and exclaimed, facing the ceiling. Zexion saw my sprawled lying posture, he shook his head and said: "You ate so much at the BBQ dinner just now, I am surprised to see you not stuffed to death. Go and brush your teeth and wash your face, OK?" "… *Sigh* OK, dad," I giggled and got up, also missing a toothbrush by a hair. Sometimes, Zexion acted like a father to us when he looked out for us. There was one time Axel couldn't stand it and invented this name. It somehow fitted him. I wiped my face and came out of the bathroom, suddenly I was tackled to the floor by Demyx, again, and both of us fell to the floor. "207, 006, things are getting worse!" Zexion said calmly: "What happened?" "Roxy's in trouble! And the whole class…" "Demyx, if I was squashed flat, I couldn't help you anymore…" I squeaked under his weight, he was taller than me although we were of the same age, and what the hell did he eat, why was he so goddamn heavy?! "Oh! Sorry… Sorry… Hurry!"

We reached the scene and I was dumbfounded: Yuanfang someway, somehow climbed onto the top of the refrigerator and couldn't stop saying random things, he said that the "grapes" on Anne's head gobbles up people (Anne tied her hair up in plaits and tied them up in a bun on the head); Brant tackled down Antonio and kept on calling him mother, he even asked him to buy him a teddy bear and a bunny; John was hugging a floor lamp, his face was rubbing gently with the lamp shade! What the flipping heck?! O.o God save us all…

Anne was totally confused; she didn't know whether to cry or to laugh. Harayuki and Ryuutaro were working together to pull Brant off Antonio, but they did not succeed. Laura saw John's state and she fainted, Soo Jyoo was about to help her up and go back to her room. Lawrence and Ian were tied up together, for no apparent reason. Roxas was looking for a chance to slip away, but Brant was pulling the end of his trousers. Brant said: "Mommy, don't leave…" Roxas almost exploded: "Is the people of the whole street your mom?! Everyone's your mom, huh?! Get off me now!" Katra tried to calm Yuanfang down and ask him to come down, but he couldn't comprehend anything now. William was in trouble with John; John mistaken him as his crush in his own country and confessed to the wrong person! Eww… The confession was kind of nauseating! O.O

"*Yawn* Nan desuka sozoshii… OH MY GOD…" (What's the fuss about… [なん ですか そぞしい...]) Ienzo was awakened by the chaos (He went to sleep quite early) and came to the chaotic lobby to see what's going on. He was shocked.

"… Ignore this, we have to divert their attention. 207, stop John; I will coax Brant; Ienzo, you take Yuanfang. Oh, 135, help 207." Under 006's order, we set off for each other's duties! John was about to kiss William on the lips, I quickly took off the lamp shade he disregarded minutes ago and shoved it right in front of William. I managed to block the "attack" and protected William's first kiss! "MMUUU~~UAH! ^w^" John let out this sound once his lips connected with the lamp shade, I just wanted to laugh out loud, but due to the mission, I must hold it down!

Ienzo tried to talk some sense to Yuanfang, but the effect wasn't any good. Anne couldn't take this anymore, she undid her plaits and let her hair to droop naturally from her head. She said: "OI! Yuanfang! We're out of grapes! OK?" He finally calmed down, but he didn't want to come down just yet. After some long coaxing by Ienzo, they finally tricked him to get down. At that moment, John was knocked out by 222. Why? Apparently, Axel was hungry and he came out from his room to look for something to eat, but he met John, who had mistaken him as his crush, again. Axel grabbed a nearby water bottle and swatted his head… yeah. -_-'

Brant kept on saying Antonio was his mother, he wouldn't let go of Antonio. Harayuki and Ryuutaro got tired and went off to rescue Lawrence and Ian. Zexion crouched down before Brant and Antonio and started brainwashing (Or should I say, coaxing as well?). It was effective in the first place, but suddenly, Brant cried out loud! Zexion was taken aback; he had never encountered such a situation before… "Doesn't Mommy love Brany?" We didn't know whether to cry or to laugh… Zexion decided to use a quick and low hushed tone to convey his words to Antonio; he wanted Antonio to say them himself, for it seemed a better way. Brant sobbed a little, Antonio said: "No, Brant, your mom always loved you. It's just that Mommy's tired, OK?" "*Sob* Really?" Brant's puppy eyes and pout came out together, his eyes brimming with tears. I covered my mouth tightly; No, don't laugh! Not at a time like this! I had a hard time...

A drop of sweat dripped from Antonio's forehead, he continued: "Yes, dear. Now, will you be a good little boy and go to bed?" "… OK… *sob* Can Mommy tell me a bedtime story?" Zexion hesitated for a while, he didn't know how to continue from here. "Pwease? PWEEEASE? Mommy?" Zexion nodded curtly and Antonio took this as a cue and said: "Yes, dear." Only then Brant loosened his hands. Roxas' trousers' end was almost ripped off, but he kept really quiet throughout the brainwashing process, so Brant didn't notice his presence. The three suspected to be possessed person were settled! Mission accomplished! Phew… They all fell asleep very soon, for Brant, he was knocked out by the whatever-sleeping-fairy-I-don't-know after Antonio had told him "Snow White", "Sleeping Beauty", "Cinderella", "Rapunzel" and the prologue of "The Little Mermaid". You did your best, Antonio… -_- Luckily the teachers slept like dead pigs, if not, such a havoc we created would have freaked them out!

Now I was really tired, it's somewhere in the middle of midnight… Gotta get some sleep for tomorrow. Zzzzz…

* * *

"Flip! Flop! Fly~! I don't care if I die!" I jumped out of the bed! It's the alarm clock… To prevent my alarm from waking Zexion up who was in the same room with me (On a different bed… Ahem), I immediately turned off the alarm clock. This song was from "Chicken Run" (I own nothing from this movie and the song), the beat was quick and somewhat crazy. The clock showed it was 7 o'clock, while I still have some time before 8 o'clock (the gathering time), I wanted to enjoy the sea breeze and watch the sunrise. I changed and washed and I sneaked out of the chalet.

I stood about 30 cm away from the water on the beach. I was kind of bored, so I picked up a pebble, decided to throw it to the sea. I pulled my fist with the pebble inside backwards quickly to increase the momentum of the pebble, but my fist collided with… two furry and hard things! "OW!" "Itai!" (That hurt! [いたい!]) I was surprised, so I spun around to see - Roxas and Ienzo! "Ow… Darn it Nemix, how did you know we were behind you…? That hurt," Roxas gently rubbed his aching forehead while saying. "You two wanted to sneak up on me? Not so easy, you know… He he! But, I will apologize. Sorry to the both of you, gomennasai, (Sorry [ごめんなさい])" I guessed their motive and apologized. "Roxas, looks like Nemix's not the 'nasty plotter' for nothing… Ouch…" Ienzo put a hand on his head and said. Of course! [Authoress: Terrible liar, you were scared and yet you're pretending… -_- 207: That's what I call poker face, dude! Authoress: Whatever… :/]

I asked: "You guys woke up so early, so I'm pretty sure you guys weren't going to sneak up on me in the first place, right?" Roxas said: "Yup, I was about to get some fresh air, and I crossed paths with Ienzo, who had the same motive, and then we saw you, so we decided to sneak up on you, but who knows… *pout*" I patted his shoulder and said: "Go and train some more then." Suddenly Ienzo tensed up! He also started trembling! "Whoa, Ienzo, what's wrong?" asked Roxas. "… It's… It's Satou!" He struggled with his stuttering and pointed somewhere behind me. I spun around to see, well howdy do, that Broken-Nose Seahorse was at somewhere veeeeeeeeery far away from us, I wonder what he was up to. "Wow, Ienzo, you sure have a good eyesight!" said Roxas. A tint of red appeared on Ienzo's cheek. "What was he up to in such an early morning?" I asked, very curious. "… Ah! He must be going to have his breakfast, he had his favorite fast food for breakfast, called 'Chinese Snacks'." Roxas and me stared at him and said in unison: "'Chinese Snacks'? What kind of a name is that?!" Could snacks fill up a person's stomach? He merely shrugged and commented: "Beats me, it was newly opened… It operates in booths for now." "How did you know?" "I happened to pass by on a particular day… So… yeah…"

Wait a sec… I thought for a while, contemplating and scheming… Then, I said: "Is there a booth here?" Ienzo nodded and said: "Yup, there's one somewhere in front of us." I strained my eyes and then I saw a yellow booth about ten meters from Broken-Nose Seahorse, almost like a drive-through. Hah! Perfect plan! I snickered, spun around and said to the boys: "I've got a nasty plot again, and I need you guys…" Roxas gulped and asked: "What are you trying to do?" I only smiled cheekily and ran to my destination. They followed behind.

The three of us managed to get out of Broken-Nose Seahorse's sight and arrived at the booth first. We got into the booth, for the door was strangely unlocked all along. Luckily a "Closed" sign was hung on the door, so no one's going to enter the booth except us. I turn over the sign to reveal the "Open" sign and asked Roxas to operate the electronic devices in the booth. He also taught me how to operate the interphones which most drive-through workers used etc. This booth only had a door as its entrance; no windows, we didn't need to worry being caught in the act. There's a CCTV outside the booth, so we could know whether a customer (Or in this case, the victim) was approaching… he he… Prepare for some troll, Sir Broken-Nose Seahorse!

As expected, Broken-Nose Seahorse came, along with his two sidekicks! The more the merrier, here I go! According to what Ienzo had informed me, I imitated: "Good morning, Mister. May I help you?" "Yeah, I would like to order something." "Thank you, Captain Obvious…" I thought, continuing the plan anyway. [DISCLAIMER: THE BELOW TROLLING PART OF THE STORY WAS INSPIRED BY A MOVIE, I MERELY INCLUDED IT IN HERE PURELY FOR ENTERTAINMENT ONLY, I OWN NOTHING, I REPEAT, _NOTHING_! By the way, the movie was "Dude, Where's My Car?"]

207: "OK, anything you want, mister?" (P.S. BNS stands for Broken-Nose Seahorse)

BNS: "Yeah, I want, uh, three garlic chickens."

207: "*Thinks: Is there something like this on the menu? Ugh, who cares, whatever!* And then?"

BNS: "And then… uh, three big cups of white rice."

207: "*Thinks: that's more like it…* And then?"

BNS: "And then… Oh! * Turns to sidekicks* Hey, suupu wo shitai desuka?" (Do you guys want some soup? [スウプ を したい ですか?])

Side: "Mochiron! (Of course! [もちろん!])"

BNS: "OK, yeah, three bowls of, um, wantan soup."

207: "*Thinks: Wow, there's even wantan soup [a type of local delicacy in Penang, Malaysia] here in Japan?! Oh well.* And then?"

BNS: "Oh! Yes, and some of the… fortune cookies."

207: "*Thinks: You will get too fat for this… -_-'* And then?"

BNS: "Erm, no… um, It's OK, that's about it."

207: "*Thinks: Finally!* And then?"

BNS: "*Confused* …Nope, that's _it_!"

207: "And then?"

BNS: "No and then! I, uh, that's, uh, that's all I want."

207: "And then?"

BNS: "*Thinks: What?* … he he… *sweat drop* Hey, and then, um and then… nothing else about that order, OK? *awkward laugh*"

207: "AND THEN? *Pretending to be eager…*"

BNS: "*?* … Uh… no no, see. All I want is three garlic chickens and three big cups of white rice."

207: "Yeah, and then? *Covers Roxas' mouth to stop him from laughing*"

Side 1: "Souda! Suupu! (That's it! The soup! [そうだ! スウプ!])"

BNS: "Oh, and the wantan soup."

207: "*Suppresses laughter* And then?"

Side 2: "Bosu! (Boss! [ボス!]) Cookie's fortune!" (Ienzo was trying _really_ hard to suppress the spontaneous laughter, I also almost burst out laughing… His English was even worse than mine!)

BNS: "*Speechless…* Yeah, and the fortune cookies. Yes, so it's just, it's the… chicken, rice, soup and fortune cookies, and THAT'S it. *Smirks*"

207: "AND THE~~~~~~~N? *Drags the syllable* ;)"

BNS: "*Huh?* … *Sweat drop* He he *Awkward laugh* And then, uh, you can put them all in a brown paper bag, and come, uh, put them into my hands, because I'm hungry to eat!"

207: "*Thinks: Such nice temper you have today, huh?* AAAAAN~~D THE~~~~~~~~N?!"

BNS: "*Interrupts* Hey! I refuse to play YOUR stupid mind games!"

207: "*Thinks: That's what I'm doing! )* Aaaaaand the~~~~~~n?!" (Roxas' face turned into a tomato! :x)

BNS: "NO! NO AND THEN!"

207: "*Starts epic battle* AND THE~N?!"

BNS: "NO AND THEN!"

207: "AND THEN!"

BNS: "NO AND THEN!"

207: "AND THEN!"

BNS: "NO AND THEN! *anime vein bulging*"

207: "AND THEN!"

BNS: "No and then… *Still bulging*"

207: "AND THEN!"

BNS: "*On the verge of killing* NO! NO AND THEN! *Bulging*"

207: "*Dragging syllables!* AAANND THE~~~~~~N?!"

BNS: "*Grits teeth* You know, you're starting to piss me off, lady… *Even more vein bulging*"

207: "*Thinks: Oh, really? I was having fun!* AND THEN? *Lowers the tone, like testing someone*"

BNS: "And _THEN_, he heh, I'm gonna come in here, and I'm gonna put _MY FOOT_ in YOUR A** IF YOU SAY AND THEN AGAIN! *Vein bulges even more serious, shows fists*"

OMG! I couldn't take this anymore! I had to pause for a few seconds to stabilize myself. That was part of the plan, anyway. Roxas clutched onto Ienzo's arm very tightly like he was going to die soon, the arm almost broke off. Ienzo was trying to hold the maniacal laughter down, but I could assure you he would soon fail to do so! CCTV showed the three idiots outside, Broken-Nose Seahorse said to his sidekicks: "Saigo ni kanojo wa obieteiru… (Finally she's scared… [さいご に かのじょ は おびえている...])" In your dreams, loser! I saw the time had arrived, so I continued: "And then and then and then and then and then and then and then and then… *Ongoing*"

I was in the middle of bombarding them with my "and then"s when he decided that was the last straw, he pulled out his already-fired-up fists and feet and as for the speaker… it was hit, punched, kicked, mauled, squashed, knocked, stomped, clawed… anything you can think of. He went crazy bananas! O.O… That was out of my expectations, he even pulled the whole speaker off, tearing and pulling out bits of what I recalled as mica components and strands of wires! Whoa! Vandalism! [Authoress along with the crew: You don't say?!] Now the interphones couldn't work anymore, I was worried of one thing; would he come in via the door?! Dammit, I was too careless!

But, thanks to whatever god I worship or don't worship, his sidekicks seemed to notice something's wrong (maybe someone else heard or saw the commotion), they quickly dragged Broken-Nose Seahorse who was in berserk mode away! Whew! We remained silent and stared at one another for two seconds, and then we exploded! We couldn't even talk, once we opened our mouths, only "Ha ha ha" came out from our throats, we were sitting on the floor at first, but now we're lying or half lying on the floor, some of us slapped the wall repeatedly, some of us slammed our fists on the floor, some of us rolled on the floor, laughing mad etc. We just _laughed_, like possessed! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha~~~~! I can't take it anymore! That was hilarious!

After a good five minutes, we eventually regained self-control. I pushed myself up, massaging my numb cheeks and said: "Gosh! That was funny! Can't help it… hee hee… er-hem!" Roxas clutched his stomach, gasping for air. He commented: "Don't… ever… do that… anymore!" Ienzo was still laughing, but it was not as crazy as before, just a sober one: "Ha ha… 207, you're so good… how did you come up with this plan?" Hah! I'm not the nasty plotter for nothing!

"Yeah, and I would have thought that I'm gonna get an 'and then' phobia!" Someone else's voice came in! _Dead silence_… We all shut up, scared to death. Ienzo was shaking again, I found a fishing rod without the string, gripping it tight. It was my weapon now. We're dead meat… Big time… One-Winged Angel rang again! [Sephiroth: OI! Copyright! Authoress: When did you get here?! Cloud! Sora! Sora: Fear my Keyblade! Cloud: You again! Sephiroth: I will be back! *stomps off* Authoress: *gets out from behind the book shelf* Whew! Thanks guys! Owe you big time.]

I kicked the door open, and screamed: "YAH~~~~! A fight to the death!" I jumped out, the door flung outwards 180 degrees and slammed onto the wall! BAM! "OW! 207!" "What the Kingdom Hearts!" Wait… I had heard only one particular person who said "What the Kingdom Hearts" before… I then realized something's wrong. I put the fishing rod in my right hand and pulled the door open by the other - Lawrence and Axel! "What the…? You guys OK?" I pulled them off the wall and asked. "Do I look like?" Lawrence rubbed his nose and asked. Axel rubbed his face and said: "Good news, Lawrence, your iPad's in good shape; bad news, 207, you're finished!" Oops…

Roxas came out to save the day: "Everyone calm down! We're surprised by you guys, that's why this happened! Chill…" Ienzo was the last one to come out. He asked: "Lawrence, why are you here?" Then 443 realized, he said: "OH! Yeah, I was just passing by when you guys suddenly ran to a… booth. Then me and 222 followed you all and we saw the whole, eh, show." "We even recorded it! In the iPad!" Axel added. I snapped my fingers and said: "Good job! Can we upload it?" "… Hey that's a nice plan," 443 smiled and nodded.

We cleaned up the mess and got rid of the evidence, and then we returned to the chalet for breakfast. We also showed the video to the rest of the members of Organization XIII. Demyx and Xion said in unison: "Why you no tell us there is this good show?!" Zexion said: "No wonder I heard some machine noise, so it was Nemix's nasty plot…" "You _so_ should be the schemer!" Demyx exclaimed. "I like 'nasty plotter' better, thank you very much. Zexion's the schemer, I'm not, OK? Say, I granted you guys a chance to refresh your minds in the morning with this troll, good, huh?" I said, smirking. "… Not bad, thank you so much, 207, I was almost squashed by you," Axel said. "Sorry, Axel. This is what happens when adrenaline rush occurs. Why don't we switch roles?" I asked. "Oh well, forget it," He gave up.

After breakfast, we were waiting for the others to fill up their stomach. Zexion said in a small voice: "Oh, yes, do you guys still remember the 'possessed' incident yesterday?" All of the members of Organization XIII nodded, but some shuddered a little. "OK, just now when I passed by the counter of the chalet lobby, I saw some brochures about drugs…" "Dru-" Demyx was about to exclaim, but Axel covered his mouth before he could let out a sound. "Keep it down… After I had read the brochure, I surfed the Internet to look for related information to verify the brochure's info, and now I had found out. It's powder cocaine."

We were like thunderstruck. "At first I thought I was oversensitive, so I simply took the brochure to read, but all their behavior matched with the results of my research! So…" Ienzo heard all of these and he was trembling, we were shocked as well. Seriously, cocaine?!

"That's it! One more thing!" Amidst the panic I realized a truth, a _dreadful_ truth. "Wh-what?" Roxas stared at me with wide eyes and asked. "The three boys being 'possessed', namely Yuanfang, John and Brant had a similarity!" "It's -" Demyx caught the drift. I said: "Yes, they had once rescued Sir Broken-Nose Seahorse - Satou!"

**~ CHAPTER 11 FIN ~**

TO BE CONTINUED

**A/N: OMG! Now they had trouble! This time, the case involved drugs! (And no, this is not a suggestive theme, also I have to reiterate that drugs do no good to us if they were misused) The "possessed" trio, Li Yuanfang, John Davis and Brant Sidveille had rescued Satou who nearly drowned before! What connection lies beneath?! Hah! That's Mr. Cliffhanger for you, and don't you forget it! (Yes, I stole this line from Sora, sorry!) Anyway, thanks for reading this, and you're always welcome to message me about the story, what you think of it and so on. Bye and stay tuned!**


	12. Chapter 12: No Way, Not Again!

**Authoress' note: OK, before the story, I would like to emphasize something. This story is COMPLETELY fictional. Nothing in this story (all chapters) should be carried out in the real world, as it may be a little violent and whatnot. Please be a wise reader and do not imitate the plot, especially the pranks. Thank you for your patience for reading this. Now, on with the story! ^_^**

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT A PART OF THE PLOT!

**Chapter 12 – NO WAY, NOT AGAIN?!**

"No way! 207, you could simply eat anything, but you surely can't simply say anything!" said Roxas, his eyes even wider. I said: "I don't really believe this, but… I don't know why, but my instinct tells me it's Satou all along!" 443 said: "Powder cocaine… Oh god… But, how did the drug work? They didn't inhale it, right?" How would I know?!

Actually, I didn't have much confidence with my judgment. My instinct wasn't always that reliable and stable. Maybe I would make ten guess and got nothing correct, and maybe I would work on a small clue and get the truth. But the instinct this time made me had a strong feeling… Should I believe it?

"Class! Time to gather!"

Our dear Miss Aqua was summoning us again… he he. We headed outside and queued up. We were up against the most troublesome case we had ever had, and I had no idea where to start. Of course, anyone else would have thought this had surpassed the capabilities of 9th Graders like us. Yes, I always wanted to pick up the phone and make a call to the principle, Miss Aerith and say: "Hello? Miss Aerith? There is this bully here that had dangerously injured his victim, and he had something to do with drugs blah-blah-blah the thing-a-ma-bob etc. and the yada-yada-yada. We can't solve this. Bye bye!" … Firstly, here's Aichi, kind of far away from Tokyo, the principle would have many things to worry about, she wouldn't get the chance to come; Secondly, if I really did that, things would really be out of control. Sigh, how bad luck I am. In this Organization XIII, we had a good leader and schemer, Zexion; I am the nasty plotter, Axel the "stuntman" (Hey, he was very good with the running and all that); Demyx the disguiser; Roxas the electronic savvy, Xion the initiator (She's quite the daredevil, she sometimes came up with new and dangerous ideas we would never thought of) and Lawrence the translator (He knows Japanese, enough said). Still we need more help from many people…

Poke. "207? 207! Hello?" Poke poke. Only then I returned from my thoughts and turned to see who was poking me. It was Ienzo. I asked: "What?" "Nothing, It's just… the class had gone." What! I looked at another direction - they had long gone! "What the! Let's go!" I said, and proceeded to run! "207! Wait for me! Don't run too fast!" He shouted while trying to catch up. Dude, exercise more won't cost you anything…

I asked: "Zexion, what did the teacher tell us to do? I was lost in thought so I didn't hear the mission briefing." "She told us to set up the net to catch some fish, and then we have to board on a boat," he replied. Oooh~ It's nice to eat some grilled fish later!

We worked together to set up the net and wait for the fish to be caught in the trap. And then, we boarded the ship! Oh my god… When I got up and looked at the ocean, it's too blue! The sky merged with the sea in a color! I didn't plan to go into the resting room, because I wanted to enjoy the scenery and the cool breeze! We would make a turn once we got 100 meters away from the shore, and would be landing in an hour's time.

When the sea breeze hit my face gently, it swept my bangs aside. I took a deep breath, a bit salty… My hair was waving a little in the wind. My hair got a bit longer, but they were not long enough to touch my shoulders. Since we had escaped from the Devilish Director (Still remember her? Fayra's aunt and also my original school's director), I was no longer restrained by the school rules, so my hair did not to be cut and it grew longer. I then thought of Naminé, Kairi, Ventus and some of the classmates in the former class K2D like Sora, Riku… Are they doing well? I closed my eyes, letting all the memories to sweep past me like the sea breeze. (Note: You can listen to "Treasured Memories" from Kingdom Hearts I as background music. Sorry I got too addicted. I do not own this song)

Then I heard a sigh, I opened my eyes and spun to the left. It's Zexion, I thought it was someone else. "Hey…" I started. He nodded slightly, and said nothing. Normally he would reply a "Hello!" but this time he was too quiet. "What's up?" I asked. "Nothing, it is already March. April is the month when we would have to decide whether to stay or to leave. What do you plan to do?" "Me? I… don't know…" I honestly had never regarded this question before, leave? Stay? Where should I go if I returned? Our "offenses" were way too serious, I wonder which school back there would want to accept me?

Stay? Well, staying at here would be… OK, but I would get homesick though… Also, we're considered as "half a student studying abroad", our Japanese language foundations were not good enough, or should I put, none. Considering the academic pressure… Holy Bananas, I would die! Ugh… how bothersome!"… It's complicated… How about you?" I returned the question to Zexion. He shrugged and said: "Actually I have not decided yet, I just wanted to know what you think about this, after all… *smirks* you're the nasty plotter…" Hey 006, why did you steal my trademark smirk? Copyright issues, man! "But, a nasty plotter will surely have his or her time when the brain cannot function, right?" I then continued. Humans are still fallible.

He rested his arms on the railings at the edge of the deck, gazing at the faraway clouds and commented: "I have not asked the others yet, they looked so happy at the moment, so I do not wish to be a party pooper." Well… Er… I could sense that the atmosphere was getting tenser so I tried to break the ice that was forming readily: "Geez, say Zexion, Axel is right, you should really loosen up! Anyway, this trip to the beach was like godsend, just kick back and relax! Assume that I beg you on behalf of the god, OK?" I tried so hard to squeeze out a puppy face and looked at him innocently. He was surprised, and then he laughed. He smiled and shook his head and said: "Nemix, your puppy face was indeed an epic fail… But forget it, it looked funny anyway. Thanks!" After that, he left. What epic fail?! At least I made him laugh! What the… :P [Authoress: No joke, it really was an epic fail… 207: Do you really have to put salt on the wound? Authoress: Nope, I'm just giving positive criticism, you should have an attitude of openness! 207: Shut up, ignore that…]

"207!" Who was that again? I spun around, this time it's Ienzo. He really never went anywhere too far away from me lately… for no apparent reason… maybe because Satou appeared again. *Sigh* I told him to tell on Satou and yet he was afraid to do so, this sort of behavior was always the number one reason as to why school bullies problems were difficult to solve. "207, the whole class is looking for you." I was surprised. I, an unpopular nobody, also had a day where people were looking for me? You gotta be kidding me! "Why? For what?" I asked, rather confused. "This… that… I… ah… Argh! Just follow me," he stuttered and after that, he grabbed my hand and pulled me to walk. But he, sadly, tripped on his own legs again and fell to ground. I pulled his hand, but it seemed this time the inertia was stronger; I was pulled down together as well! Whoa! I was about to land on him, but out of instinct, I shot out both hands to support myself! PAK! Ienzo fell down on his back, the wooden floors beside his head (left and right sides) were where my palms hit, I almost landed on him! Whoa… A close call… but because the impact this time was too great, the pendant I hid under my shirt dropped out from the shirt collar and although being pulled by the string, it hit his right eye! TOI! Bulls eye, sadly, yes…

I was so embarrassed, I immediately pushed myself so that I turned aside, and fell down there. That scared me to death! "Sorry! Sorry! 207! I'm so terribly sorry! I didn't do it on purpose!" Ienzo's bangs covered his slightly red face, and he kept apologizing. I pushed myself up, and said: "I'm the one who should apologize. Is your eye alright?" "Huh? Oh! That hurt… I'm fine! Really! Are you OK?" He touched his right eye and winced, and he asked. "I'm sorry, my pendant hit the wound on your right eye… Does that hurt?" I pulled him up and asked. "I'm fine… Sorry!" He was going to do the 90 degree bow again! Crap, if he bowed and then I repeated it, this was going to be endless! I grabbed his arm and said: "OK OK! I forgive you. Just watch your steps from now onwards. OK?" He was startled, and then he nodded and said: "… Let's go…" He went into the resting room with me following behind. Thank goodness no one saw that incident, or else I would get teased to death! [Authoress: Ha ha! That was so entertaining! 207: That's it, you stupid authoress! You're dead! I'm going to kill you! Authoress: O.o Somebody help! Demyx: Yo! I'm here! Authoress: The heck? Since when are you here? Ignore that! Help! 207: *cracking fists, letting out cracking sound* Demyx: O.O RUN! RUN AWAY! *Runs away without looking back* Authoress: *Managed to lock 207 in a toilet* *facepalm* That Demyx…]

I arrived at the resting room's lobby and the whole class looked at me. John was the first to ask: "Nemix, did you plan this whole thing?" I didn't get it, so I asked: "What thing?" "The whole 'and then' thing! My god, that was AWESOME!" He was kind of agitated. Oh… The nasty plot where we trolled Sir Broken-Nose Seahorse! Honestly, I was so proud of it… Ian asked me: "How did you pull this whole thing off?" "Well. Let's just say that I hate him guts and Ienzo told me about his favorite fast food and… there was this booth near the shore, so… yeah," I said. Ienzo lowered his head shyly. Laura said: "He was screaming 'no and then', and you said 'and then'! SO hilarious!"

Roxas commented: "We couldn't take it anymore back there, I just wanted to roar in laughter! But we couldn't, it was too stifling!" Antonio said: "When I got the chance to take a part-time job, McDonald's is my first target!" He rubbed his hands in excitement. Crap… This sort of "and then" would get him into a lot of trouble… [Authoress' note: Do not attempt this in real life!] "Ha! Ha! Ha! I wouldn't get sick even though I had watched it 100 times!" William used Lawrence's iPad to surf YouTube to watch the nasty plot [A/N: Ahem, it's not even there, fictitious, really!] and he laughed nonstop while watching it. Ryuutaro and Katra were whining beside him: "I wanna see!"

Zexion commented: "Wow, you sure are quick to have uploaded that…" 443 replied: "Or else when should I do that?" Soo Jyoo came out of a room and said: "Water, anyone?" Yuanfang came up and took a cup and said: "My mouth was so dry after all the laughing…" Harayuki said to me: "Oh my, there are so many 'like's! Good job!" I rubbed the back of my neck and said: "No, I'm not, really…" Brant was imitating the dialogue, with Axel as the one being trolled, entertaining Demyx and Xion who didn't see the real show. They were bombarding each other with a lot of "and then"s while Demyx and Xion almost laughed to death.

Ienzo said: "You guys sure have a deep bond as classmates, I really envy you all." I asked: "Why?" "… The students in the first class are always comparing their results, the competition is really tough. The results determine whether you will worth their time or not. For results' sake… they could betray their so-called friends, even if there is a chance of getting something they want, they will try all their might to kick you out of the list. They are kind of… snobbish…" As he said, he averted his gaze to the ground, as if this reminded him of something unhappy.

Sigh! Dude, I also faced the same problem back in my country too. And it's even worse. Even the first four classes were having tough competitions. If one obtained better results, he or she would be boycotted and isolated by others or something I could not imagine… Those snobbish people are all the same everywhere! Like what I said; a bull is a bull, even if it was dragged to a high-class venue, it's still a bull, not a noble steed! I had already seen and experienced these doings of the snobbish "tribe", now it's just nothing too extraordinary to me.

I nodded and said: "Hmm… I understand, it's like what I experienced back at my old school, and it is worse. A lot of people except for my bunch of friends are selfish snobs… Pfft! Like I care!" They were scared of failing and being left a few steps behind, and I don't even want to care about it. I just have to maintain my academic performance, and that's already good for me, if they dared to mess with me and backstab me but end up "killing" themselves, it's their business, maybe I can also see how my greatest nemesis suffer! … Er, actually not very suffering, they only get some not so good results, that's it. For me, I'm still alive… *nod nod*

"And _THEN_, he heh, I'm gonna come in here, and I'm gonna put _MY FOOT_ in YOUR A** IF YOU SAY AND THEN AGAIN!" Axel had reached the most epic part of the trolling, Demyx and Xion almost suffocated, when they reached the rapid "and then" battle part, they fell to the ground, still laughing. Er, Axel was good as this actor, but… if he was the one being trolled in reality… he would be even more violent than Broken-Nose Seahorse! I had to take note of this.

"OI! Lamers! Get out right now!" We were still enjoying ourselves, suddenly there's a madman screaming outside, what a way to destroy the mood! Now my mood was damaged at least by 10%! I was the first to get out, I wanted to see which "duck of the mid-seventh month" (Means didn't know what death is like) wanted to become a Beijing roasted duck so badly. (By the way, this duck tastes really good! ^_^)

At the deck, I walked to the railings. I saw Sir Broken-Nose Seahorse and his sidekicks on what I perceived as a sampan, clamoring at us. Once they saw me, Broken-Nose Seahorse raised his hand to signal his sidekicks to shut up. He stepped forward and shouted: "Hey! You! I'm not finished with you about my shoe!" What? That stupid shoe which I mistaken as an "USO"? "You have to pay for my loss! My Italian branded shoe almost died in the sea, and it's all because of you who avoided it!" I laughed: "Ha ha ha! I say, seahorse bro, you didn't swim, but how come your brain was water-logged? Only idiots would stand still and getting thrown at! You didn't wear your whatever-Figaro stupid shoe properly but you used it to haul it at people. Eh? That means you're the shoe 'murderer' and the cause of all the trouble, now why did you blame me?"

"What 'whatever-Figaro'?! You bumpkin should shut up if you don't know about the shoe! You even never heard of Salvatore Ferragamo! Get lost and go back to your country! Bumpkin!" Now he's getting too much, even I was graded as a "bumpkin". (I live in a city but frequently take vacations to villages!) No way, I had to retort something! But I ran out of things to say (The ones in that Authoress' scripts were almost used up… T_T), and to my delight, my classmates came to the rescue! "Hey! Guys! Look! The 'and then' dude!" I didn't see John, but his voice traveled faster than he did. In 10 seconds, all the members of Class 3-13 arrived! "Hey! You bought garlic chicken, rice, soup and fortune cookies but you never invited us to feast on, what kind of a friend is that?" William shouted to him. "You sure have great patience, huh? And then? What else?" Laura also screamed.

"You…!" Broken-Nose Seahorse was shocked, and he couldn't speak. Axel and Demyx made some eye contact and shouted at him together: "Hey! I refuse to play YOUR stupid mind games!" "And the~~~~n?!" Roxas chimed in, and a few people laughed. Satou's face was reddened slowly, of course he wasn't embarrassed, since he always made fun of himself in the end… He must have been in rage.

I added: "And _THEN_, he heh, I'm gonna come in here, and I'm gonna put _MY FOOT_ in YOUR A** IF YOU SAY AND THEN AGAIN!" He finally managed to say a few words: "How did you…!?" We all formed a "choir" and chanted together: "And then and then and then and then and then and then and then and then…"

"As I thought! It must be you! You're the one behind this! If not, how are you to be able to say all this?!" Finally he realized, but it's way too slow, wasn't it?! Then I heard Roxas asked: "Huh? Where's Demyx?" I turned around to see: Nowhere to be seen. OK… Where did he go?

Oh well, he must be going inside to bring the iPad out to let Broken-Nose Seahorse to witness his own joke. In the mean time, we were still watching Satou hopping in mad on his sampan, but couldn't do a thing to us on the ship… ho ho! "Get down here you idiots! I want to catch you all and throw you all into the Pacific Ocean to feed the sharks! Don't think that you're so good on the ship!" "Oh yeah?! If you're so good, make a shark appear before us! Maybe I'll do a hula as an apology!" Roxas shouted. I put on an "Are you serious?!" look and stared at him. He couldn't even catch his breath after running for 400 meters, can he really do a hula dance?! Just then…

"*Whimpers* B-b-b-b-b-" One of Satou's sidekicks, Durian Head stuttered with fright. "What?! Speak properly! Cat got your tongue?! What is it?!" He cut him off impatiently, not even turning back to glare at Durian Head who was at his back. "T-t-t-t-t-t-t… THERE'S A SHARK!" This time both his sidekicks screamed, like being possessed.

No, really, all of us were shocked too: There's a dark grey dorsal fin which was three times the size of Broken-Nose Seahorse's head, approaching their sampan! O.O Oh crap… Below the fin was a large patch of black, don't tell me that's a real shark! That means… Roxas is going to do the hula?! [Authoress: What do you mean by that 207! There's a shark and you're still talking nonsense?! Now's not the time for hula dance! 207: Yeah but… Authoress, would you be that cruel as to let the shark to gobble us up? I know you treasure us, the main characters, very much, right? Authoress: Hey, what's going on today? Honey got stuck on your mouth? Alright, take this chocolate as a treat. 207: Wow, thanks! Eh? Not "Kit Kat"? Authoress: Why are you looking at me for? I only had "Cadbury" with me now… The rest of the crew: WHAT ABOUT US! Authoress: Oops…]

Back to the scene. Broken-Nose Seahorse saw the large fin and was shivering all over, staring at it with big round eyes. I guess his legs were numb. "… OH MY GOD RUN AWAY!" He was silent for three seconds, suddenly he screamed like a little girl and clutched onto Durian Head's collar. He practically jumped on Durian Head and squashed him. In the end, one side of the ship became too heavy and the whole sampan tilted towards Broken-Nose Seahorse's side and it did a 180 degree flip and capsized! SPLASH! Luckily they were all tangled, and it looks like Archimedes pitied them somehow, soon their heads appeared on the water surface, not sinking down.

Suddenly the shark stopped, like someone had pressed the "pause" button on it, everyone let out a breath of slight relief, but no one knew that this would be the tranquility before a storm… That dark grey dorsal fin twitched once, it then burst into movement at an alarming speed, charging towards the trio! O.o "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH~~!" Sir Broken-Nose Seahorse screamed uncontrollably, in their tangled state, they actually _swam_ (by hitting the water) without looking back all the way to the shore like mad. But what puzzled us was the shark halted after it swam merely one meter… We were all confused, but just then Zexion said: "Hey, 135, time is up, get up now!" … Huh?

Answer revealed: The dorsal fin detached from the pitch black patch mentioned beforehand, then the whole patch rose to the water surface like something was under it, it was then revealed as a black plastic bag! Underneath it was none other than Demyx! "Ha! Those three were too useless! Didn't they know that we were in the shallow region of the sea, could there be any sharks? What, Jaws?!" He had his fun, but Roxas looked like he could eat a person alive. Roxas shouted to Demyx: "Hey! Crap you 135! It's all your fault! Now I have to do the hula all thanks to you…" "So that's why I said 'you could simply eat anything, but you surely can't simply say anything'! All troubles come from the mouth~" Demyx copied Roxas' words from earlier, grinning, he surely deserved a punch in the face than me! … Eh wait, since when did I deserve a punch in the face?

"THAT'S IT! 135! If I don't kill you today I'll let you scramble the letters in my name!" Roxas had had enough, he jumped over the railings from the deck and with a "POM" he dived into the water to pick a bone with Demyx. "Axors? Axels? Hey Axel, you have a new evil twin! That fits you, Roxas!" Demyx was still chanting, swimming away in the process. Roxas shouted: "Say what?! Get back here!" "Oh noes! Zexion, look at Roxy! Help meeee! *swim, swim away*"

OK… Let these two be, I rather not interrupt them. "Well, first I learned that not all seahorses can swim, and now I know a certain seahorse can only swim if a shark is present. What do you think, Zexion?" I asked the slate-haired boy, he merely sighed and shook his head slightly with a smile.

Crap, now Zexion must be thinking: What the heck? Why am I with these insane people in Organization XIII?! What a disgrace… [Authoress: Background music: "Just An Itty-Bitty Too Much" from Kingdom Hearts I. I don't own this song.]

After we returned to the shore, we found our net with at least twenty or so fishes. After we had grilled fish, we also played volleyball, tug of war, sandcastle building competition etc. Phew! What a day! At night, we had a campfire. All of us sat in a circle around the fire. The teachers were chatting away somewhere, while we, the students, took turns telling ghost stories and introducing our original schools. But, seriously… Is a vampire really that intriguing? Well, I'm not interested. I'm not interested with these in my life: aliens, vampires, werewolves, zombies (either western or eastern) and some I haven't thought of. Honestly, I pretended to listen, and I didn't pay much attention, my thoughts lingered to somewhere else. My original school… I had nothing to say about this, even if I did, it would be endless rants, nothing to be proud of. If they wanted us to share our epic adventures in school, well then yes, but not much to brag about. I had only finished 8th Grade there, how many adventures could I share? So, ironically, I wished the teachers would call us back, that time is up. Maybe that's one of the reasons why many people dislike me; I'm a party pooper.

The activity ended at 11 o'clock at night, the boys returned first, the girls were following behind. We had a day full of fun and trolls, so I was satisfied. I approached the stairs, ready to head up to the bedroom to sleep, but suddenly a scream came out from the kitchen: "207~~! COME HERE HURRY AND HELP ME~~~~~!" … Oh my ear drums… Who's screaming like that? As if seeing a ghost…

Even so, I still paced to the kitchen to see what's going on, who knows if something bad happened. Once I set foot into the kitchen, I was totally shocked! Roxas was pulling an enraged or insane John, opposite of them were Brant, who was rummaging the cupboards and drawers, and Yuanfang, who was holding different types of fruits in his hands. The scene was in a total mess, and there were a lot of fruit residues on the floor, like they were being squashed. I sighed in slight relief internally: Luckily this chalet is like a service apartment, the whole chalet was rented to us, while the main office was in another building, or else I seriously didn't know how to explain this to the staff!

Besides, there were apples and oranges in the air, looks like John and Yuanfang were having a fruit fight! Crap… Roxas saw my trance and yelled: "What're you standing there for?! Lend me a hand!" I came back into reality and walked up to him. John saw me approaching, thus he struggled out of Roxas' grip and yelled at me: "Do you have vanilla?!" I could not process what he was saying, I only said: "Huh?" "Bong!" Just then, Roxas was being hit by a pineapple from his back and he fell to the floor, wincing in pain. "OW! Who threw this at me?!" … Luckily it's not a durian! O.o

"What's going on- What the hell?!" Axel came in by following the noise and was surprised by the commotion before his eyes! But he reacted quickly; he avoided three bananas in a row by ducking once he arrived at the door! Holy Bananas! "Hey! I want to eat vanilla ice-cream!" John was screaming his lungs out again. I really didn't understand; why were fruits being thrown at us when we entered, while he could just stand there screaming without being hit by a single fruit skin?! I couldn't care about his vanilla ice-cream anymore; I had to avoid some watermelons too! That was a huge one, one would lose his head once being hit, if not, lose his memories! "OK, OK! John! Calm down! I… *digs out some money* OK, I, will now, go out to buy you a vanilla ice-cream, OK?" Axel panicked, so he dug out his wallet, pulled out a few coins and waved them before John. This worked; he shut up immediately. But I facepalmed: The coins in Axel's hand were for jackpot machines! No wonder it had words carved on it that read "No Cash Value; For Amusement Use Only"! -_-III But anyway, I still let out a sigh of relief, at least we got rid of one problem, but suddenly -

"Good day, sir~~~ May I introduce you to Mister… *beating about the bush* Chocolate?" A voice came, I, Axel and John followed the voice and turned to the source. Brant, who wore a smiley face (insanely smiley, I mean), had a bag of stuff in his hand as he shouted at us. "Chocolate?" Yuanfang asked. John seemed distracted too, he also asked: "What, did you just say… _chocolate_?" It seemed calm… Crap, don't tell me this was the tranquility before the storm?! In this sort of situation, one should be wise to keep really quiet and then find a chance to escape. I could be quiet, but I couldn't get away that easily!

But that kook Brant continued: "Why yes, SIR! No matter you wanted walnuts or without them! Even caramel!" "Chocolate?" John murmured, but then he got louder: "Chocolate?!" And this time, it's not possible to escape deafness: "CHOCOLAAAAAAAAAAATTE!" Oh noes! John had gone crazy bananas! He was screaming and howling, like he was going to flip his lungs inside out: "CHOCOLAAAAAAAAAAATTE!" [Authoress: Yes, I stole this line from some videos I saw on YouTube, they were really hilarious. I added it in only for entertainment, I own nothing of this, thus all the credits go to their rightful owners, thank you very much] I didn't know when he had a large wooden club in his hands, he lunged towards the other two boys! I, Axel and Roxas who just got up were standing there, staring at them. Our expressions: O.O John was yelling "chocolate" nonstop, also hitting and smashing with his wooden club in all directions nonstop. He destroyed many things in the process. Brant and Yuanfang were jumping and running from different hiding spots… Oh god, what in the world was going on?!

We had no choice but to try to stop the chaos, Roxas volunteered to seek help from others, so he ran out first. But no matter what tactics we pulled off, besides almost got hit by the wooden club a few times, nothing changed for the better. Now, the two "fugitives" ran out of energy, and was cornered by John at a corner. John's shadow projected onto them. They were sitting ducks on the floor, while their backs glued to the walls. (Scenario: Imagine an insane serial killer had his poor victims cornered to a dead end corner!) John let out a deafening roar: "CHOCOLAAAAAAAAAAATTE!" *Cue "Tension Rising" from Kingdom Hearts II!* The two other boys screamed like little girls: "NO!" "NO! PLEASE! Please!" "Don't eat me!" "Please! *wailing*" John laughed maniacally and shouted to them: "FINALLY! I've been after you two all day long!" The two of them were trembling and whimpering uncontrollably. "Now that I had caught you right here…" He stopped at mid-sentence, and coughed a few times. Axel and I were just gawking aside, at a wit's end. All of a sudden, John menacing face reverted to a normal person's face and said friendly to them with a wide grin: "…I want to buy all your chocolates, pretty please!" [The crew: Fainted!] Some had anime sweat drops all over, some facepalmed, some had three thick straight black lines on their heads, even the crows executed "Mission of Flying Over People's Head While Squawking Three Times", initiating Operation WTF!

Axel then poked my arm, signaling me to escape now, I nodded and backed up to the door slowly. But to my worst luck, I stepped on a Mandarin orange and I slipped and crashed into Axel, and both of us fell to the floor! Curse you orange, I swear I will eat you and your family during Chinese New Year! John's attention was diverted, and he turned to look at us, but he said nothing. I didn't know whether the time for me to be out of luck had come; just then Roxas rushed in, along with Zexion and Xion. Demyx arrived after them. Roxas yelled to the trio over there: "Hey! John! Look what I got!" All of us looked what was in his hand - A chocolate ice-cream, quite a big one.

All hell broke loose; John lost control and screamed: "Chocolate?! I wanted vanilla!" Uh-oh… Roxas got us into trouble once again. Roxas said, very confused: "Huh? What? Didn't asked for chocolate just now?! He acted as if he wanted so badly…?" Axel slapped his palm on his forehead and scolded: "Roxas! Weren't you paying attention?! He only said he wanted vanilla ice-cream from the beginning, not chocolate ice-cream!"

John suddenly broke into tears: "Nobody understands me… T_T" And then he ran to a corner, faced a wall and squatted down, drawing circles on the floor with his finger, while there was a black cloud on his head with rain showering down… O.o Roxas muttered to himself: "… I'll eat it myself then… :x" I took a few steps towards John and said: "… Hello?" Suddenly he turned his head to me and pointed at us, yelling: "I HATE YOU ALL!" And then he yelled facing the ceiling: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH~~~~!" I was startled, all of a sudden he delivered a punch to me, I wasn't able to evade it and he punched me in the right cheek! "BAM!" I staggered backwards and fell on my back. I fell onto Axel and a surprised Zexion!

"207! Why did you squash me again?!" Axel shouted, I felt a little dizzy and I was unable to answer. This blow wasn't anything worse than the blow sent by the hard cover encyclopedia last time! That hurt… Every time the movies I saw had people being punched so I thought it was kind of normal, and sometimes I drew comics of characters being punched, and made them looked funny, I did not expect that in the real life, being punched was something that painful… So that's why people said real life and virtual life were two different things, now I understood that. *nod nod*

"Nemix! Nemix! Are you OK?" Zexion, who was at the bottom asked. He was squashed ay me, yet he still cared about my well-being, *Sniff* I'm so touched~ Luckily the giddiness faded, so I was able to get up and pulled the two boys up as well. 443 and the rest of the classmates arrived soon and took care of those three and coaxed them to go to bed. Zexion examined and said that I had no concussions (Thank god!), and then we went to bed as well. Holy Bananas! Why did those three went crazy again?! Don't tell me they were "possessed" like before!

No matter how I rolled and flipped in bed, I couldn't sleep, even if I did a 360 degree turn on the bed, it wasn't any better. Firstly, my right side of the face was really painful; Secondly, I could not understand why John, Brant and Yuanfang went crazy like last time, as if possessed by some sort of restless ghost. They did not come into contact with Broken-Nose Seahorse during daytime… Why did that happen again?

Normally, when I had insomniac nights like these, I would lie on the bed and sing some very random songs, once I tired myself out by singing, sleepiness invade. But I shared the same room with Zexion, if I wanted to sing for me to get tired and sleepy, of course my voice volume have to be really high, and I would've woke someone up like that. Not to mention that my singing skills were… Very bad! Even worse than crows! Therefore this method was not going to work anyhow. What do you want me to do? Sing "In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps tonight~" and woke up everyone else?! I was not picking some fight here. Ugh, forget it! Execute Plan B - Take a stroll outside and then return. Unfortunately, the wind tonight was too strong, so I walked to the balcony.

I sat on the wooden floor at the balcony, the breeze whipped past above my head, I sat behind the wooden bars that loosely formed the railings of the balcony, gazing at the sea. Now, the sea was dyed pitch black, if one happened to fell into it, it's as if one fell into a deep gorge, there's no escape. Really hazardous… It reminded me of the number of casualties when the tsunami took its toll on my country and the some members of South-East Asia. See if you agree with me: You can predict what was in a deep mountain, but you never know what lies beneath the water. It may seem calm and serene on the surface, underneath the water surface can be full of deadly currents, unpredictable. The breeze brought coldness to me, but my right cheek was generating its energy via radiation of heat (Still stinging in slight pain)… I never thought that I would be punched though…

Just then, I heard some soft footsteps almost being drowned in the sounds of sea waves, I turned my head to the back, it's Zexion. "Here, take this," he said, passing me a small pack. I took it, it's freezing! So it's a pack of ice. I didn't recognize it since it was concealed under a white cloth. "Thanks… It's cool to the touch." I gently pressed the ice pack to my right cheek, he sat at my left. "Did I wake you up?" I asked. I swear I didn't let out any noise, why did he get up?

006: "Nothing, I cannot sleep as well, I thought you had already slept. It seems we have something in common."

207: "Let me guess, was it because what happened earlier ago?"

006: "I had a feeling that something was strange, but I could not find an explanation."

207: "I didn't get it too, if it was like what we had hypothesized, that it was because of the crack on Broken-Nose Seahorse, but why the same scenario happened twice?"

006: "You also think that the three of them didn't come in contact with Satou today, but they went crazy as well, and that was strange too?"

207: "*Nods head vigorously*"

006: "… Let us think about this, were there anything fishy, for example… similarities?"

207: "Similarities, huh… Hmm… The same three people, almost the same crazy mode, eh… What else?"

006: "… Ah!"

207: "Whoa! What happened?!"

006: "I almost missed it - the same clothes!"

207: "*Anime sweat drop* … So what's with the clothes? -_-III"

006: "Their clothes were as the same as the first time they went crazy… That makes sense…!"

207: "What?"

006: "Think about this; before they went crazy the first time, what did they do during daytime?"

207: "Well… They rescued Satou who almost drowned."

006: "And what happened in the end?"

207: "They were tangled up, all wet!"

006: "One more question: Is powder cocaine water soluble?"

207: "Argh of course it is - Wait… what?!"

006: "*Grinning and looking at me*"

207: "Oh NO… Don't tell me… The powder cocaine dissolved in water on the clothes, and when it dried up they inhaled it by accident?!"

006: "This is the most possible explanation I could think of, but this also means that Satou is the culprit."

207: "Whoa… Once they wore those clothes without washing them, the same thing happens again. Not bad, Zexion, good one!"

006: "OK, thanks for your praise. Now we should discuss about how should we catch him and make him to explain all of these, right?"

207: "Yeah. *Yawns~~*"

006: "You look tired, we call it a night and sleep, and then we would discuss with the other members tomorrow. Goodnight."

207: "OK… Goodnight."

* * *

The next morning, we were called to gather, and the teachers announced that today we could conduct free activities within the region of safety. After we were dismissed, members of Organization XIII were gathered at our usual spot and we started to discuss what Zexion and I discussed last night.

135: "Holy crap! Really?!"

013: "Are you serious?!"

006: "Judging the situation, that would be the best explanation. I could not come up with any better explanations as to why it happened again."

222: "If so, then Satou is the most suspicious. I already knew that dude wasn't any good guy…"

207: "There's one thing I don't understand: Can he had something to do with drugs all by himself? I mean, I think no one knew that he had drugs with him yet, if he obtained the drugs secretly, he should need someone to help him, right?"

383: "He wasn't the mastermind? Someone behind the scenes…"

207: "Maybe he was only a pawn in this whole thing…"

443: "Then we have to convince him to cooperate with us!"

013: "I don't think that's easy. I guess he still doesn't know he was being used!"

135: "If we decide to capture him rashly, we would arouse his suspicions… Then it'll be harder to capture the mastermind."

222: "But we couldn't just sit here and do nothing!"

006: "We could only plan ahead, like using Satou to lure them to appear."

383: "But… God knows where that seahorse is?!"

135: "*Thinking hard…* … Aha! I had an idea to force Satou to appear!"

006: "Fire away."

135: "Every time he appears is because someone is there, and Satou wanted to cut him into pieces so badly…"

443: "You mean, Ienzo?"

135: "Bingo!"

207: "*Sigh* Here comes the problem. He didn't even dare to look at Sir Broken-Nose Seahorse in the eye, let alone standing there to lure him out."

135: "I know that, so there should be someone there as well, and this person is also someone he hates the most… ^_^"

207: "*Stares at 135 while he looks at me innocently* Hey, don't look at me like that… I understand, you want me to be the bodyguard?"

135: "Or else?"

207: "… Fine, I'll go. But one more thing, what should we do once he appeared? Ambush him from every direction and pounce on him, beat the crap out of him and then make him to confess?"

013: "This kind of plot sounds boring… *Gets hit by a book* OW!" [Authoress: Ahem, you are not the one to determine whether the plot is boring or not! Also, when did my plots sound boring? Let's hear the others regarding their ideas…]

443: "Hey, I got an idea, why don't we…. And then… So… That's how it's done!"

006: "*Going through the idea* Not bad… It is worth a try."

222: "*Rubs hands* Very well… When do we start?"

207: "No need to procrastinate. I'll go find where he is and say there is something I wanted to talk to him in private!" After the words left my mouth, I got up from the sand and headed to the chalet to see if he's in there.

I looked everywhere in the chalet, I just couldn't find him. I guessed maybe he went to watch the sea, so I headed to the big rock he used to be at. To my content, he was there after all. OK… Let's think of some topics to brag about! Eh… Let's try homework, and then I would try to convince him to tell on Broken-Nose Seahorse… yeah, that should do it.

"Hey!" I said, climbing up that huge rock at the shore. Ienzo, who was sitting on the rock, was startled, when he turned to back to see me, he calmed down. Once I got up, I sat beside him and started to talk: "… You sure have the time to sit here and let the sea breeze to calm you, I see that you had finished your homework?" "Yep, I had finished collecting the data and information needed, now I have to wait until we go back and I have to organize the data and type out a research report and print it." "Oh… That's good!" I said.

Shoot… I ran out of lines… That Authoress! Quickly give me some more new scripts! [Authoress: Shut up… You're not the only one ran out of lines to say, didn't you have the second topic?] Oh, yeah right… "… Honestly, why are you hiding here every day?" I asked. He was slightly startled, and then he replied: "I prefer serenity and tranquility…" "Hmm… I agree, we all need some quiet time alone. But don't you think that… you do this every day… as if you're, sorry, running away from something?"

"…" He said nothing, but averted his gaze to the faraway clouds. "Actually, if you would appear personally and testify Satou's doings, then he would receive his punishment and not be able to do anything to you anymore, no?" I continued, trying to get my words into that thick skull of his. "But…" He paused, but hesitant to continue, so I finished the sentence for him: "He may not to let you go, you mean? I understand, he's stubborn and likes to pick on you, but if you take no action, he's not going to be sorry and repent, but becoming further intensified!"

I noticed that he was retreating to silence again, so I said: "I know that you are worried that Satou may 'borrow a knife to kill you' - asking his father to cancel your stipend. Firstly, you did nothing wrong, it's his fault. He injured you in the first place, almost got you blind, do you think the school's going to side him? Actually you can ask him to pay for your medical fees. Secondly, if his father interferes with this, judging his social status and occupation, things could be easily publicized, he should be worrying about his reputation soon. It's up to him to choose whether to practice favoritism or not. Thirdly, there are stipends everywhere, according to your academic performance, are you still worried of getting nothing?" After I talked so much, I just hope he wasn't too persistent. I surely was not going to accept if the school was going to side the bullies while giving us the authority to get them! What kind of a joke was that?!

He said: "Is it OK… if I do what you say?" Argh! I wanted to punch him to wake him up! What was he afraid of?! "Of course! There's nothing to hesitate about! I have to tell you, I cannot possibly standby for 24 hours a day just to protect you from Broken-Nose Seahorse, also I'm an exchange student, I will be leaving in April, if I'm gone and you still haven't told on him, you would have to face the music yourself and no one's going to save you!" I was getting hotheaded by the second and blurted everything out. Seriously, who gives a damn in this place? Or else he would have been free of threats ages ago! "You… would be leaving?" He sounded surprised, but I didn't notice that and continued: "There's a big possibility, but if you act like nothing happened, he would take it as a sign that you are afraid of him, so he would not hesitate to bully you, just because you didn't have the guts to tell somebody about it!" "Why don't you just stay?!" He suddenly blurted.

"… Huh?" Now I was the one surprised. "… Er… Nothing… It's just… don't you have the… choice to stay or leave?" His explosiveness disappeared without a trace, and he stuttered. Only then I realized my words just now were too harsh, after I regain my composure, I continued to say: "*Sigh* It's true I have the opportunity to choose, but what if I decided to return to my country?" He looked down, not going to say anything. Oh god… I was losing my patience! I said: "I understand that you want to leave it alone, and he would get tired and you didn't want to cause trouble. But that dude obviously didn't appreciate your peace offer."

Silence, again…

"Chill, the principal's a rational and sensible person, once she knew about this, she would uphold justice, and you won't lose anything," I had no choice but to coax him. I had presented the triumph card, he should not have any doubts and worries now. Oh come on, this Broken-Nose Seahorse had something to do with drugs too! He would be expelled from school just only because of this, even worse than Big Sister! Once we got our hands on the evidence, I am pretty sure Organization XIII could defeat him!

I still couldn't let him know that we were entrusted by Miss Aerith to solve the school bully cases, or else things would be hard for us to solve. Who knows, what if some random bad guy knew about this, our true identities would be revealed, and then it would be mission impossible for us to find the criminals. He finally said something: "… You sure?" "Of course! All is well!" I reassured, I had to be quick to change his mind. Phew! It's so difficult to persuade someone, mental note: Do not engage in careers that need persuading abilities. Just then…

"Hey 207! Why didn't that Satou show up? I was at the hiding spot for 20 minutes or so! My leg muscles~" My interphone emitted a voice, it's 222. This was the latest model, with built-in microphones, the size of a thumb, and it cannot be easily seen if put on in the ear. It could even record sounds! But… if the other user spoke a bit louder, the voice could be heard by others as well, and this would be the case… "Eh? What's that voice? Like someone's talking… 207, what's that in your ear? Ienzo's eyesight were too sharp, how did it was discovered so soon?! Crap you sea breeze… It blew too hard and revealed the interphone… No way! I had to lie: "Eh? Oh, you mean this, this is my… eh, MP3 player!" He didn't look convinced… "… He he, it's playing music now!" I took it down and said in a loud tone. I had to warn Axel on the line, if he couldn't sing, he might as well shut up and change the frequency for another user to do the job. (This interphone has variable frequencies that could be changed to communicate with multiple users on the same frequency) He took it and put it in his ear, I could hear the voice coming out of the interphone clearly: "A whole new world~~ A dazzling place I never knew, but when I'm way up here, it's clear…" I had to stifle a laugh; that's Xion's voice. Ienzo took it out and handed it to me. Suddenly - "Hey! You guys! It's lunch time, hurry up!" We turned to the source of the voice; it's Roxas.

"Coming!" I replied, getting down from the rock. Once I landed on the sand, Ienzo called out: "207!" "What?" I spun around to face him. "About that matter… I'll think of it." Holy Bananas of Kingdom Hearts! I was going to strangle him! I persuaded him for the whole day, by coaxing and forcing, I only hadn't kneel down and address him as "Your Majesty" and idolize him as god, and he had the nerve to tell me he'll think about this?! What the freaking heck was he talking about?! All these words flashed through my head but I put on a normal poker face as if nothing happened. Well, at least he didn't shirk away this time, I still had to give him some motivation or anything of the sort. Since this guy here was weakly determined, if I messed this up, he would retreat back into his shell again. "Sure, but you have to think this through. Remember, you are not guilty," I said this once and I turned to leave. What the heck…

I caught up with Roxas and asked: "What happened?" Roxas replied: "That's my question! Why didn't Satou show up?" "Beats me. I was so engrossed in my topic just now, by right it was very easy for him to attack us while we're paying attention to our surroundings, but he didn't appear at all…" I said. Roxas said: "We were also keeping a close eye from our respective hiding spots, if he showed up, you should be able to drop a tracking device on him secretly, and then we would track him down. And now we couldn't even spot a shadow of his! What the crap…" He said, frustrated.

I patted his shoulder and said: "Relax, anyway, we still had the chance to hear Xion singing, it's worth it!" "Hey… My ears are itchy~ What are you talking about me, 207?" Xion who was ahead of us said. Roxas smiled and joked: "Nothing at all, Jasmine, say, why didn't Aladdin accompany you today?" I chimed in: "The magic carpet didn't know how to get to Japan, so they were lost in the middle of nowhere!" Xion blushed and retorted: "Hey! If it wasn't Axel who changed the frequency to mine at the last minute, I wouldn't have to sing! I only know this song anyhow…" Roxas said: "Hey, what do you guys think Axel would sing if he was to do it?" "Oh I just can't wait to be king~" Xion thought for a while and answered. I suggested: "How about 'I'll Make a Man Out of You'? Does it sound more appropriate?" The three of us imagined Axel as General Shang, leading his troops under vigorous training… "HELL NO!" The three of us shouted in unison! (I don't own those songs)

We were discussing while having lunch, but we sure didn't understand why Broken-Nose Seahorse didn't show up today.

222: "What the heck, why didn't he appear…"

207: "Maybe he had gone 'Under the Sea'…"

383: "*Almost choked*"

006: "We have not leaked any information… Is he aware of us now?"

443: "No way, I suppose…"

013: "How about we do this for days consecutively?"

207: "Are you serious? I don't have that many topics to brag, do you want me to persuade him like that every day?!"

135: "If not, we have to resort to track Ienzo down. If we do this several times, it's not difficult for Satou to feel suspicious about us."

207: "Hmm… You have a point."

006: "Alternatively, we could invite Ienzo to participate in our activities with us, and try not to be alone. *Sigh*"

443: "I support Zexion's idea, that way we won't arouse anyone's suspicion."

383: "Why don't we do two things at a time; we keep an eye on him when there are no activities and we ask him to join us if there's one. Sometimes it's possible for him to not appear when Nemix is there."

207: "Pfft, he bullies people all the time, he only learned not to mess with me once he was trolled yesterday. Ha ha!"

222: "Not bad, 207, you did a good job. Anyways, we could let Ienzo to be alone for a few times to lure him out, right?"

135: "That might work, and that is an even deadly trap for Satou."

383: "So it's all set. But we still have to plan ahead about what we should do after we got him."

006: "… It would be the best if we could capture the mastermind with him in one clean sweep along with the drugs. But what if we only got Satou…"

207: "Stop, once we got Satou, we would have already completed our goal."

006: "Why did you say so?"

207: "Our main goal is to only capture the school bullies, but not to crack the case… And this case had something to do with drugs, it's hard to handle, once we got him, we only have to contact the principal and tell her everything. As for the job to capture the mastermind, we'll leave it to the police."

443: "Yeah… If we just happened to capture them all, we just have to alert the police ourselves!"

006: "*Nods* It seems this is the only way."

* * *

Oh… Crap… Holy… Bananas… This had been the third day, I repeat, the _third_ day! We had done _everything_, but that Satou was like evaporated without a trace, not even a single shadow was sighted! What the hell… Let's hope Ienzo didn't feel strange why were we always dragged him to activities… -_-III How strange, where was he this three days, was he still somewhere near the beach?

Actually I still had one question that hadn't been answered yet: Did he come all the way from Tokyo to here just to bully Ienzo? If I were him, I would be too lazy to do so! What kind of a school bully was he? Maybe… he had some hidden secret? Urgh… If I wanted to understand all of these, I have to get him first! It's pointless to guess. If it wasn't for the principal's request, I guess we all would almost give up…

* * *

It's 8 o'clock at night now, we just had our dinner not long ago, and we still had one more hour of free time before we return to the chalet to go to bed. Organization XIII sat under a light, forming a circle on the wooden floor. Others were playing or enjoying themselves somewhere else near the chalet. We were planning something.

383: "OK, here's the white paper! Can we jot down the plan now?"

006: "*Takes out a pen, smoothens out the paper* … OK, so how was the progress?"

222: "Well… tracking down failed, luring the enemy also failed, although we had kept an eye on Ienzo and prevent him from being alone most of the time, not much progress was done."

207: "Sir Broken-Nose Seahorse had yet to make an appearance since the first day we started to lure him out, could he be hiding from us?"

135: "No way… He knew all our plans?!"

443: "It is a possibility…"

013: "Does that mean we have to plan the whole thing all over again?"

383: "Hey, actually if we did nothing and leave Ienzo alone, would Satou fell for our trap?"

207: "Hmm… For him it is a very dangerous trap… But what's the difference between this and what had been planned earlier?"

135: "I guess no…"

222: "Argh, anyways, we just have to do nothing, but only pay attention to Ienzo's whereabouts and that's good enough!"

006: "It seems to be the solution, but there is something that I had just looked up in the Internet… *Pulls out a paper*"

013: "What is it?"

006: "This is the map of the beach and the surroundings within ten kilometers radius of it. After we disregard this many buildings, these with an 'X' are the hotels, chalets and any other accommodations. Our chalet is here *Taps with a pen* If Satou could appear anytime he wants like before he disappeared, that means he could be living in these *Draws a circle* places near the beach."

443: "Wait… If you're going to pinpoint where Satou lives, what are we going to do once we located him?"

383: "Well, we could always give him a surprise attack, like show up in the hotel and knock on his door…"

207: "Stop… When the 'Figaro' shoe incident happened, and after he's being rescued from the water to the shore, he left by a limousine… Does that mean he was staying in a luxurious hotel?"

222: "Eh, it's possible! But, could it be the limousine of his family?"

207: "*Sigh* I didn't get to see the logo or anything of the sort on the car. I was so angry at that time…"

006: "Is that so… *A strong wind blew past* Ah! The map flew away!"

207: "I'll go get it!"

After I said the words, I jumped up from the wooden floor and chased after the floating paper in the winds. The breeze was too strong, I had chased the paper down along the coastline and I had yet to catch it. I was getting further and further away from the bright side of the area, if it wasn't for the moonlight, I would have fallen into the water. Almost there… Hyah! I jumped with full force and finally caught the paper! But, I failed at the landing part and fell on my stomach! "Pakshaa!" Ouch… It hurt a little, but at least the paper was in my hands! My palm was in front, holding the paper tightly in my grip. The wind was blowing the paper and it bent here and there. But… when the paper was blew aside, why was there a big dark shadow ahead?

I got up first, patting the sand off myself. I stood in the wind and waited for my pupils to accommodate to the darkness… Soon, I could make out the shape of the dark shadow - An abandoned wooden cottage, it's about a bit smaller than the chalet we're currently staying in. There's no sign of light in there and there seemed to be a lot of things outside it. But the moonlight wasn't strong enough, and I wasn't close enough to the wooden cottage, so I couldn't see everything at a glance. I was about to step forward to investigate, and just then…

"Ahchoo!" I sneezed, the weather was starting to turn cold, I rubbed my forearm, only then I realized the paper was still in my hands. I realized why I am here in the first place. If I didn't return now, Organization XIII would be worried sick, wondering why I didn't return as it's getting late. Hmm, exploring the wooden cottage at night had its hazards, maybe I'll come tomorrow morning, and it should be easier under the sun. Furthermore, if I inform Organization XIII now about my discoveries, would it cause too much trouble? It could ruin the whole plan… Let's think about this tomorrow.

I turned to leave by running. But… "POK!" "Ow!" I was tripped by an unidentified object, and that hurt! Itai… [Japanese (いたい...): Ouch/That hurt…] It wasn't the first time I fell, I would get external injuries often, it's just I fell rarely. Once I got up, I turned to the back to see what had tripped me. That's strange, I was returning via the same route I took when I came, and I was running as well when I came, now when I ran back why wasn't I safe, but tripped instead? Huh? A shoe?

I bent down slightly to take a good look - W-what?! I was shocked at the spot: This shoe… I could still remember it! And it almost hit me once! Wasn't this Satou's shoe?! The Salvatore Ferragamo Italian branded shoe! [Authoress: Hey! You finally remembered it! 207: *Kicks Authoress out* Stop ruining the atmosphere! Shoo!]

I moved my palm nearer to where you put your foot in (I forgot what it was called), I felt heat! If I was correct, this shoe had left its owner's foot not long ago! That means… Broken-Nose Seahorse was somewhere nearby?! I looked at the footprints on the sand, except for mine… no one else. Yes, no more! It was late, where could he be?

"Hey! 207! Where are you?! If you hear me, answer me!" It's Demyx's voice, I was surprised by the sudden burst of noise and accidentally kicked the shoe into the water! O.o But, the waves didn't wash it away, it just stuck there firmly. Suddenly, a hand was on my shoulder! I shivered and was about to attack, before I could move a muscle, the person said: "Calm down, it's me, Demyx." I spun around, it was him. "Wow, you scared me, man. Don't do that again." I let out a sigh of relief and said. "… Yeah, you're right, or else according to your behavior, you would have punched and kicked me… OxO" "OK, let's go back. I got the paper." We walked back to the chalet.

I returned the paper to Zexion, and the teacher called us to go to bed. Time ticked away… But I had lost track of it…

… No… No way!

I sat on the bad, with a strange feeling in the chest. How could Broken-Nose Seahorse's shoe appear at the beach for no apparent reason, and at a time like this?! Did he drop it? He treasured his shoe so much, if he did dropped it, he wouldn't ignore it! Maybe he dropped it in a hurry… In a hurry? Why did he have to be in a hurry? There's not many people at the beach at night, if he wanted to come out, he didn't need to be so secretive, let alone worried of being discovered. Unless… He was being discovered by someone? And, by any chance… that person was me?!

He didn't want to appear during daytime, and he was sneaky at night, obviously he was hiding from us! He he, now that I had known you were here somewhere, your doomsday wasn't far. It's just… Where was he going at a time like this? Let's see… The spot where I found the shoe was near the wooden cottage and there were no other places for someone to hide, except for the rocks. But people couldn't possibly go to a rock all the time, right? Could it be that wooden cottage? What's inside? Adding up all the clues I had… There had to be something in that wooden cottage, or someone!

No way in hell I was going to wait till tomorrow, I had to go see what's going on by my own! I changed into something I could move about easily, took my gadgets, and I tiptoed to the door. I turned to see Zexion, who was sleeping soundly on the bed, after that, I gently pushed the door open and sneaked out without a noise.

Sorry, Organization XIII. This time… I'm going first.

**~ CHAPTER 12 FIN ~**

TO BE CONTINUED

**A/N: Bwa ha ha! Chapter 12 at your service! Man, it's hard to collect ideas now, I was still working on Chapter 13, so the updates may not be as frequent as before. This is getting more suspense… Oh well, that's all for now. Stayed tuned and you may message me about the story if you want. Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13: Unexpected Events

**Authoress' note: OK, before the story, I would like to emphasize something. This story is COMPLETELY fictional. Nothing in this story (all chapters) should be carried out in the real world, as it may be a little violent and whatnot. Please be a wise reader and do not imitate the plot, especially the pranks. Thank you for your patience for reading this. Now, on with the story! ^_^**

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT A PART OF THE PLOT!

**Chapter 13 – UNEXPECTED EVENTS**

_Cold_. The cold breeze blew softly, I sneaked out of the chalet successfully, without being seen, and arrived at the porch outside the chalet. Mission start!

I followed the path I took when I chased after the paper, slowly but surely, I got further and further away from the light source. I dug out my torchlight, after switching it on, I continued my journey. I arrived at the place where I was tripped by Broken-Nose Seahorse's shoe, but I discovered something unbelievable!

The shoe's gone.

Yes, you haven't heard wrong, and I wasn't blind, it really was gone! Could the waves have taken it away after I accidentally kicked it into the water? Sigh, I felt sorry tough, after all, that shoe cost about the sum of my family income for three months… Forget it, that Satou didn't witness me kicking it into the water anyway, no proof and evidence, he couldn't do anything to me. He he! I turned to continue, and I discovered something even more unbelievable!

There were water marks on the sandy shore, besides a big patch of water mark formed by a big splash of water, there were water marks formed by water drops from sizes of big to small, forming a trail! I excluded the possibility that the sea waves did this, because these water trace were several meters away from the sea, and the weather here was fairly well every day, no stormy waves were observed, so it was even impossible! I guess it should be like this: Someone picked up the shoe, and took it aside and poured the water out (thus forming the big patch of water mark), and then took it away with him or her (the water drops dripped from the shoe and formed the trail of water marks that changed from big to small in size when they fell onto the sand).

It must have been that Broken-Nose Seahorse! Adding up the hypotheses earlier, everything made sense! He must have been hiding somewhere here. In order to prevent me, who was chasing after the paper, to spot him, he quickly hid himself, in a hurry, he replayed the scene of Cinderella dropping her shoe (in this case, it was a boy… -_-III), and I happened to trip over his shoe. Once I left, he finally got out and picked up the shoe I kicked into the water by accident, and then escaped. If there's no mistake, should I follow the water marks and newly created footprints, I would find him. All right! Don't run away if you have the guts, 'cause I'm coming to get you!

I followed the water marks for a while, suddenly it was gone. The trail ended, so I must have arrived at the destination. I looked up - That wooden cottage, standing in front of me, old and broken. Well well well… It seemed all the clues led me to here again. The wind picked up slowly, the moon was half-covered by a piece of thin cloud, and it started to get a little dark. Ominous… This word was enough to describe the situation now. It felt as if I had arrived before Castle Oblivion or The Castle That Never Was, it's just that this broken wooden cottage before me wasn't a castle… "Sacred Moon" (Kingdom Hearts II, I own nothing of it) could be used as the background music… Yeah.

Firstly, I moved around the wooden cottage to observe the exterior part of the cottage to see if there's any backdoor or secret passage. Well, there were many holes, but if I intended to enter the hole by force, it would cause friction with the wooden boards and planks near the holes, by any luck, I would have alerted Broken-Nose Seahorse, or even worse - the mastermind. There were also pieces of shredded wooden planks and some wooden boards. I switched off the torchlight and kept it. That way I wouldn't alert the bad guys easily. I then searched for a stronger wooden board to prepare it as a weapon. OK… I'll enter via the front door!

I returned to the first entrance I found, I observed the door. It was very worn-out, the only part in good condition was one of the hinges of the door. Since it was so worn-out, if I push it open gently, I guess it would not create any funny noises. I peeked into the wooden cottage via the small hole on the door. No one's inside, maybe they're somewhere deeper inside. Using a finger, I pushed the door open slowly and gently. Not much moonlight shone through, luckily besides a faint creaking noise produced by the door, no other sound was heard. I gulped, thinking: Get a grip, I had prepared for this, it's only a Broken-Nose Seahorse…

I put my right foot into the cottage, once it contacted with the wooden floor gently, I moved slowly and then bring the left foot inside. Good, this floor in the cottage wouldn't produce much sound if I tiptoed. I left the door unlatched for me to escape easier later. I tiptoed carefully, getting into the dark inner depths of the wooden cottage. The size of the cottage was a bit larger than I imagined, but I never expect it was larger inside. Now I could see things clearer: There were not many furniture (No wonder I didn't walk into any desks or chairs after wandering for so long), heaps of hay were on the floor, but most of them were stacked at the corners and edges.

I arrived at another door, except there was no door but a rectangular hole. After that was an empty room. The funny thing was I perspired a lot, and it felt a little hot. I observed the surroundings, there were no windows or holes in this room, the wind couldn't enter. Just then I kicked something. I squatted down to see, it's a candle, and it was being used. The strange thing was it was warm to the touch! So there _was_ someone in here! I put the candle aside, and held onto the wooden board tightly, I would need to attack anytime! Just then…

"Ka!" A noise was produced from the other side of the room, like stepping onto wooden boards! I decided not to shout "Who goes there?!" like the people in movies did, I remained silent instead, and listened well to see if there was any movement. Soon, a noise came out - "Graa…" It's time for action! I took a few quick steps to the source of noise and prepared the wooden board to attack. This caused the person hiding to be startled and accidentally knocked over a chair! "Don't run!" I said, running up, the person ran too, I chased him down. After a sharp turn, I came to a new room, but the person disappeared!

Crap… While I was confused, suddenly the door shut itself and locked! That person must have been hiding behind the door, once he saw me confused, he escaped! I took a quick glance around the room, no windows, no holes, was I being trapped in a confined room?! I tried crashing, kicking and hitting the door, nothing happened. Shoot, I was really trapped! No light was present in here, after I switched on the torchlight, I discovered that the room was newly built! No broken wooden boards and planks could be found, and there were nothing I could use to break the door! I thought: That person was prepared all along and waited for me. I fell for the trap! "Crap you Satou! Let me out! Don't just hide there if you have the guts! What kind of a hero was that?!" I then wasted the following ten minutes kicking and hitting on wood that didn't look strong, I worn myself out, but nothing happened too. I was tired! There were no cracks or holes here, the ventilation was poor and it was getting really hot!

Darn it! I was about to punch the wooden wall, but I seemed to have no energy to pick up my arm. I lift it up with difficulty, only to see my right thumb bent into my palm, my left arm went cold, and all energy had drained out of both my arms. How could it be cold when it was so hot in here?! The relapse again! I was in dire need of carbon dioxide, but I couldn't find anything like a plastic bag to cover the nose. The relapse occurred pretty fast this time, since I was breathing quite heavily, soon my legs went numb and weak. Dizziness picked up too. I just didn't understand, how could there be sufficient oxygen in this confined room?! No matter what happens, the level carbon dioxide would increase in the end, therefore it was impossible for the relapse to occur. What's going on…?!

Now I was lying on the floor, my limbs numb, even my head hurt. No way, I have to inform Organization XIII! I moved my hands with difficulty to search for the interphone but it was missing! Shoot! I must have dropped it somewhere! Even if I wanted to scream, I didn't have much energy left to do so. I didn't know why the relapse occurred, but suddenly it clicked in my mind. "That's it! Hydrogen per-peroxide! And… and also… potassium… hydroxide…!" I muttered to myself, trying to push myself up, and staggered onto a big heap of hay. I then cleared and swept the hay aside, I had to drain them away! Hydrogen peroxide will decompose to produce water and oxygen, if there was potassium hydroxide as well, all the carbon dioxide would be absorbed! Crap, this kook had already planned against me!

Consciousness was fading away, once I pushed a small stack of random hay away, a bunch of beakers were revealed, some contained dark grey liquids while some had transparent solution! I jumped to the back, falling onto the floor. "Shoot… He added… posi…tive catalyst… Manganese (IV) ox… oxide… Not bad…" If so, it would be better for me to leave them be. The concentration of the strong alkali potassium hydroxide could be high as well if I was unlucky! There's hay everywhere… Don't tell me there were these liquids everywhere! Being surrounded by something with a pH value higher than 12 wasn't fun…

I ran out of energy… Consciousness left me as well, I could only say these words: "Broken-Nose… Seahorse… Just… you… wait…!" And then, darkness invaded my sight, and I couldn't remember what happened next… Soon, there's a tiny hole on the door, an eye was peeking through it from the outside. The person outside snickered, and pushed a cork into the hole. And then, he talked to himself: "He he, it did work, the information provided by that person indeed was accurate… ha ha!"

* * *

… What is that thing… Moving on… my hand? It vibrates nonstop… What…

… Wake up now!

"Whoa!" Zexion sat up on the bed abruptly, his breath a little irregular. He pushed his bangs aside, his fingers contacted with his forehead. It's damp; the cold sweats undoubtedly. "Phew… So it was only a nightmare…" He lifted his left arm, wanting to pull the blanket away, but he felt a hard object applying pressure on his wrist. He turned his head to look at his left hand, it's a digital alarm clock, still blaring out the alarm. He stared blankly at it for a second, and then he said: "Is this not Nemix's alarm clock? Speaking of which, what was she thinking… her clock went off for so long and she did not bother to wake up and turn it off…" Zexion sighed, rubbing his left eye while saying: "Hey, Nemix, the clock went off, time to wake up!"

No response.

"… 207?" He felt strange and asked again. When he stopped rubbing his eye, he could finally take a good look - On the left, there's no one on Nemix's bed, even the blanket and the pillow were not arranged well. "How strange, she is not here…? Why did she not turn off the alarm? … Maybe she forgot, *Sigh* I would have to wash up and get prepared, then I would think this through…" He shrugged, stretched and got up from the bed. Then, he headed to the washroom.

-Fast Forward 10 Minutes-

Zexion changed into his clothes, but 207 was still nowhere in sight. He glanced at the watch, now it's 7:48 a.m. "Hmm, that was weird, where could 207 go in the early morning? Could she go to teach Satou a lesson again, like last time?" He muttered to himself, sitting on the edge of his bed. "Impossible, Satou is wanted by us, and it seemed he knew we were trying to capture him, so he hid himself away from us, out of the spotlight." He then stood up, and walked to the hot kettle to pour himself a cup of warm green tea. Zexion took a sip and continued to think: "Could Nemix have found him? And she did not inform us via interphone? … Judging her personality, there is a big possibility she would make up her own decisions and go capture him alone, but could only happen when she was desperate, had no chance to inform us or time was running out. Could it be…" Zexion felt something clicked in his mind, so he quickly set the empty cup aside and walked to Nemix's bed.

He observed the top of the bed, and thought to himself: "The bed is in a mess, she had the habit of folding the blanket, put it on the pillow and arrange them at the head of the bed. Maybe she went out at midnight, or else it would not be like this." He touched and gently moved his palm on the bed's surface and thought: "It had been so long; even the body warmth could not be detected, also judging the breeze, now I could not estimate when Nemix went out." Next, he rummaged through the small desk beside the bed, and thought: "The things that were missing were her interphone, GPS device and torchlight… It is understandable for her to bring her gadgets along, but she also took the torchlight! Who would use a torchlight and running around a beach during daytime?! She _must_ have gone out at night."

Zexion was still thinking, suddenly someone knocked at the door and there was a voice outside: "Hey Zexion! It's me, Xion!" Zexion pulled himself away from his deep thoughts, and went for the door. Xion had a grin on her face when the door was opened to reveal her. She asked: "I was thinking the whole night, but I just couldn't think of an idea to find Sir Broken-Nose Seahorse, so I came here to brainstorm with you guys." "Oh… Come in then."

Xion walked in and asked: "Huh? Where's Nemix?" Zexion was startled a little; he did not expect her to question 207's presence. He composed himself in less than a second and said: "Oh, she went to the washroom, she has not returned yet." "… Returned? Isn't there a washroom in this bedroom?" Xion asked, tilting her head aside slightly. Zexion thought: "I cannot let her know yet!" And then he stated calmly: "Because, I was in this washroom earlier, she could not wait and went to the public washroom outside." "Oh, I see… Forget it, let's not wait for her then. Let's start the discussion!" Xion chirped, sitting down on a chair she found and started talking nonstop.

Zexion was pretending to listen, while he was thinking about the matter earlier: "What kind of matter did Nemix have for her to go out at night and not wait until the morning? Could she have found Satou? And she did not bother to tell us to come along… Maybe what she found was not Satou in person? Was it some clue to his location? The most unbelievable thing is, she still has not reported anything or returned even though the sun had risen for so long? No other clues were found here as well…" "… Zexion? Zexy?! Are you still on Earth?!" Xion received no response from the slate-haired boy concerning her hypotheses she said earlier, so she asked in a louder tone at him. "… Could it be… missing in action?" Zexion was too engrossed in his thoughts and didn't hear his silly nickname and uttered something involuntarily. "… Missing in action? Did you mean that Broken-Nose Seahorse? Of course he was! This dude just disappeared for no reason, what a rhetorical question… Wait! Hold on hold on… Missing in action… *Gasps* Could it be kidnapping?! Did the mastermind… want to kill him to shut the witness up forever?! OMG!" Xion seemed to misinterpret Zexion's words, and her hypothesis was getting more ridiculous. "Huh?" Zexion, who had just snapped out of his thoughts, was also surprised and confused by Xion's outburst.

"Kidnap… Missing in action… Kill the witness…?! … This is getting worse!" Zexion was getting tangled in his suspicions and his facial expression almost betrayed him, but just then someone was at his door knocking away again, shouting: "Yo! Sleeping Beauties! Time to wake up, man! I didn't see you guys down there and it's time to gather!" Axel was outside. Xion said: "Oops, time's up. Eh Zexion, how about we talk about this once we got down, okay?" After the words left her mouth, she turned to open the door and left, with Zexion trailing behind. "… Heh… Xion must have been too imaginative, how could this happen anyway…" He chose to not believe what he concluded, though it may be worse than he thought.

"OK! Roll call! … *Counts the heads*… Eh? One's missing." Miss Aqua said after she counted the number of students. Miss Yuffie was yawning beside her. Zexion quickly made up an excuse: "Oh, Nemix went to the toilet. She would be here soon." "Is that so… OK, today you guys can do whatever you want, so we will gather here at 12 noon for lunch. Dismiss!" Everyone went to their destinations, Zexion thought: "Today is the seventh day, we would return to Tokyo eight days later… This matter cannot remain hidden anymore…" "Organization XIII, follow me," Zexion threw his words and turned to leave in a hurry. The rest of the five members were taken aback by his sudden outburst. "What's wrong with Zexy today? Did he eat a bomb just now?" asked Demyx. Roxas commented: "His face is void of emotions… It looks scary." Axel merely shrugged and said: "Whatever, let's go with him!" They followed Zexion, still not realizing 207 went missing…

Once they reached a big rock near the chalet, Zexion stopped dead in his track. "Zexion… What's wrong, your face looks scary…?" asked Roxas. Zexion took one deep breath and turned to face the members to say: "207 went missing." Three seconds of dead silence… "… What?!" Demyx and Roxas yelled together. "… When I got up this morning, I only saw her alarm clock on my hand, ringing, and no one was on her bad. I thought she went out and would be back soon, but after I prepared for the morning, she was still nowhere to be found."

Xion said: "She didn't go to the washroom after all, huh…" Zexion nodded and continued: "I did not want to cause too much trouble over this matter earlier ago but Nemix's interphone, GPS device and the only torchlight of the room went missing as well! Therefore I deduced she went out at night, but still had not returned…" Axel shifted hid center of gravity to another foot and said: "Gone at night, without leaving any message to us… If she was in such a hurry, it was possible that she had known Broken-Nose Seahorse's whereabouts!" Lawrence said: "Agreed. But if she intended to return soon after she found what she was tracking down, she would not have to leave any message, as in this case, so that could only mean she was kidnapped by Satou, or even worse, the mastermind…"

"And it means, Nemix only wanted to perform reconnaissance, or only wanted to see where Satou hides, but not capturing him?" Demyx thought about it and said. Roxas added: "She thought she would be back in a jiffy, but instead she was… *Gulps* discovered?" "I don't ignore this possibility, but it could be worse than this…" Xion said slowly. "It's pointless to guess aimlessly here, we have to find her at once!" Axel was getting impatient. Zexion reminded: "Remember! Do not alert anyone yet, including the teachers. Except for the seven of us, no one here knows our true identities and motives. We will split up and look for them ourselves!"

"Operation Lucky 7 activated!"

This time the members of Organization XIII didn't form groups, but all six of them headed to separate ways alone. Demyx was walking along the coastline. He was thinking: "Let's see… the last time I saw Nemix was last night, before we headed back to the chalet and went to bed… Was there anything strange? I first called out for her a few times, yes, because she still hadn't return from looking for the paper. I found her after about one minute, she had her back against me at that time… Facing the sea… What was in the sea? Hmm…"

While he was lost in thought, he stopped gradually, he was now at where he found Nemix last night. "It's here. Was there anything in the sea water? Ah… I couldn't recall, then again, I saw nothing back then… -_- We then left, she walked in front of me, and we didn't stop halfway back to the chalet. So, what was the thing out of the ordinary?! *Sigh*… What a headache… X_X" Demyx crossed his arms in front of his chest, with one of his feet tapping on the sand, he thought hard. Soon, he knelt down, picked up a pebble and threw it forcefully afar. The pebble hit the surface of the sea and sank into the deep abyss. He wanted to pick up some more, and that's when he spotted a new discovery: Footprints.

"… That's right, if 207 did found something, so it should be at the time from when she was chasing the paper to when I found her. Since there were so many footprints here… I'll just have to find Nemix's footprints! Demyx my man, why are you SO clever?! ^_^ He he! Let's look for it…" Demyx spun around and squatted down to study the different footprints on the beach carefully. But after some time, he discovered nothing. "… Argh! Nemix… Why did the shoe prints of your slippers have to be so ordinary?! This is pointless… Ignore that! Time is limited, since I didn't have any clues with me, who knows if I follow these footprints, maybe I'll come across something!" After he said those, he got up immediately and followed the trails left behind. While Demyx was walking, he occasionally looked up at the front. He did this several times and when he looked up once again, he saw something shiny black buried in the sand!

"What's that…" He ran up, bent down and picked it up. "Holy Kingdom Hearts! Isn't this… Nemix's interphone?! Why was it dropped here?" While he was confused, suddenly something came into his mind: "Oh yes… Zexy said this before, that Nemix took her interphone along with her when she was missing! She must have been here… Right, carry on with the trailing…" He put away the interphone in his pocket and quickly continued his journey, but, he forgot to inform the others…

No sooner, just like Nemix did, he finally arrived before a wooden cottage. It was well-hidden within big rocks; it would be difficult to spot it. "Whoa… This wooden cottage sure is big… Could 207 have gone inside too?" He wanted to take a step forward, unfortunately he accidentally stepped on a round stone, thus he fell forward and his knees hit the floor first! "OW! That hurt~~ _" He remained seated on the sand for about 5 seconds, and then he got up slowly and said: "How nice, I tripped when I have just got here… Not a good sign, yikes!" He swept the sand off himself gently and tiptoed near to the wooden cottage. There was a hole of the size on an infant's fist on the wall, so he went closer to it and peeked through.

There wasn't any furniture inside, only a small table and a few fallen chairs on the ground. Some of them even lacked some legs. On the floor lies the scattered hay, but most of the hay were accumulated at the corners. "What kind of a wooden cottage is this? It seems abandoned for so long… Creepy…" Demyx peeked for a while and thought: "Judging this state, no one seems to live in here, and there were no traces showing someone had been here before… Or maybe there really were people inside, hmm… Should I go in and check it out?"

He was so absorbed in his peeping, little did he know, someone was coming up to him from the back… "Hmm, anyway, 207's stuff was still found on the way here… I guess the others didn't know how to get here…" He continued to think, and the person at the back was getting closer! "… Maybe I should return and report. We'll have to think about this." He said to himself, just when he was about to turn around to walk back, he was hit by some hard object on the back of his neck. The force was too great, he didn't get to see the assaulter's face and lost consciousness and fell to the ground. Once the assaulter saw Demyx fell to the ground and didn't get up, he gestured at the rocks, after that, two men emerged from their hiding spot within the rocks. "Phew! You guys were too careless, luckily I predicted someone was going to investigate here sooner or later, or else isn't our plan going to be ruined?!" The assaulter pointed and waved the wooden club he used to hit Demyx angrily before the two men, while scolding them in a hushed tone.

"Yes yes yes… We knew that. Eh, hurry, before the boss returns, let's finish this dude first!" A tall man suggested. The shorter man standing beside him slapped the tall man's back of the head and said: "Are you nuts?! We are at the beach here, there are so many tourists, if someone happened to discover his dead body, can we escape that?!" The assaulter nodded and said: "He's got a point, we'll carry him in, and then we'll ask the boss what to do when he returns." The two of them pulled Demyx into the wooden cottage, while one of them went ten meters away from there and cleared the footprints away from there all the way to the wooden cottage. He returned once he's done.

* * *

"Eh… That's not right. It's already 12 o'clock, why didn't Demyx show up?" Axel was pacing back and forth, muttering. Roxas sat on the sand and said: "Yeah, we were told to meet here together at this time… Argh Axel! Stop walking back and forth in front of me! I can't concentrate…" Just then, Xion approached them, saying: "I'm back, eh? You're the only ones here?" Lawrence and Zexion got there in ten minutes.

"Let me see… Only Demyx has not returned. Soon we are going to have our lunch, time is running out, let us present our report one by one. I will go first: I discovered nothing at the west part of the beach," Zexion said. Axel continued: "I found nothing as well…" Roxas sighed and said: "Me too…" Lawrence said: "I paid great attention to the footprints nearby, but there were too many people walking around the beach, and we don't have a sample of Nemix's shoe print to compare with them. I can't get any clues concerning her whereabouts." "This… *Sigh* my luck wasn't all that good either, I discovered nothing," Xion said, disappointed.

Zexion said: "Looks like we gained nothing after all… What to do - Wait, where is 135?" Ha! Good question, but who's able to answer that? "Speaking of which, I didn't see him." 443 only noticed they were one member short again until now. Axel sensed that everyone was going to panic again, he quickly said: "Hey, chill guys, maybe he was tracking down something!" Roxas panicked and said: "Don't tell me he went missing too?!" Xion stared at Roxas with wide eyes and said: "You mean he was discovered and being kidnapped?! And then he would…?!" All hell broke loose, they were staring each other with panicky and fear, after one second they screamed together: "AAAAAAAHH~~!"

Zexion couldn't help but facepalmed, thinking: "What a way to calm people down… Way to go, Axel…" Axel quickly said: "Hey! Hey! Stop imagining things! No way in hell this could happen! OK?!" 443 said to Zexion: "I take it we won't be eating our lunch afterwards… O.o" Zexion shook his head and said: "No, we still have to pretend that nothing happened. This time Demyx would not just disappear for no reason, maybe he was like Nemix, he found something and was captured… The situation is not clear yet, if we alerted someone, like the teachers, it would be unavoidable to call the police. When that happens, the kidnappers would do something even worse than we thought to them or to us…" 443 could only say: "… That's the only thing we could do, furthermore, if the kidnappers wanted money, they would have their ways to contact us."

Zexion saw Axel, Roxas and Xion were still in panicky over there, he walked up to them and shouted: "Hey! Stop this at once!" They all shut up, turned around to look at him. "Ahem… Sorry, we have to remain calm! Now, we were like fighting an invisible enemy, we cannot make any wild guesses, nor can we do anything stupid! We will have our lunch first, and then we split up again to look for Nemix and Demyx! Is that clear?" The trio then nodded slowly. Roxas said: "… OK, I'm hungry at the moment." You're right, I need more energy from food to search for them." Xion admitted. Axel let out a sigh of relief, and said: "Then let's go finish it quick!"

-Fast Forward 15 Minutes-

Now, Organization XIII was on the move. Only 5 members left to look for the two disappeared comrades under the sun. After 3 o'clock, when they had a short break, they were about to continue the search, but the teachers had different plans: "Everyone! We successfully booked a ship, now we are going to take a trip around the deep sea region." "Crap… What do we do now?! We are short of two people here! We couldn't possibly say we are going to stay here! Things would get suspicious!" Axel said to Zexion in a hushed tone. Zexion answered: "Let me think of something…" He looked around, and he spotted something. "I got it!" He let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

"Eh! Wait Demyx! Not so fast!" Axel called, chasing a boy with a cap, all the way into the ship! "Ah! Everyone don't be hasty! There are plenty of spaces…" Miss Aqua and Miss Yuffie were busy maintaining the order. Zexion spotted another chance, he pulled another person's hand and shouted: "Hey! Axel! Wait for me and Nemix!" And then together they squeezed into the entrance of the ship. The teachers were confused by the sudden reaction, but they still had to watch over the queue of students at the back.

In the ship, the teachers counted the number of students. "Hmm, OK, all here. You may go watch the scenery." "Yeah!" Some of them cheered, and then they went to their respective destinations. Zexion brought all Organization XIII members aside and said: "OK, you two did a great job." The one Axel was chasing earlier removed his cap and returned it to Axel, he said: "It's nothing, but… why did I have to disguise as another person?" Axel made up an excuse quickly: "Oh, nothing! Because I… eh, am having a bet with my friend! Saying… if he could hide himself away for three hours, he would treat us to a buffet! But he cheated, so I let him to… eh… continue to hide! He he… ^_^' " Roxas looked at Axel kind of disdainfully, thinking: "EPIC FAIL…"

"O.O… Oh, OK…" That person walked away in confusion, Xion said to him: "Don't worry! You will still get to get off this ship even if we don't know you." Once Zexion saw the person went far enough, he said: "You can take off your hat now, Ienzo." Ienzo removed the hat and hand it to Zexion. He asked: "What happened? Why did I have to disguise as Nemix?" Zexion said: "The same reason as Axel, you have nothing to worry and everything is fine." Ienzo looked at Zexion, dubious. Later he asked: "You don't have to hide the truth from me so hard, I knew something was up when you came to me just now. Please, tell me what's wrong. Where is Nemix? Why was Demyx missing too?" "…" Zexion was at a loss of words, hesitating whether to let Ienzo know or not.

"… Sure, I can let you know about this, but you will have to ensure that _you_ will not divulge anything to anyone besides the five of us, or else you will be responsible for anything that happens to us and the missing people, do you understand?" Zexion decided to let the "litigant" to know, so he said that in a very serious tone. "Yes, I will not divulge anything like you said." "Here is not a good place to talk, follow me."

* * *

"What?! Nemix went missing first, and Demyx was next?!" Ienzo said in shock. Zexion sighed and said: "We could not afford to alert any authority, it is like fighting an invisible enemy and we do not know who we were up against." Zexion thought: "It would be better if I do not let him know all these had something to do with Satou, I only have to let him know they were simply missing. Now, besides the members, it is risky to simply believe in anyone. Nemix knows martial arts, Demyx was not weak too, the ones who were able to kidnap them were definitely not pushovers…" Ienzo said firmly: "Let me join you guys in the search party! I haven't been to this beach before, but there's nothing I don't understand about the country, Japan. I want to find them as soon as possible too."

Roxas said: "Zexion, I think it's OK. More people means more progress, after all, you have told him what _should_ be told, right?" Roxas emphasized "should", hinting Ienzo was not suitable to know much more than he already did at the moment, but he could help. Axel and Xion agreed as well. Lawrence said: "We do need more people…" Zexion closed his eyes and rubbed his temples and said: "Fine, I accept your request, but all of your actions will be decided by me." "Sure! No problem! You will make the decisions, I'm OK with it," Ienzo nodded his head vigorously, agreeing everything.

After about an hour or so, the ship returned to the beach, after all of the people got off the ship, Organization XIII moved out to search, but after 5 minutes… "What the heck is going on?! Not before, not later, it just had to pick this time to rain?! WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Axel yelled after he ran back to the lobby of the chalet for shelter from the torrential rain. Xion said: "It's useless to get angry, who would've thought it would rain heavily today?" Roxas was staring into space. 443 said to 006: "It's not suitable to discuss in the lobby, I say we go to one of our rooms." "Nice idea…"

In Zexion and Nemix's room… "OK, let us sort out today's progress," Zexion cleared his throat and continued: "This morning, Nemix was missing, but according to the first scene investigation it is concluded she went out last night. Why, you ask? I seriously do not know (Dang, some things could not be mentioned in front of Ienzo… -_-). After much search, even Demyx was reported MIA (Missing in Action)." Axel said: "Actually I don't understand; why did they disappear one by one? Could they have gone to the same place? And they somehow discovered something alike?" Roxas asked: "You mean, like, something not to be divulged?"

Xion facepalmed, saying: "Argh, dear god, they didn't even report anything to us…" Ienzo asked out of curiosity: "Report?" Lawrence saw Xion almost blew their cover, so he said: "Nothing, it's just that we like to play… detective games, so we would use some, eh, detective language… he he! You understand?" Ienzo replied: "Oh… I see, so that means you guys would use some detective devices like interphones to communicate? That's cool." "Interphones? Why yes of course!" Axel said, smirking.

"Interphones?" Xion lifted her face from her palms and mumbled to herself. Roxas felt strange and said: "Yeah, interphones. Why?" Suddenly there was thunder roaring, a loud noise boomed, echoing in the room! "Wah!" Roxas fell from the chair he was sitting on due to shock, but Xion stood up from her chair abruptly, saying: "Of course! Interphones! Why haven't I thought of this before?!" Lightning flashed again, thunder boomed again afterwards! "Ha Ha Ha! I'm such a genius! Ha ha ha ha~~!" Everyone at the scene stared at her with a "Dude, WTF?" face. "Er… Miss Xion… Your shouting in the lightning and thunder was… weird… *Sweat drop*" Axel commented later, facial expression: O.o

Lawrence also said: "383, was there any problem with… interphones?" Xion saw everyone's reaction, she scratched her head and said sheepishly: "Oh, yeah, sorry, because the Authoress told me to do that [Authoress: OI OI! Just admit it if you really wanted to act that out! We were in the crew together, and your denial is so fake… :O] … Anyways, I forgot about something: Our new interphones have positioning function! We could set our interphones' frequencies to the same as theirs, and then we could find it! They would bring their interphones with them, right?!" All of the people were silent for 5 seconds…

"… That's it! Why didn't I think of it earlier?!" Axel realized it too. Lawrence said: "Way to go!" "Very well, no need to procrastinate, so let us start the search," said Zexion after he nodded, taking out his interphone from his pocket. Xion smirked and said: "He he, am I clever?" "Heck yeah! To the extent of squashing random people without realizing!" A muffled voice came from under Xion, she looked down: Roxas was facing the floor, with one of her feet on his back! "OMG! Sorry Roxas!" said the panicked girl, while pulling her cousin up. "Luckily you didn't squash me flat, or else you would be on top of my haunting list," said Roxas, rubbing his back. Ienzo stood aside, saying: "Eh… Can we start now? :x"

Everyone, except Ienzo, was trying out all the frequency ranges they were assigned to for searching the two missing members. After about 15 minutes… "How frustrating… It's raining cats and dogs outside, and the signals are very unstable," said Roxas, changing into another frequency again. Axel added: "Besides, if they didn't switch on their interphones, we won't be able to locate them even if we used homing missiles!" "That could be probable; they were trespassing the enemy's lair, there is a risk of alarming the enemy if they switched them on, seeing we would try to contact them; or the enemy had discovered the interphones, either they switched them off, discarded them or destroyed them. We cannot be sure of any of those," Zexion thought while listening for any noises from the interphones on different frequencies patiently. Ienzo felt that everyone was busy except him and that made him slightly uncomfortable, so he asked: "What if… the interphones were at somewhere else? Not with them or being discovered?" 443 replied: "It is a possibility, but if they didn't turn their interphones on, we still can't locate them…"

Xion said to herself: "Well, this is the last frequency to try…" And then she set the frequency and held her interphone to her ear. In a split second, she suddenly jolted away, the interphone flew to the floor and she fell to the floor, sitting. "For crying out loud, why was that so loud?!" "What?!" Except Xion, everyone yelled out of surprise. Roxas helped her up, asking: "We tried and tried for so long, yet we hear no noise, how did you get it in one shot?" Zexion picked up the interphone from the floor and turned to Xion while asking: "What did you hear?" She rubbed her ears and said: "Just a string of random noises! It went "Slashasha" and "Shuashuaaa" and "Paslahsssha", like when you're tuning an old-fashioned radio. But man that was too loud… Oh my ears… T_T"

Roxas thought about it for a while and said: "This noise… According to the user manual… it's either broken, or the interphone was currently recording voices and it received some other disturbances of electric or radio waves." Zexion sighed and said: "Either way, we still could not find their exact location." Axel slammed the wall with his fist and groaned: "What the heck… But that's strange; out of so many functions, why voice recording?" Ienzo tilted his head to the side and thought out loud: "The noises Xion described just now sounded like ocean waves."

"Wait! Ienzo, you said sounded like what?"Zexion suddenly interrupted, which is uncommon for him. Ienzo jolted and then replied: "… Ocean waves. Any problem?" "Voice recording… Ocean waves… Could it be like this: The interphones may still be intact, but due to the recording, it recorded the noises near the seaside by chance?" Roxas said: "Hey, it's possible! But the signal strengths are pretty weak and stable, you sure that noise wasn't caused by interference of other random radio waves? We still can't locate the interphones accurately like that." "Xion tried that frequency after we all fed up, due to the decrease in number of interference of emitting radio waves, we may have successfully connected to their interphones," Zexion sat down and said. Ienzo said: "If what Zexion said is true, then the interphones would be…" "At the seaside?!" Xion and Axel yelled together. "So what are we waiting for? Why don't we go out and search?!" Roxas stood up immediately.

443 said: "But the rain is getting heavier by the minute, not only the visual range is too small, our signal emitted would get weaker, that way we couldn't pinpoint the location of the interphones." "He is right, also even if we found the interphones, we still could not necessarily found Nemix and Demyx in person too. Moreover, if the interphones were really with them, we would not be able to hear that noise anymore, and they would at least answer us, right?" Zexion explained. Roxas said: "But, what if they couldn't answer us?" Axel repeated in question: "Couldn't answer?" Roxas said: "Eh, yeah, as in lost consciousness or -" "De-" Xion was about to scream, but Axel covered her mouth in time, and he replied hastily: "I say they must have fainted! He he!"

Zexion rubbed his temples, closed his eyes and said: "It is useless to go out unplanned and search aimlessly. We need a plan." Ienzo rubbed his palms anxiously, which were getting damped by the secreting sweat. His face looked tensed and worry was written all over his face. "I just hope they are all right…"

* * *

It was 5:13 in the afternoon, Organization saw the rain had finally ceased, and they went out searching at once. "OK, to prevent any one of us to go missing again if we go solo, we will now split up in groups: 013 and 383, 222 and 443, Ienzo and I. Once you discovered anything, report to me via interphones at once. Move out!" Zexion gave his mission briefing, and everyone went different ways to look for 207 and 135.

Roxas and Xion were assigned to search along the coastline, the two cousins walked along the coastline for a while, but they still didn't spot anything suspicious. Roxas said: "Now the sand on the beach looks flattened, the rain just now must have been very heavy." "It sure was, but the sand was also too wet, once they got stuck on your foot it is troublesome…" said Xion, while lifting her left ankle to wipe off the wet sand particles.

"Then again, after such torrential rain, won't the clues get washed away? There are no footprints here anywhere," Xion said later, feeling worried. "At least we may be able to find their interphones… Furthermore it's recording voices, if that function was activated when they went missing, maybe it recorded something!" Roxas walked in front of Xion, he said that while looking on the sand by lowering his gaze. Xion shrugged and commented: "Luckily our new interphones are waterproof, or else it's gonna get weird after they got washed by the waves and been in the rain yet they still remain intact!"

[Changes scene to the next group]

"May I know… why… we are looking for someone in this bunch of yellow plants?!" Axel lost his cool again and yelled behind 443. "These are not 'bunch of yellow plants', they are mustard. From January to March, there are fields of mustard in this place," Lawrence continued to wander into the depths of the field full of mustard, while explaining to Axel. "Besides, what if the interphones were not recording voices, but malfunctioned? This place looks like a good place to hide people, so we can't let the chance slip," he said again, Axel let out a sigh and said: "Fine, I'll listen to you just one more time. They'd better be here… *grumble grumble*"

[Changes scene again to another group]

On a lighthouse… "We sure can see the places far away above here," said Zexion, looking at the seaside around him. Ienzo said: "I have heard there is a lighthouse at the cape of Irago, since we are here to look for people, it would be the best if we can have a bird's-eye view." The two boys were looking at the places below them, and silence invaded… Ienzo stopped, but he didn't turn around to look at Zexion. He asked: "But… there's something I don't understand; if they were missing, why didn't Nemix or Demyx contact you guys personally? I mean, not via interphone, but the public phones or police." Zexion was about to say something, but the words were swallowed once they reached the end of his throat. He didn't plan to let Ienzo know that they were most probably being kidnapped, and the kidnappers may have something to do with Satou, Sir Broken-Nose Seahorse.

Actually, Zexion was a little suspicious of Ienzo. Why was it every time Ienzo appeared, Satou appeared as well? It was not the first time 207 tried to convince him to tell on Satou, why did he not do as told as soon as possible? Was he afraid that Sato might not let him go easily, or was he afraid of getting involved? The only person he spent much time with was 207, and 207 was the first one to go missing… There were many doubts in what happened, but he had no evidence at all. Right now, Zexion agreed to let Ienzo to join them was to keep a close eye on him, was he really innocent? Or all of this was merely an act?

To conclude Ienzo was in cahoots with Satou was also honestly very quick to judge arbitrarily. After all, Zexion did not know Ienzo much; they did not quite understand each other. Maybe he was not as bad as what he imagined. Also, 207 did not let him know about Organization XIII's presence and motive. So he could be… Argh! How irritating! "BAM!" Zexion's thought reached here and he was getting frustrated and irritated by the minute, so he slammed a fist on railing. "*Startled* Zexion, are you okay?" Ienzo was startled by the other boy's sudden outburst, so he asked timidly.

"Was it something I said…?" Ienzo walked closer to Zexion. Zexion tried to regain composure, and took a deep breath. "Nothing… It was just I still could not find them…" "*Sigh*… Were they really missing?" Ienzo mumbled to himself quietly. Zexion shook his head slowly and said: "I do not know…"

[Changes scene back to the first group]

"Wah~ My legs are killing me!" Roxas sat down and complained, while gently beating his calves with his fist. Xion also looked for a rock and sat on it, saying: "Yo bro, your legs are killing you, what about mine?! They are dying! Let's give it a rest and then continue… What the…" Two of them sat there, chatting while resting. Roxas propped his chin with his hands, saying: "There really was nothing… Could it really get washed away by the rain?" Xion crossed her arms in front of her chest and said: "Or else? What do you expect? Got sucked away by an UFO?" Roxas stretched his arms open wide and waved them exaggeratedly and said: "How would I know about THA-" Suddenly he fell backwards! "-AAAAAAAAAA~~~~?!" Dong! "Ow… That hurt…" His legs were still on a part of the rock, but his upper part of the body was behind the rock he was sitting on. "Holy Crap! I've seen a ghost!" Xion exclaimed with her eyes widened. Roxas' legs waved for a while and he said: "What ghost?! I made myself fell, not being pushed by a ghost! Eh, wait, why am I blabbering that much? Hurry up and pull me up!"

"That's not it! Not a ghost pushing you! Look!" Xion then made a move to help Roxas up, and then she pointed to the back of Roxas. "A while ago when we sat down, we sat facing each other; you faced the way we came here, while I faced the road we were supposed to take afterwards. Your big head was in the way just now, so when you fell, I saw it," Xion explained, with the same facial expression as before. "What was it that made you-" Roxas said while turning around to see, and he was surprised as well! "Holy Crap! I've seen a ghost!" Roxas exclaimed. Xion pouted and said: "Hey! That's my line!"

Alright, no need to beat around the bush, I will tell you now: On the sandy beach not too far from them had some footprints on it, but the strange thing was those footprints appeared out of nowhere; no trails led to where they were from!

"How can this be?" Roxas went closer to the footprints and asked. "This sort of footprints… Either the person came out from some hole near here and continued its walk, or the person cleared away his footprints he left behind while he was walking." Xion hypothesized. Roxas looked at the footprints for a while, and then he said: "Could it be like this: During the heavy rain earlier, somebody was walking along here with an umbrella, the rain had washed the footprints flat. Then the rain was letting up eventually, so this person closed the umbrella and continued his journey?" Xion nodded and said: "Very possible, also if you look at the footprints, they resemble the shoe prints of a rain boot. This could only mean that person went out during the rain and returned somewhere around the time the rain stopped! Or else, why would someone wear rain boots for no apparent reason?"

Roxas continued: "The rain was so heavy, if the person picked that time to come out, this means he had emergency, but… why?" "Eh… all the people at this beach went back to their respective chalets, hotels and whatnot during the rain, could he wanted to do something and he didn't want people to know?" guessed Xion. Roxas then shook his head vigorously a few times, and then he said: "Argh, who cares? We just have to follow the footprints, and then we would know what's going on, right?!" Xion realized it later: "Oh, right…" "Let's go."

"Eh! Wait!" Xion suddenly remembered something, so she called out to stop Roxas from running away. "What is it?" Roxas asked, a little impatient. "Did you forget what 006 told us before? We have to report to him at once and then resume our mission!" Xion answered. "Oh yes… I forgot all about it." After that, he pulled out his interphone, trying to contact Zexion. After one minute… "Strange, I can't contact him," said Roxas, slightly confused. "No way… I'll try it this time…" Xion used her own interphone, but she realized it was out of batteries. "Crap, out of batteries…" "Mine was a little malfunctioned… Maybe it was due to my fall just now," Roxas examined his interphone and said. "How about you?" "Me? Mine was not charged… -_-" Xion stuck her tongue out for a split second and said.

"Looks like we won't be able to report back… What do you say we should do?" Roxas put his interphone back into his pocket and said facing Xion. "… It's useless to wait here anyway, since we won't be able to contact 006, why don't we leave some kind of message behind for them to discover, and then we continue to follow the trail," suggested Xion. Roxas nodded and said: "Sounds good to me, I say, this method seemed good to use, and it's not too obvious…"

-Fast Forward 2 Minutes-

Roxas clapped his hands twice, and said: "OK! Everything's set! Now let's follow the footprints." The two of them continued their search… "That's strange… Where do these footprints lead to? We've been walking for some time now," Xion asked while walking, Roxas was walking in front of her, he said: "This place's very remote, I can't even hear the people's noises." Just then, he stopped suddenly, Xion didn't stop just in time and banged into him. BONG! "OW! Hey 013, what're you doing, stopping without signaling me?" "No… Look, what is that?" Roxas said, pointing to the front. Xion looked over.

"Whoa… Since when did this wooden cottage has been here and I don't even know?!" Xion said. Roxas warned immediately: "Shush! Be quiet, if here's the bad guy's liar, we would be discovered if we go that loud!" Xion blocked her mouth with her hand, nodding her head. Roxas muttered under his breath: "I don't know if 207 and 135 were here too…?" The two cousins tiptoed near to the wooden cottage. Roxas put his ear on the door's surface, trying to listen for some noise. Xion looked around her and said to herself: "There are a lot of wooden boards here, and also pebbles too. It would be such a waste for not using them as self-defense weapons…" She picked a piece of wooden board and some pebbles, and then she asked: "Eh 013, you've been listening over there for so long, any discoveries?"

"… Someone's seems to be in there, because there are some low rustling voices…" Roxas said in a low tone, continuing to listen. Xion was getting impatient, so she found a small hole and peeked through it to the inside of the wooden cottage. "Hey 013, there's nothing in here, why don't we head to the back of this cottage and eavesdrop there?" Xion peeked for a while, and then she whispered to Roxas. Roxas said: "OK, let's go." They carefully moved half a circle to the back of the wooden cottage. Roxas said: "Hey 383, there's a rather big hole here, let's eavesdrop here." "OK." Roxas squatted down to eavesdrop, while Xion found another hole to peek through. "The voices became clearer," Roxas mumbled. "Shh! Some people are inside!" Xion warned in an even lower tone.

Sure enough, three people stood together in a circle and were talking inside; it looks like they were discussing something important. Xion strained her eyes and muttered: "Looks like there are still one or two more people inside, but I can't see…" Roxas was still eavesdropping on their conversation, the content was as follows:

1: "So how? Did you find anything after you went out just now?"

2: "There's nothing at all! Darn it, that kid tricked us!"

3: "I had already told you don't simply believe in that kid and you ignored me…"

2: "Hey! What if she had really left some clues or evidences outside and someone finds it?! Then we'll be screwed!"

3: "Maybe it's just -"

1: "Alright! Enough! When do you guys have to stop squabbling? If you guys want to quarrel so much, do it in front of the boss!"

2 & 3: "*Shut up immediately, but glaring slightly at each other*"

1: "Yesterday Satou told us, there still could be people looking for us out there, and then we caught two troublesome kids, I say we should go out less to avoid attention."

3: "But, the boss didn't return these days, could someone have found out?"

1: "He did tell us that he was waiting for the ordered stuffs, and he wanted us to keep an eye on the stuffs here, so he could wait for days at XX jetty."

2: "I really hope boss could come back faster, and get rid of those two troublesome people… *grumbles*"

Now, Roxas' eyes almost popped out of their eye sockets. What?! Satou had something to do with these bad guys?! They caught two persons… Could they be 207 and 135?! And they wanted to *gulp* get rid of them?! OMG… XX jetty? He had to take note of that! This was a vital clue… Although they were speaking in Japanese, luckily he recorded their conversation via interphone (The communication part was damaged, not the voice recording), he would let Ienzo to decode it, he would surely know where it is! Once they captured their boss, these people would have to show themselves whether they like it or not! "…My god… this is an emergency, I have to keep the interphone in good condition-" "*Gasp!*" While Roxas was thinking, suddenly Xion gasped! Xion covered her mouth with her hand, her eyes big and wide while staring into the hole she was peeking through. "Phew! You want to scare me to death?! What's wrong?!" Roxas was shocked at her sudden outburst, after he calmed down he hissed in a low tone.

"… It's… 207 and 135!" Xion said quietly, pointing inside. "No way, seriously?! Let me see…" Roxas crawled over to the hole and started peeking. "Oh my god… I was still wishing those 'two troublesome people' weren't them, who would've known…" Roxas thought.

I (Yes, I'm 207, your average main character… -_-) was tied with my arms at the back, even my legs were tied at the ankles, only my mouth was free. Darn, ever since I was ambushed and woke up, I was in this state. When I regained consciousness, it was already morning, and I was in another room, not the room where I was trapped in. Soon, they carried another person in - Demyx! It looked like he was hit on the head and fainted, that means Organization XIII had already learned that I had mysteriously disappeared! Or else, why would somebody come here, a very secluded place?!

But after a few hours there was a rain, I was worried that the evidences might be washed away by the rain, so I fooled them… [Recalling]

_"Hey! You kooks! Let me go!" I was struggling, while yelling. A tall man who looked like he could eat me alive warned: "Be quiet, you! Do you want to die?!" "*Scoffs* If you didn't do anything bad, why are you scared me of me yelling?" I said, continued to struggle. He was enraged easily, and he raised a fist and just about to hit me, I noticed he was not paying much attention and I used to two tied feet to kick him where the sun doesn't shine! All emotions appeared in a flash on his face and he fell to the floor. His body curled up and he was yelping in pain._

_Just then a shorter male walked over, he said: "It's useless to shout, this place is very secluded, no one will hear your screams." "Pfft! Isn't the one you people carried in a person?" I retorted. He went silent. "Oh great, the rain is so heavy this time, looks like you kooks will be in trouble soon," I looked at the ceiling (There's no window). "What did you say?" The two men asked together, with a slight impending intention of killing me. Then, the third man came in. He was tall and slim, but not taller than the bad-tempered one. "What is going on? I heard someone yelling something about 'die'?"_

_"You people missed something; I had already buried a photo in the sands long ago. One day I accidentally took a picture of you guys walking in and out of this wooden cottage, with some bags on your hands…" I obviously was lying, I made a weird combination out of the clues I had. I wasn't holding onto any hope of succeeding at first but I didn't expect them to panic after hearing what I said. "You brat! Tell me now! Where did you bury the evidence?!" "Bad Temper" (The nickname I gave to that bad-tempered man) threatened me again. I replied: "How was I supposed to know?! Do you want to take me out to find it for you?" An escaping nasty plot came into my mind - Escape when I was outside!_

_"Shorty" said: "Wait a minute, I don't think her words can be trusted… Don't tell me you wanted to escape once we got you out?" … Crap, this time I had a strong opponent. I said: "It's up to you to believe or not, two people had disappeared anyway, someone will come and find us." "Hmph! Once we kill you two, they would never find out…" Bad Temper did an evil cackle and said._

_Right, I forgot that we were still on their hands… I had to be careful, losing your head… was not funny at all… "It would be worse if you killed us, no matter what you try to do to hide or discard the bodies wouldn't seem right, and if you guys messed with the police, you guys are going to be in more trouble," I thought for a while and then I said. "Bamboo Pole" finally said: "I say we have to look for that evidence and then destroy it." Everyone was quiet for a moment, and then Shorty said: "It seems to be the only way. But you will have to stay here. You, go and look for it." He wanted me to stay here while Bad Temper looked for the nonexistent photo. Bad Temper put on his rain boots and took an umbrella with him._

_Dang, I didn't met a strong opponent this time, but an evil twin who had the potential of coming up with nasty plots like me! -_-III _[Recall ended]

So that was what happened when I was trapped here. Afterwards, I was chained, and the chain connected with a big metal box, so I couldn't escape. Demyx still hadn't wake up until now. I was getting bored and anxious, but suddenly I heard some soft rustling on my right. While they were not paying attention at me now, I took a glimpse at the hole on my right. Holy Bananas! It's Roxas and Xion! My luck had come~ Oh yeah~ They looked surprised too. They must have not expected Demyx and I were really kidnapped. I wanted to convey some message to them: a) Satou was in cahoots with these bad guys; b) They were drug traffickers; c) Their boss was currently at XX jetty; d) Hurry back and report to the rest of the members of Organization XIII, and then call the police!

But, the thing was they were far away from me, I couldn't speak directly (A stupid move) and I also couldn't possibly write it out. Looks like I had to use the next nasty plot… "Kuda laut adalah seperti mereka yang menjual dadah~" [Translation: Seahorse is like them, who sell drugs~] I started to sing randomly (The beat and tune is "Sha la la in the Morning" [I own nothing of this song] … Imagine it yourself!), ha! The biggest advantage of learning Malay language is that nobody (except Malaysians) understands it! My singing was too horrible, and I caught everyone's attention at once. "Hey! Brat! Shut up! It's too noisy!" Bad Temper yelled angrily. I retorted: "Hey! I was bored! No one will hear me anyway! It's not going to die to sing randomly like that!" After that, I continued: "Ketua mereka sembunyi di jeti tunggu barangan~ [Their leader hides at the jetty, waiting for the stuffs~] Cepat patah balik ke kumpulan asal~ [Quick go back to the original group~]" Ahem! It's too horrible… X_X "Panggil mata-mata dan cepat tangkap semua~~ [Call the cops and hurry catch them all~~]" Phew! I completed the conveying, now I came to the chorus… might as well do it anyway. Or else they would suspect me: "Sha la la la la~ Sha la la in the morning~"

Roxas and Xion heard this outside, initially they were like "What the Kingdom Hearts?", but then they got the message. Roxas gestured to Xion: Let's go now! Xion nodded and got up, just then -

"BONKA!" The wooden board from Xion's hand suddenly dropped to the ground! And everyone inside the cottage was alerted! "Who's outside?!" Shorty yelled. Roxas tensed up, thinking: "Holy Crap! We're finished!" In a split second, Bamboo Pole ran out! I pretended to be dumb: "What just happened there?" I hope they could escape successfully!

Xion sensed something's not right, she said: "We split up afterwards!" Just then, Bamboo Pole found them behind the cottage! "There you are!" "RUN!" They both screamed, and then went different directions; Roxas ran further to the back, while Xion ran to the front part. Bamboo Pole saw Xion ran towards him, so he prepared to catch her, but Xion used her wooden board to slam onto his head! And then she swiped sideways to slap him right across the right face! Bamboo Pole fell down, Xion's wooden board also broke into two. She tossed it aside and continued to escape.

Roxas ran backwards, but he came across Bad Temper! Roxas grabbed a random wooden stick, and he readied himself in his fighting pose. Bad Temper tried to catch him from the top, but Roxas saw the part he wasn't paying attention to and he flung the stick at him where the sun doesn't shine… again! Bad Temper fell to the ground once again, Roxas breathed heavily while saying: "… Serves you… right!" "BONG!" After a loud noise, Roxas collapsed to the ground as well. Bamboo Pole was behind him, holding half of the wooden board earlier. He said: "Troublesome brat…"

Xion reached the front door, she thought: "I have to leave some signs…" She squatted down and pulled out the pebbles she picked earlier and started her work. After five seconds, she stood up and ran, but when she ran past some rocks, two hands shot out and pulled her into the hole among the rocks! Xion wanted to scream out loud, but there's a piece of cloth tightly sealing her mouth and nose! "It's… chloroform…!" Xion thought, trying to pause breathing, but it's too late, she had gasped out of shock earlier, and then she lost consciousness. Shorty put the cloth into his pocket and mumbled: "Finally I got you…"

* * *

At the lighthouse… "222, how is the search over there?" Zexion asked via interphone. " We're searching in one after another field of mustard for nearly two hours, but there's nothing!" Axel's voice sounds slightly irritated, guess he had had enough. Lawrence's voice came in later: "How about you guys?" Zexion sighed and said: "Nothing as usual… Could it be that they were not at the beach?" Ienzo sat on the floor, mumbling to himself: "Where exactly are they…"

"… I will have to ask 013… 013, how was your search?" asked Zexion, but there was no response from the other side of the interphone. "013? 013! Answer if you hear me," said Zexion, slightly uneasy. Ienzo asked: "What's wrong?" "013 did not respond…?" Ienzo thought for a moment, and then suggested: "How about we try Xion?" Zexion initially hesitated, but then he said anyway: "383, answer me." _"The device in contact is unavailable due to lack of batteries…"_ The interphone emitted an electronic voice. Zexion took a deep breath and said: "Her interphone ran out of batteries…" "What?" Ienzo was a bit surprised.

Zexion asked again: "Ienzo, what is the time now?" Ienzo snapped out from his trance earlier and glanced at his watch. "It's almost 7 o'clock p.m.," he said. Dinner was roughly an hour later, and they had to use up 10 minutes to return to the chalet by foot. After Zexion contemplated, he said to Ienzo: "We will go back to the chalet now, on the way there… keep an eye for any signs of 013 and 383." "… Oh, but… were they missing too?" Ienzo asked quietly. Zexion only replied after a while: "I am not sure… Move out." So, the boys left the lighthouse.

[Scene changes to the other group]

Axel and Lawrence were taking a rest at the roadside, Axel said: "I'd already told you they weren't here… Got it memorized?! They didn't even leave any clues for us to discover." Lawrence stretched and said: "How would we make sure of that if we didn't search here? You had already done a great job; you still retain a lot of energy after so many searches, I thought I was going to die of exhaustion… -_-" Just then, a voice came out from their interphones: "222, 443, RTC (Return To Chalet) now!" "Eh? What's up 006? It's just only 7 o'clock…" asked Axel. "The situation had changed, we will talk about this once we gather at the base," the voice replied. 443 said: "Well, might as well do that…" Axel stood up and said: "Since we're going back, I'd better remind Roxas and Xion… Hello? 013, 383! 006 summoned us at the base, do you hear me?" Of course, there was still no reply. "Hey? 013? 383?" Axel asked again, feeling strange. Lawrence then called out: "Hey! Axel, the taxi's here!" Although he had questions in his heart, he still got onto the taxi with 443 and returned to the chalet.

"That's weird, there's still about an hour before the time we agreed to meet, why did Zexion call us to return now? And he said the situation had changed… Could it be…?!" Axel was on his seat, still thinking things through. Soon the taxi stopped once they hit their destination near the chalet. After they paid to the driver and got off, 443 walked in front of Axel, who was trailing behind. Axel was trying to contact Roxas again via interphone: "Hello? 013! If you heard me answer at once!" … No response… "… What the heck…? 383! 383 are you there?" _"The device in contact is unavailable due to lack of batteries…"_ Axel mumbled to himself: "Exactly what the hell's going on? First it's Nemix, then Demyx, why even Roxas and Xion could not be contacted?! Zexion… he must know something… Darn it, he didn't even tell me straight away…" Axel couldn't stand people making things too mysterious, and people hiding truths from him until everyone knows about it and he's the last one to learn about it. Before that his mood wasn't all that great due to the continuous disappearance of his group members, now even Zexion had to pick the wrong time to act mysterious, he felt like exploding!

At that moment, Zexion was sitting on a chair near a table in the quiet chalet lobby. Although the lobby was vacant thus making it quiet and tranquil, within his heart, anxiety and worry waged war on him. It's like a huge piece of dark cloud loomed over his heart, like something was about to happen. "It is very likely that Roxas and Xion were both kidnapped, and I do not exclude that it was the doing of the same person, but, why?" He tried to calm down and think over the events that occurred one by one. Suddenly he heard a series of steps, stomping with fury, that is.

Zexion, who was thinking with his head lowered, looked up, he saw Axel with a face that had fury written all over. Lawrence, who didn't seem to know what's going on, came in later. Ienzo then came out of the washroom and returned. All were here, well, not technically all. "Zexion, quit beating around the bush; were Roxas and Xion missing too?" Axel was the first to ask, with "gunpowder" in his manner of speech. "Since you said so, we shall be discussing what we should do later. I take it you had tried to contact them," Zexion paused for a while and replied.

The other two was shocked upon receiving the news. Axel did a hollow laugh and said: "Good… Very good, Zexion, when would you stop hiding the truth from the others?" [Authoress' Note: And by that he means the authorities.] Zexion took a brief glimpse at Axel and continued: "I know what are you implying, but the order given to us was not to publicize our motives and actions." Axel didn't reply him immediately, but he slowly spun around and faced his right, his left side facing Zexion where he stood. He said quietly: "First 207, then 135… Even 013 and 383 were missing as well…" Suddenly he spun around quickly to face Zexion, slamming a fist on the table forcefully. He growled with suppressed anger: "In two days' time they disappeared before us one by one, and now you still wanted to remain mysterious?!"

Zexion was almost taken aback by Axel's sudden burst of fury, but he remained calm and collected. Zexion said: "This is not remaining mysterious. I guess you should know what the kidnappers would do if we tell the outsiders about this." Axel couldn't control himself anymore and his tone rose due to fury: "What if they were not any other normal kidnappers?! They had already caught four people, won't they want us to pay them the ransom ASAP, to prevent hitches due to long delay and avoid trouble?! Since they didn't do so, that only meant they kidnap them for some other reason! And it could be getting rid of the witnesses!"

Although Zexion was telling himself not to start quarreling with Axel, he couldn't take it anymore by now: "So do you think things would change for the better if we report to the police? Now we know nothing of the enemy, if we alerted them with the police and they reacted under pressure, it is expected that they would kill the hostages!" Axel was taken aback by Zexion's seriousness for a second, and then he retorted: "Then what are you going to do?! They had already caught four of us, we nearly searched the whole beach but we still found nothing, if we continue to search like this, can you guarantee one of us won't go missing again?!" Zexion retaliated: "Just like you said, they had already caught four of us, why us out of everyone? This proved that the enemy knew our actions and everything like his back of the palm. On the other hand, we do not even know who our enemy is, how many people are we up against or where is their hiding spot! If we act rashly, do you know how severe the consequences are?!" After he finished, he slammed a fist onto the table, agitated. Even his breathing quickened.

If Zexion, who was usually calm, acted impulsively, then what a very impulsive and furious Axel would be like, we didn't have to guess to know. Axel wasn't able control his temper anymore; he went up to Zexion and in a swift motion he grabbed Zexion's shirt front collar and yelled: "So what's the use you think would have if we keep on searching like this while keeping our motives and actions a secret?! It's because we weren't flexible in our search, so even Demyx, Roxas and Xion went missing one by one! We have no choice but to report to the police do you understand?! If we continued the original plan like it is, more and more people will share their fate! It might be you or me next in the line! DO YOU KNOW HOW SEVERE THE CONSEQUENCES ARE?!"

Zexion was at a loss of words, but he still stared straight into Axel's eyes of fury, he didn't even display any signs of flinching or wavering. Lawrence was dumbfounded all this while, once he saw those two were about to engage in a fight sooner or later, he snapped out of his trance and went up to smooth things over: "Hey… calm down, the two of you. Don't get too impulsive over things like this, there's no need for violence. Calm down, it's going to be hard to explain if someone walked in and saw us in this situation …" After a few seconds, Axel finally let go, he and Zexion glared at each other for a second, and then they turned their heads to different directions, refusing to look at each other for the moment. "Um… What's going on?" A confused Ienzo asked. It's understandable; he had to accept the truth that the missing people were kidnapped and they had no clue of their current situation. If he hadn't pass out on the spot that meant his "stress resistance" was still well above average. 443 noticed that and said to him: "I will further explain this to you later, it's important to settle their problem first."

Under 443's persuasion, Zexion and Axel could finally sit down peacefully to discuss about the plans. Ienzo also grabbed a chair to sit down near them. Lawrence cleared his throat and said: "Right… Shall I start first? Or should I let you guys to do the talking?" Axel and Zexion glanced at each other for a second and muttered coincidentally: "We go first…" Then they stared at each other again, finally Axel said: "Sure, you go first, Zexion."

Zexion lowered his head and thought for a while. Then he looked up and said: "Now, we have four missing members. This could be the doing of the same person or group. Also we do not have enough information about the kidnappers." 443 nodded and said: "This is the current situation, so Axel you suggested to report to the police, right?" Axel agreed: "Yes, got it memorized?" "OK, and then Zexion, you wanted to keep everything low-keyed, correct?" "Yes. But what I worried about was Axel's suggestion," Zexion said. Lawrence asked: "Why is that so?" 006 explained: "The ability of kidnapping four people continuously without leaving any evidence behind proved that they are not pushovers, reporting to the police would alert them unnecessarily, but I had an idea." "What idea?" The rest of the boys asked in unison.

The corners of Zexion's mouth rose just a little bit and then he said: "Consult the principal. After all, she is the one who wanted us to carry out the missions in the veil of secrecy. Also her students were kidnapped, so she could not possibly sit there and do nothing, right?" Lawrence then said: "Sounds good to me, Axel, what do you think?" Axel took a glance at Zexion, and he said: "Fine, I'm cool with that. I'll listen to you this one more time. At least it's better than our plans earlier."

* * *

Ten minutes after dinner, Zexion was talking to the principal on the phone for some time… "Yes. Sure. I understand." She hung up, he also ended the call. "How was it? What did she say?" Axel asked curiously. Zexion made an eye contact signal to Lawrence, so 443 stood up to check the bedroom's door. "OK, confirmed to be locked," he said. Ienzo asked: "What did the principal say?" Once Zexion saw everyone's ready, he announced: "It is a must to call the police, but she said she will do that, so the plan can be carried out without alerting anyone. Also, she said she will talk to Miss Aqua and Miss Yuffie about this."

"So… What's our job?" asked Axel, wondering. "She wanted us to cooperate with the teachers, but we can try to gather the clues." Ienzo commented: "I guess she would never expect this would happen. But seriously, you guys were on a mission to solve school bully cases?! My god! Hontou ni sugoi desune! [Translate from Japanese: Really amazing!] Axel said: "What? Hunter meet sugar dance nay?" Lawrence facepalmed and said: "He meant 'Really amazing'! What 'Hunter meet sugar dance nay'… -_-" Zexion said: "Um… Whatever it is, let us talk about the further plans…-_-III"

Ienzo: "Sounds good, you guys don't mind if I join in?"

006: "You had already know everything, what is there to mind? But I still have to apologize to you; I hid the truth from you and even suspected you."

Ienzo: "*Sigh* It's ok. You had to do that under that situation anyway. I would've done the same if I were you."

006: "Thank you for understanding me. Good, let us start from the missing of members. Anything strange you guys found from the missing cases?"

222: "…They can't contact us… What else…?"

443: "I don't know about 207, but before 135 went missing… it looks like he walked along the coastline."

006: "There are coastlines here everywhere, I also took the coastline, and I am still here?"

Ienzo: "But, the coastlines can be divided into east and west. Which one did you take?"

006: "The west one… Ah. I remember at that time Demyx walked in the direction opposite to mine. He could have taken the east coastline."

222: "That's it! I also remembered before our second search, Roxas and Xion were assigned to check the coastline as well! Maybe they also went to the east coastline like Demyx did?!"

443: "Very likely. At least we already know the people who were missing had been to the coastline, now what do we do?"

006: "*Sigh* If only Nemix was here, at least she could give me some ideas from one of her nasty plots…"

Ienzo: "Why don't we brainstorm together? Let's see… We had already told the principal, and she should be informing the police right now and telling the teachers here… If the police came from Tokyo, it would take hours for them to arrive, and it would be the next day. Hmm…"

Just then, some door knocking noises could be heard outside. Zexion went up to answer the door, and it seemed the teachers wanted to talk to him. After five minutes of discussing, he returned to his group. The four boys continued to discuss for an hour or so. And then they finally went to bed…

[Changes scene to another side]

Seriously… This was frustrating me! I almost broke my wrists and almost dislocated them; still I could not free myself from the chains! That hurt… Dang it! One day if I escaped successfully, you people are going to pay for it! I tried from day to night, and I was only given a small bowl of rice. Due to my oversized appetite, how could that small bowl of rice fill up even 5% of my stomach?! And to think there were no any other side dishes… Forget it; it wasn't the first time I was starving. I guess I shouldn't waste my energy, let's take a break!

"… What happened? Eh? Where is this place?" I turned my head to my left. Roxas woke up! "Hey! Roxas! Are you OK?" I asked, also positioning myself to face him fully. "…? Nemix? How did you get here -! OW… My head hurts…" He tried to sit up straight, but he experienced a headache. I guess he was also hit and lost consciousness after that. "Roxas?" Another voice came, I averted my gaze to somewhere behind Roxas, I then discovered Xion and Demyx. They woke up too! Yes! "Darn it! I was tied…" Xion muttered, starting to struggle with all her might. I said: "I guess you shouldn't waste your energy, you are not tied, but chained like me. Save your breath…" Demyx also tried to move his hands, and then he said: "It really is… *Sigh* Now what?"

"Beats me. The problem is that the people outside knew we were missing, but they don't know where we are!" I said. "Yeah, and the ones that know the place are all here… *grumble grumble*" said Roxas, sitting up straight. Xion said: "Since those kooks were asleep, I'll ask first! Nemix, how did you go MIA in the first place?"

I glanced at her, after letting out a sigh I said: "Here goes… I chased after the paper that night, I discovered this cottage by accident, I also discovered Broken-Nose Seahorse's shoe on my way back here. I couldn't sleep at night so I came out to check it out, but in the end I got caught in the enemy's trap, my relapse occurred, I fainted and when I woke up, I was here!" "… Oh… I see," Xion answered after a few seconds. "Oh right, Nemix, I found your interphone on my way here, it's in my pocket," said Demyx. I sighed: "So you had found it after all, I thought I lost it somewhere… But what can I do?" After that, I started to wriggle and struggle. These iron chains were starting to irritate me again…

Suddenly, a nasty plot made its way to my mind. That's it! Why didn't I think of it?! I said: "Hey, Demyx, can you take out my interphone?" "Huh? It's hard to get with my hands chained up like this… Roxas, come and help me…" Demyx asked first, and then he tried to touch his pocket. He couldn't do it, so he asked Roxas to help. The two of them sat back to back, Roxas used his back tied (Or in this case, chained) hands to fumble around Demyx's pocket. "Have you got it? Hey, don't touch anywhere else, I'm warning you!" said Demyx. Roxas used his back to bump into Demyx gently and said: "Have you completely lost your mind? I am not a pervert! I got it…" And then, Roxas scooted towards me, I also scooted towards him slowly. Yes! Once I switch on the interphone and contact Organization XIII… He he… Just you all wait and see!

But, something unexpected happened; before I could touch the button, Bamboo Pole and Bad Temper opened the locked door and came in! CRAP! The four of us were startled, Bamboo Pole said with menace: "I was eavesdropping outside for a long time! What are you trying to do?!" Shoot! I had to think and act, FAST! Bad Temper came up to me, looks like he wanted to smash the interphone into smithereens, so I warned immediately: "Hey! D-don't you come any closer! I had already pressed the calling button, so now my friend's phone is connected! If you try anything stupid now, he would surely hear that, and I don't know whatever is going to happen next!" I was not that brave, you see. In fact, I was almost scared to death. This sort of action like connecting with outsiders… They couldn't tolerate that. Oh my god for Holy Bananas' sake, I hope they wouldn't see through my trick… *Gulp*

"That's right! Unless we answer the call and say everything's fine and there's no need to look for us, or else he's going to call the police! When that time comes… I seriously don't know what's going to happen!" Xion cooperated with my nonsense talking. Good job! Actually Bad Temper wasn't all that great if you overlook his brute force; he actually acts without thinking. This could be good or bad… The bad one was he could snap our necks if he acts impulsively; the good one was he was easy to trick. He really started to panic. He said: "You…! Did you start talking to him?!" "No," I told a truth this time.

Bamboo Pole said: "Hey, let's just settle this before that Shortcake returns! Or else we're going to get reprimanded and lectured…" Bad Temper heard him and he put on his scary look to threaten me: "Hey! Brat! You will answer the call now! You tell your friend that you guys are fine, and wanted to stay in a hotel here for a while, tell him to stop looking for people!" "That's right. If you disobey, your blonde friend here will have to give up his life as a price!" After Bamboo Pole chimed in, he took out a fruit knife and pointed at Demyx _close_ to the neck.

Dang it… How dare you threaten me! If it wasn't for my current condition and they have a hostage, I would've kicked their sorry- … sorry behind! I said: "At least you would have to release me, right? How could I make a call with my hands chained up haphazardly like this? I could've accidentally pressed some distress button for all I care…" Bamboo Pole commented: "I say, let's release her temporarily, I would like to see what she can do with us supervising her."

And so, Bamboo Pole pointed the knife right at Demyx's throat, while I operated the interphone. They seemed like they hadn't seen an interphone before… because they let me to do the work… But I still couldn't escape while I was free or calling for help… Shoot. I discovered the online communication via frequency synchronization function was broken, so I had to resort to use voicemail. I started: "Hello? Hello? Oh hi! How are you? Huh? What're you saying? Easter party preparations? Are you at the seaside? Because it's too noisy… No, it's nothing, I'm OK, and I had just found another hotel to stay. Hey, the design's not bad though, with the wooden floor and ancient Japanese cottage style… I'm with the others if you're curious. We are planning to stay there for roughly three days. What, some drug prescriptions for a cold? Why did you ask me that? Ask the pharmacist! Geez… Oh, so you are looking for the dealers to buy the ingredients for the party, I see. I'd recommend you to consult their boss straight away, at least it is better and it saves a lot of time. Hey, I can hear the ships, are you at the jetty? Waiting for someone to give you the stuff for the party, right? You should beware though, because it is possible if someone bad disguised as that person if you don't know who they are, and they would point their guns at you… Ha, I'm just joking, don't take it seriously! You could always call for help from the people or the police if you're lucky enough… Hurry and return? Eh… I'm not planning to do that at the moment, also don't call me if not necessary, because I want some alone time. Hmm, yes, yes, I understand. OK, that's it… bye." After that, I quickly pressed the "Send" button! Guess I should not let them know I'm using the voicemail, because all I said just now was like talking on a phone… -_-'

Bamboo Pole and Bad Temper were still glaring at me… I said: "What? It's because of you two, asking me to calm my friend down, and now this thing's out of batteries!" I showed them the interphone, the small screen on it displayed "No Battery". (Actually I was the one to be blamed for talking so much…) Bamboo Pole took it from me and reexamine it for a few times (How skeptical…) and then he finally threw it back to me and chained me up again. When they exited, they also locked the door. Silence invaded once again… "Say, Nemix, you really are an expert in talking nonsense…" said Demyx. I sighed and said: "Or else what should I do? You could've lost your arms or legs if I disobeyed, and now I'm chained again… Forget it, let's bother about this in the morning, so get some sleep already…"

Being a hostage… was not funny and good at all. When would Organization XIII come to the rescue?

* * *

The next morning! Lawrence rushed into Zexion's bedroom without even knocking and he exclaimed: "Hey everybody! 207 sent her voicemail to me!" Zexion was woken up abruptly from his deep sleep, so he didn't react in time and he said: "What?" Axel came in later, he rubbed his eyes while saying: "443, what are you yelling about early in the morning?!" Ienzo also popped his head into the room from the door and asked: "What did you say? Voicemail?" Lawrence nodded his head vigorously and answered: "Yes! Nemix's voicemail! It's about one minute long or so… Let's listen to it together!" "What, you haven't listened to it yet?" asked Axel. He said: "Nope, I came here once I got it. OK, all set!"

-Fast Forward 1 Minute and 15 Seconds-

"You have got to be freaking kidding me…" said Axel unbelievably. Zexion said: "Things will be worse if we keep procrastinating, we have to act now!" 443 stopped him: "But how? The police aren't here yet!" Ienzo thought about it and said: "Should we split up?" Zexion agreed: "Sounds good… Again, Ienzo is with me, and Axel is with Lawrence. We will go, while you two stay here, if we did not return after 15 minutes, remember to cooperate with the police without anyone's knowledge to surround that wooden cottage!" "Sir!" And then, both Zexion and Ienzo ran out of the chalet.

Ienzo was running behind Zexion and asked while running: "But why was Nemix's voicemail that long but only contained so little number of words? And it's intermittent?" Zexion explained while running: "Maybe she said a lot of nonsense to prevent the kidnappers' suspicions. But it's not important if we do not know what she said, she only had to use her finger to block the built-in microphone when she talked about nonsense and remove it when she reached the important parts. So, that is why we received such intermittent voicemail: … East… seaside… wooden… cottage… three… drug… dealers… boss… at… jetty waiting for… stuff… Beware… possible… guns… call… police… hurry." "Oh… I see… So is this what you meant by '207's nasty plot'?" Ienzo realized. "It must be… I hope they are alright."

They were now on their way to the wooden cottage. Ienzo immediately found a clue: "Zexion! What's that on the ground?" Zexion also looked at the direction he pointed - two stoned stacked together. "Strange… Why were there two stones stacked together for no reason? It should be manmade… Ah! I get it! This is a 'duck', used to indicate trail directions during hiking!" Zexion concluded after he observed. "Why?" asked Ienzo. "Look, under this smaller stone, there is a slightly bigger and flatter stone, but this stone has a pointed edge! And this pointed edge points at…" Zexion said, moving his gaze to where the stone pointed. "The front…!" The two of them said in unison. Zexion got up from his squatting position and said: "Keep an eye on the trail for any stacked stones like this one! This could be one of the clues left by one of the missing people!" "OK!"

After some walking, they had arrived at 5 meters away from the wooden cottage. "Wood… wooden cottage!" Ienzo exclaimed. Zexion said: "Yes… And also… look at the ground, there is a stack of stones like before, but this one had three stones. This is not a trail direction indicator anymore, but it means 'Danger'… Then it should be here…" They carefully and cautiously moved towards that wooden cottage and gently pushed the door open after they made sure no one was behind the door. Zexion led the way, and he put his finger on his lips to signal "quiet". Ienzo nodded and they continued their journey… Soon, they arrived at a wooden door. Zexion looked at their back for a moment, after he was sure no one was following them, he whispered to Ienzo: "I will stay here to watch your back, you go in there to see if they are inside, if yes, bring them out at once!" "Huh? ... OK." Ienzo was surprised at first then he accepted.

Ienzo softly turned the door knob, but he discovered the door was unlatched! "Zexion… the door's not locked…" he whispered, somewhat surprised. Zexion replied just as quietly: "Then be careful, just do not let the enemy find you." "Oh… Right…"

He softly pushed the door open, but what he saw almost made his jaw hit the floor - 207, 135, 383 and 013 were inside! Twelve eyes (If you include two pairs of spectacles) versus two eyes, staring at each other… "Ienzo?! Why did you come?!" We exclaimed in a low tone. That was really out of my expectations! Ienzo immediately put his forefinger on his lips and shushed: "Shhh! I was with 006! We'll talk after we got out!" After that, he approached us. I said: "But how do we escape? We were chained with iron chains and the chains linked to this huge metal box!" I quickly turned around to show him my chained wrists, so he stopped dead in his track. Roxas asked: "Is Zexion outside too?" Then Ienzo turned his head to the back and whispered loudly: "Zexion? We have a problem here…"

Some footsteps echoed outside the room, and Zexion entered. But to our shock, he was pushed to enter the room, with Bamboo Pole and Shorty pointing the guns on his temple! Holy Bananas! "Well well… what do we have here? Two trespassers!" Bamboo spat, and suddenly Bad Temper appeared behind him and in a swift motion he caught Ienzo who was in a panic. Dang it! Now they have two more hostages with them, we really have a problem here… (Bad joke) *Cue "Shrouding Dark Cloud" from Kingdom Hearts I, which I own nothing of!*

We were staring at them with wide eyes, just then some evil laughter echoed outside the door. We then focused our gaze at the door, and somebody walked in - Sir Broken-Nose Seahorse Satou! "Ha! I'd never expected you guys to be here together. Sorry for not welcoming you all in a spectacular way." "Broken-Nose Seahorse… So you are in cahoots with them after all!" said Xion angrily. Shorty pointed his gun at her, signaling her to shut up! Satou sauntered to Ienzo and said: "And you too, Ienzo Ishida… It's been a while." Ienzo was unable to move due to Bad Temper's firm grip, he could only stare at Satou and said: "You… What are you… trying to do?!"

Satou said: "Once my eyes lay on you, I am so mad, I wanted to kill you so much, but I still think it's not worthy. Do you know you made my life hell?!" Ienzo was at a wit's end, he blurted timidly: "I didn't mess with you at all! How could I have made you suffer?" He's right! And it would make more sense if Ienzo said Satou's words! Satou glared at Ienzo with hatred and disgust and started to state the grudges: "Many years ago, you and I went to the same kindergarten, we were once very good friends, we went to school together, played together, even when we were punished, we were punished together as well… After we went to elementary school, although we were still in the same class, your results started to excel, I almost failed to advance into the next grades. If it weren't for my dad, I wouldn't have finished elementary so easily. You started to be hypocritical! My results were not as perfect as yours, while I was suffering, you were there enjoying your first placing! It's been six years… Although my grades had improved, but our relationship never stood a chance to be revived! You still hypocritically staying beside me, saying that you won't leave me behind and you will help me no matter what. It was merely an act! My father only cares for his money and business, and my mother always compared me with you! Besides my family wealth, you are so much better than me in so many ways! Do you realize your presence had made me suffered so much?! I hate you! Why did you take away all that's mine?!"

Ienzo explained feebly: "I wanted to help you whole-heartedly! You had mistaken! That day before the exam, didn't I promise to help you?" Satou cut him off: "You broke it! I waited for you for so long, in the end you didn't even make a call!" "That time my parents died in a car accident, at the moment I -" "That's not an excuse!" Seriously, I couldn't take it anymore, I said: "Hey! His parents died in an accident, he was so sad, can't you understand him?!" Bamboo Pole immediately directed his pistol at me and fired! "BAM!"

… I… was still breathing? I opened my tightly shut eyes, only to see the bullet embedded into the wooden floor next to my left leg, with wisps of white smoke coming out of it. Actually, Zexion intentionally bumped into him forcefully, so he missed! Thank you! I thought I was done for! ToT Then Zexion was punched in the stomach and was pushed towards me. He staggered and fell down on my right, and then he tried to ignore the pain and sat up. "Are you OK? I'm really sorry…" He was in such a pain he couldn't speak; he could only shake his head to indicate he's fine.

Once Satou saw the small episode ended, he continued: "You were better than me in anything, yet you were hanging around me like nothing had happened, even though you knew I can't compete with you, you did this just to further humiliate me indirectly, right?! Do you know how much I hate you, you hypocrite that acts to help me!" By now, everyone's dumbfounded except the three drug traffickers and Satou himself. "So… so you decided to get away from me, when we were in 6th Grade…" Ienzo tried to hold back the choking sobs while saying, but the astonishment was leaking out. "That's right. I wanted to break off our friendship, and stay out of each other's way forever, but you just had to see what's not supposed to be seen!" Satou's words were oozing with menace and venom; something's not supposed to be seen?! Don't tell me…?!

"You…!" Ienzo was getting scared by the minute, he started to stutter. Satou took the opportunity to say: "I guess you should be able to recall two years ago, you came to my house, saying you wanted to talk? You didn't see me after you waited, so you opened the door to my room, and then…" He trailed off intentionally, Ienzo quivered as he completed the sentence: "That time you were… hiding some drugs!" It's hard not to scream "Holy Bananas" right now! "Who told you to come in without knocking the door? That was rude, you know…" Satou said slowly, his hand fumbling in his pocket. He pulled out a knife and softly pressed it on Ienzo's face, [Authoress' Note: Please do not imitate! This is only for the effects! Thank you!] and said slowly: "Since you had seen it, it seemed pointless to let you stay anyway, or else you would tell on me…"

Demyx summoned all his courage to say: "I'm warning you! Don't you dare try anything! Or else you are so going to regret!" Satou looked over to him, an evil smile crept onto his face. He said: "Ah, I only focused on him; I almost forgot you people are here too. I could only say you people are in a bad luck. You just had to be so nosy, perking your noses into somebody else's business. That's why when I pretended to be missing, you guys easily fell for the trap…" I said: "Then, that shoe…!" "That was merely a mistake, but so what? You still fell for it," said Broken-Nose Seahorse, belittling me in every syllable. How dare he call me an idiot indirectly! That's it, you…!

Ienzo never took his eyes off the sharp blade which was not more than 5cm away from his face, while he said: "This had nothing to do with them! Why did you intend to drag them in?!" Satou shortened the distance between the knife blade and Ienzo's face slightly, and said: "Look at you; you are unable to protect yourself, and now you still want to be the hero?! I see that you had forgotten how the scar of yours appeared at your right eye, right?" Now Ienzo didn't dare to look anymore, he immediately shut his eyes tightly, his body trembling slightly. "Wh… what scar?" blurted Roxas. Satou put on a "Who gives a damn" face while saying like he didn't care anything at all: "It's no big deal, actually, I just wanted to push the witness away that day he came to my house, how would I know he would crash right into the glass door to the balcony, smashing it into a million pieces in the process. Yet he got lucky enough for not becoming blind…"

"What the hell is wrong with you, you sick, SICK person?!" Xion couldn't take it anymore and yelled at him. Satou quickly snatched the gun from Bamboo Pole's hand and fired randomly at Xion's direction! OMG! If it weren't for Roxas who pulled her to hide behind the big metal box… Things were going to get serious! After 5 booming gunshots, the gunpoint of the gun in Satou's hand was emitting white smokes, he glared venomously at a shivering Xion and growled: "Shut your mouth up!" And then, he turned to face Ienzo, who almost scared to death and spat: "Why they were involved? This is also your fault! I had had enough… already enough of you!" After that, he made an eye contact signal to Shorty, and Shorty said, a bored look on his face: "Finally!" And then he aimed his gun at Ienzo's head, and was pulling the trigger -!

"PIANG!" The "PONG" everyone anticipated didn't made itself heard at all, but this weird "PIANG" hit everyone's eardrum instead! Immediately after that was a male's scream: "AAAHH!" Everybody was afraid to watch during that nick of time, but by now they couldn't shut their eyes for any longer! Opening their eyes and they saw: Shorty bent over slightly, his left hand holding his bleeding right hand, the gun was dropped to the floor, and there were pieces of broken glass on the floor, also with a broken shapeless bowl! Ienzo, however, was unharmed! (But I couldn't guarantee his heart, though… It seemed to miss some beats here and there due to shock… -_-') What exactly happened?!

"Heh! Acting like Rambo and fire bullets in all directions once you have a gun, is that really amazing?!" I said, with my pose stopping at where like someone finished throwing a shot put. "You…! How is it possible for you to free yourself from the chains?!" Even Bad Temper was shocked by me! An achievement! I said: "Actually when that guy firstly fired at me, Zexion intentionally bumped into him, while letting him missed the shot, Zexion also stole the key, and he also pushed him towards here… he he! I still have to thank you! Oh, right, that bowl was a thanks to you people for giving me only one small bowl of rice during these days, that couldn't even fill up 5% of my stomach, I return the bowl to you!"

"Darn you…!" Shorty growled. Satou aimed the gun to me at once, and I readied myself in a fighting pose, but after he pulled the trigger for three times, not even a small puff of dust came out. Zexion pushed himself up and said: "A pistol only have 6 bullets… Give up now!" Ha! Shorty bent down to pick up the gun he dropped earlier, but it wasn't there anymore! "Damn! Why is the gun gone?!" He now had lost his cool and yelled. Just then, another voice came in from outside the room's door: "Yo bro! Your gun is too outdated; want to change into a new one?"

All of us looked at the door - Axel and Lawrence! And behind them was who we were very happy to see right now - Police! Axel was playing with the gun on his hand, a cocky smirk on his face. Phew! Luckily I spotted Axel just before Shorty wanted to fire at me, so I took out the bowl and haul it at Shorty to hit his hand to drop the gun, so now that Axel had got his gun, I was not going to act like a good old hostage anymore: "Why are we still talking nonsense with you all?! You all are surrounded! Surrender!" Just then, two inspectors ran in and with their guns in both hands, one of them yelled: "Freeze! Hands up and off with your weapons!"

"I don't even have a weapon to begin with!" yelled Bad Temper. "Me too!" Bamboo Pole chimed in. Shorty glared at them and said: "Will you two shut the hell up?! We're in trouble, you dolts!" The second inspector mumbled to the first one: "We're ignored… -_-'" Zexion facepalmed. Suddenly Bad Temper gasped: "A BOMB!" Everyone was startled! While everyone was busy searching for the bomb frantically by glancing around, the three drug traffickers punched and kicked everyone around them, and they fought their way out! "They had escaped! Give chase!" The second inspector commanded, and all the officers in the room ran out at once. I gritted my teeth and said: "Dang it… 006, I guess you would have to unlock their chains on your own! Hey! Get back here!" After that, I sprinted out of the wooden cottage at once.

The first person I sighted was Shorty, he was running too slow, so it was effortless to catch up with him. I pounced on him, and sat on him. Once he fell, I yelled: "Hey! I got him! Police!" Only two officers arrived after three seconds, once they took over the job, I got up and continued the chase. Suddenly Bamboo Pole appeared out of nowhere with a knife in his hands and he lunged at me. I quickly stopped running and sent a kick at his hand with the knife. Once the knife was knocked away, I punched him in the nose immediately! Luckily a policewoman came to my aid, so I could ran away to catch the others.

Soon, I saw Axel battling with Bad Temper, Bad Temper was too strong, stronger than Axel, and it seemed Axel didn't know that kook's weakness, so the situation was getting unfavorable for Axel to win. I picked up a rock and threw it at Bad Temper and it hit his left arm. When he turned to see who did that, I screamed: "Watch out from the above!" To my surprise, he quickly covered his head with his hands! Axel finally got the hint and in a swift kick he hit that spot concerning Father's Day… again! I panted while looking around, there was still Broken-Nose Seahorse out there, yet I had no idea where he was…

"Ah!" A girl's cry could be heard from behind. I spun around to see Xion fell to the ground on her butt. I quickly went over and asked: "What happened?" Xion tried to get up while saying: "Broken-Nose Seahorse happened! I ran into him and when I almost got my hands on him, he pushed me and he got away! Oh that hurt…" "Where is he?!" I looked around frantically again. "Eh… Ah! Over there!" Xion suddenly shouted. I looked over the direction she was referring to - Broken-Nose Seahorse was peeping on us from a huge pile of rock! When he saw me looking over, he was startled and immediately ran away. I yelled: "Hey! Halt it right there!" After that I climbed onto the pile of rocks to give chase. But when I got to where he was earlier ago, he had already hopped onto a cab and got away! Shoot!

It was impossible for me to catch up with a car even if I made my legs wasted by running. While I was lost in knotty thoughts, I heard a car's honk from my right. I turned to my right, and I cried out of joy internally: Another cab stopped beside me. Good! I needed a ride! Without thinking much, I opened the door and hopped into it, while saying: "Mr. Driver, I have to catch up with that taxi! Please follow it!" After I habitually fastened my seatbelt, and only then I started to take notice of my surroundings. What?! Zexion's beside me! "006?! You're here too?!" "… Yes." "Then what are we waiting for?! Hurry up and chase that taxi, Mr. Driver!" I shouted. That's strange; why hadn't the driver started the car? Didn't he understand English?! "207, calm down… it's me!" The driver turned to the back to face me, and my jaw almost dislocated: AXEL?! "WHAT?! 222 IS THE DRIVER?!" I lost control and yelled. "Yup! I had secretly driven my dad's car ten times before! And there's only once…" "Once?" Both Zexion and I asked. He didn't answer though, instead he focused his gaze on the road, his left leg stepped on the clutch, and he changed the gear into Gear One. After that, his right hand grabbed the handbrake, while an evil smirk appeared on his face and he said: "And _this_ time, I won't crash like those nine times!"

Zexion and I had our faces turned white at once, we screamed in unison: "OH CR-" Too late; Axel pulled the handbrake down and stepped onto the accelerator straight away, the whole vehicle jerked and sprang forward in a split second! Inertia threw us, the poor backseat passengers, to the cushion of the seats on our backs violently! "YEEHA~~!" Axel seemed like enjoying himself, very soon he changed the gears from 2 to 4 in increasing order! OH MY GOD! HOLY BANANAS! Now the car seemed to lunge forward in the speed of 90 km/h, both of my hands grabbed onto the seatbelt like no tomorrow, my eyes stared at the road like dead, and I yelled here and there. "AH! A CAR!" "HIT THE SIGNALS! WHOA!" "WATCH THE ROAD!" "YOU GOT THE WRONG LANE! NOT THE ONCOMING ONE!" "SHUT UP 207!"

After we overtook numerous cars and ran countless red lights, we managed to follow Satou's cab, but the taxi in front of us halted suddenly, Axel yelled: "What the crap?!" And he hit the brakes with his foot immediately; the car's speed was decreasing drastically. Due to the sudden increase in deceleration, the inertia hauled us to the front forcefully. Luckily we were obedient passengers; we fastened our seatbelts… But we almost choked on them… X_X Our cab slowly approached Satou's cab, but it stopped before it could crash into it. We were dumbfounded, and our minds blanked out temporarily… "Don't… ever… do that again…" Another voice came out of somewhere, and my mind registered as the source was from the seat beside the driver's one, so I unbuckled my seatbelt and popped my head in front to see - Ienzo with his face pale like he was going to pass out any minute.

Zexion said: "He is getting away!" I looked outside: Satou was getting off the car in such a hurry and he ran towards the beach nearby. I also got off the cab and started the hot pursuit. Wow… Being able to run on the ground felt so awesome! I thought I was going to see the gods back then! I swear, I never, ever want to sit in the car when Axel is driving… I ran behind Broken-Nose Seahorse along the beach for about one minute or so, and when we got to a small jetty, he jumped on one of the water scooters which were tied near the jetty and drove away with it! Dang! I jumped on one too, but almost lost my balance. I quickly scanned through the operating manual inscribed on the dashboard and I turned on the engine and rushed all the way to Broken-Nose Seahorse! Meanwhile, under Zexion's instructions, Xion, Lawrence and Demyx, who had informed the local police, arrived at where the two speeding cars stopped. Axel was panicking at the shore (He can't swim quite well), the police from Tokyo also arrived at the wooden jetty, the ones that knew how to swim also got on their water scooters and chased towards Satou.

Somehow, today's weather seemed too good, even the wind decided to play along, and that made the surface of the sea to get agitated and waves were starting to get pretty wild. Even my water scooter was swayed from side to side. I almost overtook Satou, but my water scooter was running out of fuel by the minute (Why was my luck this year that bad…)… I couldn't care that much anymore; I decided to burn up all the fuel straight away, pushing the water scooter to its limit, lunging towards Satou. I almost got him, just then a few policemen were going to close up Satou from all directions, I smirked, and finally I got to drive the water scooter to his left. I shouted at him: "Hey! Broken-Nose Seahorse!" He turned and was in panic. I continued: "Since you're a seahorse, then go diving!" Immediately after that, I turned the steering, and knocked into his water scooter from my right! BONG! He was thrown to the right and "POM!" he fell into the water! I almost forgot he couldn't swim, but luckily the police came after a few seconds, soon they got Satou out of the water and onto their boat. I was still on the water scooter, gasping for air heavily. The police also asked me to follow them, so I trailed behind them on the water scooter, feeling really tired… I noticed the fuel indicator pointed at "E", the water scooter slowed down gradually. I was about to tell the policewoman nearest to me, but I discovered I couldn't move an inch. My hands were numb, and somewhat stiff! Crap, not again! This time was even worse, my legs were wobbly like jelly, although I was wet due to the waves and all that, I could feel the cold sweats seeping out, the headache didn't come, but dizziness replaced, and I was seeing stars… Crap crap crap!

I ran out of strength, after swaying slightly I fell down on my right, straight into the dark abyss of unknown… I could hear the noises of water and bubbles, nothing else… I guess… nobody realized… that vacant… water… scooter… at the… back, huh…?

… Dad… Mum… the beach… is really fun… Next time… can you bring me there again…

… "207… 207…!"

… So noisy, who was it…

… "207! Wake up…!"

Now, on the wooden jetty, members of Organization XIII hovered over an unconscious member. Zexion tested the pulse, he mumbled to himself: "Calm… Stay calm, Zexion… The pulse is there, but weak…" Axel was shouting beside him: "207! Hey! Wake up!" Ienzo was there too, but he was spacing out, it seemed he was frightened to the core. Demyx, Roxas and Lawrence were standing near them, freaking out. Xion had gone to get the paramedics. Zexion said: "No choice, I will have to perform artificial resuscitation!" "Nemix!" yelled Axel, shaking my right arm. Ienzo also shouted: "Nemix! Dareka tasukete! [Somebody help!]"

"PAK!" For no apparent reason, Axel suddenly recoiled from his original position and knocked into Ienzo and fell in a heap, which startled everyone! Demyx yelled: "What just happened there?!" "Ouch… What the heck was that?!" Axel didn't get what was going on, and he blurted while rubbing his palm on his left cheek gently, which was stinging in pain. "… Geez… What the crap… Can't you just shut up?!" I muttered, slowly getting up. It was only because I didn't have sufficient energy to open my eyes and turn around, and also I accidentally choked on some seawater, and that was unbearable, couldn't they stop freaking out?! I could barely gather enough energy to slap him too! Ugh…"… Nemix?" Demyx, Roxas and Lawrence were still stunned, not being able to process what just happened. "… My hands are still numb… Zexion… do you have a plastic bag?" I asked, still panting, but then I started to cough badly, spitting out some water. Zexion held onto my arm, and said: "No." Just then, Xion's shouts could be heard from faraway: "The paramedics' here! What?! 207?!" "There is no time, we have to get her hospitalized!" said Zexion. So, I was helped to the ambulance, and suddenly, I saw Broken-Nose Seahorse being taken away by a policeman. He looked over to me, I asked: "How's that?" "*Scoffs* Forget it. But, at least I won a half in this… the info that girl provided was too accurate, you fell indeed…" What?! Info?! I asked frantically: "What info?! Who's that girl you're talking about?! You - *Starts coughing again*" Then that policeman said: "Hayaku ike! [Go faster!]" And after that, he took Satou away. I was helped onto the ambulance as well…

* * *

I was diagnosed as having a sudden decrease and low blood glucose, also my relapse occurred again, so I passed out. Luckily I was discovered immediately, or else I would've drowned. So I stayed in the hospital and had an intravenous drip, ate until I almost exploded and gave my statement to the police and I got out successfully after three days. When I got out, there's only four days left before we had to depart to Matsuaki Academy, so we made use of these four days to go to all the tourist attractions of Atsumi Peninsula surf beach, we also witnessed some religious parades too. Thank goodness everyone including me were okay, or else would I be here telling you all these? Don't ever think about it!

And now, the whole class knew about Organization XIII's presence and motive, they were bugging us to tell them our greatest "hits" a.k.a. adventure stories. Well… Maybe we "acted" like James Bond too much? [Authoress: Ahem… _I depicted_ you guys like James Bond too much… Narcissist! Organization XIII members: _You_ are the narcissist!] Four days whizzed past like a breeze, the second day after we returned from the beach to the school was already 18th March. The seven of us with Ienzo were in the principal's office…

"… I understand. Now that everything that had happened had been recorded, I conclude this matter ends here," said Miss Aerith, organizing the documents. The atmosphere's a bit tense here… Well it couldn't be helped; who would've thought Broken-Nose Seahorse had something to do with drugs? But according to the police's investigation, he was being used in the whole thing by the leader of the group, because the leader wanted to recruit more members… so, yeah… "Nonetheless, you all had done a great job, if it weren't for you people, this case wouldn't be solved at all. How were your injuries?" asked the principal, worried and feeling sorry for us. Zexion replied first: "Although I was hit in the stomach, the doctor said it was OK." I said too: "I only had low blood glucose, once I ate a lot, it's alright… he he…" Axel said: "Well, I happened to get slapped by a certain somebody, other than that, everything's fine." "Yeah yeah whatever, I'm so sorry, Mr. Axel," I retorted, only then he patted my head, saying: "Good girl." … Forget it, I didn't feel like arguing now.

Demyx reported: "Roxas and I were being hit on the head and fainted, after the checkup, everything's fine; Xion inhaled chloroform, but the doctor reassured us she's OK as well. About Ienzo… he's the real victim." Demyx pointed at Ienzo, who was standing beside and remained silent. Throughout this meeting, he said nothing except his statement about him being held captive. By the looks of it, I guess he wouldn't say anything today, so I explained to the principal on behalf of him: "He was bullied by Satou for years, and Satou also injured him in the past. As for the rest… he will tell you when he feels like it, I guess." He still remained silent, but he nodded his head lightly, agreeing with my explanation. Miss Aerith nodded and said: "It's OK, if you don't want to talk about it yet, I won't force you to. You can come anytime to tell me about it. OK, dismiss. Thank you all very much." And then, she bowed to us again! Holy Bananas! We bowed too…

We got out of the principal's office. I wanted to return to the dorm room to catch up with some sleep, I really had too little rest these days… Just then a voice came from my back: "207!" I spun around to see, it's Ienzo. I could see the other members heading to opposite directions to their destinations. I asked: "What is it?" "Nothing… I just want to tell you… eh, explain why I didn't tell on Satou these years," he said, the volume getting smaller.

207: "Oh… er, go ahead…?"

Ienzo: "… Actually, it's because I thought he would… eh, have a change of heart… Actually he's not a bad person from the start…"

207: "Hmm… I can understand that. You weren't afraid of him, it's only because you still regarded him as a friend, right?"

Ienzo: "Yes. But, he always pushes me away…"

207: "… Maybe you made him feel self-abased somehow. Like… um, your academic performance, co-curricular activities and all that are better than his, as your friend, he somehow feels humiliated and has the sense of inferiority when compared to you. He thought he could only use violence to override you. I think he really misunderstood your efforts of helping him."

Ienzo: "*In deep thought* … Maybe. If I tell on him like this, he is sure going to hate me to the core."

207: "It is unavoidable, if you don't correct him now, things would be worse after he entered the society. You're helping him, not harming him, but if he didn't thank you, just forget it. It is not your fault too, OK?"

Ienzo: "… Understood. Really… thank you very much! *stretches out a hand to shake*"

207: "*Taken aback* Oh… It's nothing, he he… *stretches out hand to shake as well*"

Thank goodness he finally thought it right! Yes! Or else we won't know how things are going to develop! Sigh, but I still pitied Broken-Nose Seahorse, though. [WARNING: THE BELOW CONTENT MAY SOUND OFFENSIVE TO SOME PEOPLE, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE PART, SKIP TO THE NEXT PARAGRAPH. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.] Students nowadays face really high pressure, especially in Japan (or any other countries in general). Every parent holds high expectations for their children, but the way they care about their children's academic performance is wrong in some way, indirectly they pressurized their kids, it is good if the children can cope with it, but if they can't, either they'll give up on themselves, or they'll create problems. For the worst, they might even commit suicide. Geez… Out of so many cases, the unworthy one is suicide in my opinion. No matter how overwhelming the pressure is, suicide won't solve anything, also your parents practically "gave" you the body, you shouldn't harm it yourself, besides saddening your parents and people who care for you, nothing is done at all. The thing that made me even more aggravated is the "Strawberry Generation" (It will be long to explain what it is, so you can look up in the Internet if you don't know what it is, but I must agree that not all strawberry generation people are that bad), they just happened to missed some marks in exams, or got dumped by their boy/girlfriends, or they just got laughed at, and they jumped off a tall building just because of that. There are more people who are more unfortunate than them, but I don't see them slitting their wrists, or jumping off tall buildings, or hang themselves or anything of the sort. Look at the people in Africa, they can't even have three full meals a day, nor do they have clothing to shield them well enough to prevent from feeling cold, and some even contracted AIDS when born, but do you hear or see them killing themselves? Life isn't a smooth sail; we will have to face failures at times, if one wants to end his or her life when life had just started its sail, so that means if you fell on the floor, you want to stay there, not wanting to get up anymore? What is the meaning of that?! I hope the psychologists will think of some plans to cure this "civilization disease", or else things will be worse! (OK, for those who want to skip the offensive part, you can start from here. Sorry)

"207?" "Ah?" I snapped out of my thoughts, and then I saw Ienzo waving his hands before my eyes. "Oh! Sorry! I was in the middle of some tangled-up thoughts! He he, sorry," I said sheepishly. [Authoress: Yeah right, and that's a lot of thoughts…] Just then…

"Ah! You guys are still here?" Both of us looked at the back of Ienzo. Roxas and Xion were there, I walked up and said: "Why did you guys return to here?" Xion answered: "A while ago the principal said she wanted to see us via the PA system. Something urgent, she said." … Now what is going to happen?

In the principal's office… "Oh, you're back. Just now, there was a phone call, the person on the phone said there is something she wanted to talk to you guys now," said Miss Aerith, her hand holding the phone. Zexion took it and said: "Yes? This is him speaking. … _What?!_" Suddenly, he had a shocked expression on his face, we were surprised too, but we didn't know what's going on. "… Yes… Um… About that… eh…" He sounded hesitated about what the person on the phone said. He had a serious expression on his face and finally he said: "Can you give us a few days to consider about that? … Oh, sure. Hmm… hmm, yes. Alright." After the words left his mouth, he returned the phone to Miss Aerith. "What's wrong?" The principal was curious as well. Zexion stared at her, not knowing what to say. "Details, now," said Axel. Then, Zexion told the whole story: "It is Kairi. She said… the school's director wanted us to… return."

Holy Bananas! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?! Our mouths were wide open, and our eyes almost popped out, like this: OoO. "…Why?" I asked, feeling really unbelievable. Zexion said: "She said the director had something for us to… settle back there. In return, the director would erase the records, like nothing had happened before." … You've got to be freaking kidding me! Right…?

And so, even Miss Aerith and Ienzo knew about what happened to us back at Kingdom Hearts High School. Miss Aerith thought we were surely being falsely accused, and we could get to whitewash our so-called records if we go back. She also added she wouldn't expel us because of what happened, because we had helped her out so much, but she wouldn't stop us from staying or leaving. "You decide yourself. I will support you guys," said Miss Aerith. Waah~ I'm so touched! T_T Finally someone who really understands our situation!

Ienzo said nothing as usual, but his looks were serious and tense. I wonder what's on his mind. We would never know…

* * *

It was really aggravating… Even I didn't even know whether to stay or to leave now! Staying here didn't sound like a bad idea, and the future looked promising (Though I would have to work hard on Japanese language); Returning means I could reunite with my family, and maybe there wasn't too much pressure there, but… I didn't know what that Devilish Director was up to, and the "records" couldn't be erased that easily. Staying here also means saying goodbye to Malaysia forever. Staying far from home… I don't know if I could do that… Argh! What nerve! *Anime vein bulging*

Now, I was sitting under a cherry blossom tree in the school compound, couldn't get myself out from the heavy thoughts… It's almost April, the deadline of consideration was almost up, and I was still here hesitating. Sigh, I'll use a too irrational excuse here: Maybe I had forged bonds with everything here… And it's getting troublesome… Just then, some soft sounds of footsteps came from my left, I looked up to the left: It's Ienzo. Unexpected, again… (There are too much unexpected events in the chapter anyway, so I guess it won't hurt if there's one more!)

"Hey…" I greeted, but it seemed like a nearly emotionless acknowledgement. "Hi," said Ienzo, sitting down on my left. We didn't engage in any conversation… One minute had passed. "Um… Anou… [Well… (Shows hesitation)] You haven't decided about it, right?" He went straight to the point. Since when did he become so straight forward? But, it was still a good thing to see, or else it would be dragging on and on endlessly. I sighed and replied: "Yeah… *Sigh* Each option has its pros and cons, but even after such long contemplation, it is still hard to choose." "Hmm… If I were you, I would get a headache as well. Since the two options seemed alike, let's toss the stone then," he said, digging out a gray stone from his pocket, on one of the flat surface was where his name was carved in Japanese hiragana and katakana characters: "Ishida Ienzo" (イエンゾ いしだ).

"Huh?" I didn't get it. He explained: "Every time when I was struggling and hesitating, I would do this, and it proved useful. Let's say the option of staying here is the flat surface with my name on it, and returning to Malaysia is the other side. Close your eyes and toss it upwards, the one that faced the upwards when it dropped to the ground will be your decision." OK… It's a bit weird. But, do I have a choice? It's at least better than nothing! Like what the Chinese say: "Throw a stone to ask for a solution"! (Or is that "Testing the waters"? I'm not sure) He he! I took the stone and asked: "Did you invent this method?" "… No actually, my mother told me. She obtained this stone from a shrine, and said it would be my lucky charm," he said, but turned into a mumble gradually. I quickly said: "Ah… OK OK, I'm going to toss it! Let's close our eyes, OK?" And then, I shut my eyes tightly, thinking: "Here goes nothing!" And I tossed it upwards!

1… 2… 3… "Dom." The stone dropped on the ground. I opened my eyes to see, the stone was between us. We leaned near the stone to see clearly.

Facing the sky was a gray flat surface, with no name.

"Return to Malaysia…" We mumbled in unison. "… Oh well, looks like the ones above wanted me to return," I tried to say in an enlightened, casual way, in only that split second, a trace of sadness flashed on his face, but it disappeared quickly. He said: "If that's the case, you just go back to Malaysia then. Furthermore, it's better to be with your family anyway…" I thought: "Crap, don't tell me he's going to cry?! My god, if that happens, it's hard to deal with! O.o" I then said in a joking manner: "But I'm curious, when you decide whether to tell on Satou or not, do you use this method as well?" And then I playfully hit his arm. He was startled, and then he said: "Yeah… Ha ha." I took the opportunity and said: "There, you see, it's not that sad and bad, right?" He spaced out for a while, and then he finally said: "… It sure is. Anyway, we have e-mails and such, we won't lose contact. It's just that… I would miss you… and the others…" By now, I lost count of the goose bumps that fell all over the place… It was… eh, embarrassing… :x

"Um… OK then, it's alright now, you said it yourself that we have e-mails, so don't miss me too much, you know, I can't stand it, thank you very much…" I said awkwardly. Ienzo chuckled and said: "Sure, I know you can't stand it. But I still have to thank you!" After he finished, he suddenly leaned in and gave me a friendly hug! [Authoress: Didn't saw that coming, huh? I am not good in writing those stuff, sorry.] I was taken aback… Ahem… I awkwardly patted his back with one hand. Now that's weird, aren't the Japanese slightly conservative and prudent in public?!

After five seconds, he pulled away. "Phew! I feel better without the burden… Thank you for helping me to solve my problem, or else it would be endless," said Ienzo, smiling. I playfully pinched and pulled his cheek, and said: "As for you, don't be too scared of everything and too submissive from now onwards, or else you're going to get bullied again, understand?" "Oh, oh… Yes, I understand… Let go… Ow." Only then I let go, saying: "Sorry about that, but your face was too soft, he he!" "Um… Thank you?"

"Ding Dong Dang Dong~" Time for class. "Well, I have Japanese now, what about you?" I asked. He glanced at his watch, and then he said: "Mine's History… It's getting late. Osakini [Pardon me for leaving first (おさきに)]." I answered: "Douzo osakini [Please go ahead (どうぞ おさきに)]." He nodded, with a smile on his face, he said: "Ja, matane [Well then, let's meet later (じゃ、 またね)]." Hey… Testing me? Well then! I smiled too and replied: "Ee (Pronounced like "eh"), matane [Yeah, let's meet later (ええ、 またね)]." And then, we parted ways under the cherry blossom tree…

* * *

A few days later, all the members of Organization XIII, except Lawrence, were gathered in the dorm room. Zexion was holding a phone in his hand, he asked: "Have you made up your minds?" Some of us nodded, some of us replied with a "Yes". "… OK, here goes…" said Zexion, dialing the numbers, he put the receiver to his ear, and he spoke after a few seconds: "Hello? Is Kairi speaking? … Yes, I will tell you our response now: The six of us will be returning to Kingdom Hearts High School. Correct, would you please convey this to the director. Hmm, thank you… Bye." … Right! Malaysia, let's meet each other then!

**~ CHAPTER 13 FIN ~**

TO BE CONTINUED

**A/N: Oh… my… god… for… Holy… Bananas'… sake… This chapter is _finally_ done! The longest chapter I had ever created! Great, I blew up my mind for thinking up such plots… But I personally liked it! Especially the part where Axel started to drive without a driver's license! Ha ha! Don't imitate the plot, though, it would be disastrous! OK! I'm out… going to sleep! Bye! Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14: Old Friends, New Enemies

**Authoress' note: OK, before the story, I would like to emphasize something. This story is COMPLETELY fictional. Nothing in this story (all chapters) should be carried out in the real world, as it may be a little violent and whatnot. Please be a wise reader and do not imitate the plot, especially the pranks. Thank you for your patience for reading this. Now, on with the story! ^_^**

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT A PART OF THE PLOT!

**Chapter 14 – OLD FRIENDS, NEW ENEMIES**

By now, we still had two weeks before our departure to our respective original countries, but… *sigh* we exchange students had to perform something for Matsuaki Academy's annual "Spring Celebration" and it was on the same day on a weekly meeting in March. And we were told to prepare for the performance soon after we got back to the school! Crap! So, we had to hold an urgent meeting, and they decided to let me, the poor main character of this story, to produce a drama script in one day, because we all agreed to perform a drama and an orchestra. So I had no choice but to give it all I got and squeeze out any random ideas that didn't make any sense and put them into that freaking script!

After I had done writing, the classmates presented no objections after they read through it. And then we practiced the drama and the orchestra hard (By the way, Demyx was the one in charge of this orchestra and he made a medley of various songs). And we almost tired ourselves out from training until that epic day of fate!

Meanwhile at the backstage, everyone was very, _very_ busy, although our performance clothing weren't too extravagant or vibrant with colors, we still have to put in more effort in the make-up to prevent the sweat secreted later to smear them off besides installing the wireless microphones securely. The drama later involved much exaggerated movements and we wouldn't be able to hold microphones. "Hey, time to go!" The backstage workers, which were students as well, prompted us to be prepared. OK… Let's do this!

[Authoress' Note: The below drama script was inspired by a comic by ladychimera in deviantArt, so the credits goes to her for most part of the plot in the drama! I suck at writing this drama stuff… Sorry!] Firstly our main character on stage for today - Antonio was waiting behind the curtains, and when the curtains were pulled up, the show begins! Applause came in waves and died down soon. The hall entered the darkness… (By the way the background music was purely my idea, but I don't own the songs, and if you had never heard of the songs, you can look it up in YouTube. Thanks.) A light shone on Antonio as he walked out, whistling a tune called "Oh When the Saints Go Marching In", the background music was "A Walk In Andante" (Kingdom Hearts I).

Antonio whistled while skipping from the left of the stage to the right slowly, with the light following him. Suddenly another light shone at the right of the stage - A public toilet. *Cue "Don of the Slums" (Final Fantasy VII)* He didn't stop; still bouncing in his tracks, then he accidentally crashed into a tree outside that "toilet" and fell down on his butt. He pressed a palm on the aching spot on the head and whined: "Oh mamamia~ Why is there a tree here… Huh? Toilet? Looks like it's the gents… Guess I'll go in and wash off the dirt… *Sigh*" Suddenly he stopped, and blurted: "The ladies'?! Umm… But there are no any other toilets around… Then I'll make it quick…"

He stood up once again, patted off some "dirt" on him and continued whistling his tune before and bounced into that place where the boys would never enter unless they have a death wish! In not even three seconds… *Cue "No Time to Think" (Kingdom Hearts I)* "AAAAAH~~!" "Pervert!" "Take that! And that!" "OW!" "Get Lost!" etc. etc. etc. The war cry and screams of female pupils and female teachers were nothing short compared to a bunch of angry monkeys… (Actually the "toilet" was formed by draping a piece of black cloth in a circle to form a "cylinder", and then we stuck a sign that read "Ladies'" on it. As for the cries, the girls from my class were screaming random things at the backstage via microphones…)

The whole "Ladies'" almost collapsed, and a nearly half-dead Antonio scrambled out like no tomorrow. *Cue "Broken Reality" (Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance)* Only a light shone on him, while the rest was engulfed in darkness… He was panting heavily, while patting his chest, he whimpered: "Oh mamamia! Holy macaroni! What was that?!" Suddenly a bottle flew out from a random direction and hit his head straightly! "TOI!" I added a sound effect, he cried: "OWIE!"

The bottle dropped to the floor, Antonio picked it up after scratching his head, he said to himself: "Huh? A message?" He quickly opened the cap of the bottle and threw it to a random direction. I played that "TOI" sound effect again. After he dug out the strip of paper from the bottle, I added a "PLANK~!" as a sound effect when he threw the bottle to the back (It was a sound of breaking glass, but actually the bottle was made of plastic…) He read out the message on the paper strip: "'See you in the court, dude'… What?" When he finished, suddenly three lights shone at his left, right and back, Lawrence, Yuanfang and William appeared simultaneously under the spotlight. They put on an "Epic Point" pose at the same time and yelled: "YOU GOT SERVED!"

I then used the microphone to speak from the backstage: "In the fateful court…" And the BGM was a short intro of "Toccata and Fugue in D Minor" in organ! Now I was doubting whether we were acting out a drama or a horror film… -_-' After three seconds… *Cue "The Oppressed" (Final Fantasy VII)* Brant wore a smart suit and draped an arm on a kind of depressed Antonio's shoulder while walking together to the center of the stage. A stage light was following them. Brant boasted with overflowing confidence: "No worries, señor, with me on your side, there's no way we'll lose! *Hiccup*" Antonio stared at him with doubt, and asked: "Dude, are you… drunk?" Brant looked like he wasn't paying attention at all, and swaying like he was really drunk, with a smug smile on his face, he asked: "Who drunk, me?" Antonio slapped a palm on his face and muttered: "Oh great… -_-" Brant didn't heard that, but he was singing off-key: "Maiahi~ Maiahoo~ Maiaha~ MaiaHAHA~~"

Just then the lights on them went out, and another one was switched on, shining on two people - Xion and John. "OBJECTION!" John suddenly stood up and pointed at a random direction and screamed out of the blue! *cricket noise* … No one gives a damn to him. John then sat down, scratched his head sheepishly and said: "Ha ha, sorry, I was rehearsing what is going to happen later, and we haven't started the whole court thing yet… But hey, why didn't you remind me that?" Xion just stared at him, speechless… Just then!

"'Ello! John~!" A voice came in. John and Xion were sitting behind a table on the left side of the stage, while Brant and Antonio were at the other side. Brant waved at them, Antonio just screamed "OH CRAP!" when he saw John beside Xion. But John also screamed "OH CRAP!" for no apparent reason and stood up abruptly, with disbelief all over his shocked face, he stared at them. *Cue "Innocent Times" (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep)* "Oh my GOD!" Only then John sat down, faced the table, and slammed his face onto the table surface, with his hands grabbing his hair. Xion was startled by his sudden outburst, and went close to him and asked: "Hey, are you OK?"

Brant was totally oblivious to his surroundings, still singing "Maiahi" and he sat down contently behind his table opposite John's, Antonio also sat down beside him. John then lifted his head abruptly and turned to look at Xion, explaining to her: "Look at him! That cocky Spaniard, with those sparkling sky blue eyes, that platinum blonde hair, and that well-trimmed appearance… GAHH! Every, if not, most people love his CHARM!" (With exaggeration) Brant burped, without changing his facial expression, he declared: "Oh! Teatime!"

Brant pulled out a thermos flask *Cue "Just an Itty Bitty Too Much" (Kingdom Hearts I)* and put it aside on the table, he took out a teacup, and started to make tea. After five seconds he pulled out another bottle and poured its content into the teacup. Antonio was watching the whole progress, he asked: "Say Mr. Brant, is that Whiskey you put in your tea?!" Brant laughed and answered like a drunkard: "No, darling, it's XO and rum together~"

John faced the ceiling suddenly and yelled: "My first loss! And it'll be to that Spaniard!" Xion retorted loudly, but with prominent anxiety: "WHAT LOSS?! You can't lose!" John faced Xion and said: "Brant ALWAYS WINS!"

The third light was switched on, shining at the center of the stage, a man in an officer's uniform - Demyx, stood there. He coughed a few times intentionally and everyone shut up at once. He then announced: "All rise, court is now in session. The honorable judge…" At the same time, a series of drum roll started, and the BGM stopped. Meanwhile a new series of footsteps echoed, and it sounded like high heels… It was getting louder. "… Laura presiding." "PAK!" Another light was switched on, shining at a high lectern behind Demyx, a lady who dressed up overly gorgeously - Laura stood behind the lectern, with a devious smile she said: "He he heh! Hey people~" *Gong smash! And still no BGM yet* The four people below all turned to her and… "LAURA?!" The two lawyers, one defendant and a plaintiff screamed in unison; Xion almost got her jaw hit the floor, John's expression: 0.0, Brant accidentally spitted out whatever he just drank (Actually it's only plain water… or else the cleaning job would be troublesome), only Antonio, the way he screamed was like a crazed fan had just met his idol! "Hey Laura~" He smiled like a big idiot and waved enthusiastically, Laura returned: "Hey Antonio~" John sprang up from his sitting position and unleashed his epic point while yelling: "OBJECTION!" Xion facepalmed beside him, muttering: "Aw crap…!"

"SILENCE AND OVERRULED! DID I SAY YOU COULD SPEAK?!" Laura used the epic point to shoot back at John and screamed as well! "… No, ma'am…" John turned to a zero from a hero and stuttered. "SIT YOUR A** DOWN!" boomed Laura, John also mumbled: "Yes ma'am… T_T" Demyx was snickering, and muttered: "Ha! Pawned!"

"OK, boys, so what's the big deal?" Laura's face reverted to a rather innocent one [Authoress: *Cough**Cough*], she crossed her arms in front of her chest and said. *Cue "Riders of Doom" (The epic part) (Conan the Barbarian) (Attention: The Conan here doesn't mean the Conan from "Detective Conan" or "Case Closed"!)* John stood up with much agitation, pointed at Antonio with the "epic point" pose and yelled at Laura: "That dude's a pervert!" Xion backed up: "I am now suing him for entering the ladies' on purpose!" *Thunderstruck sound* I must say, Laura's change of facial expressions was really of a master's, she pressed both her palms on both sides of her cheek and exclaimed unbelievably: "OH my GOODNESS! IS THAT TRUE, ANDY?!" [P.S. Andy is Antonio's nickname apparently.]

Antonio put on an innocent, pitiful-looking face, very much like this: T_T, and even squeezed out some brimming tears and some sobs. Brant stood up and walked to Antonio's back, putting both his hands on Antonio's shoulders, he said: "Your Honor, clearly my client is being falsely accused by these liars, someone as beautiful and intelligent as you could see that… ^_^" Once Laura heard that, she put on a narcissist's expression, and even did a hair-flip. She said: "Yeah, I'm beautiful and intelligent, good one…" *Cue "Electric de Chocobo" (Final Fantasy VII)* And then she returned to her mighty stance, and sneered: "Alright, Johnny Bravo, call your first witness!"

*Crow squawking* Both John and Xion were dumbfounded, and they let out an "Uhh…" sound. John said awkwardly: "For my first witness, I call Axel to the stand…" Once his words left his mouth, there was a sound of a door being kicked open, a light shone on Axel, wearing a smart and casual suit. Axel had his arms wide open, both of his hands on the "doors", which were made by simply using two pieces of wood boards. He also had a narcissist's stance, and announced: "Watch out people, epic is finally back!"

Xion's face suddenly turned pale and fear was written all over it, she clutched onto John's sleeve like no tomorrow and scowled: "Why did you call him?! He's male for god's sake!" John also realized his mistake all of a sudden and he blurted: "Oh crap, seriously?!" Xion continued, shaking his arm violently: "He couldn't possibly be in the ladies' to witness such a thing, you dumb ass!" Axel stood before Demyx, putting one of his palms on a thick book on Demyx's hand. Demyx said: "You swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, or Laura will maim you?" Axel snapped his fingers, winked his eyes and said: "I do."

Once Axel got to the "witness' stand", John approached him and asked: "So Axel…" "Yup?" asked Axel, propping his hands under his chin. John put his hands into his pocket and continued: "Isn't it true, that Antonio is a freaking… pervert?" Without even giving a thought, Axel looked away and said disdainfully: "Well, he hasn't touched me inappropriately." John's and Xion's faces: O.o John exclaimed: "What?!" *Cue "To Our Surprise" (Kingdom Hearts I)* Axel was like telling a story of another person: "Well, I just happened to pass by the back of the ladies', and I saw people hitting him, so I merely lent a helping hand and kicked his butt!" Now, John smacked his face with his palm and muttered: "No more questions… -_-III"

Laura asked: "Mr. Brant, any questions you want to ask?" Brant answered: "No, senorita~ ^_^" Laura nodded once and announced: "Alrighty then, witness may step down and rest. Bye Ax!" Axel turned to leave, and walked to the other side of the stage to the backstage, without looking back, he waved and said: "See ya, Laura!" Laura said while rearranging the documents before her: "OK! Next witness!" *Cue "Electric de Chocobo" (Final Fantasy VII)* John stood up, quickly disregarded his depressed stance earlier and said: "I call Nemix to the stand…" Xion gave him two thumbs up while still seated beside him and cheered in a low tone: "Good! Nemix will back me up!" I tugged at my suit gently before going out on stage. Well, one thing that was dissatisfying was I looked short among all these fellow foreigners, and this was used as one of the plots… making fun of myself, that is. I did what Axel did just now, standing before Demyx and put my left palm on that thick book. Demyx talked to me like talking to a five year-old: "You swear to tell da twooth, da whole twooth and nutting bat da twooth -" "I'm not five, you barnacle head!" I cut off his sentence, with a face that clearly wrote "I'm pissed". Demyx shook his head and said: "Sigh, such bad language…" "Ugh, I do!" I got impatient, so I quickly terminated the conversation.

*Cue "Captain Hook's Pirate Ship" (Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories)* I made my way to the "witness' stand", but… unlike Axel, only my head was visible from the stand's table. Laura jeered: "Hey shortcake, do you need a book or something to sit on?" And that Demyx was snickering nearby. "… Thanks, but no thanks!" I said, pulling out a chair hidden under the table at the "witness' stand". I sat on it, and everything went back to normal. John had just finished snickering, and walked over to me. He asked: "So… Nemix, you agree that Antonio totally walked into the ladies' on purpose, right?" I *acted* agitated and slammed a palm on the table and said: "Of course! Antonio is CONSTANTLY up to no good, figuratively and literally speaking!" John put on a smug face, and his walk back to his "plaintiff's stand" was full of smug as well, he jumped onto his seat, placed both his feet on the table and said with content: "No. Further. Questions." Antonio pouted and muttered under his breath: "Stupid shrimp…" Taking his own sweet time, Brant stood up and asked: "Cross-examine, may I request?" Laura shrugged and said: "OK."

Brant came up to me and asked: "So you say my client is up to no good constantly?" He was like playing the fool, but I still said with much anger: "Yes! He's a freaking pervert!" "Is he up to no good at this moment?" *BGM stops abruptly* The whole stage entered an awkward silence… "…!" I never expected this drunkard to pull this off! [Authoress: Pfft! Wasn't all of this in the drama script? Cut the act… -_-'] Brant could see that I was speechless, so he pressed on the topic, while putting on an innocent calm face: "Answer the question, senorita…" I could not say anything but this: "No… No, he's not…" Upon hearing my words, Brant did a spin on the same spot, signaling victory. *Cue "Jackpot!" (Final Fantasy VII)* And when he stopped, he pointed an accusing finger at me and said: "So you lied to the court?!" John couldn't take it anymore and sprang up from his seat once again, unleashing his "epic point", he yelled: "OBJECTION!" Laura counterattacked him with a louder boom: "Withdrawn!"

*Cue "Tension Rising" (Kingdom Hearts II)* Brant came a bit closer to me and questioned like a fevered interrogator: "Isn't it bloody true you're so bloody short you need to bloody sit on that bloody chair to bloody peek above the bloody bench?!" … Due to astonishment and fury, I could not bring myself to answer his "bloody" question. He straightened himself and asked: "Your honor? ;)" Laura joined in the turmoil: "Hey, answer the question!" Ugh… *Anime vein bulging*

No way, I couldn't take this anymore, since I wasn't able to take it anymore, there's no need to take it anymore! In a swift movement, I jumped onto the table and stuck my hands right on Brant's throat to "strangle" him like dead. I screamed: "I'm gonna bloody kill you, I bloody swear!" Brant's facial expression: O_O He screamed like a little girl: "This person's unstable!" Antonio: O.o John: "*facepalm* Aw shoot… -_-" Xion: 0o0III

Laura finally interrupted, she had a small wooden hammer in her right hand, she used it to hit her table forcefully (But the noise came out was "Doink doink"…), she screamed: "ORDER! Bailiff! Get this kook OUTTA my courtroom!*Anime vein bulging*" Demyx hurriedly came over and wasted half of his strength to drag a crazed me to the backstage… *BGM fades out* *Cue "Disquieting" (Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories)* Once Laura saw Demyx returned, she put on a face of dissatisfaction towards what happened and complained: "Geez, John, your witnesses SUCK!"

John was stunned for a few seconds, and then he pulled out his last triumph card to defend himself: "I-I have one more! My star witness, Soo Jyoo!" *Cue "Dream Eaters" (Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance)* When Laura heard this, she leaned back to lean on her chair. She commented sarcastically: "Oh, this should be good…" Once the words left her mouth, a rapid string of footsteps rang, and it was getting louder. It seemed the person was running. "Tap tap tap -!"

"Am I a pretty star?!" Soo Jyoo ran out from the backstage, and she jumped and exclaimed with both her arms punching the air. Once she landed she returned to her normal standing pose. Her appearance was totally Harayuki's idea: She wore a Japanese high school girl's school uniform, but her hairstyle, behavior, movements, make-up etc. were all of the "Kawaii" style; she looked like a female character alive from the anime! We could hear some of the boys below the stage had gone crazy… Anyways, let's continue. But be warned, her voice was also modified by herself to make it sound "kawaii" too…

She glanced around her, and all the boys on stage were stunned. Just then, the prepared cherry blossom petals descended from the ceiling slowly (Not too much, just about forty petals or so…) to add to the atmosphere. She looked at Demyx's direction and winked her left eye to him. Demyx then put on a rather silly, goofy smile and he fell down backwards. Both of his legs remained in the air for one second after his fall… *Cue "It's Hard to Stand on Both Feet!" (Final Fantasy VII)* Some of the color drained from Soo Jyoo's face and she exclaimed: "Oh my god! Are you OK?!" Laura then announced: "Hello? What the fried chicken is going on?! Can someone get me a new bailiff?!"

After that, all the lights shining at the stage went off for ten seconds, we took this chance to carry Demyx away to the backstage, making a lot of noises intentionally for the drama. And it's time for Anne to show up. Exactly after ten seconds, all the lights were switched on, except there was one more light shining on Anne. "Bailiff Anne Schneider, reporting for duty!" said Anne. Laura nodded, and the new bailiff took the thick book earlier ago. Soo Jyoo repeated what the "witnesses" did before, putting on of her palm on the book. "Um… You swear to tell the truth?" Soo Jyoo nodded vigorously and said: "Sure do, Anny, cross my heart!" *Cue "Bounce-O-Rama" (Kingdom Hearts II)*

At the "witness' stand", John stifled his laughter and asked: "So, Miss Geum… You've seen Antonio over there going into the ladies', right?" Soo Jyoo giggled and replied: "Yup and there are two more people who acted like him too! ^_^" John laughed awkwardly and said: "Ha ha… Two more?" Soo Jyoo nodded vigorously again and said: "Yeah! Like that blonde guy Brandy and you Johnny!" *Cue "Dash-A-Long" (Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories)* *Also with a timpani being hit four times* John was shocked to no end, but he said: "Oh REALLY…" And he tried to change the subject by glaring at Brant. Once Brant heard Soo Jyoo's statement, he spitted out whatever he just drank completely! Antonio used "epic point" back at Brant and yelled: "You…!"

Brant immediately sang his off-key "Maiahi" again to divert the others' attention, John took this chance to take his sweet, sweet revenge by shooting random comments: "Ha! You sir, went into the ladies' too! Objection to all your statements! Ha! Ha!" Anne pulled up her sleeves like she wanted to beat the crap out of them, she gritted her teeth and growled: "You hypocrites…" Laura pulled out a box of popcorn out of nowhere and said while popping them into her mouth: "Oooh~ Drama…" Soo Jyoo could see that the atmosphere's not right, so she said in a small voice: "I know I wasn't supposed to tell, but I swore to tell the truth to Anny!"

"Ugh…" John couldn't take it anymore, so he spun around to face Soo Jyoo and slammed his fist on the table forcefully and yelled: "ISN'T IT TRUE THAT ANTONIO IS IN THE LADIES', HUH?!" *Thunderstruck noise* *BGM stops abruptly* Soo Jyoo was very terrified, her watery big eyes were now brimming with tears, she trembled while choked on her sobs: "Y-yes, but I didn't get a clear view to make sure it was him! T_T" *Cue "Scent of Silence" (Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories)* "Why are you yelling at me, Johnny?! It's not nice! I don't wanna play with you no more! ToT" Once she finished, she buried her face in her arms and leaned on the table's surface. She made those sobbing noises and even trembled. Well, now John was at a wit's end, even Anne was glaring at him with dripping venom, like she was planning to eat him alive. The lights started to become dim, just then Soo Jyoo stood up abruptly, and sent a slap across John's face! "SMACK!" By now, all the lights had gone out. Amidst darkness, only a series of angry footsteps was heard, and also a yell: "MEANIE FACE!" *BGM fades out* Whoa… Everyone was taken aback. After five seconds… All lights went on, everything was back to normal. Laura could see the two lawyers, one plaintiff and one defendant couldn't speak a word, so she took the initiative: "Your first witness turned on you, your second was a psycho, and your third just ran out of the courtroom, calling you a meanie face… WOW! Approach the bench, the BOTH of you! *Anime vein bulging*" Brant and John stared at each other for three seconds, and then they approached to Laura's lectern. Laura dug out an amplifier, and roared at their faces: "YOU FAIL!" They cringed and winced at her volume. Then Laura said in her normal tone: "Now go away…"

Once everyone got back to their position, Laura cleared her throat and asked: "Anybody you want to question, Mr. Brant?" "Y-yes, ma'am… :x" Brant mumbled. He stood up and coughed. And suddenly he shot out a finger to attempt an "epic point" to Antonio, but since Antonio was beside him, his finger jabbed into Antonio's face, and Antonio was hit and fell to the floor sideways. Brant didn't notice this and he announced: "I call my client Antonio to the stand!" Antonio, who was now on the floor, yelped: "How much 'tea' do YOU have?!" … How could a lawyer interrogate his client?! When Antonio stood before Anne to say the oath, Anne gripped his suit collar, with her fist beside her, ready to unleash her attack. He stuttered: "I-I s-s-s-swear t-to tell t-the truth!"… Whatever, at the "witness' stand"… Brant asked him: "So, the girl over there says you went into the ladies' intentionally?" "Uh… yes?" Antonio answered awkwardly. Brant asked again: "Is that true?" Antonio denied it almost immediately: "No way!" He shook his head vigorously. He then explained: "I didn't even see the sign, how could I enter intentionally?" At that moment, the spectators somehow cooperated with us and yelled: "Uso! [Translate (うそ): Liar!]" All the actors on stage looked at them, Antonio then said: "… Shut up… -_-'" And he continued: "Correction! I did enter, but I only entered not more than three steps from the door!" Brant put his hand under his chin and said: "Is that so…"

On the other side… Xion could see that Antonio gained the upper hand, so she gritted her teeth furiously, sputtering a string of incoherent words. John was staring at her, but didn't dare to let out a sound. Brant said: "So this is all a misunderstanding?" Antonio replied: 'Why yes of course!" Xion couldn't take it anymore: "Why you…!" John tried to pull back Xion who was about to fly to Antonio to beat the crap out of him, and he said: "Whoa there, man, calm down… :x"

Brant turned to Laura and said: "A misunderstanding he says…" John decided to launch one of his "greatest hits" once again; he jumped up and unleashed his epic point, screaming: "OBJECTION!" Laura and Brant were startled by his sudden outburst, Laura threw her "Doink Doink" wooden hammer at John, and it hit his head with a "Doink". It fell to the floor. Laura said: "Ugh, don't interrupt when people are talking! What do you want to say?!" John touched the pain spot and continued: "I want to object every statement this Spaniard said, because he can't even speak good enough!" Brant retorted: "No can do, señor!" John also retorted: "You see?! 'Señor' is not English!" *Cue "Hero or Heel" (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep)*

Laura then said: "Then do you have any proofs? Mr. John?" "Yes! And now I will give him a simple test!" After that, he grabbed two pieces or paper that had pictures on them. The first one was lemonade, and the other one was milk, both with Japanese translation below the picture. Both pictures only depicted a glass filled with liquid, no other additional hints. He let the spectators to see then first, then he asked Brant: "Alright, dude, what do you call this is English?" Brant glanced at it and then clapped his hands and said: "Ah! Yellow water!" John pretended to slip, and then he said: "Of course I know it's yellow, but what is the name of this liquid?!" Brant retorted immediately: "Objection! I already told you the answer, yet you still annoy me! It's yellow, or is it red?! Are you kalabrind [colorblind]?!" John said: "OBJECTION! He even pronounced 'colorblind' wrongly!" Laura interrupted: "Of course I would say it's yellow water, since you didn't clarify your test…" John facepalmed and said: "OK OK fine, on with the next question…" This time he drew a cow's head beside the glass of milk, and turned to them and said: "OK, before we start, let me tell you the previous answer to CLARIFY myself. It's lemonade, or lemon juice… Now what's this in English?!" He pointed at the milk. Brant didn't even give a thought about it and answered happily: "Ah! Moo moo juice!" At that moment, everyone cracked up. Laura laughed like a witch… O.O Brant even did the chicken dance as if he was the champion! *Cue "Victory Fanfare* (Final Fantasy VII)* John fell to the floor on his butt, when he got up he used his "epic point" again: "Objection! Your honor! He doesn't even know what this is!"

Laura threw another "Doink Doink" wooden hammer at him and scoffed: "Oh puh-lease, he doesn't have to know it's milk to help with this case! Your objection is irrelevant in the first place!" Xion headdeskked, like an ostrich. "Hopeless lot…" muttered Xion. John didn't want to give up just yet, so he announced: "Don't worry, I got an idea! An idea so smart my head would explode if I even begin to know what I was talking about!" Just before he could perfectly finish his words, Laura's "Doink Doink" wooden hammer found its way to his head once again. Laura yelled impatiently: "What the fruitcake, John, hurry up!" "OW… T_T" *Cue "What Lies Beneath" (Kingdom Hearts II)*

"OK, I think I got this…" said John, while approaching Antonio. He pulled out some photos from his pocket and slammed them onto Antonio's table. He said: "Misunderstanding eh? Explain these!" Fear flashed on Antonio's face. John saw his opportunity and interrogated: "I've taken these photos of you going into the ladies'! Well?!" Antonio panicked for a while, but for no reason he turned the tables: "What were you doing in the ladies'?! Are you stalking me?!" "…!" He didn't know what to say.

Brant interrupted: "Objection! Permission to speak? *Hic*" (Obviously, he's "drunk"…) Laura yawned and said: "Yeah, whatever… What do you want, Brant?" "Your honor, that John obtained those images, that means he WAS in the ladies' too. He should be ASHAMED!" Laura agreed with him: "I see that you had committed a crime before suing the current defendant. The pictures are out!" *Cue "Riders of Doom" (Conan the Barbarian)* *Thunderstruck noise!* "YOU FAIL!" Brant returned the "epic point" back to John! Xion muttered: "You idiot… -_-"

Laura coughed a few times and continued: "Ugh, this is dragging on… OK people, any questions before my final ruling? ^_^" Xion decided not to take it all in silently anymore, so she slammed a fist on the table and stood up, shouting: "YES! I have a freaking question!" Everyone went silent. *BGM stops* she continued: "Yes, well, why didn't _I_ gotten a chance to speak?!" Laura glanced at her, and turned over to shout at Anne: "You! Bailiff! Get me my 'Doink Doink'!" Everyone cracked up… Anne was stunned, then she handed over another wooden hammer without saying anything. "Thank you." "No prob…"

Laura faced Xion and said: "Oh I'll tell you why, because apparently…" Uh-oh! Laura hauled the hammer at Xion and it hit Xion face first on the nose, and I let out a "BOOM!" sound effect. She fell down on her back! Laura screeched: "No one gives a damn for what you say!" John was startled, but after three seconds he cheered: "WHOO! Not me! D"

Laura was getting irritated, so she said disdainfully: "Ugh! What the… Whatever… I'll make my judgment now!"

After that, she picked up the papers on her lectern and declared: "Alrighty, in this case of 'Antonio's a freaking pervert'… Nice topic, huh, John? … I find the defendant…" *Drum roll* "… Guilty!" *Cymbal clash!*

Everything happened at once: John slammed his face right onto the table, Brant picked up his "tea" cup and raised it to the air, yelling: "Let's ssleh-bleh with rum~!" Antonio sprang up from his chair, causing it to fell. He punched the air with both his hands, screaming: "YES!" *Cue "Victory Fanfare" (Final Fantasy VII)* After merely three seconds! "… Wait, you just said… _guilty_?" Antonio paused in his victory pose and blurted. *Sound of a car's emergency brake, BGM stops abruptly* John looked up abruptly, saying unbelievably: "I WON?!" Even Xion was "revived", she pushed herself up, saying: "Wait, what?!" Brant didn't even notice his surroundings, he slurred: "Let's ssleh-bleh wif rum anywehs! *Hic*" Antonio squeezed out an awkward smile and asked timidly: "D-don't you mean… _innocent_?"

Laura retorted at him sarcastically: "What, are you serious? You? Innocent? HAH! No, no, Andy, I went through all this crap simply just to rub salt in your wounds! Do you wanna know why?" Antonio was already speechless due to astonishment, while John was very excited, raising and waving his hand enthusiastically and yelled: "OH! OH! Me! I do!" Laura had a sinister smile on her face and said: "I'll tell you why, Antonio… Just before this trial, I was looking for my favorite PSP, it wasn't where I left it… NO… So someone has to have taken it! I suspected you all along! So I went to your room, and GUESS what I found?!" *Cue "The 13th Struggle" (Kingdom Hearts II)*

Antonio could only let out an "Uh…" sound, with his face pale as heck. Laura continued: "THAT'S right… I found my PSP! IN your room!" She paused and then said: "So when the original judge came to me and said…" Then, all the actors on stage stopped at where they were at, as if being paused by a remote control. At the right of the stage, a person appeared, with a light shining on her: Harayuki. She was also dressed up smart and casual and she said: "Laura, you are far more gorgeous and intelligent than me. You'll be the judge this time." After that, the light went off, and she left secretly back to the backstage. And when the original lights came on, the five actors continued their drama. Laura leaned forward slightly and said with menace: "I couldn't resist this great opportunity to rise up your hopes and SHOOT YOU DOWN, YOU THIEF!"

John held his hands to his chest and said: "Oh my god, I LOVE YOU!" Xion also yelled: "Antonio! YOU FAIL!" *Cue "One-Winged Angel" (Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children)* Laura rubbed her hands, with a sinister smile she said: "Now, for my FAVORITE part of the trial… D" John ran to Antonio immediately, pushed a drunken Brant away and grabbed Antonio's right arm. He shook it non-stop and said with much excitement: "Oh! This is the part where you get punished! :D" Laura continued: "For the intentional break-in into the ladies', you get… *beats around the bush*" Now everyone on stage was nervous to no end!

"… Get your butt kicked by the victims! Right here, right now!" announced Laura, and I hit a gong at the backstage forcefully once, then all of my female classmates (except for Laura and Xion) came out, some with knifes, guns, sticks etc. It seemed they were ready for some kick-butt! *Cue "Mortal Kombat Theme" (Mortal Kombat ~ The Immortals)* Everyone rushed to the center, with Katra as the leader, Antonio was about to be squashed -

"MORTAL KOMBAT!" Antonio screamed with the audio of the BGM synchronically, and he seemed like obtained some sort of power from god-knows-where, and transformed into a battle master. He fought endlessly with the "victims"! And after 20 seconds of battling, only Katra was left! Suddenly Zexion charged out and threw her a weapon: A stick. And then he walked back calmly to the backstage. Antonio and Katra fought for nearly 30 seconds, but Katra was also KO'ed! *BGM fades out* Laura sensed that things weren't going quite smooth as she thought, she commanded: "ORDER! Bailiff! Ge- Oops, she's down… Guards! Take him out!" *Cue "Turk's Theme" (Final Fantasy VII)*

Just then, another light shone at the right side of the stage, Lawrence, William and Yuanfang walked out (Or should I put "waltzed out"?) with swagger (You will know why "swagger" was used here if you listen to "Turk's Theme" that was mentioned above). One of them was playing a three-section cudgel, one was playing a large knife and one was playing a pistol (obviously a toy)! They were really… pretending to be cool, that is, ahem! Antonio was firstly taken aback by the number of people that emerged, but then regained his composure, and searched for something on the floor. But these three "guards" were not decent enough, and they were acting like models to go with the BGM… Well, that was understandable, they were wearing a suit resembling James Bond's, could they not show off for once? Just then! "Doink~ Doink~ Doink!" Three weird noises came out! The BGM stopped, and the three guards fell down to the noise! The truth was Antonio found a "Doink Doink" wooden hammer on the floor, he aimed for the trio's heads and threw it at them, in the end the hammer hit the targets like skipping stones, like the "Angry Birds"! (I don't own it!) Now even the trio's down… "What the fish I'm paying you guys for?!" screamed Laura, and was about to throw - "Crap! I'm out of 'Doink Doink's' …" Laura was scared once she found out she was out of ammo. *Cue "Forze Del Male" (Kingdom Hearts I)* Antonio laughed maniacally facing the ceiling like a demon that had just revived… *Sweat drop* And at that fateful moment -

"DOINK!" Suddenly another noise came in! "OW!" Antonio held his head in his hands and squatted down. And then he turned to Laura and screamed, with his hands on his head: "Aren't you out of 'Doink Doink's' ?!" "W-what are you screaming at me for?! I didn't do it!" "Huh?" He was confused, but he mumbled: "B-but then that means -!" As if sensing something wrong, he suddenly gasped loudly! At the other side of the stage… Xion was fuming as if wanting to beat the crap out of someone: "That's right! IT was me… I'm SICK of EVERYTHING you put me through! Now I'm gonna teach you a lesson… *Anime vein bulging*" "Oh dear, this is going to be EPIC!" said Laura, with anticipation. *Pressing down some random keys on an organ with force and sustain for three seconds!* The lights turned dim, and then went out…

Silence… 1… 2… 3! *Cue "Fiddle de Chocobo" (Final Fantasy VII)* Only one light was on, shining on Xion and Antonio. Xion used the ultimate weapon - "POKE POKE of Doom", and Antonio was "assaulted" to the extent of running around like a madman, crying for his father and mother! Even the lights followed them everywhere… "Ah! No… No! What are you… AAH! I'm so sorry! I'M SORRY~~~~!" The stage curtains were closing, from both sides of the stage to the center. "The end," I said via the microphone from the backstage, but when I finished, Axel snatched the microphone and spoke into it: "Got it memorized?"

The spectators were laughing so hard, and the applause was thunderous. Ha! Never expected I would be so successful! Yes~! [Authoress: Hey hey, 207, I only wrote a few compliments on you, and you're starting to get cocky? 207: Geez, Authoress, I never get to be so cocky before in my life, so maybe once in a while won't hurt! Authoress: … Whatever floats your boat, because I agree with you… *Sweat drop*] All the actors of the drama appeared from both sides of the stage and we bowed to the spectators together. Our random drama ended here! Koko de owarimasu [Japanese (ここ で おわります)]. Now, the orchestra was about to begin…

While all of us were preparing at the backstage, Xion and Roxas were entertaining the crowd with a piano and violin performance of "Musique pour la tristesse de Xion" (Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days). And when we finally put everything we need on stage, we started the orchestra right away. The conductor was Ryuutaro since he wasn't very good with the instruments. I was in charge of the timpani (I can't play the others well… so, yeah). The rest of the members: Zexion: Piano; Roxas: Piano; Xion: Contrabass; Demyx: Flute (The sitar wasn't used… Sorry people, can't find one song that had the sitar); Axel: Drum set. We performed a string of medley from the Kingdom Hearts series: I, II, Re: Chain of Memories, Birth by Sleep, Final Mix etc. (Mind you, I don't own any of them! All credits go to their respective composers and rightful owners) and it was quite long, about 30 minutes… Deal with it, at least what Demyx planned was EPIC. I dare to say that even my finest hair on my neck stood up on its end to the medley, it was so epic!

Here's the list of music he put in the performance, but only a part from each song was added in the medley: (In order)

1) Dearly Beloved (Kingdom Hearts II);

2) Traverse Town (kingdom Hearts I);

3) Mickey Mouse Club March (Kingdom Hearts II);

4) Lazy Afternoons (Kingdom Hearts II);

5) Sinister Sundown (Kingdom Hearts II);

6) Roxas (Kingdom Hearts II);

7) The Other Promise (Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix);

8) Rage Awakened (Kingdom Hearts Final Mix);

9) Fate of the Unknown (Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix);

10) Enter the Darkness (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep);

11) Ventus (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep);

12) He's a Pirate (Kingdom Hearts II);

13) Monochrome Dreams (Kingdom Hearts II);

14) The Promised Beginning (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep);

15) Risky Romp (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep);

16) The Silent Forest (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep);

17) Enter the Void (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep);

18) Dark Impetus (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix);

19) Tension Rising (Kingdom Hearts II);

20) Sora (Kingdom Hearts II);

21) Desire for All That is Lost (Kingdom Hearts II);

22) Dance to the Death (Kingdom Hearts II);

23) Rowdy Rumble (Kingdom Hearts II);

24) Old Friends, Old Rivals (Kingdom Hearts II);

25) A Fight to the Death (Kingdom Hearts II);

26) Darkness of the Unknown (Kingdom Hearts II);

27) Spooks of Halloween Town (Kingdom Hearts II);

28) Musique pour la tristesse de Xion (Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days);

29) Vector to the Heavens (Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days);

30) Sacred Moon (Kingdom Hearts II);

31) Hikari (Kingdom Hearts I);

32) Hollow Bastion (Kingdom Hearts I);

33) Riku (Kingdom Hearts II);

34) Lord of the Castle (Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories);

35) Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts II);

36) The 13th Struggle (Kingdom Hearts II)

37) The 13th Dilemma (Kingdom Hearts II);

38) Scent of Silence (Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories);

39) Passion (Kingdom Hearts II);

40) Pirate's Gigue (Kingdom Hearts I);

41) Forze Del Male (Kingdom Hearts I);

42) Dearly Beloved (Compilation of all the series together).

OK, that was long, but I think it was worth it! Ha! Demyx really pulled off a good show. We all trained like mad for this, 42 songs in one go wasn't all that simple, luckily I only had to hit the timpani, not the piano or something like it… ha ha! There were strings like contrabasses, violins, acoustic grand pianos, flutes, harps, drums and even brass like trumpets, horns. Thank goodness it was all done smoothly. Again, we all bowed to the crowd after our performance.

Now, only one week was left before departure, but guess what: The school gave us, Class 3-13, a six-day vacation and formed a tour in Japan! The destinations mainly focused on Tokyo, but we also went to Kyoto, Nara and Osaka! Holy Bananas, we were SSSOOO lucky~ Sure, the tourist attractions were fun, but the delicacies alone tasted so great, that feeling was like in heaven… ^_^ But when we paid for the bills, we dropped from heaven to hell: They were all calculated in thousands and ten thousands Japanese Yen, which made our eyes popped out with springs and our jaws almost hit the floor! Although there's a saying "There is no such thing as free lunch", even though there's no free… wasn't it a little too expensive?! Fortunately, our fees and expenses were all paid by the school, or else we would be feeding on cherry blossom petals in not even one day… -_-'

The last stop at the last night was Tokyo Tower, we stood high above all grounds and took in all the night scene of Tokyo from above. Even though the sun had long set into the unknown depths, and night had visited this "Country of Sunrise", the streetlights, lights from buildings, vehicle lights etc. were still shining brightly, the bustling busyness was nothing short than that in the day. It's like Japan never rests… as if it was striving every time. I haven't been to South Korea before, but it would be similar to China or Japan, I guess? So there's no doubt why the leader of my country encouraged us to "Learn from the East"; the people of these countries portrayed assiduousness, perseverance (bearing hardship without complaints and all that), professionalism and dedication in work, and willing to learn something to improve lives.

Then another thought came to me: Although Japan had been entitled as one of the countries with advanced technology, it did have some hidden crisis and worries, with earthquakes as the one that posed the most threat, the next would be tsunami. Many years ago till now, the Japanese held annual drills to let them grow accustomed to living with the presence of earthquakes, it did decreased the number of casualties, but when the real disaster took its toll, loss of property will be inevitable. And this would contribute some negative impacts to the economic growth, be it a small disaster or not. Once a few years when natural disasters attacked, the government would have to withdraw a large sum of money for disaster relief and reconstruction purposes, without this sum of money to aid in the development of the country, the long-term effect wouldn't be very beneficial. Even so, no one was to be blamed: the location of Japan on the Earth was too strategic; on the boundaries of the Eurasian plate and Pacific plate. The constant crustal and sliding movement of these two plates, which involves grinding against each other, causes a lot of friction, and this brings about the earthquakes and tsunamis. Therefore, the seismic activities in Japan are frequent. So, I take it the gods are fair?

Despite all of these, the Japanese never gave up on themselves. They still endured the hardship with no complaints. This quality was what makes me admire them. Yeah, even if there's a natural disaster going on, there were still meals to be taken, and a life to live. Since you were not dead in the ordeal, this means, as in a Chinese saying "If you survived a great ordeal, you will have a great deal of fortune afterwards". And if you simply gave up on yourself then, not wanting to go on and be like an ostrich and stuck its head into the ground, you were pretty much waiting to die, and where will the "fortune" supposed to be? Just add a "mis" in front to make it "misfortune" if that's the case. (Sorry, due to the too overwhelming and epic night scenery, I had all of these random reflections going on in my head. He he… deal with it)

After so many days of being crazy, finally the last day in Matsuaki Academy arrived… We were not having any classes today, instead we chatted with the teachers in our classroom. And then we went to the canteen to have lunch together as a class. Occasionally, we would meet some Japanese students who came up to say hi, most of them talked to us about the silly drama we performed. According to them, John, Brant, Antonio and Laura were the "Famous Four" in the drama. The next were Xion, Axel, and the "Guards". Although my role in the drama wasn't a major one, but I was at least complimented for choosing those background music. Ha! Instrumental music pawns! And there some school reporters of Matsuaki Academy came to interview all students of Class 3-13, about our life here, the drama and also the two cases Organization XIII solved in Japan. I guess I wouldn't have the time to let my thought wander silently today, huh?

At 11 o'clock sharp (Malaysian Time: 10 o'clock), all of us would be gone. We were told to gather at the school foyer at 8 o'clock. Before we left our dorm room, we took loads of pictures, and we still kept taking pictures as we headed our way to the foyer. Some of us were already there. Harayuki, Ryuutaro and Ienzo had the option of not coming, yet they arrived anyway. As the members of Class 3-13 showed up one by one, even the principal, Miss Aerith and our form teacher, Miss Aqua came as well.

About 8:20 p.m. we got on the school bus and headed to the Shinkansen bullet train station. And from there we went to Tokyo Haneda International Airport via bullet train. The ones living in the countries due south of Japan would have to take a flight to the transit city, Singapore. As for the rest, they would leave according to their boarding time. Coincidentally, we the "Malaysian Gang" (Not gangsters, mind you) were the last batch… Again, we were the last. The first two to leave were Yuanfang and Soo Jyoo (South Korea and China are very close to Japan), before their departure, our hands were quite busy: 1) Taking out papers, notebooks etc.; 2) Jotting down everyone's phone number, Facebook accounts, e-mail addresses etc.; 3) Group hug; 4) … I seriously didn't want to admit this… Wipe the tears. Hey, let me tell you, I didn't cry, I really didn't shed a single tear! It's just my nose felt very sour, that's all… -_-III

Soo Jyoo's rain-like sobs could really mess up all our barely-under-control emotions, once she cried, we couldn't take it any longer… Luckily Laura and Harayuki were there to calm her down, or else there would be a flood in Haneda Airport. After seeing them both off, next up were John, Antonio and Brant, they were taking the same plane, and would got off at their respective stations along the way. John and Brant even sworn to be brothers! They did their best by not letting the atmosphere to get too heavy with sadness, via joking around. Sigh… These two…

After half an hour, Laura and Ian had to leave too. Laura, who had just consoled Soo Jyoo not too long ago, suddenly fell apart and cried so hard. Harayuki's eyes reddened while she tried to calm her down, and she could finally get a hold of herself. Ian still maintained his gentleman appearance, at least he could bid his farewell to us normally but when he spun around, I could hear a soft sob escaping from him. Anne, the last person living in Europe, also left us ten minutes later. She said she was really grateful to attend classes in Class 3-13, and even befriended so many random people whose behaviors didn't make any sense. Although she, a rather well-disciplined and reserved person, found it hard to get used to it initially, after being together for so long, she didn't mind it at all. Sigh, you miss, were too serious… But anyway, I was really happy to be her classmate for 3 to 4 months.

Now, only me, Zexion, Roxas, Axel, Demyx, Lawrence, Xion, William and Katra were left. Half of Class 3-13 was gone… Katra, who looked strong on the exterior, did something out of her character that made our eyes popped out: She was hugging Miss Aqua, crying. I stifled a facepalm, and stifled a bubbling emotion that I only managed to control not long ago. We were supposed to get on the same plane, and when we arrived at Singapore for transit, William (Singaporean) and Katra (Thai) would separate with us. Lawrence wouldn't be leaving for Australia soon, he would take a short holiday break at my house in Penang and then he would return.

There was still 45 minutes before 11 o'clock, our mood were getting tense. Since there was still time, I told them I was going to watch the stars outside, and would return at half past ten. It only took me a while to get outside. The sky was painted a pitch black, as if it had just came out from a jar of black ink. I took in a deep breath, the cold air flushed into my lungs and then warm air came out slowly. "Say, 207… you weren't here to see the stars, right?" Another voice interrupted me. I turned my head slightly and saw Ienzo behind me. "… Good guess…" I said, turning my head back to its original position. Ienzo said: "The light pollution here is quite worse, what can you see anyway…" "Hey, imitating me?" "Ha, thanks to you, after being with you guys for so long it's hard not to imitate." He walked to my left, and we sat down.

And then, I let the silence to descend. Ten seconds went past us just like that…

I took a peek at him, but he was peeking as well, big eyes versus smaller eyes… "You go first then," we blurted in unison. I paused at our situation, and I laughed lightly and said: "Alright, you go first." He didn't respond at once, after 1 second he replied: "Ah? Oh… Sorry." [P.S. If you listen to "One Night" from "Fantasy Railroad in the Stars", it suits the mood quite well in my opinion. I don't own this. Look it up in YouTube.]

He started: "… For these months, I really… really want to thank you and Organization XIII. You helped me to solve so many problems… I… *Paused for a short while, and sniffed once* …I know I'm weak and a coward, never want to… to face the truth, about Satou, I actually never took a positive action… Luckily I have you guys…" Why did I get such an uncomfortable feeling when I continued to listen? I then said: "Actually, during that time… I was very hotheaded and impulsive, only wanted to solve the problems quick… So… if there's anything I offended you… I'm sorry about that." Once he heard my words, he shook his head immediately and said: "No no no! You don't have to be sorry. It was me… being so procrastinating and sentimental… And I even gave you so much trouble. I got you kidnapped, and even almost got you k-" "Eh… erm, wasn't I… alive and kicking in front of you?" Quickly before he could finish his words, I grabbed his scarf and blocked his mouth. Eh… as I said earlier, if you survived a great ordeal, you will have a great deal of fortune afterwards! Let's just ignore the fact that I fell into the sea… :x

"…" Only then I realized what I just did, I moved my hand away abruptly and apologized like no tomorrow: "S-sorry! The last time was a thick dictionary, and this time is a scarf! I'm really sorry!" Ienzo was taken aback by me at first, and then he said: "No, I'm the one who should apologize! I shouldn't have mentioned that incident!" I sighed and said; "… If that's the case, we're even?" "Ah? Ah, yes. :o"

We then tore our eyes away from each other and looked at the dark departure site of the airport in front of us. Once again, an uncomfortable silence reigned… I took a glimpse at my watch, fifteen minutes whizzed past faster than I thought. Holy Bananas, it's already half past ten! I didn't look at Ienzo, and blurted: "We would still keep in touch, right?" "… Huh? Oh, yes, right…" He didn't seem to expect me to ask him this question. I bit my lower lip, and said: "… That's good. *Sigh* … I'll leave first." Once the words left my mouth, I stood up abruptly and was about to turn and run straight into the airport. In that split second - Someone grabbed my right wrist.

At the same time… "207! Wait for m-" He didn't finish the "me", and he was about to fall again. Out of pure instinct, I pulled him forcefully, saving him once again. Once he stabilized himself, I let go of his right hand and let my hand drop to my side. I didn't dare to look at him in the eyes, so I stared at the floor. I said first: "It's half past ten… it's time to go." Even if I had done talking, I still stared at the floor. What have I done?

… His response was a bit delayed. I carefully, anxiously and slowly lifted my head, when I could see his chin, he was already trembling. Oh NO… Don't tell me…! I gulped, and continued to lift my gaze until I could see his face. He was frowning, his lips shut tightly and his visible left eye was slightly red. Oh SHOOT… One of the things I feared the most was someone crying in front of me, I fear girls crying, but I'm more scared of boys crying before me! Holy Bananas! What was I thinking?! Why did I have to throw him a word and leave all of a sudden and out of the blue?! Great, in order to make myself less uncomfortable, I had saddened someone else!

Guilt pressurized me in a blink of an eye, my nose felt sour again, I said first: "… I'm sor-" Not waiting for me to complete my sentence, he closed in quickly and hugged me real tight, with his chin resting on my left shoulder. I was shocked yet again… My mind totally blanked out… He then started to bawl, bursting into tears. Crap… "*Weeps*… 207… H-how could you j-just simply throw a w-word to me and run away…?! *Weeps*… How could you?! Waah… Am I not your friend…?" He was trembling, so was I. I desperately held back the surfacing tears and the choking sobs, after so much effort, I could finally squeeze out a much delayed sentence: "… S… Sorry… *Holding back…* I-it's my f-fault… It's… my… fault…" And this time, I couldn't care that much, and returned the hug. His frame was already slightly smaller than mine, and at that moment, he looked much more helpless and weak. The environment outside of the airport was naturally very noisy, but at that time, I could only hear his cries, heard by the ear, pricked in the heart…

After 3 to 4 minutes, his conditions were more stable. The rock hanging onto my heart dropped, but I was also very tired and exhausted. He let go, and pulled away, returning to his original position. Although he still had some silent sobs, at least it was better than before. "I-I'm really sorry about that…" I said first. "*Sob* I-I forgive you… Don't *Sob* don't ever do t-this again…" "… Yes, I remembered that. We… go in… Let's return then?" "… Alright…" I went in first, with him following me.

From the outside to the place we waited for the boarding gate to open was about 1 to 2 minutes by foot. Once we got in, a drizzle came about outside. (Cue "Melodic Sad Piano ~ Sound of Falling Rain", I stumbled across this song on YouTube, quite nice, I must say, and I don't own this one too) We kept silent as we walked back, even so, I still had the aftermath of the guilt from before, and it's uncomfortable. I dug out a piece of tissue paper and handed it to him, saying: "Here, use this. Wipe your tears." "Eh? Oh… Thanks." He took it and pressed gently around his eyes. I said quietly: "I apologize; I had no idea what I was doing back there… It's not that I don't see you as a friend…" By then he finished wiping, and he shook his head softly and said: "… It's OK. Actually I can understand your actions just now… You must have thought that… by that way, maybe it wouldn't feel so bad?" … Since when this guy became an expert in reading and analyzing human thoughts and actions?! Nevertheless, he did hit a core point: Sometimes, no emotional attachments means no bad feelings. Yes, I know this sounds kind of cruel, and a little bit of selfish, but it did have the same nature like quitting an addiction; if you wade deeper into it, the more suffer you experience when you decide to quit. "… Yeah, it's about like that."

After we finished the conversation, we also arrived at where we were waiting for the boarding gate to be opened. Since our boarding time had come, the nine of us said goodbye to Harayuki, Ryuutaro, Miss Aerith, Miss Aqua and Ienzo. Once we gathered our baggage, we headed towards the international departure gate, ready to emigrate from Japan. Before I went in, I turned around once again to look at them, but I never expect that Ienzo was not too far behind me, he seemed like he still had something to say: "207, just wait a moment…" "What's wrong?" "… Remember to keep in touch." "… Why yes of course, silly. Oh right, the same quote as before: Don't miss me too much, OK?" "… Oh."

After I listened to him, I spun around and before I walked into the gate, I added another sentence: "But don't forget there is a person with the codename 207." After I said the words, I quickly walked in to catch up with the others. This time, Ienzo stood there at the same spot, not catching up. I could hear him say this since I wasn't too far from him: "I will never forget. Sayounara."

Okay, sayounara.

OK… So now all of us didn't feel so sad and bad anymore, but as for the more or less 6 hour flight later… Ahem, I spent all those hours sleeping my head off! Usually 11 o'clock wasn't my sleeping time, but after having been through all those way too sentimental stuff earlier, I was so freaking tired and exhausted, and I was not made of iron anyway. Although the environment wasn't as quiet and comfortable as my bedroom, I still fell into the middle of nowhere in the land of sleepiness.

When I finally woke up, I was woken up by Roxas. By that time we were 1 hour due to our transit city, Singapore. The air steward crew was rushing in and out serving drinks, and I requested a cup of apple juice to wake up my sleepy mind. Once 1 hour was over, the airplane we're on finally landed in Singapore Changi International Airport. Our next flight to Malaysia was half past seven in the morning (Malaysian time), but it was only 4 o'clock or something now… But since we're hungry, we went to a restaurant in the airport to have a very early breakfast. When one's hungry, everything tastes nice; in the end I ate too much and used up 10 Singaporean Dollars or something! Holy Bananas! Nearly 20 Malaysian Ringgit were "eaten" by me… So I have to finish up everything and leave no food behind, and that's what I call "worth each cent". After the nine of us filled our stomachs, we joked among ourselves. I underestimated William all along; despite his decent appearance, his jokes were so funny your reactions range from laughing until your stomach bursts to speechless! Never judge any book by its cover… yes indeed.

The ones returning to Malaysia had to leave earlier this time. Katra's flight was an hour later than ours, and William was very tired, so he went straight home. When the time was up, the members of Organization XIII boarded the airplane that would fly straight to Penang, but after I found my seat, I settled down and fell asleep once again. Hey, it's about an hour's flight, I will have to grab whatever chance I get to sleep! Hmm, and when I reach home, I could sleep for another few hours… Holy Bananas! I feel so HAPPY~ :D [Authoress: Although I don't want to admit this, it really is happy to get to sleep like that… Like what Axel said in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days: … Sleep. After done with that, roll over and sleep some more!]

Soon (much to my displeasure), we reached Penang International Airport. Our respective parents were waiting for us at the Arrival Hall. Even my mum and dad came to pick me and 443 up, but the first thing my mum said to me was: "You got fatter…" … An arrow hit me! I guess I ate too much back there in Japan… We threw our luggage into the rear compartment and we slept on the car. When we hit my home, I threw the baggage downstairs, brushed my teeth and collapsed onto the bed and continued my slumber! Gosh… Just let me die on my bed~!

The date when all of us returned to our respective countries was 1st of April, and we were informed by Kairi that we, the members of Organization XIII (except Lawrence), were to report ourselves at the principal's office at 6 o'clock sharp in the morning on 5th of April. We were told that we may start to take lessons straight away that day, so we should be fully prepared, with the school bags, uniforms, stationery together with us. As for the textbooks, she said we would receive them from the principal on that day as well. Therefore, we would return to a Malaysian 9th Grade (Form 3) student's life, and will be taking the PMR (A crucial exam for lower secondary students) exam in October… Sigh! I didn't know whether this was a good thing or not. But I couldn't blame anyone; I was the one to throw that stone to decide what I should do… -_-

But, there was definitely one thing to be happy about; I could stick together with my old friends from last year! And I do hope they didn't throw me away into oblivion. And of course, one of the benefits was I could get to taste the local delicacies of Penang! Ha ha ha~! There's "char koay teow" (fried flat noodles, 炒粿条), "Hokkien Mee" (Hokkien style spicy prawn noodles, 福建面), "nasi lemak" (rice mixed with coconut milk, 椰浆饭)… Holy Bananas! I didn't know whether it's been a while since I ate these food or other reasons, I was eating these local delights these days, I seriously didn't care if I was going to be fat like a pig, because they were simply delicious! Actually Japanese food wasn't too bad either, but most of them were too expensive… Sigh. I was like a hungry ghost that had just revived! -_-III

We were lazing around in our homes for a few days, and finally the morning of 5th of April arrived…

I woke up at 5 in the morning, but I didn't feel like "bed sick" or something, in fact, I feel energized somehow. I changed into the old helper prefect school uniform which was being shut away in the closet for more than three months. Since it wasn't all crumpled up, I didn't iron it. Once I adjusted my necktie, I went downstairs to take my breakfast. When everything was all set, my mum drove me to somewhere I thought I wasn't being able to return forever - Kingdom Hearts Campus.

Since it was still very early, there weren't traffic jams on the roads, so we took only ten minutes to arrive at the school. I got off, said goodbye to my mum, and I walked slowly to the school gate. Now it was only 5:40 a.m., the school's main gate hadn't opened yet. Instead, the side gate was. Before I set foot into the school, I stood outside and watched at this still-asleep high school. Nothing changed at all, the grass in the field still bore the same green, the roofs were still the usual red, and the wall was still as white as before. The scene remained, so I hope the people here followed the footsteps of this scene.

When I had enough of watching it, I started to speed up my steps and entered Kingdom Hearts High School, in which my footsteps had long been absent. The sky still hadn't turned brighter, so the lights at the corridors were on. Even though it's been too long a time since I walked around here, I still remembered my way in here, each and every corridor was still fresh in my memory, they couldn't be forgotten even if I tried to. Still, it was too early, besides the security guards, I guess I was the only student in this huge quiet building. Everything was in dead silence… I reached the foyer, and I stopped there. I still had ten minutes before the appointed time, and the principal's office was nearby, so I sat down on a bench and waited for the other five members of Organization XIII.

In not even five minutes, Zexion, Demyx, Roxas, Axel and Xion arrived one by one to the foyer. I didn't know whether their feelings were as complicated as mine. Although we're chatting, from time to time, I still glanced at that particular corner of the notice board - that particular corner that penalized us without giving us a chance to defend ourselves. People say you would think of someone when looking at a particular object, or some emotions would surface when you were in a particular scene. As for me, I looked at a particular object and I thought of some people and felt some emotions, but let's not get happy; what I thought of was the people that would evoke indignation and bad memories.

That time, the evidences on our hands were either being overruled, or being destroyed without our knowledge. Forget about proving the opposition guilty, instead we got ourselves falsely accused, and we couldn't whitewash ourselves - no, correction: we really wanted to whitewash ourselves, but they wouldn't let us to do that! And so with the false accusation, we were expelled. Luckily we managed to hide the truth from our parents and the school didn't seem to know we were rescued by Matsuaki Academy in Tokyo. But, the more I thought about it, the weirder I felt; why did the school want us to return? What for? Although the reason given was there's something for us to settle, I still thought this move was driven by other intentions. Was the motive was as simple as stated?

Don't tell me it's like this: They called us to come here, by rewarding or punishing, beg or force us to destroy whatever evidences we left with us; Or they were going to bribe us, telling us to hand over the evidences, and don't ever return here; Or else it's to… *Gulp* Kill. The. Witness?! O.O [Authoress: Hey, hey… *sweat drop* Are you being too imaginative?! Stop where necessary! Geez, you watched too much ancient dramas…] … Fine, I couldn't care that much, either I would let all hell broke loose, or I would just escape, or I would take what they gave me, and still capture them if they commit crimes! Get a grip, it's not like there's no any law here, and I suppose they were not so outrageous… right…?!

"207? Hey 207!" Somebody shook my shoulder. I pulled myself out of my tangled up thoughts, and I returned to the reality. I turned to see Roxas beside me, with his left hand on my right shoulder. "What's gotten into you? You never answered when I called you for a few times. What were you thinking?" he asked. I spaced out a while and then replied: "Ah? Nothing, I was just thinking about… which class I would be in! Ha ha! Nothing…" "… Speaking of which, would we be in the same class?" I didn't get to respond, because Axel was calling in front of us: "Hey! What were you guys doing back there? We were going in, so hurry up!" "Yes, we're going!" After I replied, I pulled Roxas along with me and caught up with them.

Exactly at 6 o'clock, we entered the principal's office. After we turned right once and passed by the vice principal's desk, we saw three persons - Mr. Xemnas the Principal, Mr. Saix the Head of Discipline and… Devilish Director. Well, Mr. Xemnas' face was as neutral as before - emotionless; although Mr. Saix's facial expression was close to Mr. Xemnas', but I still could tell he's somewhat glad we're finally back; as for Devilish Director, she didn't look very happy we're back, but her face told us she couldn't do anything against our return. The "not amused" expression on her face was just as the same as the one when we refuted to defend ourselves last years. Ugh, my mood instantly turned bad once I saw her face! Guess I'd have to look somewhere else except her face then…

Nonetheless, Devilish Director took the initiative to speak: "Not bad, you all are early indeed. You six will be in Class K3B, you may receive your textbooks from the Head of Discipline along with your schedules and other relevant documents," she said, scanning us with her sharp eyes, as if with one sentence she spoke to us would cost her one piece of her flesh. Once she paused, Mr. Xemnas took the opportunity and said: "OK, since every important person is here, I now announce that Counter Crime Group Number 13 is reinstated, as for the other member from Counter Crime Group Number 24, she will be recruited into Counter Crime Group Number 13, making the group consists of 6 members. All the posts of the members remain the same. No objections?" "No," Mr. Saix was the first one to agree. Devilish Director said shortly after hesitation: "Sure, but with one condition."

Crap Crap CRAP! Could my overly vast imagination just now turn real?!

"That is, everything happened in the past should be written off, no one should bring up the matter ever again, and that includes their last case here, they are not to bring it up or held a retrial." … What sort of a crap was that?! Hey! You're the one who was covering up for the criminal, and now you were asking me to just sit there and watch this scum (who could be still in this school) on the loose and let him do what he wants?! It's only been a few months, and you seemed to have a cuckoo in your mind! I was about to give her a piece of my mind, suddenly a hand shot out and grabbed my right arm. Instinctively I turned my head to see who did it, it's Zexion. He shook his head slowly, hinting me not to get hotheaded. Fine, where there is life, there is hope; a gentleman never make a fuss over how soon he would be taking his revenge; back away doesn't mean weak most of the time; and - [Authoress: *Slaps Nemix on the head with Zexion's Lexicon* The main point, please!] (OW…) Let's not get impulsive now or we were finished… again.

I was not the only one who got hotheaded; Axel was being held back by Roxas, Demyx extended an arm to block Xion before she could act rashly. Mr. Xemnas noticed our weird actions, so he asked: "What's wrong? Do you have any opinions?" Zexion replied immediately: "No, sir. Not at all." "Then good. I still have some matters to attend to, now if you'll please excuse me I have to go," said Devilish Director, and then she went for the door to her office. After she walked out of Mr. Xemnas' office, Mr. Saix said: "The class you all are assigned to was determined by your end-of-year exam in 8th Grade, although you all weren't able to sit for the 9th Grade first test in March, we substituted the results with the same end-of-year 8th Grade exam as well. But, the midyear exam will be held in mid-May. I heard that you all had lessons in a foreign country all this while, so it should be quite hard for you to get used to the curriculum syllabus here again. Be prepared by then."

… OK… I'll try.

After that, we followed Mr. Saix to the Discipline Room to receive our textbooks, schedules, name tags etc. and then we walked to K3B ourselves. Axel was dragged away by Roxas for a while, he broke free of Roxas' grip after some time, but he merely remained at the same position, he said angrily: "What the crap… The crap was she doing?! What did she mean 'no retrial and no bringing up the matter'… Are we going to let things be at this rate?!" Xion also chimed in: "Exactly! Obviously she was afraid of us digging up the truth and bringing her trouble! What the fish!"

Roxas could see the fire on these two weren't about to cease at any moment, so he tried to calm them down: "Eh… Calm down you two… Now it's not the time argue with her." Zexion nodded once and said: "Roxas is right. The time is not right yet, also we do not have any evidences with us, we have not even a bit of ability to fight back, if we decide to retaliate now, we were pretty much asking for trouble. Since we get to return here once again, why not save our strength and start all over again? Once we gathered all the solid evidences, it is still not too late we have another bone to pick with her." After I cool off my hotheadedness and thought about it, what Zexion said did make sense after all: I dare to say we didn't possess any vital witnesses or evidences now, we should just settle down like it is, and while they thought we all forgotten about it, we could land a surprise attack! Now that's what I call sweet revenge. Demyx also said: "Yes, we put in so much effort to come back, we are not stable in terms of position, if we all messed it up and let the history replay, we were finished by then."

We talked while walking down the corridors, finally we reached K3B in the third floor. I stood before the door, staring at the sign written "K3B". Heh, a couple of months ago, I took a bet with Fayra Joann and the one who didn't manage to enter class K3B have to leave and enroll into another school immediately. I came up with my 8th Grade end-of-year results, with my own abilities, all the way from K2D by hopping over two classes. She'd better not let me see her in this class, so I could turn the tables and watch her reaction! Ho ho! And what's happier, the six of us were in the same class again! YES!

I saw that no one was in the classroom, so I entered the vacant classroom and switched on the fans and lights, searched for a lucky place and sat down. We sat close to each other, and once we settled down, we started to chat away. Demyx asked: "Say Nemix, we weren't occupying some other people's seats, right?" I patted his arm playfully and said: "Geez, you could always get up by then and look for another seat! Anyways, it's still a quarter past six, no one's going to argue with you over a seat so early in the morning." Roxas commented: "I am so not used to the chairs here… the ones in Tokyo were more comfortable." "Wow, why is it so hot here?" asked Axel, using a book as a fan. "Axel, don't forget Tokyo is colder, comparing with the weather here, now every morning doesn't seem so cold anymore," explained Xion. "Hmm, I do wonder who else is in the same class as ours…" Zexion propped his hand under his chin and said.

Sometimes, answers are that impatient after all.

"AHH!"

A girl's voice came in from the outside, the six of us looked at the classroom door in unison, but we're shocked at what we saw: Kairi, Naminé and Ventus were outside! "NO WAY… You guys… K3B?!" screamed Kairi unbelievably. "No, we just happened to enter the wrong classroom and now we sat down and chatted 'cause we're tired!" said Axel with a rather bored face, and then he continued: "Of course we are in K3B!" Naminé was so shocked she dropped her sketchbook files right onto Ven's foot. "OW!" screamed Ven, hopping on one foot while the other was held in his hands, but Naminé was in such a trance she took no notice of what happened beside her, instead she mumbled: "You… you guys… were finally… back…"

Kairi rushed in first, she threw her bag onto some random desk and ran towards us to give us a group hug! Oof! Couldn't breathe… "OMG! The three of us are in the same class as you guys! OMG! OMG! I never expected you guys to return here successfully! Oh my gosh!" Ven called from the outside: "Hey! Kairi! Wait for us!" And then he dragged a still-shocked Naminé to us. Let's have a happy reunion then~

Kairi: "What did they say back in the principal's office?"

006: "Everything should be back to normal, but we are not supposed to bring up what happened in the past or do a retrial."

Nami: "What? No way?!"

Ven: "Wow, what a relentless one, they really won't let you guys return without some price."

207: "But who gives a damn? They won't even know even if we conduct an underground investigation! )"

135: "Eh Nemix, I think it's the best if we be more cautious, if they are so rest assured to let us return, then they should have full confidence that we won't be able to reinvestigate the past events, they may even have hired a secret organization to spy on us for all we know…"

Kairi: "O.o"

006: "… *Sweat drop* But whatever it may be, it is still good that we are able to be in the same class."

013: "*Nod nod* Yes yes yes! Oh, yeah, right, who else is in K3B as well?"

Ven: "Um… let's see… There's Sora, Riku, Hayner, Pence, Olette, and some old friends I am sure you all know. Other than that, the rest are pretty much new faces that we don't recognize, this time this class is comprised of students from the classes behind and from the first class as well."

006: "Then that means some students scored fairly well and some scored lower than expected to have come to this class. Interesting…"

207: "Let's just ignore the rest, I have only one question: Is Fayra Joann in this class?"

Nami: "I'm pretty sure about this; NO. She stayed in Class K3C instead."

207: "OoO _Zhen de_?! [Chinese (真的). Translation: Really?!] Awak seriuskah?! [Malay. Translation: Are you serious?!] Seriously?! Hontouni desuka?! [Japanese (ほんとうに ですか). Translation: Is it true?!]"

222: "… Hey Nemix, calm down… Why did you always speaking in 4 or more languages when you're agitated?!"

383: "YES! Served her right! She was being such a pain in the neck!"

Kairi: "I take it you all hate her guts…"

All except her: "You don't say?"

207: "*Just finished laughing maniacally* I so want to know how she failed… didn't she study oh-so-well?"

Nami: "As for this one I have some insider information; I was the one who helped her to check her 8th Grade end-of-year-exam paper, because she happened to go for her vacation overseas right after the exam and declared herself on holiday earlier than all of us. And let me tell you, from her answers and all that, I could tell she was studying without thinking, whichever question regarding general knowledge (not from textbooks), she either got them all wrong, or she left them blank! And for some reason, that end-of-year exam consisted about 30% of general knowledge questions, although her studying without thinking did help her in some particular subjects, all of this contributed to her poor overall performance in her final exam, even worse than her midyear exam last year!"

383 & 013: "… Wow…"

207: "*Snaps finger* AWESOME~! HA HA HA!"

006: "I could see that you will not be more excited than now for the rest of the day."

135: "It's the limit, duh… O.o"

222: "But thankfully, you still won this bet, or else you still have to transfer to another school."

Ven: "Huh? Transfer?"

013: "Last year, Nemix and Fayra made a bet to see who will make it to Class K3B, whoever lost must transfer to another school immediately. Since Nemix won and Fayra wasn't in this class…"

Ven, Nami & Kairi: "Oh~ I see…"

207: "Ha! I will go and troll her later… Of course I won't force her to the extent of transferring schools, I just want to see her 'WTF' face! Ho ho~"

383: "Hey! Don't go without me! I want to troll her too!"

207: "Why don't we go now?"

383: "Oh yeah! Let's go!"

After we had done talking, we were about to get up and rush to Class K3C, but Zexion stopped us: "Wait! Nemix! Now it is 7:15 a.m. and the prefect would arrive soon to mark our attendance, and there is only five minutes before classes commence, so maybe you two should go during recess?" I was about to say something when a prefect came in, I then said: "OK fine… I will let her be for the moment, ha ha!"

After our attendances were marked, we were sitting on the seat before, while looking at the students milling into the classroom to their respective seats. Sora and Riku noticed us right away and they came over to say hi. We talked for a while and then Hayner and company joined in. It was indeed a pleasure to meet old friends after such a long separation. Even so, there were still some brand new faces staring at us from time to time. Maybe they thought we were new students or something? And there were also some students who never looked around, as if they could care less even if strangers appeared among them. Well, that's still good; I didn't need the extra attention at the moment. And I do hope the teacher that would come in later wouldn't want to ask us to introduce ourselves. I seriously didn't like it.

It's 7:20 a.m. now but the teacher wasn't here yet, the prefect that marked our attendance earlier was still in the classroom, checking through the data she collected earlier one more time before she took them to Mr. Saix. And then she was about to leave. The bell rang, so now the students who were not present in the classroom would be classified as late, unless they have a very good reason. I was observing the surroundings and I saw the seats in the classroom were almost fully occupied, except for… three seats by the window. The seats were in the same column, and they were the third to fifth seats counting from the first seat on that column. My seat was far away from those seats, I sat with Organization XIII, Kairi, Ven and Naminé, occupying the seats at the back of the classroom. The prefect walked towards the door, I was going to take a look at my timetable, just then -

"BONG!" "OW!" "Ah!"

A bumping noise came from the door.

I looked to the outside of the door, the prefect was on the floor, so was another girl. There were two other girls behind the aforementioned girl. The prefect got up immediately and said: "Sorry!" And then she extended a hand, wanting to pull the girl up. I thought things would end with this "I help you, you help me" scenario, but who would've known… "Get lost!" The girl swatted the prefect's helping hand away and got up herself. Not only she didn't thank the prefect (Or in this case, apologize), she reprimanded instead: "What do you think you're doing? Don't you have eyes when you walk?! You see, my brand new school bag is dirtied all thanks to you! This bag is expensive, you know?! Now pay up!"

I must say this prefect was really deserved to be one, as the role model of the students, she decided to be polite and was still apologizing. "I am terribly sorry, I didn't do it on purpose! But, I want to ask you… are you a student of Class K3B?" "Hmph! Of course! I was going to come in, and why did you block my way?!" Her temper and arrogance was too great, and now, she grabbed all the attention of Class K3B.

The prefect said: "If that's the case, can you kindly explain why you're late?" And that triggered something disastrous; that girl screamed angrily: "Hey now! I was only late for about a few minutes, and you still want to annoy me with that?! Couldn't you see there was a traffic jam outside?! Speaking of which, I still haven't finished with you about you running into me! And now you dare to question me?! I'm warning you, you'd better pay up now! Pay me 200 Ringgits!" (The hell? A school bag that worth 200 Malaysian Ringgits?! Are you kidding me?)

By now, I couldn't take it anymore, so I stood up, pulling my chair backwards so I could walk towards them. The prefect wanted to avoid more trouble, so she said: "… I don't have that much money." That girl scoffed upon hearing this, and she jeered: "Ha! Yeah, maybe you're right, judging your appearance, it was easy to guess you don't have that much. Alright then… I want to be generous, you just have to record I'm not late, and I'll pretend nothing had ever happened before, how's that?" "W… What? You are late in the first place…" said the prefect, confused.

"Hey! You don't know what's good for you, huh?!" she screamed. I interrupted: "I say, you too don't know what's good for you." Now I was between them, but beside the prefect. Another short girl behind the first girl yelled: "OI! Who are you? Stop prying into other people's business!" I completely ignored her and said to the first girl straight away: "You're the one that is late in the first place, this prefect here is just doing her job, furthermore, since you already bought the school bag to use it, dirtying it would be a matter of time, is there a need to push the fault to somebody else?"

The girl glared at me, and after she "measured" me by staring at me, she said: "Who are you? Why are you prying into my business for no reason? I had already said that there was a traffic jam outside, a traffic jam, can't you hear me?! I even ran all the way up here!" I snickered and continued: "Don't tell me it's your first time in Kingdom Hearts High School? There is traffic jam everyday here in Penang, especially working and campus areas, won't the problem be solved if you could just wake up, be prepared and come here earlier? Also, you walked to this classroom, because you are not exhausted, not even a drop of sweat on you. The distance from the school gate to here, all the way to the third floor… it's nearly 1 km, aren't you exhausted by running?"

"Hey hey hey! Who do you think you are?! How dare you act so presumptuous before her?!" yelled the short one again. The girl glared at me even more venomously, she growled: "Yeah! Who the heck are you?!" By now, Organization XIII and Kairi, Naminé and Ven couldn't just sit there anymore, so they immediately walked towards us as well. I pretended to be surprised and said: "Oh, I'm so sorry, it seems like I forgot to introduce myself…" I took out the name tag I haven't put on, and with another free hand I flipped the necktie that she had seemed to ignore. I said: "Kingdom Hearts High School Counter Crime Organization's helper prefect. So now, can I say you are late for school and threatened the prefects?"

As expected, they were taken aback, the Shorty shut up immediately, as for the third one… Well, she didn't say anything from the beginning, so there's no difference. And for the fiery tempered one, she had a calm face, but I could see from her gaze that she never expected who I really was. I initially thought she would watch her words a little, but she sneered: "Pfft! So it's only a helper prefect! I'm not scared of the real one, not to mention you!" "Y-yeah! That's what she said! Do you know who the one standing before you is?!" said Shorty, I crossed my arms in front of my chest and said: "A student from Class K3B of Kingdom Hearts High School, who was late, and also a student who rebel against the rules." "… You…!" She stuttered, and due to anger she lifted her fist, just then… "Stop right there!" Hey, that's Axel's voice, I turned around and saw Organization XIII along with Kairi, Naminé and Ven were behind me. And this time, Ven spoke in a serious tone, the one that made him quite distinctive from his normal behavior: "You're already late, not only this time, from the first day of this school year you were not punctual at all, do you want us to penalize you with your frequent violation of school rules of being late and threatening prefects?" A total of 6 prefects and 3 helper prefects (including me) were now backing up that poor prefect, would she dare to mess with us anymore? Teamwork yeah!

"Damn… You lot… Fine! Ventus Lychnus, I'll let you guys be this time! We shall see what befalls you for being so bossy!" After that, the three girls waltzed in like nothing actually happened to the aforementioned empty seats. The whole class was disrupted by the commotion, but they went back to their respective seats eventually. After I sat down, the girl earlier spoke loudly enough for me to hear: "Hmph, what's so amazing about that… Hey, accompany me to the toilet." She then said to Shorty to accompany her. And then, both of them stood up, after she sent me a final glare, they waltzed out of the classroom again, as if they're fashion models. Once I saw them walked far enough, I stuck my tongue out at their backs and teased: "What's with the glaring? Are your eyes too big? One more glaring and I would squeeze your eyes out for all I care!"

Roxas said: "Wow Nemix, you hadn't changed at all, you would still go against that type of people and offend them." Axel commented: "Yeah, and I thought I was the most daredevil to rebel against them, so it seems Nemix's the one after all." "If Axel was the most daredevil surpassing Nemix, I afraid that we will not be able to sit here and talk anymore…" said Zexion, and then he took a sip of water from his water bottle. "Hey!" said Axel. Xion laughed and nodded, saying: "I totally agree with Zexion! But that girl was way too arrogant just now, still defending herself even though she was already late and threaten prefects like that." "So that's why I just had to go up and give her a piece of my mind! I couldn't stand her at all. Also, I didn't do anything wrong, so what's there to be afraid of her? Or are you going to tell me she's the Prime Minister's daughter or something?!"

"But seriously, Nemix, you really don't know who she is?" asked Naminé, a little worried. I said: "As long as she's not my mum or my dad, I could care less who she is. But speaking of which, she didn't seem to look like the locals… *Gasp* Don't tell me…!" "Sorry Nemix, I know what you're thinking, and the answer is yes; she is a Eurasian." … Oh GOD! Why do I have to be enemies with each and every hybrid or mix-raced people in the world?! Did I offend them in a spectacular way in my previous life or something?! (Well, save Ienzo, he's not an enemy…)

Kairi said: "Everyone says she lives in a super duper wealthy family! She even uses branded stuff every day, most of her accessories were made of gold, silver, you name it, and she NEVER eats anything not from fancy restaurants! She never eats popular street snacks!" (Obviously she doesn't know the real pleasure of being a Penang citizen… What a pity) "Also, she -" Naminé wanted to say something, but she was stopped by Demyx: "Hey… The teacher's here! And they're back, so let's talk about this later."

Well, the teacher came in. Guess who was it - it's Mr. Cloud! Oh for the love of Kingdom Hearts, the best teacher ever! Ha ha ha ha! Even so, the duo entered later acted as if the teacher was transparent, luckily he didn't notice them as well, so there wasn't a major lecture on paying respect. (If the teacher was Mr. Vexen, that would be a different story…) And of course, Mr. Cloud did know there were 6 "new students" in the classroom, but he didn't ask us to do the self introduction crap in front of the class. That's another reason he's the best teacher in my opinion. So he assumed the students of this class knew us very well, since we weren't exactly new comers. Good. He didn't seem to be teaching in this lesson, because he got a stack of files that terrified students on his hands - Report books.

"OK, class, today I'm giving out your result reports regarding the recent March first exam. After your parents put down their signature, hand it in within three days time. Clear?" "Yes…" And then, the class monitor distributed the reports to us. I received the paper file and said thanks, but I didn't flip it open to see my results, instead I observed my friends sitting around me.

Zexion looked slightly bewildered, but after a split second, his face turned into a content one. Maybe he aced the exam. [Authoress: Hey, don't forget you guys didn't sit for the first test! The marks were substituted with the last year's final exam, geez.] Axel was known for his straightforwardness and he couldn't seem to hide his emotions quite well, but today his behavior thwarted this theory from its way to victory; he had this total poker face with him, and I seriously couldn't tell whether he aced or flunked. Well, I hoped it's the former. Roxas slapped his palm on his face and he muttered: "How great, I just had to miss that one mark to get an A for Geography… -_-" While on the other hand Demyx was pretty happy as if he just won the lottery first prize: "YESH~~! My Math improved! Ha ha ha!" Xion mumbled with her eyes glazed: "Can I just drop History?! I wasted so much energy on Chinese and when I managed to get 80 marks for that, this stupid History just had to betray me… -_-III"

On the other side, Naminé, Kairi and Ven looked enlightened, so I took it they achieved good results as well. Just then, Demyx turned to me and asked curiously: "Hey, Nemix, how is your results?" I wasn't able to respond in time, instead of a proper verbal response, I said: "Huh?" The blonde didn't care whether I was unresponsive or reacting slowly, he just grabbed my result report from my hands. And then I snapped back to reality, and blurted while trying to stop him: "Hey hey! Dem! I still haven't -" "*GASP*" Suddenly the boy let out a surprised gasp, no, correction: a nearly terrified gasp you often heard in horror movies.

Great, now everyone in the classroom had their head turned to stare at us.

"- look at it myself…"

OK, it's going to be hard if I was going to avoid being "well-known" today, so much for my effort for trying to be low-keyed. Why thank you, Demyx…

"What's up?" asked Roxas, pulling the opened report book in Demyx's hands a little to himself to give himself a better view. What I didn't expect was Roxas' eyes widened, as if they're going to bounce off his eye sockets anytime. He merely said: "Oh my god…" Axel also couldn't suppress his curiosity and walk over to see the report as well. Once his eyes scanned the report real quick, his face portrayed a dead serious expression, just like the one he had during our very first encounter. OK, this is bad… Whenever Axel gets serious, he is foretelling you: It's either the best or the worst for you.

I was, sadly, somewhat horrified by their reactions. I tried to get a grip and asked: "Hello…? Don't scare me like that, guys… Did I flunk the exam?" They were still staring at the report book; no verbal response came at all. And then they averted their gaze at me simultaneously. Hey! Stop creeping me out! Zexion was watching us the whole time, he could tell this wasn't going anywhere, and of course his curiosity also got the better of him, so he got up from his seat beside me and walked over to the trio. He pulled out the report book effortlessly from Demyx's hands and scanned through the report with his usual calculating gaze. After he finished, he also had a surprised expression on his usually calm face, but he regained his composure very soon, and said: "Maybe it is because of this one: Placing in class: 1, Placing in form (whole grade): 41, Mathematics: 100. That is all…" A few seconds later, he added: "Splendid."

… Say that again?!

OK, analysis! This report was based on my final exam last year when I was in Class K2D, and after being through all those exam crap I got first placing in K2D, 41st placing in whole 8th Grade and 100 marks for Math?! I wasn't dreaming, right…? *Pinches arm* OW! That hurt… Not a dream at all.

I was not the only one who was shocked to the core, even now everyone was discussing among themselves. "41st in the whole grade?" "Wait a minute, there's 40 students in Class K3A, right?" "Well, yeah, then that means she is the 1st in K3B (Classes are determined by grade placing)?!" "Who is she anyway?" "I don't know, but I think she went out just now to stop that fight…" "A helper prefect… A newcomer?" "Wow…" Now, however, I just wished this was a dream after all… It's only the first day and I had become the hot topic of the class… Oh great… -_- Even Naminé, Kairi and Ven were sitting there, speechless.

"207 YOU'RE AWESOME!" Demyx and Roxas cheered in unison, grabbing my arms and shaking them with all their might. It's going to dislocate anytime! Axel said: "When are you going to treat us?" Zexion looked kind of delighted and commented: "It is alright, I share the same placing as you did in class and grade, if you have a tight budget, we can pay the treat together." Kairi couldn't utter a word, Naminé just said: "Wow…" Ven nodded happily and said: "Not bad, man!"

"Ahem!" Suddenly a cough came from the front side of the classroom, all of us were startled and turned our heads to stare at Mr. Cloud, who was still in the classroom, but being ignored all this while. We shut up immediately. "Um, I did not feed on glass when growing up, OK?" (Meaning he is not transparent) he said awkwardly, scanning all 39 students in the classroom. "… Sorry, teacher… *sweat drop*" After we apologized, we went back to our respective seats and didn't discuss loudly anymore. Back to normal.

Now that the atmosphere reverted to normal, Mr. Cloud decided to let us do our own work, provided we remain silent (What an overused scenario…) Demyx saw the opportunity coming to him, so he turned his head to me again and said quietly: "Nemix! Never expect you to score that high! Congratulations!" I whispered sheepishly: "Nah… I had no idea how did I score… :P" "He he… Nemix, you are so going to treat us a meal~ )" said Axel, with a sly grin and a wink. How nice of you Axel, "robbing" me at this moment? You'd better not let me discover a 100 marks in your report book… I said: "As long as the price was reasonable and not too high, I will pay for it." Roxas joined in: "Speaking of which, Zexion had been doing well too! He also got 1st in class and 41st in the grade! Not bad!" A faint blush appeared on the slate-haired boy, he shook his head to get rid of the tint of red and he mumbled: "No, not really…"

"Hey, don't forget about the three of us!" chirped Kairi. Oh, yeah, right, if it weren't for them, we would have been finished last year, let alone going to Tokyo and all that. They were indeed saviors! I smiled and said: "Sure, I'll let you know when that time comes."

And then, the bell rang once again, signaling the end of the current lesson. After saying our thanks, the whole class went back to chatting among themselves. The 9 of us were in the middle of chatting, and at that moment - "Hey! You!"

- Someone just had to barge in and ruin our moods. I turned to look at my right, well, no one else other than the arrogant girl and her gang. She had a foul-mood look on her face, as if the whole planet just offended her. Using her self-proclaimed mighty glare, she scanned at the nine of us, especially stopping her sight on Organization XIII. She then said disdainfully: "Who were the ones who got the 41st placing in the grade?" Without much contemplation, I stood up calmly and replied: "It was me, and is there anything you want from me?"

She casted a glance sideways at me, and exclaimed with apparent sarcasm: "Ah? You?! Oh dear god, this world surely is nuts, even you could get that placing?" And then she cackled as if she had just completed a Frankenstein experiment, so noisy. I didn't turn backwards, but I could vaguely feel Axel's fury radiating behind me. After she had done cackling, she glared at me scornfully and continued: "I was just feeling weird, how could you, a wimp, get into Class K3B, and even got the 41st placing in the grade? You must have been cheating, alright!" "Hey! That's enough!" warned Axel, standing up. Well, I could bear with the "wimp", but she had the nerve to defame me with "cheating"?! In your dreams! I tried to stifle my urge to release my rage, and said: "There's no solid evidence to back you up, if you have, present them, or else you just need to shut the hell up and go back to your seat!"

She was slightly taken aback upon hearing my words, but then she retaliated: "I knew that you were in Class K2D last year. Hmph, how could a student from _that_ class get here with that result?" Roxas had had enough of her and "shot": "Being in K2D doesn't mean one is stupid! Quit acting like a snob!" The girl glared at Roxas, and then pretended to be innocent and said: "Oh, I didn't say you guys are stupid, you said it yourself!" "Why you…!" Roxas was at a loss of words due to rage, if it weren't for Demyx who held him back, he would've flew over and slapped her or something.

"Dear classmate, you should know that cheating is a serious offense in this school, I am curious about how you would prove your theory with the evidences," Zexion stated, surprisingly calm as if telling a tale of someone else. Sometimes I really wonder was he too courteous, or too impassive to be provoked, or he really was… emotionless? Until now she didn't falter her sarcasm and said: "Oh right, I almost forgot that you share the same placing as hers… That's it! It should be like this: Since all of you are prefects, you could've hide the truth among you guys, and cheated in the exam, if no one spilled the beans, then you assumed no one knew about it! Gosh, why am I so cleve-"

"BAM!"

All of a sudden, not a sound slipped out from anyone's mouth.

We were startled, and I shivered involuntarily, although I managed to suppress it to a mere tremble. I averted my gaze to the source of the noise. Xion had her head lowered, with a tightly clenched fist on her desk, and she was trembling slightly, her breathing quickened, as if she had just let her hatred that was stifled in her heart exploded in one go. She slowly looked up, and what came into my view first were two blue orbs filled with raging flames, they had lost the merriness and laughter I had grew accustomed to. At that split moment I felt like I didn't even recognize Xion anymore, she had always been a cheerful, playful and adventurous girl. But now her furious eyes directed at the girl who was being sarcastic - no, slanderous. Although it wasn't directed at us, but she looked so scary, and that made a chill shot down my spine.

Xion finally stopped gritting her teeth, and growled lowly: "Are you done talking over there?!" "So what if it's yes? Or no?" she glanced at Xion shortly and scoffed scornfully. When Axel got angry, he wasn't as scary as Xion right now, but maybe it was because she never showed this side to us. I was about to say something, but I was stopped by Zexion. He grabbed my hand and shook his head slightly, hinting me to not get mad, yet. Well it was wise to heed his warning, because someone _was_ mad now. "I was sitting here, tolerating you, and yet you keep picking on my friends! You keep accusing them of cheating to get into this class, and it's without solid proof! What do you really want?!" Xion was getting more and more agitated, her low growl experienced an eventually rising tone, and she yelled at her last sentence, with an evident smell of "gunpowder".

Kairi also couldn't take it anymore, and participated in the "battle": "Hey, you, seriously, what's wrong with you to falsely accuse anyone like this? Did everyone from K2D offend you in some spectacular way? And Naminé and I here were from Class K2C, and you didn't pick on us?" "She's right. This class is not yours alone, so what are you barking away like that when this is not your house? Don't forget, you were from K2A, and since you came to this class, not some other from behind, don't you know what thankful is?" added Ven.

And then it happened, she "transformed" into a porcupine and shot out her "spikes" at us: "You… you people! How could you say this to me?!" "And how could YOU say that to _us_?!" Xion and I retaliated immediately, catching her off guard. Suddenly Axel let out a sneer, which startled us once again, and then he said: "So it's a person who 'fell' from K2A because of her bad results, no wonder she became so jealous when she saw other people getting to here with good ones." I swear, I saw some arrows hit her simultaneously (metaphorically). Wow, Axel, your words… they were really barbed. And I thought you were straightforward, hotheaded, impulsive and whatnot, I never expected you had this side to you.

"You…!" This time, she was the one who was speechless. Zexion took the opportunity to end this meaningless fight: "In conclusion, should you have any evidences to proof your accusation, I would always welcome you to step forward and tell on us, if not, please return to your seat and stop shaming yourself." So it seemed her "desperate fight" was coming to an end; she used a final unwilling-to-give-up glare at all 9 of us, and then she turned on her heel and left.

"Phew! Thank goodness it's over!" Demyx finally let out a breath he subconsciously held all along. Xion also calmed down as well, all her anger vanished. But her eyes still stared at the desk before her, as if she wanted to drill two holes onto the desk. Even though the flames of rage didn't flash in her eyes anymore, but they manifested a kind of inopportune emotion instead - upset, and if you observed some more, you could also see a little bit remorse. What was wrong with her? Firstly it's the exceptional fury, and now remorse?

So, I walked to her, and asked in a small voice: "Are you OK? Your face doesn't look good…" At first she stiffened, but then she let out a deep sigh, shook her head and said: "It's nothing… It's just that I haven't been so angry in quite a while." Just then, Zexion also came over, he said: "Is there anything you want to tell us to vent your feelings?" "That's right! We will be your emotion trashcan! ^_^" said Demyx, dragging Axel and Roxas along to us. Naminé also turned to us and reassured: "Say anything you feel like to, and don't care about anyone." "Yeah, even principal Mans- Xemnas! Got it memorized?" said Axel with a wink. "Axel!" exclaimed Roxas and Demyx.

At last, Xion smiled and giggled. And then she said: "Okay! You guys… Geez, give me a break. Especially you, Zexion, you are acting more and more like a psychologist… OK then, here goes…"

[Authoress came right in] Halt! Ha ha! It's been a while, guys, and let me cut the long story short for you! The story began one year ago, when Xion successfully got into Class K2A, where all the top notch 8th Grade students in Kingdom Hearts High School gather. At that time, she was from the other class, which made up not even 10% of the class (Not from the dominant class), so she felt uneasy about the other 30 or so new faces. In the end, she sat with a girl whom she felt slightly comfortable with, although that girl too was not one of her classmate last year. She somehow felt the others weren't so friendly… That girl was the arrogant one just now. They were good friends during the beginning, they seemed to be inseparable, and everything went along well, until the Mid-Year Exam.

Xion was having her History exam, when suddenly the invigilator came over to her and asked her to stand up and step aside. Just when Xion was wondering why the invigilator was searching her drawer and desk, the invigilator found a paper in her drawer, and it was some notes on History! She received her punishment on the spot; 30 marks being deducted from every subject. After the exam, she was wanted by the principal to confirm her "offense" with the witness. She simply didn't understand; that paper was her personal short notes when she and her only friend did their revision, and then Xion gave it to her as a present to help her. Furthermore, she had confirmed no papers were in her drawer before the exam began, so what exactly happened? And at that moment, the witness appeared - It's _her_! The witness claimed she saw Xion sneakily put that paper into her drawer with her own eyes, and was planning to cheat! Xion was almost dismissed from her prefect job, but luckily Mr. Saix somehow sided her (just… lucky enough), she ended up safe, though she was demoted to helper prefect. Later, Xion confronted her personally, and that was when she admitted scornfully; before the exam and just right after Xion double checked her desk drawer, she purposely went over and chatted with Xion, while she secretly slipped the notes into her drawer. Reason: Xion's gradually improving results was narrowing down her chance of getting into Class K3A, the first class in 9th Grade. From that time onwards, they parted ways, signaling the end of their "friendship".

And much later, soon after Organization XIII was falsely accused by Fayra Joann, Xion and her teammates sneaked into the Disciplinary Information Room, which during that time, was forbidden except for the teachers. Even prefects were not permitted to enter. She and her allies worked together to restore Roxas' formatted laptop. A lot of evidences were terminated after the format process, but to their luck, the only vital evidence was preserved somehow. They made a copy, and after destroying every trace they made, they attempted escape, but who would've thought Fayra was already waiting for them at the door, with some Devilish Director's men with her. They were caught just like that, and were disbanded on the spot. While they were taken away by force to the director's office, Xion looked around frantically, and there she saw her so-called friend standing by the wall, staring at her, disgusted somehow. From the sinister glint of her eyes, Xion finally understood as if being forcefully awakened from a nightmare; she spied on them and then told on them… OK then, I will be going! I will be back! [Authoress took her leave] [207: Yeah, back after the end of the world…]

So now, we knew of the grudges between the raven-haired girl and her ex-friend. I said thoughtfully: "So that's how… But, I feel sorry for you; you tried to help us, but ended up taking the brunt yourselves." Xion shook her head slowly and said: "Geez 207, why are you feeling guilty for? True friends help each other out, don't they?" "Seriously, I so want to reinvestigate _that_ case…" Axel mumbled, while fiddling a mechanical pencil with his right hand. Zexion sighed softly and commented: "We would have to start from scratch, without evidence, we could not do anything." "*Scoffs* It's not 'we could not do anything', but 'someone doesn't want us to do anything'," said Roxas, pouting slightly.

Throughout the conversation, I was suppressing my impulse: I did have that vital evidence. I really want to tell them that their worries had no basis to begin with, and now we had a ready-made proof (Although I still hadn't see what the heck was inside that pen-drive). But I couldn't tell them, no way I could tell… If I did, there would be a great uproar, if we achieved success in one go, that'd be the greatest thing; but if we failed, we were going to be finished once again, and all the effort we made long ago would be nothing but a waste, all the way down to the drain of oblivion.

Conclusion: Shut up and wait.

Soon, it was recess time, everyone went out to the canteen to rescue their stomach while I had to stay back and fulfill my cleaning duty: Sweep the floor. Thanks to whatever Holy Bananas of Kingdom Hearts, I was not the Head of Cleanliness this year, or else I would have to suffer for nothing for one more year. Such a thankless job… I didn't even care about it! Not worth being one anyway! ( Therefore, I was very satisfied of my duty now, _a lot_.

I kept sweeping and sweeping, and while having fun, I occasionally took a look in the vacant classroom - Well, not technically vacant, since apart from me, there was still a sleeping Demyx. I guess he stayed up all night playing "Guitar Hero" with Axel, and he was dozing off as if "fishing" during the lessons earlier, so he decided to take a short nap during recess. I was almost done with my work, now I just have to sweep all the rubbish gathered into the dustpan and then dispose of them into the trashcan. Soon, the floor at least looked a lot cleaner. I went to the washroom to wash my hands and when I returned, not many people were in the classroom, but those three girls were back. I entered the classroom via the backdoor, so none of them noticed me. They were snickering while looking at somewhere, so I guess they were up to no good again. I decided not to divulge my presence yet, and followed their gaze to said direction.

Well, guess what: Demyx was still snoozing away alright, but there was a paper stuck onto his back, a phrase "Kick Me" was written on it! I felt my anger rose just a tiny bit, but I averted my gaze back to the trio. One of them had something in her hands… a cell phone! And it's a smart phone, to be exact! I get it; they were filming Demyx, the victim of their prank! That's it… *Plotting* It would be too hasty if I went over and pointed everything out just like that, I need a partner-in-"crime"… "Nemix? So you were here after all?" Whoa! I spun around only to see Xion behind me. I quickly made a "Quiet" hand gesture at her and whispered: "Shh! Keep it down! I'm trying to lay low here! I need your assistance…"

I cocked my head slightly to the trio's general direction, and after Xion observed the situation quickly, she nodded her head, meaning she had understood. Good, we went to our seats and sat down, which were right behind Demyx. We started to talk more nonsense: "Say, Xion, about the Math question you showed me a while ago, I had forgotten what it was. How should I show you the solution?" "It's OK, it's still fresh in my mind… Let's look for a paper and let me write it out," said Xion, totally cooperating. I started to fumble for a "paper" in my drawer, saying: "Paper, huh… paper… I can't find - Wait, what was that?" I pointed at the "Kick Me" paper on Demyx's back. Xion answered: "… I have no idea… Anyways, just use it." "OK then." After I said that, I pulled the paper off without even giving a slightest thought.

And then, I could hear their silent gasps, soon, I felt their deadly glare on me. Well, like I care! If they like to glare, then so be it! It's their own business if they turned into goggle-eyed goldfishes, or their eyeballs jump out of their eye sockets with springs behind them for all I care! Who gives a damn anyway?

I pretended to be calm and said: "Eh? Why is there a 'Kick Me' on this paper?" I flipped the paper to its back a few times. Xion commented: "'Kick Me'? Hmm… Oh! I get it! I saw some students did this when they wanted to prank people. They like to write this on a piece of paper and stick it to someone's back. And normally they would record it in a video!" I tilted my head to the side and mumbled: "Video recording, huh?" And I immediately spun around to face the trio. They were pretending to be calm as well, as if nothing happened. I was about to walk over to them, but then I saw Axel coming into the classroom, so I faked curiosity and exclaimed: "A re re~?! [An exclamation I learned from the Japanese] What's that on the hand?!" The Shorty tensed up, Axel stared at his hands and said: "There's nothing on my hands…"

I was about to slap my hand on my forehead, and that's when a miracle happened: "Beep beep beep beep! Beep beep beep beep! …"A noise that resembled an alarm clock's digital tone came out of nowhere, the girl who quarreled with us a while ago snatched her smart phone from Shorty's hands abruptly and yelled: "Didn't I turn off the alarm?!"

She said it herself! Ha ha!

"Dude… It's my watch!" said Xion, turning off the alarm of her digital watch. Oh, okay… It was really pure dumb luck this time… Axel finally noticed: "Huh? Cell phone? Hey, you, hand over the contraband and come with me." Caught in the act! She could only hand over her phone reluctantly and follow Axel to the Discipline Room to meet Mr. Saix. Before she left, she threw a deadly glare at us. If looks could kill, I would've been half dead by now.

By then, Demyx finally woke up: "Huh? I thought I heard alarm blaring… what happened…?" Me and Xion looked at each other, and then we looked at a sleepy Demyx, we smiled and said together: "It's a long story, we will tell you some other time." "Oh…" After that, he went back to sleep again.

Right, it's only the first day here, and I had already encountered some new enemies besides reunited with old friends. I really had to be careful, god knows what's going to happen next…

**~ CHAPTER 14 FIN ~**

TO BE CONTINUED

**A/N: Oh YEAH! Finally Chapter 14 is done! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go have my slumber and maybe some food… I'm starving at the moment. And I have to take a break from writing, because I'm still gathering ideas for Chapter 15. So, um… please comment if you have the time? I extremely appreciate the feedbacks. Until next time, then!**


End file.
